Forbidden Love
by TriplePivotTurn
Summary: YAIO Warning. Yami is a vampire and loves a boy named Yuugi but how can theyexists. Life and death are opposites but they will attract each other. written in loss. read to find out more. I suck a summeries but... YxY R for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love

The First Time I Saw You

Yami stood in the long shadowed light of dawn. To many dawn was a thing of beauty but to Yami it was only a thing to be despised. Crimson eyes narrowed as he quickly ducked into nearby shadows. The light can't be allowed to touch his flesh and he was running out of time. Mist arose from the road in paled tendrils. The heat evaporating the moisture the night had provided everything with. Yami snarled under his breath he had stayed out too late… well to early to be precise. He needed somewhere dark to hide for the day and right now the only reachable place was the building he was hiding behind. He would have rather liked to return to his own home but of course he had no time to reach it now. His eyes scurried along the exterior of the building searching for a way to enter it. A window left opened seemed his best bet but he could tell from the sounds coming from that window that there was someone in there. But judging by the breathing patterns he was sleeping soundly and Yami could be as silent as the night itself when he wanted. He leapt up to the window gracefully hurling himself into the room. It was an easy task for someone who had long mastered their vampirish powers. His eyes flicked over the room taking in every detail. It was a neat room, with a few scattered school books lying on the desk. Against the wall in a corner was a bed. The bed would have been of no interest to Yami but he was enthralled by what was lying _in_ the bed. It was someone who looked unmistakably like him, but his features were softer and warmer than his own. For as much as Yami longed to at that point in time reach out and place one of his hands on the soft skin of the boy's flesh there was still the ever nearing approach of dawn that made itself known as birds began to wake from there slumber. Yami cast one last look over the boy but now he had a dilemma. Where would he hide out of light and sight of the sun and the inhabitants of the house? He quickly headed out of the room and instantly headed downstairs. Yami had learnt early in his life that the basement was always a great place to hide. No one ever ventured into that dark, dank and unorganised place. These qualities made it perfect for a nearby vampire or vampiress to hide in. Unfortunately for Yami there was no basement to this home. Where else could he go? Well if they didn't have a basement they were bound to have an attic. That was a risk, as some attics have large uncovered windows. Yami sprung back up the stairs quickly finding that they had no attic either. What did the occupants of this house do with their unwanted or unneeded possessions? 

Yami's internal alarm was on overdrive. Screaming at him the sun had almost left the horizon and that the house was slowly growing brighter. Yami quickly ran through the house searching every room until' he returned to the room of the boy. Yami was about to admit defeated when he saw his opportunity. There was a gap under the boy's bed. Yami could slide under there. It was pressed to the wall so no light could enter it properly. Yami's eyes sparked in joy and he carefully slid under the bed. Not a moment to soon. Yami's eyes began to get heavier and heavier as he lay under the bed. His sensitive hearing would awaken him to any unusual sounds but as he fell asleep he could hear the gentle breathing of the boy above him begin to change. Yami frowned. The boys breath was becoming laboured and raspy. He was obviously having a nightmare. It was an unfortunate side affect to sleeping in the same room as a vampire. Even if the boy didn't know, Yami's presence would invade his mind, replacing gentle thoughts with ones of bloodlust and pain. Yami wished he could have spared the little one of these nightmares but he was slightly comforted in knowing that it was about time he woke up anyway. Didn't he know what time it was?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yuugi awoke gasping, panting for breath. His dream had been its usually taunting joyful one. In this dream he had friends and people who saw him more than as a target. The only one who truly cared for Yuugi was his grandfather who was rapidly declining into death. Yuugi had been dreaming of having brilliant friends that were always there for him when he needed them. The thought made him smile but his smile faded as he knew and acknowledge that it was a thought and nothing more. His dreams had always been this happy taunting but it had changed. The lighting faded and his friends were struck down, one by one, by to Yuugi's shock himself. Yuugi had struck them down easily overpowering them as he had been overpowered by the many bullies he had to deal with. He had felt a sick need for their pain, and felt a great sickening pleasure at hearing there cries for mercy. The dream had continued to darken as he, Yuugi, began to cut them and watch their blood flow lustily, Yuugi had knelt down and began to lick the blood savouring its tangy, coppery taste. He remembered snapping out of his daze and realising what he was doing. He had looked up to the black night above him and saw crimson eyes. Those eyes burned their way into Yuugi's mind and refused to leave his sight. He got out of bed with a groan and began to put on his clothes before he did though; he went over his many bruises and cuts. They were fine, well as fine as they could be. If he didn't get anymore today then those should be properly healed by tomorrow. Yuugi let a small smile escape his lips and began to pull on his clothing. They hung around Yuugi loosely, as Yuugi's weight had some what diminished with his appetite. Being teased and beaten can have that effect on a person. Yuugi didn't notice curious, crimson eyes watching him from under his bed shocked. Who would hurt this small and quite obviously innocent boy. Yuugi grabbed his bag and headed down stairs. After a muffled farewell to the guy working behind the counter of Yuugi's Grandfathers game shop, Yuugi began the steady trudge to school. He arrived after no great problems and tried to be invisible as he entered the classroom and took his seat.

Yuugi gazed out of the window thoughts pooling around him. Those crimson eyes kept flashing back into his view. He couldn't erase them from his mind. It was at that moment that Toshi walked in. Yuugi had hoped he would be late for class again but he was early today. Damn him and his luck, Toshi and he were the only ones currently present in the room.

"Hey there Runt" Toshi called sharply from the doorway. "Wouldn't 'ave any money on ya would ya?"

Yuugi shook his head animatedly. He had no money, all of the earnings from the game shop went to Yuugi's Grandfather's medicine and care. This boy didn't know nor probably care about that though. Toshi cursed and took steps towards Yuugi.

"Why are you such a runt Yug?" He said. Yuugi didn't answer him. He just wished not to exist. "ANSWER ME!" Toshi roared raising his hand to hit Yuugi.

 Yuugi shrunk away but when laughter was heard from the hallway Toshi retreated not wanting to be caught. "We'll continue this after school Runt" He snarled exiting the room. Yuugi let out a sigh of relief, but it was short lived. He was definitely going to get it this afternoon. Maybe he could hide. Where? In a locker. He would probably fit being the runt he was. Yuugi was so used to being tormented that he even began to torment himself. Yuugi shook his head trying to clear them of the thoughts. No he would not give in to their taunting. Not now, not ever, would he give them the satisfaction they craved. Yuugi closed his eyes and cast his eyes out the window again, taking in the sights.  He wasn't really seeing the outside, all he could see was a pair of crimson eyes shining back at him. Other students began to steadily enter the room and soon the bell rang signalling the start of yet another school day.

Yuugi half heartedly listened to the monotonous droning of the teacher. Soon recess came and he quietly sat in his own little world outside everyone else being quietly ignored but for the odd remark about him. He returned to class to be assaulted with more droning and then he left the classroom once again for lunch. Lunch was as uneventful and unimportant as recess just as Yuugi was. Yuugi once again shook his head against the depressing thoughts pressing against his mind. Lunch passed and soon he was sitting in class dreading the sound of the bell that would signal his doom. When the bell went school ended and he had to leave the safe gaze of the teachers and return to the world that cared nothing for what was happening to him as he was beaten. Yuugi shuddered. Once again crimson eyes returned to flash before him. They were so beautiful those eyes. The dreaded bell soon rang clearly through the halls of the school signalling the end of another school day. Everyone was exclaiming in joy and talking to their friends excitedly about their plans for the holidays. It wasn't much of what you'd call a holiday. Two weeks off school so what? Yuugi quietly trudged in amongst the crowed pretending for one moment that he belonged. Not to mention he was hoping that this would give him the cover he needed to escape the wrath of Toshi.

Yuugi though his luck was in as he was half way home. Maybe he would last the day without receiving any beatings. IT was getting cold fast so Yuugi quickened his pace as he tried to get home. Whilst most people who lived where Yuugi did would have caught the bus too and from school Yuugi didn't like the people on the bus. Or should I say they didn't like him. Not to mention he couldn't afford it. He was almost there when a hand shot out of an alleyway pulling him inside with a vicious jerk. Yuugi felt his neck and throat bruise slightly. He gasped eyes welling in tears as he was thrown on to a pile of trash cans in the alley. Toshi, eye's glowing dangerously was standing over him. Rain began to fall gently onto his face, Yuugi knew what was coming and embraced the pain with a sad smile. The first blow was struck and then the second and then the third. Yuugi lost count as he cried out and tried to escape only to hear mocking words trace through his mind. Toshi held him back ploughing into Yuugi shamelessly. Yuugi cried silently in pain. Why did everyone hate him so. Why did Toshi hate him? What had he done to Toshi? The answer was simple, Nothing but be smaller, weak and alone enough for him to prey on without worrying about Yuugi's friends getting him or Yuugi fighting back with an effort that was quite obviously futile. Toshi eventually threw Yuugi to the other side of the alley and left him to recollect himself as the rain continued to fall upon the miserable sight that Yuugi made. His body was bruised and battered and bleeding in a few places, his eyes were stinging with pain. Yuugi let out a painful sob desperately trying to keep awake not wanting to fall asleep in the rain were he could get sick. He was loosing that battle and slowly his eyes fell closed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A clap of thunder sounded in Yami's ears. Great it was raining but it was dark enough for him to leave his hiding place. He listened carefully for any signs of life sensing none in the house let alone the room he got up. His eyes fell upon a digital clock on the bedside table in the youths room, 5:00PM it read. Hmm, although Yami didn't know the boy who lived here he doubted that he should be out in this weather. Yami shrugged it off and leapt out the window into the glorious darkness and not so glorious rain. He landed gently and gracefully on his feet and began prowling the streets for victims. It would be hard, not many people like going out into the rain, and that meant that the thugs and villains that Yami hunted were even less likely to be out. Air wafted through Yami's delicate nostrils. Blood. The scent hung in the air thickly to Yami. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he deeply inhaled the scent. He frowned slightly. It seemed familiar to him. He followed the alluring scent to its source. Yami's sharp eyes immediately recognised the person from whom the scent was coming from. It was the boy in whose house he had stayed in. He gasped 'how could someone do this to someone so innocent?'. Yami shook his head, what did it matter to him, so what if he had stayed in this boys house and was the most adorable thing Yami had ever seen it still doesn't mean Yami could feel for him. Yami had spent his life alone. About to turn a cold shoulder to the scene he stopped, his ears picking up the distinct sound of a painful whimper. Yami's frozen heart melted, turning his emotionless face into a mask of concern and pity. When Yami realised his traitorous heart wasn't going to just let him be, he hoisted Yuugi from his bed amongst the garbage and began carrying him home. He smiled when Yuugi nuzzled into his chest.  Yami once again wanted nothing more than to caress his soft smooth skin that put silk to shame. Nothing more than taste his milky flesh. Nothing more than feel his blood running through his own. Yami stopped at that last thought. He had decided when he had first seen the boy not to bite him, as tempting as it was. He groaned as the blood wafted through his nose once more, tantalizing and teasing. He shook his head. No, he would instead find the one who had done this and drink from them. Taking their life as they did not deserve it if they used it to harm those as innocent as the boy he held in his arms. Yami by some small trick managed to enter the house through the window once more still carrying the boy. He lay him down on his bed and began to care for his wounds before settling the boy under his sheets. His eyes briefly flickered open but Yami fled back out the window hoping he would only be seen as figment of his imagination. He wasn't ready to face this youth. 'Those eyes…' Yami thought. They were beautiful deep amethyst, shinning with innocence. Yami would treasure those eyes later as now there was a hunt to be getting on with.

He returned to the scene of the crime, the rain still falling around him. Yami sniffed the air experimentally. He smelt a trace of Yuugi's blood heading in the opposite direction of where he himself had carried the boy. He wished he knew his name. He shook his head, mind returning to the task at hand. He ran quickly following the trail. He wound through the narrow alleys and side streets following after the scent as it steadily grew stronger. He found his man in another alley, peering around the edge waiting for another victim. Yami snarled darkly, but grinned in malicious glee. He would enjoy tormenting this one. He tossed a can behind the man. He quickly spun around to see nothing. He dismissed it as a cat or something but couldn't overcome the feeling of approaching doom. He backed further into the alley. Yami chuckled something that was enough to scare even the bravest men as it echoed around him appearing to come from every direction.

"Are you scared Mortal?" Yami asked evilly "You should be."

With those words the man seemed to shake visibly. "W-Where are you? Sh-Show yourself you coward!" he stammered. Yami grinned eyes glittering dangerously. To the man it was as though Yami had stepped out of black air, as he took steps toward the petrified bully.

"Coward?" Yami snickered "Aren't you the one who preys on the defenceless. Coward" Yami chuckled casting aside the bullies insult. Yami's front fangs grew slightly as his need for blood and the knowledge of its closeness grew greater. Yami flashed before the man's eyes and he was brought to his knees. He let out what could be called a sob. Oh Yes Yami was enjoying tormenting this one. Yami kicked at his side sending him tumbling into a wall. The man decided now to be a good time to run and got stumbling to his feet. He tried to run only to be pinned to the wall by the ferocious Vampire. Yami smirked.

"Leaving so soon? But we've only just began to play" He said sinking his teeth into the mans neck. His ivory fangs pierced the rough skin, puncturing the vein hidden beneath it. Yami's eyes rolled into the back of his head at the taste of fresh blood and felt the pleasure it brought, ringing through every vein in his body. The man began to grow colder and colder, His world was getting greyer. Until finally with one last breath his body gave way, his heart failing as his life giving blood was drained. Yami withdrew his fangs from the man's neck before the man had completely died. Main rule of a vampire is never ever to drink the last drop of blood from a body. Yami let go of the limp body, watching as he collapsed to the ground. With a satisfied smirk Yami spat on the wound on his neck and smiled as the wound on his neck healed without a trace, he then noted that he had four hours until he should be back at home. He couldn't erase the memory of those eyes from his mind and so decided to watch the object of his affections from afar. Yami's heart wrenched in pain as he realised that as much as he cared for this boy he could never be his. Yami let out a sigh, moved from his vantage point, and began to walk the streets. Yami's dark existence bothered no one as he walked in a curtain of his own darkness. His thoughts flickered back to those innocent eye's. Yami walked on not really knowing where he was heading, nor caring. He just needed to escape those amethyst orbs.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Yuugi's eyes fluttered open to see crimson eyes hovering above him, but just as fast as he had seen them they had disappeared. Those eye's…. they were the ones from his dream. He sat upright in bed as waves of pain flooded through him like rain upon his window pain. What had happened? He remembered Toshi had caught him in that alley and beaten him, but how did he get back? He looked over his body. His wounds were neatly and cleanly bandaged. He lay back down on his bed with a sigh. He felt a prickling sensation caressing the back of his neck and quickly looked out the window. He remembered getting that prickly feeling whenever he was being watched. But who was watching him? And more importantly why were they watching him. Crimson eye's returned to Yuugi as he thought of them. Had he imagined seeing them floating above him. Weary pain sauntered through his body driving him down and onto his pillow. He let a small yawn escape his lips as darkness engulfed him more warmly than before and those blood driven eyes returned to his view.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To Be Continued…

Silver: Nice?

Wing: I think we did well

Silver: Yeah…. Thank you to all who review

Wing: Curses on those who don't

^_^CHEERIO^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden Love

Watched You From Afar

Yuugi woke to the early sounds of dawn and the constant sound of rain that he had heard when he fell into sleep. Going to stretch he felt a twinge as his muscles protested to the use. He gently climbed from his bed and trickled downstairs to the kitchen where food awaited his consumption. He gasped at the bad tasted that filled his mouth. He hated it when he slept with his mouth open. He only did it when he was exhausted and needed the extra air. It always gave him a bad and taste not to mention insufferable morning breath. He trudged back upstairs deciding to neaten himself up first.

He walked into the bathroom stumbling slightly. He reached over to the shower taps and began to turn them, they were always stiff and this morning with his current amount of pain and muscle stress they seemed impossible to loosen. Using both hands Yuugi twisted the hot water tap around until it came gushing out. He then began to attempt to loosen the cold water tap. Steam was rapidly filling the inclosed room making Yuugi rather hot and bothered, but the steam skimming among his skin was warm and soothing his muscles nicely and soon he had managed to turn on the cold water tap as well. Adjusting the temperature to his liking Yuugi began to strip down. He was dressed only in his boxers but there was still the bandages that a mysterious somebody had wrapped so lovingly around his wounds. Yuugi gingerly began removing the wrappings from his delicate frame, wincing every now and again as the sticky blood that had seeped unknowingly from his wounds had glued the skin to the bandage, and he had pulled it off. Once he had removed the bandages he limped over to the basin filling it with water. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist he walked downstairs and reached under the kitchen sink. He groped around blindly finding nothing. He groaned. No more bandages in there, but he had found the bleach. He grabbed the heavy bottle from its home among the other cleaning apparatus and chemicals and limped his way back up the stairs to the bathroom. 

He added the bleach to the water in the basin and placed his used bandages in there watching as the water changed from the cloudy white of the bleach to the deathly red colour of blood. He gulped and shut the door behind him. Casting his towel aside he stepped under the refreshing and comforting warm water. He hissed as the liquid found it's way into his wounds but soon the pain subsided.  The water was caressing his skin softly, heating his chilled body and relaxing his strained muscles. He sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall. The tiles were cold behind him but soon warmed thanks to its new found heat source. He slowly slid down the wall until he was sitting, huddled on the ground. He rested his head upon his upon his arms gently as the water soaked into him, revitalising dieing limbs. He sat resting like that, not caring for the water he was wasting. He all too soon heard the piercing sound of the bell downstairs as The guy who had been hired to work at the store entered the downstairs area.

"Yuugi!, I'm here now and I'll open up in five!" He heard yelled through the floorboards. Yuugi didn't answer, but the guy was used to that as was our usual routine. Yuugi rose to his feet with a muffled groan and began to add a soapy lather, coat to his skin. Once he had rinsed himself clean he turned the taps off and stepped out of the shower. The bathroom was filled with steam so it wasn't too cold out of the shower but Yuugi much preferred to stay in the shower. He pulled his boxers back on and began to brush his teeth, spitting the foam into the shower where he could rinse it down the drain later, as the sink was currently occupied by his now cleaner bandages. He finished cleaning his teeth and rinsed his mouth out in the shower as well, enjoying the waters spray on his face again. He washed the gathered foam down the drain and then left the bathroom to return to his solitary life in his room.

He gathered up some clothes placing them on his bed. He reached into his draw and pulled out some fresh bandages. With a sigh he began to recover his arms. They weren't wrapped in the same perfected wrap they had been but it didn't matter. He pulled on his clothes gently, avoiding areas of injury and treating them carefully. He hobbled downstairs and pulled out some cereal from the cupboards that lined the kitchen. He placed a bowl with his cereal down on the kitchen table and began to slowly eat his way through it, thoughtfully munching on every grain. He let out yet another groan as he removed himself from his current seat and moved back to the kitchen and cleaned the few dishes he'd made. He looked over at the calendar. He was going to visit Grandpa today, according to his calendar the visiting hours started at nine and ended at eight. His head swivelled instinctively to the clock sitting up the kitchen bench. It was five minute's until nine 'o' clock! He had severely over slept forgetting that it was Saturday and the store opened at nine on a Saturday he had assumed that it was weekday due to some unknown factor. He quick marched to the door, tugging urgently at his shoes as they denied his feet the easy access he longed for. He managed to subdue his shoes to the point where he could place his feet inside. He quickly ran out of the store giving the man behind the counter a farewell wave.

He hurriedly jogged down the streets towards the hospital, breaths coming in ragged gasps. The rain continued to pour down on him and only got worse after he entered the hospital. The walls were white and clean, and the air hung thick with the smells on antiseptics and disinfectants. It was the smell that reminded Yuugi constantly of the death of his mother. She had died in a hospital like this, and now death had threatened to claim his grandfather. Yuugi shuddered at the depressing thoughts before shrugging them off as he would a coat.

"E-Excuse me" He stuttered nervously to the lady behind the counter.

"Hello!" She said cheerily, smiling warmly at the nervous boy.

"I-I was just looking for my grandpa. Is-Is he s-still in the same room?" He asked stuttering timidly.

"Oh. Your looking for Mr Motou? Oh yes I remember you. You are his grandson. Yes I remember now. Yes he still is in the same room." She said smiling. Yuugi gave her mumbled thanks and ducked off into the bright hallways of the Hospital. They were bright in colour, as they were after all white but they place still hung with a deep seated depression. You always felt the urge to not venture your voice above a fragile whisper as was befitting the halls. Yuugi walked down the hallways towards his Grandfathers room. He had been there before and every time he saw his grandfather, although he was determined not to show it, he was wearier than before and more frail looking. Yuugi walked in with a grin fixed to an unmoveable position on his face but felt it waver at the sight that lay before him.

His Grandfather was breathing through an oxygen mask and came in laboured grunts, groans and gasps and a sickening crackling sound came from his chest with each and every breath. His skin seemed to hang from his bones, like grey candle wax, smothering the flickering flame of life that still shone, however timidly in his eyes. His grandfather didn't even seem to know he was there. His eyes were clouded and dimmed there fire dieing out and giving way to the darkness of death. He walked closer to the lying body of his grandfather.

"Hey Grandpa" He said softly. He watched as his grandfathers eyes flickered in recognition of the voice. His head turned to the side a little giving Yuugi the full effect of jut how limp the skin on his face was. It moved over his stark bones. Gliding across them with a sickening grace. Yuugi's face paled but his still held determinedly to his smile.

"Yuugi?" He finally replied however dazedly.

"Yes Grandpa, I'm here. How are you feeling?" Yuugi asked his voice threatening to give way, as he fought his troubling emotions.

"Yuugi?....I'm doing fine…Just fine…Yuugi……I knew a Yuugi once…He was my grandson… very talented… did you know him?". Yuugi choked back a sob. 'He doesn't even recognise me' He dismayingly. Yuugi played along with his grandfather. This had happened last time he was here. Yuugi's grandfather hadn't recognised him and when Yuugi tried to persuade his grandfather that it was him, he had began to have a small fit about it. Yuugi was "Ejected" from the hospital for upsetting his grandfather in such a way.

"Yes…I know him" Yuugi answered.

"Yes… He should be here soon with my daughter. They come to visit me… in the hospital you know… Yes… They will be here soon I imagine. Yes little Yuugi is quite a good duellist don't you think? How old are you young man?". Yuugi's Grandfather rambled as the effects of the drugs continued to cloud his mind. Yuugi held back a sob.

"Y-Yes he is. I'm 16…sir" Yuugi added the "sir" as a kind of after note, thinking he should play the part properly. Every moment, every second he was hoping for his Grandfather to burst out laughing, saying that of course he knew that it was in fact Yuugi he was talking to. That moment never came.

"16? My Grandson Yuugi would be about that age now. Yes I think he is actually. His mother and him should be here soon you know?" He said.

"Y-Yes sir they should be." Yuugi answered half heartedly. He wanted to collapse on the ground and cry right there but he stubbornly refused. It hurt to hear his Grandfather talking like his mother was still alive and it brought memories back to Yuugi that he hated to know. He stared at his grandfather, hearing his cackling chest and yet seeing no humour. Seeing a flickering flame but feeling no heat. Yuugi timidly laid a hand on that of his grandfather and almost withdrew it in disgust and horror. It was a cold hand and felt waxy and slimy, like it didn't belong to that of a human and he cold feel the bones that lay beneath it and feel the fragile and soft beating of his veins. A small tear ran from one of his eyes, trickling down his chin to fall lightly onto translucent skin.  Yuugi could feel further tears springing to his bright eyes, threatening to fall as the other had.

"You should see my daughter. She's quite beautiful you know. Have you seen her?" His delirious grandfather asked.

"Y-Yes" Yuugi replied on the verge of emotional collapse. "She is very beautiful sir…w-would you mind…i-if I sat in here for a while?" he asked timidly.

"Not at all, not at all… I'm just… getting a little tired now, I'm going to go to sleep. Would you be so kind as to wake me when my daughter and her grandson get here?" He asked staring into thin air as his eyes drooped dangerously. Yuugi nodded "Y-Yes sir"

The elderly man nodded his thanks before instantly falling into the comforting hush of sleep. Yuugi let his tears flow freely now. It seemed that the small amount of talking that his grandfather had done had tired the old man out. A ragged gasp escaped the man's lips as his struggle for breath continued. It was obvious to Yuugi that death had pursued his grandfather further. A strangled sob raked through Yuugi's body, even though he fought to suppress it. He sat quietly into the chair beside his grandfather's bedside, the hum of electrical equipment and the steady beeping of the heart monitor telling him of his grandfathers loosing race. His time was slowly running short as the hours ticked uselessly by. Yuugi watched the unsteady rise and fall of his grandfather's chest watching as death slowly crept up him. Death was at his grandfathers feet, looking at him greedily. As much as modern medicine had previously fought of the doomed creature, he came still. Creeping into the room and settling at his grandfather's feet. His grandfather was still fighting though, with every laboured breath it became apparent that he was not about to give up.

Yuugi's eyes slid closed and slid open slower and slower each time. The weird playing of electrical music creating a disenchanted lullaby that rocked the boy into sleep, but he still sat watch, his pale hand resting on the cold, waxed sculpt hand of his grandfather's, trying to comfort him during sleep. There he remained, not fully awake not entirely asleep but teetering on the edge, but with one final tick of the clock he snapped out of his trace, falling completely into wakefulness as the a chime rang declaring that it was eight 'o' clock.

Yuugi stretched his stiff muscles as he rose, unsteadily to his feet. He hadn't realised how long he had been sitting there for. He groaned and shuffled to the door, his body constantly reminding him that he was still sore and injured. He cast on more forlorn look at his still sleeping grandfather and continued out into the hallway. He began his walk out to the doors that would grant him freedom from the smell of clean death, which streaked through the white washed corridors. He hadn't realised how incredibly dark it was outside but did notice that the rain hadn't let up yet. He shuddered pulling his coat more firmly around him and began making his way from the warm and disturbing shelter of the hospital to that of his empty house. He felt a familiar tickling feeling racing up his spine. He was being watched. He felt eyes playing across his form. Maybe he was just being paranoid? Maybe not. It didn't matter. Yuugi limped pace quickened as he head for the safe sanctity of his house with more speed. That rain fell harder and Yuugi cursed his existence. It seemed the weather felt the same way as him. The sky was crying for his life. Yuugi thought back, unwillingly, to the sight of his grandfather. His greyed flesh, clouded eyes, strained voice. This isn't what Yuugi had remembered his grandfather as. Heated tears sprang to his saddened eyes, they mingled with the rain that ran down his face, the sounds of passing cars and his footsteps adding to the sad symphony of the rain. Yuugi felt as though he was a joke, some cruel prank pulled by some mighty entity to watch and torment for his pleasure. Yuugi stumbled and fell to the ground, maybe he shouldn't give up. The rain and the sight of his grandfather threatened to crush his resolve, but he fought to maintain the solid wall he had built around it. He rose to his feet and continued at a less frenzied pace. He felt eyes on him again, scanning his body and trying to probe his thoughts. He shrugged the feeling of, feeling increasingly more paranoid with every uncertain step. Again he could feel tears welling in his eyes, from the pain in his body, from the cold, from the helplessness he felt, from the pain in heart at the memories of his mother that his grandfather had revived unknowingly.

He reached the door of the game shop and pulling the key from its hiding place he unlocked the door and entered the room. He cast off his drenched jacket and headed up stairs. He moaned as he peeled of his shirt and saw fresh patches of blood on his already blooded bandage. He stripped off his shirt and pants and walked to the bathroom. He gave a sigh and began peeling off the wet bandages placing them in the basin with fresh water and bleach. He removed his boxers and climbed into the shower the warm water casting off the layer of cold that had enveloped Yuugi on his walk home. He quickly removed himself from the shower when his stomach reminded him of the absence of the comforting weight of food. He sighed carefully drying his wounds and shaking the droplets of water from his hair before drying it with the towel. He stalked into his room throwing on a pair of boxers before hunting around for his other bandages. He found them curiously rolled up on his desk. The last place he had though to find them, as he can't ever remember rolling them up and placing them there. Again he dismissed his feelings of paranoia, thinking that his grandfather must've made him forget about having done it. He nodded at his logic before wrapping his wounds again. He pulled on a warm pair of pyjamas, and heading downstairs. He entered the kitchen and pulled out his now favourite food. Two minute noodles (A/N: I am a major Two minute noodle fan! I love them!! Yum… not to mention I can make them really fast and easy and not burn anything down in the process ^_^). He grabbed the steaming bowl of noodles, carrying them into the lounge room and placing it down on the coffee table. He switched through the channels, leaving it on the news as there was nothing else of any interest on. He began to eat his noodles feeling cheerier and cheerier by the second as they soothed his insides. He was taking his third mouthful when he coughed roughly as he almost choked. He reached over to the remote turning the news up.

"A young man was found in an alleyway today, mysteriously dead. Officer Bentley, first on the scene says that he saw no one suspicious in the area as he approached and there are no great signs of a struggle. When took into forensics the lab reports that there wasn't a great amount of bruising on the body to prove that there was any kind of fighting involved with his death. No wounds have been found on the body and yet he appears to have died of blood loss. No one can explain this mysterious death." The news report reached up to her ear listening intently to the voice on the other side of the receiver hidden there. "This just in, the man has been identified as Toshi Oshiba. If anyone has any information on his death please phone crime stoppers on 1800 773 899 (A/N: I don't know the crime stoppers phone number so don't try it). On to other news…"

Yuugi turned the volume down to it's original level. Toshi… he was dead. But how? He was the strongest and most feared man in the school. Yuugi stared into the distance noodles temporarily forgotten. He turned the TV off cleaning up the mess he had made when he had choked on his noodles, and then cleaned off the bowl. All these strange occurrences. Yuugi's head wanted to run through all the reasons of how Toshi could have died, but found it difficult as there were none. He died of blood loss and yet was not wounded… No great amount of struggling. Maybe he was gassed by someone, then they transported him to some unknown destination and using a syringe or something sucked him dry of blood and dumped him back? But why? Again eyes played on the back of Yuugi's head. He shivered and walked unsteadily upstairs. He collapsed on his bed yelping as pain bit into him. Yuugi's eyes grew heavy and the last thing he thought of as his mind lay to rest, was of crimson fires burning bright, in ruby eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami had woken just as the sun slipped down past the horizon. He unfurled his wings from around his form (A/N: did I not mention contractible wings?) and stretched his lean frame. His mind flashed back to innocent eyes. Why could he not remove this boy from his thoughts? He was just another Mortal. Someone to be suckled upon not someone to be cared for. He leapt out of his window into the rain finding it oddly comforting as water droplets played a game of tag along his body. He retracted his wings knowing they would not be looked kindly upon. He murmured to himself incoherently about innocent boys not meant to be with vampires and vampires not meaning to love innocent boy. He had used a forbidden word in those mumblings. Love. Did he truly love the boy? He couldn't be sure. He tossed his head back in thought, feeling the waters continued game, as it raced along his face playfully, settling on the lashes that protected his eyes from the small liquid cannon balls. Yami inhaled deeply, he felt a twinge run through him as his ears pricked at the sound of a scream. He turned his nose to the wind, air rushed through his mind as he sorted through the smells. Most were common but alcohol and blood were not supposed to belong in the same group. He slunk to the corner side eyes peering keenly through the haze to spot a man, holding a large bottle. He would do Yami thought. He had to feed at least once a night if he wanted to stay strong and he couldn't be bothered with laying in hunt all night. Usually that's what he looked forward to. Weeding out the worst and toughest, hardcore criminals and stripping them of honour and bravery. Leaving them naked and exposed to the word, making them drip with fear and pale sweat, as they pleaded for their lives. Yami loved to see them squirm before his frightening form, loved to see them feeling as helpless as each of their victims had been. Just so they'd know how it feels. This drunk was now just going to be unlucky but Yami sixth sense told him that this man abused women regularly and that was wrong in itself. In fact his current victim's victim was a female. He snarled sweeping the drunk from his feet before the frightened woman's eyes. She spared no thought for the man but quickly ran off into the night and towards the safety of her home. It was still early as it got dark quick, but now was as good a time as any to eat, Yami thought. And besides he wanted to watch the object of his denied affections. Spared no time in sinking his teeth into the mans neck. He stopped struggling instantly, and soon he became another body on the streets. Yami swirled his tongue in his mouth. The mans blood didn't taste as sweet as others and didn't give Yami the same pleasure, for it was laced with alcohol. The blood left a bad after-taste in Yami's mouth. He spat on his latest victims wound in contempt and walked off into the night.

He approached the living quarters of the youth, lunging through his bedroom window. Did he ever close it? He walked around the room taking in the boys sweet scent. He noticed the bandages he had wrapped around the boys wounds, had been cleaned. He walked up and absent mindedly wound them up and placed on the boys desk. He wished he knew what the innocent ones name was. He sighed and leapt back out the window following his feet, as well as to his unknowing mind, the scent of the boy. He ended up in front of the hospital He walked around the outside of the building until he came upon a room with the boy in it. He was sitting by the bed of an elderly man, who appeared to be dieing. Yami eyed the old man noticing his waxy skin and hearing his weak heart beat. He looked over the boy; he was staring into nothingness apparently neither awake nor asleep. Yami smiled and tilted his head in curiosity. A bell chimed marking eight 'o' clock. The boy seemed to snap from his trance and stand and leave the room. Yami gazed at the boys eyes raptly, He saw in them a deep seated sorrow and anguish. He noticed how his eyes watered with liquid crystals, and sighed. Poor boy, innocent boy, why is it always those who pay? He followed the boy as he made his way home. He could see him shiver at the cold. Or was it? The boys pace grew faster and he fell. Yami watched the boys actions carefully. What did this boy have to rise for? How strong was he? Yami's answer came as he watched in rapt attention as the boy got shakily to his feet and continued to walk. He could tell the boy was crying and followed him, watching as his crystalline tears mixed with the rain that spattered his face. The boy entered his house and Yami remained outside watching through the pains of glass as he walked around the house. He seemed to know Yami was watching him. He was so beautiful. Even though his movements were hindered with pain and his eyes with sorrow and tears he was still the most graceful, beautiful and innocent creature he had ever seen. He knew it to be against the laws of his people to even make himself known to this boy let alone love him. Yami also knew that he couldn't make the boy a vampire for unless he got permission from the King and Queen then it wasn't allowed. He sighed, and continued to watch the boy.

_You don't know his name_ some part of him pointed out.

**It doesn't matter**

_You can't be together, he can't know you_

****

**I don't care**

_It'll only hurt you more when he tells you he hates you._

**I don't care if he does. I love him…**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

To Be Continued

Silver: It's too late at night!

Wing: I agree

Silver: Thank you to all who review

Wing: Curses on those who don't


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you, for reviewing those who did and I hope you enjoy this chapter…

Forbidden Love

I Admitted to You and to Me

Yami had been watching the boy all through the night. Battling silently with himself. He had admitted to a small degree that he did in factface love the boy.

_It doesn't matter if you do love him. Look at him notice anything?_

**He's beautiful**

_NO! He's Human! You know it's against law to love a human._

**What if I make him a vampire?**

_You need permission and how often do they let you?_

**Once in a blue moon… but it doesn't matter.**

_What if he doesn't want to be a vampire?_

**…**

_Ha Ha! Answer back to that. What will you do if he doesn't want to be one. Do it by force? Would you do that to someone you "love"_

**I suppose not… But he might**

_He might hate you too._

**I'll never know…unless I face him. Just his name would be enough to keep me happy.**

_You'reYour easily pleased._

Yami rose from his position outside of the boy's boys bedroom window. The rain was still pounding the air furiously and Yami was quite soaked from sitting outside in it so long. He didn't care, he had finally reached his resolve. He nimbly climbed through the boys open window, a flash of lightening throwing harsh light over its contents. Yami didn't need light as his eye's narrowed and pierced through the gloom. Another advantage of being a creature of the night was that you were perfectly adapted for living in night so your night vision was second to none. His delicate ears heard a sharp in take of breath as thunder boomed, frightening the young boy from his sleep. Yami faded into the shadows of the room watching carefully. The boy sat up head swivelling so around the room in fear, eyes scrutinizing the room for some other presence. Finding non he could see the boy collapsed on his bed. Lightening split the sky, dragging a scream from the heavens. The boy jumped at the light and noise, Yami grinned at the little ones innocent fear of such things, thinking of him more lovingly with every second. Another crash, another boom and the boy toppled out of bed. How did he live with such fear? Yami wondered. He himself had no real fears to speak of, and considered himself quite fearless. Maybe a better way of stating it was that Yami didn't care much for what was happening around him, the winds howl, for he had already faced these dangers and being a vampire, felt superior to even fear itself, not to mention he was an extremely proud creature.. He allowed his smirk to grow on his lips as he watched the boy curse and clamber back onto the bed, clumsily. Yami was staring at the boy as he continued to sit in bed staring around his room, suddenly he locked eyes with the boy. A small wave of fear rushed through him, could the boy see him? Yami was engulfed in amethyst eyes, unable to look away, the boy seemed to be staring directly into his eyes as well, probing into his soul with a power far greater than Yami had known. His defences drooped as he was caught in the innocence of his young loves eyes. Lightening cracked once more and the boy jumped breaking the eye contact he had subconsciously held. He heard the boy yelp in pain, he was likely still sore from yesterday. Yami thought that now would be a good time to announce his presence.

Yuugi jumped awake as the thunder reverberated through his small frame. He sat upright his heart hammering in fear. He looked around the room for something sinister and unusual in his room finding nothing he relaxed a little sinking into his bed. Another flash of lightening and clap of thunder seared through the air. Yuugi jumped again, he hated storms like these. He didn't mind them when his grandfather or someone else was home, in fact at those times he liked them a little, but with his new found paranoia, every shadow the lightening created, was the shadow of someone to get him. Every boom and clap of thunder was the bellowing of voice yelling at him, sounding his demise. His skin prickled, eyes watching him again, figures creeping from the darkness to engulf him. Another dark figure was created and another hollow echoed step caused Yuugi to jump further and fall promptly from his bed. He hated that, and cursed trying to clamber back into bed, becoming clumsy as he feared that whilst on the floor he would be easy prey, for what ever danger lurked in his room. His bed was his haven. He told himself sternly to calm down, there was no one after him, no eyes. Eyes… His mind dawdled back to the crimson eyes he had seen once. He cast his eyes around the room. He couldn't see anything but there was something pulling at him. Eye's seemed to be staring at him from the shadows he was looking at, He was compelled to walk to those shadows but there was nothing there. He was sure of it, he couldn't see anything but he heart saw what his eyes couldn't. Crimson eyes flashed in Yuugi's view as the lightening cracked the gloom once more. Yuugi jumped again, letting out a small yelp as his muscle protested to the sharp movement. Tears welled in his eyes, but they were like rain drops in the ocean and were small compared to the pain in his depth filled eyes.

"Are you okay little one?" The voice came from everywhere in his room, he huddled closer to himself petrified. The voice sounded concerned, warm and deep. He loved the sound of that voice but feared the source of it, fearing it to be the voice of someone traitorous and dark.

"W-w-who'ss th-th-there?" He said timidly voice shaking with fear of the unknown, disembodied voice. A rich, creamy chuckle filled the air softly.

"There is no need to fear me" the voice said.

"Th-Then sh-show yourself!" Yuugi squeaked. He heard a murmur of acknowledgement. The first thing he saw were crimson eyes. Those crimson eyes he had seen some many times before in his mind, A figure slowly began to form from the darkness, as the owner of the eye's and voice stepped forward. Yuugi gasped, he was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He was dressed in a tight fitting, black leather, tank top with buckles holding it shut and clinging it further to the muscled chest. He wore two more buckles on each of his arms. He was wearing black leather pants, which lay tightly on him like a second skin, glints of silver shining every now and again as lightening light struck a leg buckle. From his shoulders hung a black cloak rich and flowing like molten glass. His hair was almost the same as Yuugi's, but it had more golden bangs and streaks through it. The bangs hung around his face, framing it's features and accenting the depth of his eyes. His face was narrower than Yuugi's and held a lack of emotion that Yuugi's face never had. He stood elegantly, proudly, and confidently, he looked like the prince of darkness glorified. into some greater being. Yuugi could do nothing but gape at the magnificent sight before him, his eyes held by the steady gaze of the crimson counterparts. Yuugi fell in love with those eyes, their depth and secrecy, their mystery and strength, their dark fire. The figure took a step closer and Yuugi backed away against the wall.

"There is no need to fear me little one." The sexy creature said.

"Wh-What are you doing in my room?" Yuugi asked in a hushed voice, still quivering in fear.

"I was just merely seeing if you were okay. My name is Yami and yours?" HeHE said regally. Yuugi stared in wonder. Someone he didn't know, had never before seen, was in his room, checking his wellbeing! Not to mention was the most amazing being ever created.

"W-Why?" Yuugi asked not answering the other question. Still mystified and slightly horrified by the man –Yami being in his room.

"You were injured before" He said averting his gaze.

"Th-Thank you… My Name is Yuugi…H-How did you know I was injured?" Yuugi asked regaining some small amount of confidence.

"I found you yesterday, and brought you home." Yami said.

Yuugi gasped "You were the one who wrapped my bandages!" Yami nodded in his regal manor. Yuugi was captivated, he was the one who's found him and brought him back, and cleaned and covered his wounds!.

"Th-Thank you! But…how did you get into the house?" Yuugi asked still shocked someone made it into his home.

"Your window" Yami said pointedly "Is open."

Yuugi was shocked. He was on the second storey! There were no trees about to pursue the matter another flash of lightening resounded through the empty streets, filling Yuugi's ears with thunder. He yelped and jumped yet again. More pain stung him waspishly, Yami's eyes seemed to soften and he gracefully swept over to the boy bringing him into a hug. Yuugi felt a lot safer in his arms and didn't jump at the next boom of thunder. Yuugi felt his tears dry up and then drew away blushingly. He was falling in love with this newly discovered man.

"H-How did you get through the window? I-It's t-two storeys high!" Yuugi squeaked. Yami drew back from Yuugi, his mind battling with itself. Yami's eyes told the tale and Yuugi looked on with curiosity, what where the depths hiding? On one side he seemed to struggle to speak the truth, the other side telling him to lie. Yuugi wondered if the lying voice was the one who spoke of reason and Yami the truth, orof if Yami was the liarlie and his conscious the truth. Yuugi watched as the battle raged internally.

_You have to lie! He will fear you and run when he knows what you are!_

**But I can't… I love him I can't lie to him. I've only just learnt his name!**

_But he'll hate you, run from you, fear you!_

**But I won'twont lie to him!**

Yami's mind battled for dominance. He bowed his head.

"You want the truth Yuugi?" He saw him nodded.

"Why do you hesitate to tell me Yami?" He asked his voice level and understanding now. This weakened Yami's defences further.

"I don't want you to hate me…" He mumbled before giving way. He let his black wings grow from his back and rose his head to face Yuugi, his fangs growing to there normal state , instead of the subdued one he kept them in. His wings unfurled on either side of himhis, shining with inner darkness, crimson veins running through them like the intricate web of a spider. He looked into Yuugi's eyes, seeing fear growing to uncontrollable proportions. He looked Yuugi dead in the eye.

"Y-Y-You're a vampire…" His eyes widened in further realisation "…You killed Toshi!"

"I am a vampire. That is what I am not who I am. And yes… I was the one who killed the man, who beat you." Yami said not letting his emotions betray him, as his voice remained as level as ever. Yuugi's eyes widened further. The crimson eyedeyes man was a vampire! A real life vampire, he hadn't thought they had existed anymore, knowing they had in many years passed but not now. They had all died out, but proof was staring him in the eyes. Yami…was a vampire. This awakened fear inside Yuugi's chest as he cowered from Yami and his eyes. Yami… he had felt he had loved Yami but now fear was too strong to over ride, as he started to shake. Yuugi's internal instinct was telling him one thing, there was vampire in his room and a vampire is a predator and tonight he would be prey.

Yami's eye's fell as the boy cowered into the wall. He had scared him., He watched the eyes grow large and watched the trembling grow steadily. What had he done? Why had he done this? He took a step towards the boy heart aching.

"P-Please don't fear me Yuugi." Yami felt his soul being torn. "P-please don't I wouldn't ever harm you…I love you"

To Be Continued…

SneaK PeeK

Yami had left through the window he had entered… Yuugi was still scared but the feeling of shame began filling his eyes steadily with salty water. He hadn't meant to be scared and now Yami was gone. And he'd said that he'd loved him…

End PeeK

Silver: Sorry about the short chapter!

Wing: Very sorry, but we still hoped you enjoyed it.

Silver: Only the third chapter and Yami is confessing Love. How'd you do that Wing?

Wing: Well Silversilver you get Yami, tie him to a chair, tickle him and then threaten him with gasoline!

Silver: O.O Oh. I never thought of that… so Yes please tell us what you think.

Wing: We're dieing for you to tell us so that we won'tI want have to kill you for not reviewing!

Silver….Yeah….. Thank you to all who review

Wing: Curses on those who don't

CHEERIO


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you, to all those people who reviewed and I'm deathly sorry for how long it's taking me to update I moved into a newly built house and like we have no phone line!!! For a week we've had no phone or TV! So I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. Sorry!!!!!!

**Forbidden Love**

Chapter four: When it come to life or death

Yami took a step towards the boy heart aching.

"P-Please don't fear me Yuugi." Yami felt his soul being torn. "P-please don't I wouldn't ever harm you…I love you."

Yuugi was so afraid that the words may have reached his ears but never did they make it to his mind. It was still frozen in fear, and as Yami took a step towards the boy he cowered further against the wall. He felt pain sting his back as he pressed it harder to the wall as he tried to escape the crimson eyed vampire. His body shock violently, so violently that Yami feared it would injure him. He took a step back, his head hung low between his shoulders. Yuugi was afraid of him, and now probably hated him. White hot pain licked his insides greedily, raising tears to his eyes. He hated him, his love hated him, was afraid of him, and his fear of Yami was hurting him. Yami took another step back, fighting tears ferociously. In one swift movement he launched himself out the window, spreading his wings and climbing high into the storm. The rain and wind mercilessly played with the vampire in flight. Yami didn't care as he made his way to the shelter of his home. He didn't care. Yuugi hated him.

_I told you he would_ The voice sounded sad at the depressing victory he had.

**You were right…**

_I told you to lie to him, I told you he would hate you._

**I KNOW…It hurts…I can't remember feeling this bad ever before.**

_You haven't…_

Yami flew lower to the ground. He shed his wings before his feet hit the ground landing smoothly on the ground. The rain huddled around him and he walked through it, aimlessly, endlessly, knowing his feet were taking him home even though he wasn't paying attention to anything but the fear in Yuugi's eyes, and the pain in his newly awakened heart.

Yami had left through the window he had entered… Yuugi was still scared but the feeling of shame began filling his eyes steadily with salty water. He hadn't meant to be scared and now Yami was gone. And he'd said that he'd loved him…

Yuugi slowly released his grip on his leglegs to stumble to the window. Yami was no where in sight. He looked into the sky sure that he had seen a shadow there, But but nothing. He brought his head back into his room. He lifted his arms to shut the window but stopped. What if Yami came back? He would never shut this window, he decided. He stumbled back into his bed. His heart hurt terribly. Yami was gone, and might not ever come back, and might forever think Yuugi hated him. Yuugi had never felt so sorry in his entire life. He let out a small sob.

"Yami…" He whispered hoping that somewhere he would hear him "I'm sorry I was scared…. I didn't mean to be… I love you too." He could feel his soul itself crying in anguish. He had hurt Yami so bad, he was gone and just when Yuugi had had it all, everything he had wanted he had hurt the person who loved him. He let the tears run freely down his face as he cried himself to sleep….

Sunlight streamed through Yuugi's open window, playing along the walls of his room with a joy that it'sits occupant didn't feel. Yuugi opened hishie bleary eyes, he felt heavy in every part of his body, his limbs felt as though they were made from lead, his mind water logged in his tears and his heart… his heart was dark,  and cold and desolate but for the constant pain that each beat brought. He walked into the shower, feeling the water streaming down his body with warmth he had lost. Tears threatened to fall as they rose in his eyes. He climbed out of the shower and began getting dressed. Once dressed he headed downstairs, his walked hindered by the pain in his legs, and the weight dragging at his core.

          He pulled out some cereal and began to eat it slowly, his mind constantly drifting to the crimson eyed vampire Yami. He loved him, his figure, and his darkness. He wished he had been able to contain his fear but it had taken him by surprise. Yuugi didn't feel he deserved to live with any kind of joy after what he had done, but maybe he could make it better! Maybe he could find Yami. Yami was a vampire and by Yuugi's understanding he wouldn't be out until night, so it'd better to sleep now and then search for Yami at night.  He nodded rising to his feet determinedly. He would make this right, he didn't care that Yami would probably still hate him now, he had to make this right!

Crimson eye's flickered to life, or as much life as a vampire could have. He dismissed the dull ache in his heart but could feel it weighing at him. He rose from his bed and instead of jumping into the night like he had always enjoyed doing he opened the front door, walked downstairs and into the street. He walked steadily down the street, feeling the urge for blood rising. Tonight he would hunt someone, and take his pain out on them. Make them feel what he felt, why should anyone feel so happy while he was so... alone? He didn't understand. His pain was steadily filling him with anger. Innocent Amethyst eye's flashed before his minds eye, dampening his anger like a damp clothe over a fire. Yuugi wouldn't want that, and he knew he didn't really either. They made him ashamed of his thoughts. He would never escape those eyes. He hung head and walked through the dark alleyways that suited him perfectly. So dark and dank and mysterious they comforted him somewhat. Lost in thought, drowning in sorrow Yami walked blindly through the cracked alleyways.

A shift of shadow behind him alteredalerted him to the presence of a stalker, walking in his wake. Yami turned glaring death at his follower. He heard empty footsteps echo behind him and whirled again. Three more were behind him, normally this would end in Yami walking away with no injuries and no stalkers but… he hadn't drank yet tonight and he had drank early the night before so he wasn't at full strength, with this put into consideration Yami still could win but not with taking one or two blows. Yami took up a fighting stance, eye's glittering like sharpened glass, cape flowing behind him, flicked by the wind.

"What do you want?" He growled, irritation and anger sharpening his words to a frozen point.

"You of course." One of the men snickered back. They didn't know who they were messing with, but Yami was suersure he could scare them into leaving.

"Sorry but your going to leave disappointed. If you leave at all" Yami smirked. He threw back his head crying out powerfully, as his wings burst from his back in dark glory, and his fangs grew. to their comfortable size, glinting in pale light. He lowered his head back smiling evilly, enough to freeze a person, and bring the strongest of men to there knees. His eye's shone with darkness and malice.

"You don't know who you're messing with Mortals" He growled adding another tone to his voice, making it darker and more supernatural in sound. He was sure this would scare them off and he wouldn't have to fight them. He didn't fear them it's just he wasn't in the mood to fight anyone and if he was wounded it would make it harder to find and stalk prey, later.

"You think your real strong vampire? Ha….You haven't fed tonight and now you're only more appealing. We'll have you." He said, insanity and lust dripping from his words like toxin. Yami pulled into fighting stance once more.

"Just try it" he growled. They launched at him all at once. Yami placed a hand on the head of the attacker charging at him from behind him, gracefully flipping over him, and sending him into one of the frontal attackers. The one furthest to the left swung a punch at Yami who ducked it effortlessly. Yami moved in a graceful dance around the punches, but soon began to tire. One of the punches hit square, as Yami's movements became slower. He flipped out of reach.

"A lucky hit" he snarled "But it won't happen again."

"Sure it won't" The man smirked diving towards Yami. Yami dodged the punch pressing his elbow into the others back driving him to the ground. The other was already charging at Yami. Yami ducked flinging him over his back. The one on the ground flung his foot outalong it, skimming it lightly across the cement, but connecting solidly with back of Yami's knee. His knee caved and he fell on to it while the one he had previously flipped tackled him, his shoulder colliding with Yami's head with a sickening crunch. The skin on Yami's cheek split open at the applied pressure. He , and he fell to his back but quickly rolled to his feet, quickly.. The elbowed man was already on his feet a flung a punch at Yami, it missed as Yami dodged it, but the dagger trailing it grazed his shoulder drawing more blood thatthan he couldn't afford to loose. Crimson bloodlife trickled from the wound. Yami had had enough of this. In a series of quick movements he got the man to relinquish his grip on the dagger and give it to him.Yami. Yami spun, kicking the man squarely in the stomach, the force of the blow sending him flying to the wall. His head roughly smacked the wall and he was knocked into unconscious oblivion. The two that had been previouspreviously fallen leapt onto Yami in union. He cursed flinging them both over his back. One of the two had something sharp on his clothing and it dragged over his skin and the place where his wings joined his back. His eyes flashed in pain, as he cursed. He smashed them both in the head as they began to rise again. The fourth and last of the stalkers had fled.

Yami pulled in his wings and his fangs returned to "normal" length. He spat on the ground in dislike but knew it would be best if he made himself scarce fast. He was betting the fourth had gone to find help for his fallen comrades. The sounds might attract people, and he couldn't afford to be seen by anyone. So he He wouldn't feed off these as he didn't have time, he would have to find blood elsewhere. He quickly darted from the alleyway, running through dark and narrowed islescrowds, faces flashing before him as he ran. He stopped panting in the park. The energy he had used and the blood he had lost fast caught up to him, as his breathing began to shallow and his walk became heavy. His motions were slowed and his legs were getting harder to lift. Rain once again fell, washing his wounds clean for him. He stumbled to a nearby tree, it was had a fairly large trunk and he could easily hide him behind it. He collapsed, leaning against the tree, feeling the pulsing of its life. A vampires senses were much sharper than that of a humans. Darkness shimmered through the park, Yami's eye's eyes were getting heavy. He needed blood badly, He sat against the tree redrawing strength. There was nothing for it now, he would have to take the first person to come within distance of him. Not a sound. You picked a great place Yami, no one comes to the park in the rain when. Should've. You should've stuck to the alley's.alleys. His mind returned to the Amethyst eyes of the boy's. He sighed, He was defeated almost know. But it didn't matter. His heart was cold and empty, his body a useless shell.

**At least…I know his name.**

_Yes… I suppose, but he hates you now._

**Then maybe… I should just die.**

_You're just weak, only sunlight can kill you Yami. You shouldn't give up. You said it didn't matter._

**Well it does. I'm too weak to escape the sunlight now.**

_Someone will come and see you like this. You can drink from them and be saved._

**Maybe…**

_Get up Yami._

**I'm too weak.**

_It doesn't matter! You are one of the strongest vampire's ever and you were beaten by four punks in an alley._

**They didn't beat me!**

_Sure._

Yami sighed giving up, he was becoming delirious. The dark colours of the park swirling and melding together. What was going to happen to him? If he didn't find shelter or blood, preferably both, then he would be doomed. He tried rising to his feet. He managed, barely. He took a few steps. Where could he go? He followed his feet, as they had never led him wrong. He had walked into a nearby alley. He collapsed against the furthest wall, the sun would rise on the other side buying him a little more time. The rain was pouring harder now. Only adding to his sorrow and joining the melodious cry of his heart as it sobbed miserably. Yuugi. He thought. Yuugi I love you…you hate me… but I love you… I wish you were here. So I could see you… and get strength from that… Darkness crept up on Yami, an unwelcome darkness that held him in an unescapable embrace.

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep.

The sound of Yuugi's alarm awoke him from his sleep. It was dark outside but and rain continued to trickle in a light haze. Yuugi groaned and got to his feet. He pulled on his clothes and a water proof jacket. He did the front up and sticking his hand into his pockets, hunching his shoulders against cold he set out to find Yami. The rain poured endlessly causing ripples in ponds and puddles. Cars drove past, there bright eyes illuminating Yuugi's tired frame as he walked in hope of finding Yami. He walked to the park. The small lamps that ran through it cast an eerie glow upon the trees, creating phantoms in their tree tops. He walked among the lights and trees like a ghost, silent and un-disturbing. The wind howled a lonely tune, rustling leaves from their soundless sleep. Yuugi's feet led him through the maze of tree's to one particular one. It was a large oak tree, it would easily conceal a person with it size. Damp rain glittered along its surface and the light from the lamps made the leaves shimmer silver as thethey moved with the restless wind. Yuugi looked over the tree appreciatively, admiring its twinkle and size, it was beautiful. His eyes skimmed the surface of it frowning. A patch of darkness could be seen against its hollowed trunk. He walked closer to the tree placing a hand on the patch. He pulled his hand back finding it painted in red blood. He gasped looking around for the owner. He quickly rushed ofoff in any direction. Not knowing the right way to go but just once more following his feet. He followed thethem faithfully through the darkness.

He found himself at the entrance of an alleyway. And there amongst the rubbish and debris of city life he found a body. The ownersowner's eyes were closed, his breathing shallow, and a crimson liquid flowing from his wounds and mingling with the rain. Lying in the dark alley was the beautiful form of Yami.

To Be Continued…….

Silver: Whoa!!!! Is Yami gonna die?

Wing:….Maybe….

Silver: But it's only the fourth chapter.

Wing: Well someone's gonna die soon MWHAHAHAHAHA

Silver: Who? Yami?

Wing: Maybe…..

Silver: WHEN! WHO!

Wing: I'm not telling :P. SO you'll have ta wait like the rest.

Silver: throws herself at Wing Please!

Wing: Erm….. can't…. but It'll happen….someone will die.

Silver: Thank you to all who review

Wing: Curses on those who don't

CHEERIO


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!**

Warning there will be some BAD language in this Chapter. Forgive me.

Forbidden Love

_Chapter 5: You are my last Breath_

"YAMI!" Yuugi yelled rushing to his side.

"Y-Yuugi?" Yami said his eyes slowly sliding open to focus on the face of the youth leaning over him. His mind was dazed and weak. "Hello little one…" he breathed.

"Yami…What happened? Are you okay?" Yuugi asked frantically. Yami whispered one word before he lost his speaking ability to exhaustion. Yuugi heard the word and harsh understanding hit him. Yami had been in a fight before he had fed so he was weak, and now he was loosing blood he couldn't replace. The word Yami had whispered was the word "blood". Yami needed to blood to live. Yuugi wasn't strong enough to drag someone in here to feed to Yami not to mention he couldn't leave Yami to the harshness of the rain. He searched Yami's body finding just what he was looking for.

He pulled the switch blade out and made a small cut on his wrist so that a tiny amount of blood would gather there. He shakily placed his wound near Yami. He could hear Yami's breath stop, and then heard as he deeply inhaled the scent. His eye's flashed open, blood red thunder clouding them. His mouth opened to reveal long, white, shimmering fangs, as he growled deep in his throat. Yuugi was more than a little scared, as he feared what he was doing. Yami's arm snapped out as his fingers encircled the boys arm, Yuugi drew in a sharp breath. Yami gentled his grip pulling the arm closer to him. Yuugi shook just a little at the breath now tingling against his exposed skin. Yami felt Yuugi's tremble but ignored his bodily instinct telling him survival was close.

"Y-Yami?" Yuugi whispered quietly. Yami thought he knew the question, just gave him a small nodded before sinking his teeth into Yuugi's arm. Yuugi let out a small painful gasp. Yami's eyes closed and rolled back into his head, his mind reeled in pleasure. He could feel the wounds mending, and his strength returning to him. Bliss ran rapids through his system, flicking and prancing around inside of him. It was nothing like he had ever felt before, the feeling of the youth's blood coursing through him, it was so pure, sweet, innocent and terribly addicting. The arm he was drawing from began to slightly sag. He had to stop now or risk draining him of too much blood and killing him. That wouldn't do at all. He reluctantly withdrew making sure none of the liquid was wasted. He planted a small sweet kiss on the wound he'd created healing it within a second.

"Thank you" Yami said to the boy, whose eye lids were drooping dangerously.

"Y-Yami…I'm sorry I was scared. I d-didn't mean to…. But I…had to…make it right" He said softly, as sleep crept up on him. He felt woozy and soon he was swimming in darkness and crimson eyes. Yami only smiled. He was still not as strong as he should be, but he was strong enough to stalk some prey tonight, and he wouldn't see the morning. So Yuugi, had come to find him to apologies, to make things right as it were. That was good enough for Yami, even if Yuugi didn't love him, at least he didn't hate him, Yami smiled. He got to his feet picking up the small form of Yuugi, and cradling him in his arms. He remembered the last time he had done this. Yuugi had been beaten in an alley and left, Yami had found him and taken him home. He chuckled, the tables had turned. Yami had been the one left in the alley but he was still carrying the boy home. He walked through the park listening to every secret whisper, every tear drop, as the weather slightly lessened. Howls died down until they were only playfully plucking at Yami, the rain was less but still just as cold, but it was inviting to Yami.

He felt cold hands press against the skin on his stomach. Yuugi had shifted slightly, loss of blood making everything seem very cold, feeling Yami's body heat Yuugi had curled into it and his fingers were currently touching the pale bit of exposed skin under Yami's top. Throwing quick caution to the wind Yami pulled his wings from his back, using them as an umbrella he hurried his pace. Soon the sounds of people reached his ears and he was forced to withdraw his wings and the shelter they created, he didn't care he was getting wet but he would be insanely guilty if Yuugi got too cold and became ill. His body was still humming from the blood he'd received. He reached the game shop where Yuugi lived fast enough, and quickly sprung through Yuugi's open window. He was glad Yuugi hadn't closed it. He sat Yuugi down on the edge of his bed and tugged off his clothes leaving him in his boxers. Yami swallowed hard, at the milky skin, and sweet scent shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He lifted the bed sheets and lay Yuugi down, settling them around his limply sleeping form.

Yami smiled as, after one last look at his love, he jumped out the window into the brisk night air, and light rain. He hit the ground and began to walk through the narrow streets of domino in search of a victim. His senses pricked, as he heard the familiar sounds of a struggle. He faded into the shadows, slipping into the alleyway as a dark, undistinguishable blur. It was the classic scenario. Some thug thought it fun and entertaining to corner some poor business class girl, teasing her for being better off, and trying to force themselves on her. Yami slunk around the alleyway, ending up standing behind he man. He could see the girls eyes widen as she saw Yami's shadowy form sneaking up on his unsuspecting victim. The thug saw the girls eyes widen and though it to be from fear of him.

"He… You're scareda me" He said. His voice nasally and dumb.

"No… She's scared of what's going to happen to _you_" Yami chuckled evilly from behind the man. He spun around, coming face to face with cold steely eyes and a malicious smile. The girl got to her feet and ran, the thug was about to pursue when Yami grabbed him.

"You're not going anywhere" He whispered in the man's ear. The man was about to speak when his words were cut short when razor teeth ripped through his skin, and the blood filling his body was drained. His blood was a pale comparison to that of Yuugi's, holding none of its sweet lustre. He unsheathed his teeth from the man's neck, spitting on the wound to remove the mark he had made. He tossed the body aside and headed back to the home of Yuugi, his love.

Yuugi opened his eyes, his body feeling very light and his head woozy with a slight ache to it. What had happened? Yami… He had found Yami in an alley all bloodied up. He had cut his wrist. He looked down at his wrist to find no cuts at all. He looked around the room finding no one. He couldn't move much at all but neither could he sleep. He shut his eye's breathing deeply, recollecting his thoughts. Yami had drunk his blood because he was too weak to move, gosh. Who had beaten him up? He must've fallen asleep from the blood loss, and Yami must've carried him home. He heard the ruffling of cloth as Yami made his entrance. He glided over to Yuugi's bedside, soft concern in his eyes.

"Yuugi?" His strong, melodic voice whispered smoothly.

"Hmm." Yuugi replied, knowing Yami just wanted to check to see if he was awake.

"How do you feel?" He asked warmly, and kindly. A rare occasion.

"I'm fine, just a little woozy." He smiled innocently, and kindly but it faded to a look of concern "How are you Yami?" he asked.

"I'm fine Yuugi. Thanks to you I was strong enough to take you home and… find something to eat" he finished uncertainly. Yuugi nodded, he understood.

"I owe you my life Yuugi. If it wasn't for you I would've been stuck there until the sun rose and killed me." Yami's voice was deep and serious, the same as the look he gave Yuugi.

"It's okay Yami, you helped me out when that bully beat me, and I did hurt your feelings… It's okay. I owed you Yami. Let's just say we're even" He said cheerily. Yami shook his head.

"No Yuugi, it's not okay. I should've realised you would be scared, and the bully. I live off bullies Yuugi, so it was nothing really. I still owe you my life." He finished sternly.

"Oh. So you don't just eat anyone?" Yuugi asked in all curiosity. It was one small quality of his, he couldn't help but be curious about everything.

"No, I spend most of my night walking around Domino for the filth that poison this world. I don't harm any innocent people, just the ones who have destroyed people and lives, and enjoy seeing people suffer. Like the Mafia" He smiled. Yuugi nodded.

"So what happened? Why were you injured?" He asked "I mean you are a vampire."

"I was just walking when I was jumped by four large guys. Usually they wouldn't have been a problem but I had… eaten early the night before so my blood level was getting rather low because I had used most of the energy the night before, so when they attacked I didn't really have too much to fight with. I managed to defeat them easily enough but I wasn't as fast normal so they managed to get in a few…lucky scraps. I lost too much blood, and the fourth one had run to get reinforcements so I didn't have enough time to replace the blood I had lost. So I had no choice to be to leave, I couldn't find anyone so, I...I fell weak in that alley you found me in, that's as far as I got. I'll make those thugs pay, thinking they could take me and get away with it, they may try to hide, but I'll find them." Yami growled, eyes narrowing. Yuugi nodded.

"Yami… I'm sorry about being so afraid…before" Yuugi whispered.

"It's only natural Yuugi." Yami said, feeling awkward. He sat down on Yuugi's bedside his back to the boy on the bed. He looked around the room taking it in and feeling its familiarity.

"Yami…my head hurts. Could you maybe get me the paracetamol from the cupboard downstairs?" Yuugi asked.

"Of course" Yami said rising to his feet. He opened the door and headed downstairs. He was so quite that once he left the door way you wouldn't even know anyone else was in the house. Yuugi let out a sigh, he should tell Yami. But something was holding him back, he knew Yami loved him or had loved him, but Yuugi was scared still. Yami was a vampire, how could they possibly be together? Yami a night dweller and Yuugi a day walker? Yuugi blinked as a hand holding two tablets and another hand holding a glass of water, appeared in front of him. He looked up at Yami who was smiling warmly at him.

"Here you go" He said handing the items over to Yuugi's hands. Yuugi popped the first pill into his mouth, throwing back his head as he swallowed it with a mouthful of water, He followed suit with the second pill. Yami blinked hard trying to block the sight of Yuugi's perfect, creamy skinned throat. Yuugi handed the glass back to Yami who placed it on his bedside table.

"Thanks Yami" Yuugi said. An awkward silence filled the air like thickened cream, but with no sweetness in it. Yami got up to leave.

"Yami, come back here a sec please?" Yuugi said sweetly. Yami turned around, heading back to Yuugi's bedside.

"Yes Yuugi?" Yami said elegantly.

"I don't want you to leave Yami." Yuugi said placing his hand on Yami's.

"I thought you might still be scared of me Yuugi…" Yami said. "I'm a vampire, its okay. I'm used to people being afraid of me, Yuugi." He said reassuringly.

"…it's not that…Yami…. Why are you a vampire?" Yuugi asked, Yami was taken aback by the question. "Do you care?" He continued.

"I-I…I am a born vampire… I've learnt to accept it. It's really not that bad, the night is beautiful, maybe more beautiful then the daytime." He said. Yuugi tilted his head.

"How do you know what day looks like?" Yuugi asked, "I thought a Vampire dies in the sunlight."

"It's true Vampire's are killed by sunlight, but when you're a born Vampire, like I am, you aren't really born a vampire. You live normally enough, when you reach 16 years of age you begin to change, the change is painful. Suddenly you can't stay awake during the day and can't sleep at night, the sun gets brighter and brighter and you get sun burn at the touch of sunlight on your skin. The light keeps getting brighter until the sunlight almost hurts your eyes. And then you finish the change, I can still remember it…. The day I changed completely…"

Flash Back

Yami lay tossing and turning in bed, feeling more awake now than he had during the day. He looked lazily over the confines of hie cell like room. He rolled to the edge of his bed and began to rise to his feet when suddenly a burning sensation griped Yami's chest. He gasped for breath eyes clenched shut in pain. It began to spread ripping through his body and tearing screams of agony from his throat. He balled over falling to the ground in pain he had never before known. He could feel something growing on his back, He felt it tear its way from his skin, He screamed harder and louder than ever before. He could feel his teeth moving as well, something not common at all. His scream became deeper and higher at the same time.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?!?!" a voice shrieked at the boy. Yami clenched his teeth shut, grunting in pain, his breath laboured. He shot his head up to look at who was standing in his open doorway. It was Kate, the maid hired to take care of Yami. Her eyes were wide and staring at Yami's newly formed wings, and they widened further at his face. Yami's eyes were a pure blood red, but filled with pain and darkness, he had grown two vampirish fangs as well. Yami's eyes locked on to her and he rose to his feet. In one swift movement he had the maid pinned to the wall, his eyes rolled back into his head as he sunk his new born teeth into her neck. She was about to scream, but it died in her throat as her life's essence was pulled away from her. There was a sound at the door, a gasp. Someone must be there, Yami pulled back, realising what he was doing. How could this be? What did he think he was doing?

Yami placed a hand to his mouth feeling his fangs, he drew back his hand. It was red with blood and he stared at the stains in disbelief. His gaze quickly flew to the doorway where he'd heard the gasp before. It was Charles, he was the butler of the house, it took quite a few people to run a manor. He looked at Yami in shock. Yami stood there seeing his reflection in Charles eyes. His wings were spread out on his back, open to half of there full expanse.

"Master Yami….What have you done! GET OUT!" He said staring at Kate.

"Charles…" Yami breathed, Charles had always been there for Yami. He was twenty years of age to Yami's 16 and being the only other male Yami had to talk to while he was inside hiding from the light, he had always considered him his only friend.

"GET OUT VAMPIRE!" he spat in disgust. The words stung Yami, hitting him hard and piercing his heart. He took a step forward feeling so lost and confused, he didn't want to be a vampire, what had happened to him?

"Charles…please…I-I don't-" Yami started.

"Just Shut Up Vampire. Get the HELL OUT OF HERE!" He yelled pulling a dagger from his boot and making advances on Yami.

"B-But Charles…..I thought-"

"You thought wrong! I won't have anything to do with you Yami! Get the Fuck out before I kill you!" He said taking more steps toward Yami.

Yami backed away, his heart crying in pain and confusion. He reached the window, it was a three storey drop but what choice did he have. Yami turned and flung himself out the window. His wings opened automatically and using instinct he didn't know he possessed, Yami clumsily glided downward. He crash landed into the top of a nearby tree and fell downward. He quickly started to run from what was once his home, as objects came flying at him from the window. He ran out the gates looking over his shoulder at what was now just a place he once lived, he started to run, he didn't know where he was going or what was going to happen to him. He ran blindly through the night as his senses heightened. Suddenly he could see things more intricately, sharply and precisely. He could hear everything, whispers and footsteps, the sound of wings beating the air as an owl flew overhead. He could smell everything. His senses worked so much better and he could see clearly in the dark. Tears streamed down Yami's face as he ran to the only place where he could be safe.

He had heard stories of a place in the woods were all the vampires gathered. It was the Vampires last haven. He ran through the woods, the leaves brushing his face arms and legs. A hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Whoa, slow down there. The night is still young what are you in such a hurry for?"

The hand turned him around. The woman gasped seeing the tears on Yami's face.

"What's the matter?" She asked anxiously. Yami was unable to answer.

"How old are you?" The woman asked.

"…16…" Yami mumbled tears streaming down his face. Realisation dawned on the woman's face.

"Oh…I see. So you were born Vampire and no one told you eh? It's nothing to cry over" The Woman said awkwardly patting Yami's back.

"M-My only friend hates me… I have no home now." Yami said launching himself at the lady crying into her shirt. "I-I don't understand what's happening t-to me."

The woman placed her arms and wings around Yami, encircling comfortingly.

"Shh…. It's alright, it's alright. You have a new home now… It'll be okay…"

End Flash Back

Yuugi could only imagine how hard that must've been, being a vampire in those days. Whilst the war was going on.

"…I had never liked Kate… She always hit me…" Yami finished, his voice tired. He had been waiting to get that off his chest for quite some time now. Yuugi placed a comforting hand on Yami's shoulder. Yami raised his hand placing it on top of Yuugi's. He was surprised at how cold it was. He gasped turning to face Yuugi, He was looking a little too pale.

"Yuugi…" Yami said stunned. "Your hand…. It's soo cold."

"It's okay….Yami…. I'm just a little under the weather is all." Yuugi said.

"You wouldn't be "Under the weather" if it weren't for me. Wait here I'll get you something hot to drink." Yami said graceful sweeping over to the door and down the stairs. He entered the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and pulling out a carton of milk. He next found a saucepan, pouring the milk into it he set it on the stove. He scanned through the cupboards eye's landing on the Milo tin. He added four teaspoons of Milo to two teaspoons of sugar. He stirred it, watching the milk change to a lovely brown colour. He waited until it was warmed enough before pouring it into a mug and walking upstairs. He opened the door, Yuugi was lying amongst his pillows eyelids drooping dangerously. Yami placed the mug next to the bed propping Yuugi up with some pillows. He passed Yuugi the mug who wrapped his small delicate hands around it, drawing from the cups warmth. He took a sip and sighed.

"You sure know how to make good hot Milo Yami" Yuugi said appreciatively as he downed the rest of his mug, feeling it warm him all through.

"Thank you. I've had lots of years to practice" he said with a wink. Yuugi giggled causing Yami to smile.

"Hey Yami?"

"Yes, Yuugi?"

"Will you stay here the rest of the night?" Yuugi's voice was a little uncertain.

"Nothing would please me more, Yuugi. Anyway I need to keep an eye on you." He chuckled. He had never been so happy, nor laughed, chuckled, or behaved in this cheery manor since he became a child of the night.

The gentle shush of cars driving by lulled Yuugi to sleep as his night protector watched over him. The rain had eased off now, maybe it was getting to get better, which would make finding criminals much easier. Yami ran a quick check on Yuugi, his breathing sounded normal enough, same with his pulse. He placed a hand on him, he was still cold. He went and fetched another blanket, and put some more Milo on the stove. When he returned with the Milo Yuugi was awake again. He smiled at Yami, as he was handed another cup of Milo. He drank it slowly savouring the warm liquid. Yami couldn't tear his eyes from Yuugi as he watched him elegantly, carefully, and happily drink his Milo. Yuugi looked to see Yami staring at him, and just continued to drink. He lay back with a relaxed sigh leaning back on his pillows.

"How do you feel Yuugi?" Yami asked warmly.

"Much better" Yuugi replied brightly, and then before thinking launched himself at Yami, wrapping is arms around the vampire's waist. "Thank You!"

Yami was at first, a little shocked but put his arms around Yuugi, holding him tightly. "You're welcome. It's the least I could do."

Yami breathed deep the scent of Yuugi's hair, it smelled like peaches he noted with a loving smile. Yuugi blushed a little, realising what he had just done, but couldn't help but smile at the tingly warm, happiness that flooded through him, as he was held in Yami's comforting arms. Yuugi pulled back a little, however reluctant.

"Yami?"

"Yes Yuugi"

"Will you come back tomorrow?"

"If that is what you desire me to do, then I will." Yami answered levelly. Yuugi blushed.

"It is."

"Okay then" Yami said slight cheer in his voice. This was further proof that Yuugi didn't dislike him! In fact there might be some friendship here! Yuugi whimpered slightly falling back on his bed.

"Yuugi? What wrong?" Yami asked hurriedly, concern falling from his mouth, intertwined with his words.

"N-Nothing…It's j-just so c-cold" Yuugi stuttered, his body beginning to shake. Yami quickly pulled Yuugi into another hug, encircling him with his wings, trying to make him warm. Yuugi stopped shivering and turned his head looking around. He could see darkness and crimson veins. He remembered Yami's wings looking like this.

"Y-Yami" He said a little scared. Yami sensing his fear, quickly pulled back his wings leaving only his arms.

"Sorry, they've always made me warmer, and you were cold." He answered his tone shifting. Yuugi nodded while Yami lay him back down amongst his pillows.

"I have to go now Yuugi. Will you be okay?" Yami asked uncertain if he should leave the boy but, if he left any later he would risk exposure.

"Uh huh." Yuugi nodded eye lids getting heavier and heavier with every pacing second. Yami nodded and was gone. Yuugi hadn't even seen him leave, he was there one minute and gone the next, but he smiled. He'd see him tomorrow night, and he was glad he'd been able to help Yami. His mind shifted back to the lingering warmth in his chest from being close to Yami.

He sighed with the wind as his eyes fluttered closed, weights resting on his eyelids, stapling them closed. "Good Morning…" He whispered the wind swirling around his words. "Yami…"

To Be Continued……

SneaK PeaK

"Is this Yuugi Mouto?"

"Yes…"

"We have news for you…."

End SneaK PeaK

Silver: Ohhh

Wing: Ahhhhh

Silver: Thank you for all the reviews We got!

Wing: We really appreciate them.

.

Silver: My friends were watching when we read them and got a little freaked out.

Wing: Yeah Silver goes spaz. She giggles and grins and thrashes around on her chair with joy.

Silver: OH WHAT YOU DO TO ME! NO ONE KNOWS.

Wing: Chill Silver. Anyway. We hoped you enjoyed this Chapter!

Silver: We hoped you liked it very muchly yep we do J.

Wing: So if you wanna tell us review.

Silver: Thank you to all who Review.

Wing: Curses on those who don't.

CHEERIO


	6. Chapter 6

Forbidden Love

Chapter 6: Questionable

Sunlight trickled through pale curtain blinds, the wind flicking the corners allowing flashes of he light to flare suddenly over the room. Yuugi's eye's crept open to the light. He groggily remembered the events of the night before as his mind fought to put the pieces together. He sat up slowly his head throbbing painfully making him wince and almost scowl (A/N: It's impossible for Yuugi to scowl or something so almost is all he can manage -). He gently peeled off the sheets and poked his feet from the edge of his bed, swivelling sideways. He placed his feet on the ground and got slowly to his feet, grumbling at the pain in his head as well as an odd light weight feel. It must be the blood he lost. He dragged himself from his room and down the stairs into the kitchen, wincing at the reflection of the light onto his tired eyes. He groped around the shelves for a glass, bringing it down to fill it with water. He turned the tap and cold water came gushing out filling the cup in Yuugi's hand while his other hand looked for that packet of paracetamol that he knew to be there. The glass was full and he quickly withdrew his hand to turn off the tap before paying full attention to his quest for the Head ache relieving drug. He found the packet and popped out two pills. He placed them on the end of his tongue and hurriedly swallowed them down with a mouthful of water, making sure they didn't sit on his tongue long enough to start to dissolve and leave a nasty taste in his mouth. He placed the glass in the sink after pouring the remaining water down the drain. He let out a sigh opening the cupboards and pulling out a box of cereal. He poured the cereal into a bowl with some milk and then sat down to eat his meal. He figured eating was the best thing to do if he wanted to regain his strength and blood fast. Maybe sugary foods would be best, I mean at the blood bank they give you a chocolate chip cookie. Did they have any Chocolate chip cookies? He rose from his seat and began ransacking the cupboards. He found a packet of choc chips but no cookies in sight, oh well.

He made himself a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch, eyes sliding closed before opening slowly again. He was glad the curtains were drawn. The sound of the bell downstairs alerted him to the presence of the man that his Grandfather had hired to work in the game shop.

"Hey Yuugi! I'm going to close up for five minutes!" he called from the kitchen. Yuugi never knew what this man did for the five minutes before he re-opened shop and so decided to go and see for himself. He rose lazily to his feet and trudged into the kitchen, a newly empty coffee cup in one hand and half eaten packet of Choc Chips in the other.

"Oh, Hi Yuugi… I didn't expect to see you." The man said cheerfully. Yuugi gave a small smile before sliding onto his seat and resting his head in his hands as he watched the man putter around the kitchen.

"What's your name? No one ever told me." Yuugi said out of the blue, voice distant and spacey. Yuugi usually wasn't so forth right if he even talked to anyone at all but it seemed the lack of blood had in some way influenced his mind. The man blinked at the sudden question.

"J-Jou…" He stuttered a little at the question. That was pretty amazing, he knew Yuugi to be shy and mainly keep to himself. Yuugi just nodded and it was then that Jou noticed the tiredness in his eyes and the weariness in his slumped over form. "Are you okay?"

"Hnm?" Yuugi asked half asleep in his own arms, even after the coffee and chocolate.

"You seem really drained." Jou said looking at him worriedly. Yuugi almost giggled, if only he knew. "Maybe you should go lie down on the couch." He suggested. Yuugi nodded getting back up from his seat and cramming a few choc chips in his mouth. What that man… Jou… does in his break isn't really interesting, all he seems to do is make some coffee. He must have to set up some things in the Game Shop but at the moment Yuugi couldn't really be bothered to go and see. He was feeling more and more tired. Maybe he should just go back to his bed. Just the thought of the warm, inviting sheets was enough to make Yuugi sleepier and crave his bed even more. He crept back up the stairs, inserting a few more choc chips in his gob before turning the door handle to his room and crawling back under the warm, soft sheets of his bed. He sighed happily in contentment, his thoughts wandering from various thought to thought but every second thought was Yami. First it was school, then Yami, he tried to think of something else… his grandpa…. But ended back up at Yami. He was feeling tireder and tireder with every thought and was happy as a soft blanket of sleep coated his body, relaxing his limbs and allowing his body to recover some of the blood he lost to Yami… when he'd saved his life.

Yami's mouth opened in a long lazy yawn as he pulled himself slowly from his bed. He didn't sleep like most people would, sheets covering there body, Yami found it a little confining, and so slept in the middle of his four poster bed with his wings curled around him. He unfurled his wing before retracting them into his back. He made sure his teeth were safely tucked away at an average human length before flinging himself out the window into the beckoning night air. It had never smelt so good. Never had it smelt so sweet and his heart sang with joy as he landed gracefully on the ground. He should head to Yuugi's first and hunt later in the night so he wouldn't be caught off guard as he was before. Yami also knew it was easier to catch humans around that time, when their bodies and minds were at their weakest as they tried to shut down for sleep. He walked down the streets and if Yami didn't know himself better he would have to say there was a definite spring in his step. He hoped that Yuugi was all right and he didn't drain him of too much blood although it was hard not to. I mean it was so sweet and terribly addicting. He let out a sigh as he drew closer to the home of his affection. Yami couldn't understand how through all of his life Yuugi had remained so pure and innocent while he had been attacked by so many dark people. What about him himself? Wasn't he dark? Was he a threat to Yuugi's purity? Yami shook his head against the thoughts. No… it was okay…..

The streets he walked through were dark and bleak but slowly brightened as he got closer and closer to Yuugi's house which was in a pretty decent neighbourhood. Yuugi's home slowly grew in size as Yami approached it and throwing caution to the winds he sprung into the air artfully, flying through Yuugi's open bedroom window. As he had expected Yuugi was asleep but Yami's senses were telling him that the young boy doing considerably better than the night before. He gave a small smile to the sleeping boy as he found himself a comfortable place to perch while he waited for him to wake.

_Okay so he doesn't hate you but so what!_

**What do you mean so what?**

_So I don't think that Yuugi can stay up all the time at night to talk to you Yami._

**What do you mean?**

_Well he's human, a day time dweller, you're a night dweller. Do the maths, your waking hours don't match and his body needs rest just as yours does._

**I see what you mean… what if I only visited him every so often? He would be able to sleep plenty then.**

_Suppose your right… you're obsessed enough as is and I don't think you could stand not being near him._

**Who said he had to be awake while I visit anyway!**

_Touch_

Yami smiled at his small victory raising his head to the sound of Yuugi rousing slowly from his sleep. He murmured something as he sat up and looked around the room for something, when his eyes landed on Yami he smiled brightly.

"Hey Yami!" he greeted cheerfully, eye gleaming joyfully.

"Good evening Yuugi." Yami replied smiling warmly. "How do you feel?"

"I'm feeling much better, it must be all the chocolate I had earlier with my coffee." He smiled.

"I'll have to remember that." Yami noted. "You were up earlier?"

"Yes, I woke up earlier in the afternoon, when the sun was still up." He replied. Yami nodded.

"So Yami, did you make it back alright?" Yuugi asked with a smile.

"Yes, I made it back with plenty of time to spare." He smiled. Yuugi smile was infectious. "How's your Grandfather Yuugi? It was him you were visiting not so long ago if I recall." Yuugi face darkened a little.

"I-I don't know. I haven't received any word yet…." He answered gazing off into the distance.

"I'm sorry… It must be hard…" Yami said placing a comforting arm around the boy. It startled Yuugi a little as he hadn't seen Yami rise from his chair to stand beside him.

"He just looks so weak… I can tell he won't last much longer…" Yuugi whispered as tears came to his eyes. Yami mentally cursed himself for bringing up the subject but maybe it was better for Yuugi to let it out, rather than bottle it up inside. "When I was at the hospital it was like…. I could see death creeping up on him… he doesn't even know when I'm there that it's me…" He continued as a few lone tears trickled down his face softly. Yami placed two comforting arms around him, hugging him comfortingly. Yuugi wrapped his arms around Yami drawing him closer as he began to cry into his chest. Yami stroked his hair, softly whispering the words "It's okay" into the crying boys hair.

"I'm just afraid….I'm afraid he'll die tomorrow or the next day… and I'll be all alone…" he sniffled.

"You wont be alone… I'll be here for you… always." Yami said strongly. Yuugi pulled away a little looking to stare up into Yami's ruby red eyes. In them he saw the truth behind his words, the sincerity in his acts and the love in his heart. It made Yuugi feel warm secure and safe. He smiled.

"Thank you… Thank you so much." He said fiercely hugging Yami and burying his head in the crook of his neck. He was surprised when Yami didn't hug back but stiffened, his fists balled and his teeth and eyes clenched shut. Yuugi moved back again.

"Yami?" he enquired. Yami let out a few calming breaths.

"Sorry… it's just….. Your neck……" he mumbled. Yuugi blushed.

"Oh…" was all Yuugi replied as he cautiously moved away from Yami. Yami ducked his head down, staring at the sheets he was sitting on. "I'm sorry Yuugi." he muttered though it was mostly said to the sheets.

"It's okay Yami… you can't help what you are." Yami just nodded.

"I….er…. I have to go now Yuugi but I'll be back soon." He said standing up. Yuugi guessed what it was about and just nodded in consent.  Just as Yami approached the window he got a feeling. It raced up his and crept into his senses. He hesitated for a moment at the window before leaping out his eyes narrowed. Instead of heading off in the direction he would go to find prey he instead turned towards the old warehouses that lined the docks. Yami remembered that all too familiar feeling, The King and Queen were calling him. Why would they want to see him.

_They know_

**Know what?**

_About your infatuation with that boy._

**His name is Yuugi, and it isn't an infatuation.**

_It doesn't matter what his name his or that you have an 'infatuation' with him, no all that matters is that he's a human being and you're hanging around him too much._

**What should I do? What can I do? I can't lie to the King and Queen. Hang on… what if they don't know and they only want to see me to give me an assignment or to check up on me. They do that sometimes.**

_Once in a blue moon._

**It's a blue moon tonight.**

_Very funny._

Yami stepped onto the dock, misty sea air swirling around him as he deftly walked to the door of warehouse 13. He moved to turn the handle, hesitating as wave of curious uncertainty wove through him, he brushed the feeling off turning the handle and stepping inside.

To Be Continued…

Silver: I'm so sorry!!!

Wing: We're so sorry!!!

Silver: Sorry how short it is!

Wing: We'll update again as soon as we can but there are the half yearly exams goin' on .

Silver: They just finished so we should be able to write more!

Wing: Yeah We hoped you enjoyed the little mini Chapter

Silver: Thank you to all who review

Wing: Curses on those who don't


	7. Chapter 7

Forbidden Love

Chapter 7: Death and Birth

Yami was engulfed with a dim light and an old musty smell that tickled his nose. He stepped inside shutting the door behind him with a small click. He walked down the grey walled hall for a while before turning left down a passageway and heading to the door at the end of it. Once again his hand poised above the handle he hesitated, collecting himself before turning the handle and opening the door. A soft candle lit glow echoed softly through the room, wind making them flicker causing the shadowy figures on the wall to dance delicately. He stepped inside and bowed low to the two vampires sitting at the end of the hall.

"Good evening, my Lord King and Lady Queen." He said respectfully.

"Ah Yami, we wondered when you would arrive." A dainty voice came trilling through the room.

"Yes we needed to speak to you." Came a second voice, deep and melodic.

"Of what, may I ask, do you need to speak to me about?" Yami enquired, his voice remaining steady.

Yuugi sat in his room quietly when a shrill ringing burst through the air. Yuugi moaned 'who would be calling at this time of night?'. He got up out of bed and teetered into the hall. He picked up the phone and placed the receiver to his ear.

"Hello…" he answered cautiously

"Is this Yuugi Mouto?"

"Yes…"

"We have news for you…."

Yuugi's breath clung in his throat, this is the phone call he had been forever dreading.

"…News of your Grandfather, I'm sorry to say that he passed away five minutes ago." The voice continued. Yuugi let out a chocked sob and managed a weak "oh" in response.

"Sorry for your loss." The voice said hanging up. Yuugi let the phone drop to the floor with a small thunk. He walked calmly into his room and sat on his bed slowly before giving way to the tears. His Grandfather was gone! Gone!!! He was never going to walk in that door again. He was never going to get upset at Yuugi for not doing his chores right away, opting for sleeping in over doing the dishes. No Grandpa to praise him on his Duel Monster victories, and help him out to organise his deck for the next tournament. No Grandpa to talk to him about his archaeological digs in Egypt, no one. He was the last Mouto. The Last Mouto of this line. He threw his face into his pillows and began sobbing mindlessly into it. He knew it was going to happen soon but this soon? His tears slowly began to fade as he ran out of water to replace them. For the first time ever Yuugi was almost out of tears.

"My Lord I must've misheard…" Yami started before he was cut off.

"No Yami you have not. You must head to the Hospital and kill Solomon Mouto."

"May I ask why? He is dieing anyway, must we intervene?" he asked as respectfully as possible.

"You may not ask why, Yami. You are to do as you're told!" the King snapped.

"B-But My lord…" He said uselessly, he didn't want to rob Yuugi of another Family member! "He will die shortly anyway!"

"It doesn't matter. For our uses he must be killed now." The Queen said gently. Yami knew better than to argue and so bowed to the crown respectfully.

"As your wish, your deeds be done my lord and Lady." He said before stalking out of the room and into the hall. He made a turn left as he reached the main hallway but was halted.

"Hey there Yami." Someone sneered from behind him. Yami growled in irritation.

"What do you want? I don't have time to play with you I have a assignment to attend to." He snapped swirling around to face the sandy hair coloured Vampire.

"We're a bit touchy aren't we? Fine! I can tell when you're in one of your moods I'll get no fun out of you." He replied angrily tromping off in the other direction. Yami sighed and continued to the door. He opened the door welcoming the cool salty breeze that coursed over his skin. He sighed, he had to kill Yuugi's Grandfather.

He set out to the Hospital a heavy weight upon his shoulders.

_You can't disobey the King and __Queens__ direct orders Yami._

**I know. I just wish I understood why.**

_It's not your place to know Yami._

**But usually there is reason behind a commanded killing, but I can't see the reason behind this one.**

_It doesn't matter. You have to kill the Mouto boy's Grandfather._

**But why?**

He tried to figure out why they would want to kill him. He was old, weak, frail and posed no threat to the Vampire community or even new of their existence! So why do they want him dead?!?! The hospital came into view, two bright lights facing the front shone into the darkness, and the sign declaring it Domino Hospital was illuminated. He marched into the Hospital front room, almost hissing at the bright lights in there but maintaining his control he instead walked up to the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" said the man from behind the desk.

"I need to see a Mr. Solomon Mouto."

"I'm sorry sir, visiting hours are well over. You'll have to come back tomorrow."

"Please, I just came in from out of town and leave tomorrow morning. I just need to drop something off in his room, from my little brother. He would be most upset if I left without at least placing his gift in the room." Yami lied fluently.

"I'm sorry-"

"Please! I will not disturb him! I just need to drop it off in his room. I just want to pay my respects to him!" he interrupted his voice urgent. The receptionist sighed and looked around a little.

"Fine. He is in room 307, down the hall and to your right until you find it." he whispered hurriedly. Yami smiled at him thankfully before rushing down the hall. As fast as was humanly possible he made his way to room 307. He opened the door the sound of a heart monitors steady beeping filling his ears, as well as the sound of a death rattle breath inhaling and exhaling. He let out a sigh. 'Why me?' He stepped to the edge of the bed.

"I have a gift for you. From my little brother." Yami said weakly. The old mans eyes fluttered open.

"Who are you?" he asked shakily.

"I cannot tell you my name old one. But my little brother Set has asked me to bring the gift of death to you." He replied voice even and strong.

"Oh." He said with a small acknowledging nod. "I am ready. Should you see my grandson Yuugi, do not give him the gift, he is too young. Tell him I wish him a long happy life, and I love him." He said eyelids drooping.

"I'm sure he already knows. But if that is your wish." Yami said. Once again the old man nodded. "It will only hurt for a little." Yami said kneeling down beside the bed. He bared his teeth, eyes clouding red once again. He moved closer to the man and then harshly and swiftly bit down on his neck. The blood instantly welled and then began to flow down Yami throat. Yami moaned low in his throat drinking as fast as he could. Before the last drop of blood left the old mans veins he withdrew, licking his lips of the remaining blood. He felt fire race through his veins and let out a small sigh. There was a sound by the door as it was opened hurriedly. The heart monitor had stopped and therefore sounded the alarm. Yami quickly disappeared out of the window and into the night.

**I'd best hurry to see Yuugi. He will soon hear the news and I imagine he will be quite upset.**

_I imagine he would be, his last family member was just killed. Are you going to tell him you did it?_

**No! He doesn't need to know.**

Yami continued down the streets towards Yuugi's home. His veins were still ringing with the fire that the blood had bought. He approached Yuugi's bedroom window hearing the heartbreaking sobs being made by the smaller. Yami's eyes softened upon hearing them and sprung silently through the window.

"What's the matter little one?" he asked, as if he didn't already know.

"Y-Yami!" he chocked out throwing himself out of bed and into Yami. He wrapped his arms around the taller one, burying his face in his chest, still sobbing harshly.

"H-He died… M-My G-Grandpa, died…." He said voice strangled and sad.

The sight and sound of the sorrow Yuugi was experiencing was almost enough to make Yami himself cry. He lifted Yuugi up and sat on his bed rocking him back and fourth whispering gently "It's okay…. It's okay." Yuugi sobs began to subside slowly under Yami's care.

"Th-Thank you…" Yuugi said drawing back. Yami reached out a hand and with his sleeve wiped the lingering tears from his cheeks.

"It's okay. It must be hard. I'm always here should you need me." Yami said softly.

_Yes Yami, you've been a great help. He might need you to kill another family member._

**Shut up! I had no choice in the matter. Anyway he has no other family.**

_Good thing he doesn't have any friends either._

**I thought I told you to shut up!**

He heard a small grumbling sound emit from Yuugi stomach and smiled.

"How about we go downstairs and you have something to eat eh?" Yami smiled. Yuugi smiled back slightly and got to his feet. He made his way down the hall and into the kitchen, Yami on his heel. He pulled out the two minute noodles and set the kettle to boil. He reached for a bowl but almost dropped it in his weak grip. Yami rescued the bowl and told Yuugi to sit and he'd make the noodles. Yuugi soon sat quietly eating his noodles. Yami observed him carefully. He was still very sad at the loss of his grandfather and would be for some time coming, his eyes were dimmer then usual due to the sorrow. His frame was very thin and worn, his grip on his fork was unsteady and weak.

"Thank you for coming back." Yuugi mumbled.

"I said I would did I not." Yami replied instantly. "Anyway I knew you'd be upset." He continued. Yami mentally cursed as Yuugi looked up him curiously.

"How did you know that I would be upset?" he asked. 'Damn it!' thought Yami.

"I-I was near the hospital……when he died…." He managed.

"But how did you know?"

"A vampires senses are acutely better then a humans and because we live off life we can tell when a life nearby has ended." He answered. It was true after all.

"How could you tell it was my grandpa?" he asked. 'He just doesn't stop does he?'

"I knew it was from the hospital and I knew your grandfather was there and so I thought to investigate it… just in case." He looked at Yuugi. He seemed to believe it. Yes!

"Oh…. Thank you." He replied. 'Phew'.

Yuugi got up and placed his bowl in the sink his hands more steady now. Dawn was approaching and if Yami wanted to make it back to his home in time he would have to leave in approximately fifteen minutes.

"Yuugi, I'll have to go soon if I'm to make it home in time."

"Do you have to go? Couldn't you stay here with me until morning?" Yuugi asked his eyes teary "I don't want to be left alone."

"I-" Yami stared looking into Yuugi's eyes. He was about to refuse but thought better of it. "If you have somewhere I can sleep without any sunlight entering then I will." Yami reasoned. Yuugi's face lit up and he smiled.

"I know the perfect place" he replied wrapping his arms around Yami's waist in a hug. Yami chuckled and wrapped his arms around him. He certainly did hug a lot. Yami allowed himself to be lead up the stair until he was facing a wardrobe door in the hallway. Yuugi opened the door, revealing a fairly empty space. It was large enough for someone to sit in the bottom with their legs out stretched.

"Is this okay? Hardly any sunlight makes it into the hallway and this cupboard is really dark when you shut the door. When I used to play hide-and-seek this was the best hiding place because even when you open the door it's still really dark if you're at the back." He explained.

"Yes it will be fine. Thank you." Yami replied. Yuugi smiled happily as he shut the door. He and Yami moved into his bedroom, Yuugi flopping down on his bed.

"Thank you for staying. I don't think I could handle being alone right now."

"It is my pleasure Yuugi." Yami replied once again smiling and embracing the younger and smaller boy in a warm hug. Yuugi's smiled eyes sliding closed. He used to feel safe like this when his grandfather used to hug him. He missed him, he missed him so much it hurt. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes and Yami could see them gathering. He didn't want to see Yuugi cry again, it was so sad. He blew playfully into Yuugi's ear causing him to giggle. He then began tickling his sides. He was soon thrashing around screaming in laughter, his pain and sorrow temporarily forgotten.

"AH! Y-Yami stop!" he giggled trying to escape Yami's tricky fingers. Yami just chuckled and continued to tickle him.

"How about no?" he replied smirking evily.

"P-Please, S-S-Stop!!!! I… can't Breath!!! AHH Y-Yami!" He gasped between fits of laughter. Yami was sitting on him as he tickled his continually. Yami leant down close to his face.

"Beg."

"P-Please! Y-Yami! P-Please, S-Stop!" he begged. Yami stopped tickling him and he lay panting beneath him. His face was flushed and his eyes were sparkling. Yami couldn't help but marvel at his beauty and how incredibly sexy he looked like that. Without thinking of what he was doing he leant down and captured his lips in a kiss. Yuugi was shocked as suddenly there was a soft smooth presence on his lips. His eyes automatically slid shut and pressed his lips more firmly against the others. Incredible fire swept through his body at the pleasure of this contact. Suddenly the presence was gone. He opened his eyes, to look at Yami. Yami had withdrawn from the kiss and now sat bolt upright. He turned his head towards the window, his eyes narrowed and he suddenly stood up. And then he was gone from sight. Yuugi could hear the sound of his door clicking shut and then suddenly sunlight began to trickle into his room. Oh. It was morning already? He dove under his blankets. He pressed his finger tips to his lips as they tingled warmly… was what just happened real? Had Yami just kissed him? Well whatever had happened he had enjoyed it. He wasn't really tired as the sunlight continued to filter into his room and so decided to get up. He made his way to the shower and stripped down. He turned on the water taps and adjusted them to the right temperature. He got in with a happy sigh as the warm water soothed him. He slid down the wall to the floor, resting there silently. He was a little confused. Yami had kissed him, he knew that Yami had said that he loved him, obviously the feeling still remained. Yuugi smiled. Someone loved him and on the same night as he had lost something he felt he had gained something as well. A small tear made its way down his already wet face. His grandfather was gone and he was still sad over his departure from his life. There was a tinkling sound downstairs.

"Yuugi I'm here! I'll open in five!" Jou called from downstairs. Yuugi sighed and rose to his feet slowly. He began to wash himself slowly, savouring the warmth from the shower. With a groan he turned off the taps and began to dry off. He brushed his teeth and hair looking over his body in the mirror. He had one or two fading bruises but they looked to be gone by tomorrow. His Grandfather would be glad. Yuugi choked on the thought. But regaining control he slowly dressed himself in some clean clothes and walked downstairs. Jou was in the store sitting behind the counter a cup of coffee resting before him.

"Hey Yuugi….What's the matter?" he asked seeing his blood shot eyes.

"Um… M-My Grandfather…d-died….last night." He said looking down at the floor to avoid Jou's gaze.

"Oh Yuugi I'm sorry. He was a really nice guy." Jou said patting the boy on the shoulder. "So is one of your older family gonna come and take care of ya or are you gonna have ta go to dem? What's gonna happen to the store?" Jou asked urgently.

"I don't have any other family…. So I guess I own the store… but… I don't know what to do." Yuugi sniffed.

Jou looked down at the boy as he sniffed trying to hold in his tears. He hesitantly hugged him feeling he needed the comfort. "It's okay, I liked your Grandpa. He was cool. And you're a nice guy too Yuugi so I'll stay and help." He said "Why don't you go lie down on the couch and watch some TV eh?" he asked. Yuugi nodded and shuffled out of the store. 'Poor little guy' thought Jou as he watched him leave. He sat and worked in the store, serving the customers and such, until it chimed 5:30 when closed the store and headed around the back. It was raining out side. Great just great! He went into the lounge room and saw Yuugi all curled up on the couch. It was getting cold and Jou noticed that Yuugi looked to be feeling the change in temperature. He walked upstairs and into the hallway. He approached the wardrobe and opened the door.

Yuugi's eyes fluttered open as he heard the sound of footsteps leaving. What was the time? He looked over to the clock, 5:30 it read. He sighed and noted that it was raining outside. He groaned and shivered a little. It was cold. Suddenly an ear piercing yell met his ears. It sounded like Jou and it was coming from upstairs. Crap! He leapt from the couch and sprinted up the stairs eyes widening at what he saw. Yami had Jou pinned to the wall, fangs bared as he snarled at the youth. His wings were unfurled on either side of him and his eyes were narrowed as red thunder swept through them.

"YAMI!" Yuugi yelled stepping forward. Yami's eyes flicked in recognition of the voice. "Yami! It's only Jou! Let him go!"

Yami considered this as Jou continued to latch onto his arm trying to loosen his grip as his legs thrashed in the air. "Y-Yuugi! Run!" Jou gasped. That seemed to make up Yami's mind as he dropped Jou to the ground and took a step back. The thunder left his eyes. Yuugi moved forward to see if Jou was okay.

"Jou are you okay?" Yuugi asked as Yami continued to stand there. Jou looked at Yami incredulously.

"What the hell are you!?!?!?!"

"His name is Yami, and he's a vampire." Yuugi answered for him. Jou continued to gape at Yami. Yami sighed and withdrew his wings and pulled his fangs in to normal length.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Yami said calmly.

"Frighten me!?!?! You almost killed me!" Jou replied.

"Look I-" Yami stopped what he was about to say when gasped. Clutching his stomach he suddenly collapsed to the ground.

"Yami!" Yuugi said moving forward to check on him.

"Don't touch him!" came a voice from behind them. Yuugi and Jou whirled to find a man standing in the hallway. You couldn't properly see him in the dark but his eyes were visibly glowing with a purple hue.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Yuugi asked urgently.

"He's changing." He replied.

"What?" Yuugi said as the man moved forward and lifted Yami from the ground effortlessly. Yami moaned and groaned, eyes and teeth clenched tightly shut. Yuugi followed as the man carried him into the lounge room and dumped him on the couch and knelt beside his face.

"Hello there Yami!" he snickered.

"M-Marik?!?!?! What he hell have you done to me?!?!?!?!" Yami gasped. The man called Marik snickered once again.

"Nothing, why must you always assume I'm up to no good?" he pouted.

"Because, you are." Yami gasped back.

"Well this time it's not me. No this you did to yourself, by order of the King and Queen remember?" Marik replied.

"What?"

"They don't tell you to kill someone without good reason Yami. You should know that." He giggled insanely.

"What's- happening… to … me?" Yami gasped out clutching to the front of Marik's shirt.

"I don't know, but I was ordered by the King and Queen to watch over you until you finish your change and then report back to them"  He replied moving to sit in the other couch, Yuugi flinching away from him as he passed by. He turned to Yami and watched. Yami's back arched high as he let out a scream, and his eyes rolled back in his head. He growled low in his throat as he clenched his fists hard against the pain. Jou had come down the stairs and watched in horror as Yami levitated up onto the ceiling, his back lying flat against it as he roared eyes flashing red. He thrashed on the roof and the lights in the room flickered a little. He then very suddenly flung himself from the ceiling to the floor, clawing at the carpet desperately. Marik looked on in some kind of amusement almost. Yami rolled onto his back coming closer to Yuugi who froze in terror. Yami's back continued to arch unnaturally as Yuugi inched away. What was happening to Yami?

Yami's eyes flashed open wide and he screamed, pain searing down his back. There was a flash of brilliant light and many other screams joined in with Yami's in an eerie song. Suddenly the pain stopped. Yami gasped, panting for breath eye's wide as he stared at the roof and the light above him. He turned his head slowly to see Yuugi looking at him shaking all over. He turned his head over and saw Jou looking at him in horror from the doorway and he could also see Marik close to laughing. Of course he'd find this funny that freak!

"Y-Yami?" Yuugi called out hesitantly. Yami turned his head back to face Yuugi. He cautiously sat up, and stared around the room as if he had never before seen it. He let out a sigh. What had happened? What had changed? He moved his hand up to his face and moved his fingers experimentally. He felt stronger then before, and he could still feel the fire of fresh blood inside him, but it should have been gone by now. The only person or people who would know what had just happened would be the King and Queen themselves. He must speak with them. He looked over at Marik who was grinning psychotically.

"I'm glad you find me so amusing Marik!" He snarled.

Marik chuckled at Yami. "I see that you attitude hasn't changed." Yami continued to glare at Marik.

"Okay… I'm officially freaked out!" Jou said backing away before bolting. Marik rose from his seat.

"I'll go get him, we can't let news of this get out. You detain the little one." He said before vanishing from sight. Yami watched him leave before turning to Yuugi.

"Y-Yami… are you alright?" he stuttered.

"It appears that I am fine." Yami replied motioning for Yuugi to come closer. Yuugi didn't even hesitate but threw his arms around him.

"That was so scary! I didn't know what was happening to you." He said.

"It's okay. I'll have to leave later on to see the King and Queen about this. About what just happened." Yami replied. Yuugi nodded in understanding and then decided to voice the question that had been plaguing him all day.

"Yami. Last night…. Was it real?" He asked. Yami guessed what he was talking about and felt the pit of his stomach drop out. He was hoping that he would forget.

"Yuugi I didn't mean to-" he started but was cut off when Yuugi placed a finger across his lips.

"It's okay, I just wanted to know if I had dreamed it or not." He smiled. Yami was utterly perplexed.

"What? You mean your not angry, or disgusted, or upset, or-" Yami was once again cut off but this time Yuugi didn't silence him with a finger but with his lips. Yami almost gasped in shock but it was quickly forgotten as his eyelids slid closed and he kissed back. Yami's hand cradled the back of Yuugi's head as he deepened the kiss by moving his tongue along the others bottom lip. Yuugi gasped at the sensation his lips parting a little. Yami took the opportunity to move his tongue in tasting the warm sweetness that was Yuugi's mouth. When they finally parted for breath Yuugi's face was flushed and his eyes were clouded in passion. Yami's eyes were bright with joy and delight.

"Would ya let go of me!" the cry was heard as Jou and Marik appeared in the doorway. Marik thrust Jou into the room and Yami got to his feet slowly.

"You're a real Jerk ya know that?" Jou snarled as he got to his feet. Yuugi stood up as well grabbing hold of Jou's arm and giving him a small shake of his head.

"Ph, like I care what you think you know." Marik replied nonchalantly. "Now here's the thing. Because you guys aren't bad enough to kill I have to let you live but, be warned you tell anyone and Yami and I will know. If you do decide to open your traps to anyone you jump straight from good to bad, from alive to dinner." He said his vampirish teeth glistening.

"Stop trying to intimidate them Marik. Yuugi knows better than to tell anyone and I doubt that Jou would tell anyone either because no one would believe them anyway." Yami said.

"I'm just warning them." Marik snarled back. Yami sighed. "I have to go and report to the King and Queen on how this all went. I recommend you go and see them soon as well Yami." He hissed as he disappeared.

"He's a real pain." Yami said flumping down on the couch. "Now Jou as I was saying before all this happened… I am sorry I pinned you to the wall." He grinned.

"No problem." Jou replied weakly.

"I hope you realise how much trust I am currently placing in you. You can't tell anyone about us, anyone of your friends or family, no one. If news of our continued existence sprouted we would be in danger, and we don't want another war." Yami said gazing squarely at Jou. Jou gulped and shifted under the gaze nodding in acknowledgement. "I have to leave now and I don't know when I'll be back so I trust you to watch Yuugi." He said as he rose to his feet. "Yuugi… I'll see you when I can." He said before vanishing from view as Marik had done before.

To Be Continued….

Silver: I hope that was interesting for you.

Wing: Yes WE hope that you'll review our story.

Silver: What happened to Yami? Why did he have to kill Yuugi's grandpa?

Wing: That's for me to know and you to find out.

Silver: Damn it!

Wing: O.O Did Silver just curse? Whoa! Well if you review it'll make me write faster.

Silver: Thank you to all who review.

Wing: Curses on those who don't

CHEERIO


	8. Chapter 8

Forbidden Love

Chapter 8: Bakura, Marik, Grandpa

There was a soft trickling sound as water dripped from Yami's frame. He snarled eyes narrowed at the door he was about to enter. Warehouse thirteen, the home of the forgotten race. He opened the door and walked through the pristine halls, footsteps echoing placidly. He took a left turn and headed down another hallway this one just the same as the last. He opened the door at the end and entered a dimly lit room. He swiftly turned to face two thrones at the end of the room and bowed.

"Ah Yami, we've been expecting you." Came the delicate voice. Yami's head snapped up to glare directly at the two seated at the end of the hall.

"Then you should know the reason." Yami called curtly.

"Of course we do. There is nothing we do not know, nothing we do not see." The King boomed back. Yami's glare changed to a look of nervousness, 'they know'.

"Yes Yami, I believe you are beginning to comprehend how much we know. We know about Yuugi, and what you share with him. In your three hundred years of existence with our kinship you have never before mingled with the Human race, or even mingled much with your own for that matter. Don't worry so Yami, we knew this was to happen. We knew that you would fall for a Human boy, but not just any Human boy. I believe the Question you came to ask is what has changed. You know something has changed, you can feel it but you can't quite place your finger on it."  The Queen said enticingly, she held an answer Yami wanted, and wanted desperately. Her voice was almost cold and almost taunting but she was far to dignified to use any of those tones against a fellow member of her court. Yami's features faltered slightly causing identical grins to bloom over the faces of both the King and the Queen.

"I indeed wish to know that. What has happened? Why?" Yami asked voice almost curious and eager.

"We cannot supply you with the answers Yami. What we are going to do is confine you to the building for three weeks. For three weeks you are to stay under our gaze, in this building, and you are to train." The King answered. Yami could have screamed in frustration but noticing the gaze blanketing him he bowed and turned on his heel to leave. As he reached for the door a voice called to him.

"Do not think that we are to forget about your love with the boy but we are going to overlook it temporarily but I urge you not to make a nuisance of yourself, we do not need another Marik and Bakura running around destroying our home." Called the queen, but Yami's ears were deaf to her as he stalked off towards the warehouse dorms, fuming silently to himself. Three weeks!

It had been three weeks. Three weeks since Yuugi had received the news that his grandfather had died in the Hospital, three weeks since something happened to Yami and he left and didn't return. The thunder clouds scuttled overhead, clambering over each other eagerly causing the lower clouds to grumble and groan. Tears streamed from the sky, tearing through the air to land harshly on the ground. Not only was it landing on the ground, not only the pavements and in the potholes of the streets of Domino but also on the gravestones of the Domino City cemetery. Trickling over their worn surfaces, but there was one present that wasn't so worn. In fact this was not old at all, it was new. The tear drops of the grey sky ran into the newly carved wounds, lashed into the stone. They ran in and out of the fresh words, as they glaringly stated that beneath its stony surface lay Solomon Mouto, beloved Grandfather and sorely missed friend. Yuugi Mouto stood beside the grave as the priest read out the last rights. Jou stood behind Yuugi hand resting on his shoulder, in a small comfort to his loss. Yuugi watched emptily as his relative and guardian was gently lowered into the soil. Tears leaked from his eyes, in stingy rivulets. He was unsure of what to do from then on. Jou had come up with the plan that he would stay and live Yuugi and keep working in the store. He would handle the store and such and as payment he would live in the Mouto household free of rent. Yuugi, not knowing the first thing about handling the store, agreed appreciatively.

Yuugi was not the only one beside the grave but a collection of friends gathered around its edge as well, umbrellas swaying above their heads. None but the children were crying as the adults contained their tears, it's not quite understood why, but they did. Rebecca Hawkins was standing to the opposite side of the grave as Yuugi, tears slipping from her eyes. Her grandfather Professor Arthur Hawkins stood beside her, comforting her as the event passed. It was a shock to see that Arthur too was crying, he too was spilling soft, salty water from his eyes. Why shouldn't he? He had been a loyal friend to Yuugi's Grandfather not to mention he had helped Arthur on a number of Archaeological digs. Some of them moved to the front to "say a few words" about his death, each of them holding a similarity to them that was uncanny. All of them described him as a happy man, a giving man, and a great friend, and all ended with the same apology to Yuugi for his death. The only one who didn't was Arthur he described him differently, and startlingly accurate, as a hard worker and determined person. He next did something the others could never have achieved. He read a prayer written in Egyptian used once for some of the greatest Pharaohs as a way of farewelling them. The words seemed to soothe Yuugi's aching heart and soul as they pierced through the gathering obscurities of pain. Yuugi braced himself for an apology for the death but it never came. Arthur simply stated "When we are born we start Dieing. It must be expected of us. We will all one day take this, the last of the long paths of life, and this path is hard, not only on us but on the people we leave behind. Good bye Solomon Mouto, one day we shall meet you at the end of our paths." Arthur moved down from the podium slowly making his way back to his Granddaughter who embraced him warmly, and then gripping her hand tightly they both turned and made their way down the path. Slowly the others followed, some of them tapping Yuugi on the shoulder as they walked off. Yuugi was soon left alone with Jou's hand still resting on his shoulder.

Yuugi wished desperately for some comfort, he wished for the comforting hold of his grandfather. Deep down he knew he would never be held that way again but still wished for it nonetheless. Jou opened his mouth but was silenced by a hand, on his shoulder. He swiftly turned around to see the owner of the hand. It was the Vampire boy he had seen three weeks prior, the one who was sleeping in the closet. He looked at him intensely and Jou nodded removing his hand from Yuugi's shoulder and moving away. Yuugi turned around slowly as a different hand was placed on his shoulder. He came eye to eye with Crimson blood. Upon seeing them Yuugi threw his arms around him burying his face deep with the folds of the others clothes as he began to cry. Yami rubbed Yuugi's back gently.

"I-I can't believe he's really gone" he sobbed.

"It's okay Yuugi, it's okay. This is just another part of life. Your Grandfather still loves you and he still wishes you a long a happy life." Yami whispered. He had fulfilled what he promised to do when he had taken the life of Solomon Mouto, he had told him that he would tell his Grandson that he loved him and wanted him to live a long and happy life. 'Rest in Peace Solomon Mouto', Yami thought as he continued to comfort Yuugi through the rain. Yuugi hadn't brought with him an umbrella, instead standing in the rain letting it soak him through, adding a chilling layer to his pain. Silently Yami began to steer Yuugi away from the grave and together they made their way out of the cemetery, stepping between the gravestones of others who had finished their path.

Time lapse

At home Yuugi, Yami and Jou sat in the lounge room, there were no sounds but for the steady beating of the rain against the glass pane of the window. The air hung thick and heavy, Jou decided to break the silence.

"So… I guess we were never introduced. Jou's the name." Yami looked over to him, face blank of any real emotion.

"My name is Yami, thank you for taking care of Yuugi, Jou." He nodded. Jou nodded in return.

"So where did ya disappear off to Yami?" he asked conversationally.

"I had to see the King and Queen, unfortunately they confined me to the building for three weeks." He answered nonchalantly.

"So what did ya do for three weeks?" he continued to question. Yuugi heard the question and looked over in interest.

"Well training mostly, I don't know what for and they refuse to tell me. It was horrible, I hate that building and more than anything I hate that Bakura and Marik were training with me." Yami snarled. Three weeks of putting up with the two had increased his hatred for them rather dramatically.

"Bakura and Marik?... Marik was the one who was here wasn't he?" Yuugi pipped up.

"Yes he was."

"Well why do you hate them so?" Yuugi asked innocently.

"Well first there's Marik."

Flashback

The newly changed Yami was being led back to the Vampire hide out, their last sanctuary. The trees were but black voids in the darkness, staring down at the nervous teenager.

"Don't be so scared Yami. Truly its okay, everything will be fine." Natalie said over her shoulder, noticing the weary gaze that Yami blanketed everything with. She continued through the forest Yami on her tail. The night call of the owl filled the air as suddenly a voice emerged out of nowhere.

"Whatcha got there Natalie?" it loomed from overhead. Natalie sighed.

"Damn I was hoping that neither of those two would notice us." She muttered to herself, Yami turned his head innocently to its side in confusion. The overall affect was very childish and cute.

"None of your business." She said in response to the question. A malevolent chuckle echoed through the woods causing Yami to shiver, he didn't like the looks of this. The sound of crashing branches came from up above and Yami instinctively looked up into the branches to find the disturbance. In the branches above his head was a body. It was a female, her eyes were wide and glassy, and her lips blue and face was pasty and colourless. There was not a trace of life in her and she hung loosely in the undergrowth of the tree. With a crack the branch gave way beneath the weight and the woman came tumbling down. Yami screamed as he was pinned beneath the body, her eyes boring into his. Yami would never forget the lifeless gaze in them as they sat unmovingly, unblinkingly in their sockets. Yami was stunned, paralysed even, he soon regained control and started thrashing beneath the weight, trying to dislodge it. Cruel laughter filled his ears as the body rolled off of him, he could now properly see just who it was. It was Kate.

"You shouldn't just leave your bodies lying around youngling." The voice chuckled Yami retreated from the corpse rapidly, only stopped as his back collided with a tree. Natalie quickly swooped over the body and lifted it, tossing it as far away from Yami as possible. She ran over to check on him, eye's concerned. Tears ran down Yami's face as the memory of what he had done previously washed over him, this was all too much for him to take. Natalie's eye softened and she placed a comforting arm around Yami's shoulders.

"He's gone now. Don't worry about him, let's just get you back to the Hide out and some warm beds." Yami just nodded, brushing aside the tears and rising to his feet.

"Who was that?"

"Marik." she replied simply before they continued off into the night, their path littered with the traces of the moon that hung in the sky.

End Flashback

"Oh Man! That woulda freaked me out to no end! He dropped a corpse on you!" Jou exclaimed

"I wasn't too thrilled about it either." Yami responded.

"What could have Bakura have done that was worse?" Yuugi inquired.

"Bakura, was just… he was just a peculiar one…"

Another Flashback

He had been in the hide out for three days, mostly he stayed in his room, not daring to stray from it. Every so often Natalie would enter with a small flask filled with blood. Yami had learned to drink the substance finding that food would never quench his hunger. He had opened the door and stepped into the dimly lit hall. The flickering lights reminded him of the wars before, the underground escape tunnels at the school were lit just like this. He slunk around nervously listening for the sounds of any approaching vampires, not wanting to be seen. He was eager to explore this new found home of his, knowing he could never return to his previous life. He heard a soft scuffing of boots on the ground and quickly ducked into an empty corridor. He listened, unbreathing as the footsteps came closer and closer before finally passing. Yami let out a sigh of relief turning to take in his surroundings. It was another corridor, the same as the last. Walls coated in mildew and slime, at the end of the corridor was a door, its frame was steel but the centre didn't seem to be made of glass or wood. He uncertainly edged closer, peering at the door warily. There was a creaking noise coming from within it, Yami's heart beat sped up nervously but he still continued to edge closer.

"You know, I can hear you. Your breathing, your uncertain footsteps, your heartbeat. Why don't you come closer?" a voice breathed. Yami shook slightly but boldly tried to hide his nervousness and stood a little straighter and tried to step more confidently, more normally. There was a soft reverberation of laughter from the door.

"Oh the brave type, are you?  Well then by all means come closer to my door." Came the voice again.

"Who are you?" Yami asked, voice betraying his true feelings of fear and anticipation. Another soft chuckle.

"I am the greatest thief there ever was and ever shall be. I am the servant of no man, and slave to no creature. I am the shadow in the lurking darkness that will kill you." Came the voice.

"Why don't you venture out of your door if you are so eager for me to come closer?" Yami asked unflinchingly. Yet another eerie chuckle echoed through the hall.

"I don't need to. You're too intrigued to back off now. But…" There was a glimmer of light and suddenly someone had him by the throat. Eyes. They were the first thing Yami noticed. His eyes were brown, dark and mysterious, they showed a calculating intellect and a cruel sense of Humour, but they didn't intimidate Yami. His face was sharp and angular as was his hair. Silver glints shone in his hair as it rested in sharp pikes around his face. His lips were curled in a sneer that sent swift chills of fear down Yami's spine. His wings were pulled in on his back, silver streams etched in his black leather in mysterious patterns.

"So Marik scared you a couple of days earlier and you're weary of everyone now eh?" he chuckled. "That half wit, he always scares the new ones first, they're too weary or jumpy by the time I get to scare them." Yami shuddered.

"Could you… put me down?" Yami choked out, his air passage cut off by the grip on his throat.

"Bakura drop him." The ground rushed up to meet Yami as he was dropped. Bakura snarled.

"Who are you to tell me what to do Natalie?" he growled.

"I'm your superior, now get back to your room." She demanded pointing towards the door. Bakura growled again and then disappeared suddenly and the door chinked closed. "Bakura has a real problem with authority." Natalie said glaring after the door. Yami looked at the door blankly before getting back to his feet and running back to his room. All these Vampires were crazy. Natalie seemed the only sane one here! How was he going to last in this place?

End Flashback

"So Bakura isn't mad like Marik?" Yuugi said tilting his head cutely.

"No, not mad like Marik but still mad." Yami answered simply. "His problem against authority makes him a real irritation to deal with though."

Yuugi nodded in understanding. "What do you mean, how was Natalie his "superior"?"

"We have rankings, the stronger more intelligent you are the higher your ranking. We have a ranking system similar to the armed forces. The lowest rank we have we call troops, they are mostly the newly turned Vampires and they can be ordered to do something by anyone. At the time Bakura and Marik were only Rank 3 and Natalie was way above them. A (1) Tisnatas, she still is." Yami replied indifferently.

"What Ranking are you?" Jou asked a little nervously.

"Strangely enough I am two ranks Bellow a Tisnatas, (2) Duo Summitto." Yami replied.

"Why is that unusual?" Yuugi queried.

"Well most Vampires my age are about a Rank 5, (3) Medius Ordo." Yami said a little proudly.

"What are Bakura and Marik now?" Yuugi asked.

"They are Duo Summitto as well." Yami replied the conversation now dieing off, dissipating into nothing.

Yuugi remained looking over at Yami with an unshifting gaze of which Yami returned. Jou looked between the two realising they had something they wished to discuss but were unable to, he figured it best to leave now. With an over exaggerated yawn Jou rose to his feet.

"Well I'ma hit the hay, I'll see ya in the mornin' Yug'….er….see ya tomorrow night then Yami?" Jou said uncertainly, Yami just smiled a little and nodded.

"Goodnight Jou!" Yuugi called. Jou waved over his shoulder as he walked up the stairs. Yami listened to him walk down the hallway and heard the door click closed, he heard sheets ruffle as he settled in amongst his pillows. Yami turned once again to face Yuugi. He was sitting on the opposite end to the couch that Yami was sitting on. Yami smiled, he had been trapped in a building for three weeks, unable to see Yuugi's face and it was almost more than he could bare. He took in Yuugi's features all over again. His Amethyst eyes sparkling fondly in the light, so innocent, so perfect. His cherubic face seemed too small for his eyes but that only enhanced its innocent child like appearance.

Yuugi was watching Yami's eyes intently, missing them during Yami's absence.  They were so dark and mysterious, concealing the world behind them while he gazed at the world around him. They were the first part of Yami he had ever seen and the first time those eyes had seen him they had captured him. They were so magnificent, so regal and commanding. When those eyes watched him he could feel it, it sent shivers up and down his spine, a fear of being trapped within them lurked but more powerful than that a temptation. A temptation lay in those eyes for Yuugi, the unsolved mystery within them daring to be solved, and Yuugi could never step away from a challenge.

"Yuugi, I'm sorry I have been away for three weeks, when you might've needed me." Yami said quietly looking over at Yuugi through his bangs as he hung his head low. Yuugi scooted over to Yami placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, I know it's not your fault." Yuugi said comfortingly. This only made Yami feel worse. It was his fault, he had killed his grandfather and changed so he had to leave afterwards. He would never tell Yuugi this though. How could you tell the person you loved that you had killed their Grandfather and because you did had to disappear for three weeks when they would need you the most? Although Yami's mind tumbled with these thoughts he himself remained silent. "So do you know why you changed?"

"It must've been something I ate." Yami replied jokingly. Yuugi smiled, laughter dancing in his eyes. Yuugi snuggled up into Yami.

"Well I'm just glad your back." He said happily. Yami petted his hair lovingly, running his smooth fingers through it elegantly. Yuugi purred under the attention falling into a steady sleep. Yami was content to remain sitting with Yuugi resting against him, still running his fingers through his young loves hair, loving its smooth texture beneath his touch. He inhaled deeply, taking in all the aromas of his current environment. The air was sightly cold, dampened by the rain but much cleaner for it. There was the sent of the cards in the game shop, cardboards and papers. There was the scent of apples and strawberries, sweet and succulent, that was Yuugi's scent, their were other smells intermingling on the air, Yuugi's tears shed for a long period of time could still be detected riding in the air ways and emitting from the boy with an endless supply of tears. Yami's eyes were growing heavier and heavier as he cradled Yuugi in his arms, the intoxicating sugary sweetness that was the boys presence in Yami's mind was nestling him among sheets of warm drowsiness. Yami's eyes closed and he let out a long and heavy sigh as he fell into dreams with his love. The moon sinking lower and lower in the sky its milk, laden brim dripping done to the earth.

To Be Continued…

Silver: YaY!

Wing: Okay three guesses at what happens when the moon goes down.

Silver: oh oh! I know I know!!!!! Pick me Pick me!!!!

Wing: sighDon't worry about it. the readers are intelligent enough to figure ir out for themselves.

Silver: I suppose sniff sniff

Wing: I hope you liked our latest instalment. And just to clear things up:

(1) Tisnatas, that is Satanist Backwards but you'll find out more about that later.

(2) Duo Summitto Translates into "two lower" in Latin I thought it fitting because he is two lower than the Tisnatas rank.

(3) Medius Ordo Translates to "middle rank" because 5th rank is the middle rank.

Silver: Hope that cleared things up for ya.

Wing: in case you haven't guess there are 10 ranks in our little Hierarchy, Troop being the lowest Tisnatas being the highest.

Silver: Thank you to all who review

Wing: Curses on those who don't

CHEERIO


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing! It really means a lot to me! Here have some chocolate and some coffee!!! YaY!!!

Forbidden love

Chapter 9: Broken beginning

The moon was sinking lower and lower to the ground, being swallowed up by the buildings of the city. As the silvery moon was brought down bellow the horizon slowly a bright orb of light began to rise from it.  In the Mouto household, light was slowly climbing along the floor, clawing its way towards the two nestled on the couch. Yuugi slowly began to rouse from his doze on Yami's chest. His eyes fluttered open briefly before snapping open in panic. It was dawn and Yami was still here! The light would kill him. He quickly sat up and began shaking Yami.

"Yami! Yami! You gotta get up! Yami THE SUN!" he screeched desperately. Yami slowly began to wake, eyes creeping open. Yami jumped up with a yelp realising the time. His feet landed on the light stricken ground and he hissed, a mild pain in the light afflicted area. Mild but not strong enough to actually hurt. He remained where he was, light slowly climbing up his body. Yuugi looked on in awe. The light hit Yami's chest flaringly bright and Yami cried out disappearing from view suddenly. Fear fluttered in Yuugi's chest.

"YAMI!"

"Yuugi… up here!" Yami's voice came. He sounded as if he was upstairs. Yuugi pelted up the stairs and into his bedroom. The curtains were drawn closed and this side of the building didn't receive the early morning sun so it was still reasonably dark. Yami was leaning against one of his bedroom walls eyes winced closed.

"Yami! Why'd you stay in the light like that?!?!?!?" Yuugi cried out rushing over.

"I wanted to see how long I could last in direct sunlight. I can last in dimly lit rooms but not direct sunlight it seems. It must be one of the changes that occurred……" Yami replied mostly to himself.

"Well don't stand in the light like that again…. You scared me." Yuugi whispered harshly as he buried his head in Yami's chest.

"I'm touched you care so Yuugi. It means a lot to me." Yami whispered back.

"Of course I care…. I love you Yami….." Yuugi whispered voice slightly hesitant before those unforgettable words. Yami's heart stopped. Yuugi loved him. Yuugi felt the pressure on his arms and back increase as Yami's arms tighten their gip and he jumped up with a cry of joy.

"You can't know how I've longed to hear you say that!" Yami yelled hugging him even tighter. Yuugi giggled.

"Yami… You're crushing me" he gasped through his grin.

"Oh Oh! Sorry!" Yami said almost clumsily as he let go of Yuugi to grip his hands in his.

"I'll never let anyone part us. Never." He whispered fiercely before giving Yuugi a chaste kiss and disappearing into his closet. Yuugi moved his fingertips to his lips as a soft tingling moved in them. He walked dazedly into the hallway and opened the closet door slightly. He smiled as he saw Yami's form, he was wrapped in his own wings, using them like a blanket. He slipped the door shut again and walked down stairs merrily.

"Hey Yug'" Jou said shooting him a sly look. Yuugi ignored it.

"Morning Jou! Sleep well?" he asked as he grabbed the cereal out of the cupboard. He poured the cereal into his bowl adding milk and sitting down to munch on them carefully.

"Yeah, you?" Jou replied. Yuugi swallowed.

"Yeah, I slept pretty well, but I'm still kinda tired. By the way Yami's in the closet." Yuugi added remembering last time Jou had walked in on Yami's sleeping. Jou sweat dropped.

"Oh, thanks." He said nervously. "Yami seems like a pretty cool guy…"

"Yeah…" Yuugi said somewhat dazedly. Jou snickered a little. Yuugi overheard it and snapped out of his daze, blushing a little. He gulped down the rest of his food. "I'm going to go to bed now." He said rising from his seat and making his way to his bed. He heard Jou call out something but didn't hear him properly and dismissed it. Jou couldn't return to his bed as Yuugi had done, he had a store to run. He glanced down at his watch and swore running out to the store and flipping the sign from closed to open. He sat behind the counter in a sleepy stupor, not noting the time. Hours came and went, trickling in and out of the seconds, minutes and hours that passed. Upstairs Yuugi rested but his rest was not peaceful at all and was his screams that woke Yami and Jou from what they were doing at 5:30, when the sun had just left the sky

Yuugi's dream

He was in a cage that was all he knew. He was trapped in a cage and he couldn't get out. People were jeering at him from the outside. Toshi was there, outside the bars, eyes cold and lifeless. He reached for Yuugi through the bars, Yuugi yelled and moved as far away from those outstretched fingers as possible.

"YAMI!" he screamed, hoping that somewhere in the surrounding darkness his love would find him and save him from the dead man. There was a flash of light and suddenly the cage and Toshi was gone. Yuugi looked around frantically, trying to place where he was. Something fell on him. Something small and damp. He stepped back, it was a semi-snowflake rain drop. He looked up as more of these hybrids fell. What on earth was happening? The drops gathered into a heap rising to form a mirror, its surface pale and shifting. He saw his mother, father and grandfather in the mirror, talking. Two other forms appeared out of the glasses misty edges. He couldn't see the figures properly but with a few flashes of light his parents were dead. The ground began to swallow them up. Yuugi cried out, beating his fists against the mirror, wanting to shatter it into pieces, he didn't want to see this. Yuugi's grandfather now sat there alone, and slowly a stream of light began to pour from his body and the two figures were revealed. One was Yuugi himself and one was Yami. The light tied them both and wrapped them together. He saw his grandfather die and then watched dreadfully as Yami and his form was squeezed tighter and tighter together by the band of light. He could hear no sounds but he could tell that he and Yami were screaming, veins popping out in their throats. Light formed between the two bodies as they were pressed closer and closer together. It suddenly flared and Yuugi had to shield his eyes from the onslaught of light. He opened them quickly afraid and yet eager to see what had happened. He gazed at where they were and all that was left hanging in the air was a small golden object, reflecting the light. It fell to the ground and the mirror shattered. Yuugi backed away from the mirror as the pieces began to fling themselves at him. He screamed as they tore through his skin and into his body. He turned and ran, he could feel the glass running through his veins. Molten Glass began spilling from his wounds and creeping along his skin. In long languid tendrils the liquid glass seared its way over Yuugi's body. Yuugi desperately tried to brush it off, rubbing at it, pulling at it, screaming in terror as it continued its way up his body. He could feel it running up his neck, it covered his eyes so they were made now out of glass. The world seemed to be made of light now, Yuugi screamed as the glass found its way into his nostrils, cutting off his nasal passage. It seemed to hesitate before flowing into his mouth. It soared down his throat, he couldn't breath, he couldn't scream, the world was bright and light filled, the light hurt his eyes, he couldn't breath, he couldn't scream and he couldn't see properly. His mind became fogged, he couldn't hear but for the muffled calling of his name. He clutched his head and collapsed to his knees. Silently screaming.

End Yuugi's dream

Yami could hear Yuugi, screaming and retching in his room. He quickly shot out of his closet almost colliding with Jou as he came up the stairs. Together they burst into Yuugi's room, he was sweating and whimpering. He had his hands over his mouth so he could scream properly and his eyes were tightly clenched shut. Yami reached over, grasping his shoulders and shaking him.

"Yuugi! Wake up! Yuugi!" he yelled, trying frantically to wake his love. Yuugi's eyes snapped open and he gazed around the room. Upon seeing Yami he flung himself at him, crying tearlessly into his chest. Yami stroked Yuugi's hair whispering that it was okay. Yuugi calmed down slowly and his breaths became less laboured and frantic, it was only a dream… Yami suddenly felt something, a tingling feeling in his spine. A whispering wind trickled in playing over his neck.

Yami cried out angrily. Yuugi and Jou looked at him, confused by his sudden outburst.

"The King and Queen wish to see me." He growled. Yuugi looked down disappointedly.

"It's okay, they won't want to keep me locked up for another three weeks. I'll be back." He said before vanishing. Yuugi let out a long sigh as he watched as Yami disappeared into the darkness. Jou put a hand on his shoulder.

"Aww don't get all depressed. He said he'll be back and he will. Let's go watch some TV eh? Or would you rather play a game?" Jou asked.

"Let's play on the Xbox." Yuugi said with a grin racing downstairs to set up his favourite game. Jou followed smiling. All he had to do was keep Yuugi as distracted as possible until Yami returned.

Yami was irritated. Wasn't it enough they kept him for three weeks? He burst into the room bowing rigidly before the crown.

"Welcome back Yami." The King said.

"What is it you require of me?" Yami asked instantly.

"Yami, we have been discussing your love affair with the young human boy. You know we do not allow inter species and don't allow Humans to become Vampires easily and often." The Queen reminded him.

"Yes…" Yami prodded cautiously.

"We have decided we cannot allow this to continue. You must stop your romance with the boy. He is too innocent to become one of us. You must break all contact with him." The King said harshly. Yami was in a state of shock and disbelief.

"What? Surely you can't mean that… I have been nothing but faithful to you for many years and this is how you repay me?" He growled voice strained.

"It is not a case of repayment to you and not a question of your faithfulness but we cannot allow you two to exist together. You must stop seeing him." The King demanded.

"I cannot!! I Love him! Do you not see that! I cannot keep away from him!!!" Yami yelled at them, to everyone's shock. No one had ever yelled at the king and queen before, it being too disrespectful. The King and Queen didn't seem angry at this act of insolence but a little upset.

"Then you leave us no choice. I'm sorry Yami." The Queen said resignedly. "Tea seek out the boy Yuugi and kill him."

"NO!" Yami roared heading after Tea to stop her as she flew out of the room. He was stopped by hands on his arms. He turned to see Bakura and Marik gripping to his arms. "Let me go!" he screamed at them they shook their heads grimly. He began to try to pull free of them, dragging them behind him, inching along the ground until another grabbed Yami around the waist. He turned his head to see Natalie, holding him around his waist, stopping him dead.

"Natalie…" he pleaded pitifully. "Let me go… No! You can't kill him! Natalie please! Let me go!" he begged. Natalie shook her head, eyes filled with regret and remorse at what she was doing. Yami's eyes were desperate and tearful as he struggled against his captives slowly being bore to the ground.

"NO!" he moaned as he tried to free himself. Yami could feel his insides collapsing. "No! not Yuugi! Not Yuugi." The King and Queen looked on to the scene, faces solemn and sad.

"No!...No!...... not him!....NOOO!!!!" Yami screamed as he put more effort into his escape, throwing everything into it. He still couldn't move, Yami began to cry angrily at his futile effort. He couldn't do it. He can't break free and save Yuugi. NO! He would, he will!. He tried again, focusing on one limb at a time. He lifted Marik from the ground tossing him to the wall, with one arm free he used it and his other captive arm to throw off Bakura. All that was left was Natalie who still remained. He leapt out of her hold, scorching through the halls and out the door. He launched himself into the night air flying as fast as he could towards Yuugi's house. Panting as he flew as furiously through the air in his desperate race against time.

Yuugi sat at home. Laughing happily as he beat Jou yet again.

"Ha HA! Come on Jou I've beat you seven times in a row! Just give up!" Yuugi laughed victoriously.

"NEVER!" Jou cried out focusing on the game once again. There was a crashing sound from upstairs.

"Yami?" Yuugi called hesitantly getting to his feet. Jou got to his feet as well, pausing the game. He didn't like the sounds of this. An eerie silence fell over them, catching their breath and throwing it back. Yuugi started to, tentatively, move towards the staircase. Jou heard a sudden sound and leapt in front of Yuugi just as someone came ploughing down the stairs. Whoever it was, it wasn't Yami that was for sure. Her eyes were blue and pitiless. Her lips were formed in a cruel smirk. She tossed Jou aside, laughing cruelly. He landed roughly on the coffee table, snapping it through. With Jou out of the way she began to make advances on Yuugi. Yuugi shook, his frame trembling with fear. Tea suddenly appeared in front of him and gripped the front of his shirt lifting him from the ground so his neck was at her eye level. Yuugi clutched at her arm trying to free himself from the deathly grip. Tea snarled at him, grinning as she bared her teeth.

"NOOO!!!!" Yuugi screamed. Jou began to rouse, hearing Yuugi's scream.

"Yuugi…" he moaned trying to move. To his frustration his body wouldn't obey, telling him that he couldn't. Yuugi went to scream again but his voice died down, strangled in a gasp as the female vampire sunk her teeth ferociously into his neck, enjoying the blood that welled there. Yuugi could feel his eye's glassing over and his breaths becoming harder and harder to take as the life was sucked from his body. There was a second crashing sound. Yuugi saw in his faded vision Yami at the top of the stairs before his world went blank and dark.

He was too late. He could see the top storey window broken and threw himself through it. He lunged into the hall. Tea was standing at the bottom of the staircase, and gripped in her snaring fingers was the front of Yuugi's shirt. He could see Yuugi's body hanging limply in her hold, feet dangling like that of a dolls. He saw that, to his horror, Tea had got Yuugi and was sucking the life from his body.

"NO!" he roared flying down the stair and attempting to seize Tea. Tea dropped Yuugi and fled out the window as she felt Yami begin to take hold of her. Yami lent down beside Yuugi, tears streaming from his eyes. Yuugi's body was cold and his eyes were closed, no breath came from his lips, deathly and pale. Yami hugged Yuugi's lifeless body, rocking back and forth sobs racking his body as he muttered over and over the word "no". Yuugi was gone.

"Y-Yami…"

Yami's head shot up and flew to Jou. He was lying on the remains of the broken coffee table. His voice was soft and pained.

"I-I'm sorry… I-I c-couldn't s-stop her." He struggled to speak. It felt like every part of him was bruised. It had been a sturdy coffee table. Yami nodded, crying silently as he looked at Yuugi's lifeless and pale face. Yami's heart grew cold and numb from the pain at loosing his love. There were the sounds of approaching footsteps. Yami looked up, eyes blood shot and sore. There were three new arrivals, Marik, Bakura and Natalie. The three that had stopped him. Bakura and Marik bowed their heads.

"We're sorry." Said Marik.

"For the little one." Bakura continued before both spread their wings and glided off into the night.

"I am sorry we had to stop you Yami. You cannot change what you cannot control." Natalie said regretfully.

"I could have stopped her! If you had just let me go!" Yami snarled at her angrily, fresh tears stinging his eyes.

"It was against the King and Queens wishes Yami. We all have to do as we are told to. I truly am sorry." She said placing a hand on Yami's shoulder before disappearing as well. Yami couldn't stand it. Sorry just didn't cut it.

"Sorry won't bring him back!" Yami screamed back into the night, howling in misery, red hot tears falling from his eyes. Every Vampire in Domino City could hear Yami's cry and the pain in his voice caused many to duck their heads in shame and respect for his anguish. No matter how much he cried it didn't ease the pain in his heart or the icy grip it had on his soul. Yuugi was gone, and he hadn't been able to stop it. He hadn't been able to help him. He hadn't been fast enough, he hadn't been strong enough. He couldn't do it.

"What happened next Grandpa!" a young boy yelled as his grandfather snapped the book closed.

"Well my boy, it is said that Yami, so overwhelmed with grief and pain did something he never would have achieved on his own. When he killed the boy's grandfather he became connected to his family, just like in the boy's dream. Using the magic he obtained from that connection, he trapped himself within a golden object which shattered itself into many pieces, resembling the many pieces of his broken heart. Using some of his vampire magic he placed a spell on himself and as his pain grew it turned to a curse. He is now cursed to remain trapped within the pieces until his love is reborn." The old man explained.

"That's so sad…" said the little boy, amethyst eyes shimmering with crystalline tears. Another young boy placed an arm around him in an offer of some comfort.

"It's okay, it's only a story isn't it?" asked the second boy, his doleful brown eyes watching the older man.

"All stories in some way are based on truth. Yami might have existed long ago, and maybe be trapped within the pieces of his broken heart, but it could have just been something that was exaggerated about until it became what it is." The elderly man said smiling down at the young children on the grassy floor in front of him.

"Hey! What happened to Jou and Marik and Bakura and Natalie?" asked a violet eyed boy eagerly, as he tugged at the old mans pants to gain his attention.

"I don't know. The only ones to know would be the Vampires but I don't recommend asking them." He said, eyes twinkling in silent mirth. "Now off you lads go, oh sorry." He said when a blue eyed little girl shoved him in the leg indignantly. "Lads and Ladies, I'm sure Arthur has something fun for you to play with." The little children cried out in delight the tale already half forgotten as they raced off to find Arthur in one of his workshops. All but one. The amethyst eyed little boy wiped his nose on one of his long white sleeves with a small sniff. The elder man patted him on his shoulder comfortingly surprised the little boy was still upset. The young child looked up at the man, eyes keen with intellect and a disturbing understanding.

"That was so sad… I hope that Yami feels better one day." He sniffed before wiping his eyes dry and trotting off after the others. It had been quite along time since he had told that tale and the old man himself found it sad as well. He gazed up at the sky, watching the golden rays of light playing along the leaves of the trees in his small story telling grove. He smiled to himself as he walked to the main building, he thought he had earned himself a nice cup of tea.

To Be Continued….

Silver: O.o

Wing: How's that for a twist!

Silver: YaY! Part two of the story will now begin.

Wing: Yep we can start part two now.

Silver: Yeah!

Wing: If you want to encourage us… review

Silver: Thank you to all who review

Wing: Curses on those who don't

CHEERIO


	10. Chapter 10

A very big Thank you to my Ichi-Ban Tomodachi, Karasu8! Thanks for proof reading this for me!...and thank you too all those reviewers!

Forbidden Love: Part the second

_Chapter 10:  Fallen Fort_

Arthur smiled as little hordes of children entered his workshop.

"Ah!" he mock yelled in horror, "Please someone save me!"

The little children just squealed in delight running over to him, arms raised above their heads as the growled as if they were monsters. He laughed as they began to tickle him and he shoved them away gently.

"Okay now children, calm down, clam down. I have something new to show you today." He said, trying to get them to settle. The little children obeyed, finding seats on the ground in front of the chair that Arthur had taken up. He smiled down at them, watching each of them gaze at him unwavering. He slowly reached behind him, pulling forward what he had just finished repairing. It was only small and fitted quite neatly in the palm of his hand. Arthur chuckled, the children had no idea what it was that he had fixed but were still amazed nonetheless.

"What is it Uncle Arthur? What is it?" called the little kids excitedly. He just smiled at them a little more.

"What is this? Why don't you know?" he said leaning in closer to the eager faces. The little anxious faces seemed to strain with curious expressions as they leaned in closer as well, hanging by the next word to spill from Arthur's mouth. Arthur brought his cupped hands down in front of him, resting the object on his lap.

"This is a holographic projector, can anyone tell me what that means?" all the kids shook their heads but one. A small pale hand shot up amongst the children. The hand belonged to a small sapphire eyed child with short cropped brown hair, his eyes were surprisingly cold for one so small.

"Yes Seto?" Arthur acknowledged.

"A Holographic projector is something that makes a holographic image." He replied as curtly as a child could.

"And do you know what a holograph is?" Arthur queried. The small boy seemed to consider it, Arthur thought he just didn't know but was surprised to discover that the boy was looking for the best way to describe it.

"A holograph is a 3D image made up of light projected by a Holographic projector." He replied.

"Very good Seto. He's correct, a Holographic Projector shoots out little beams of light that form a picture in 3D" Arthur said proudly. He gently lifted the device so that the children could see it properly. It was bronze in colour and had half a glass ball bobbing from its top. It was round and you could see where the little screws had been inserted into the metal to hold the projector together. The glass ball, well the visible half, began to glow eerily from its centre. Some of the children leaned closer while others backed away.

"Somebody turn off the lights? So we can see the image properly." Arthur said. A sandy haired child shot up, stepping on his tippee toes to turn of the lights before shooting back to stare at the glowing ball. A small figure bloomed from its centre. The image shifted a little before settling finally. Everyone inched closer as a small voice filled the air with the appearance of a small man. He was in one of the old army uniforms, it was tattered and he had grime on his face. The man was saluting at them, head high and back straight. In the back ground you could hear gun fire.

"S-Sir, The fort is being overrun-overrun," it repeated as the image skipped. "The invaders are too strong to hold off. The fort will f-fall within the next three hours. We hope that you get this message before it's too late. The steel doors will not hold for long. We request a medical t-team to carry our wounded out." The little man finished his salute and bowed low. There was a flicker and he disappeared. Another figure sprung from the glittering lights. It was a stout man with grey hair and a jagged scar on one of his cheeks.

"Commander Staggard, a m-medical team is on its way. You are to begin y-your retreat. I-I repeat: you a-are to begin your retreat." The figure spoke as the image jumped. He spoke deeply and evenly, his voice hinting that there was no doubt that his orders would be obeyed. He vanished and once again the first man appeared. His clothes were torn in a few more places and he had blood gushing from a wound on his head. He had scratches on his arms as well.

"Sir, we have underestimated the enemy, they are at the inner walls of the fort. They have broken through our first defence. The entire first platoon is dead, platoons two and three are guarding the inner defence line while platoon four is covering the medical team. I f-fear we shalt not make it out in time. We need back up! I repeat we need back up. We haven't enough men to retreat and survive." The man turned his head to a sound that none could hear. "Wait, someone's coming…." He said pulling the gun from his back. He roared and fire flashed from his gun tip. The image disappeared, dissolving into the darkness. No one spoke, some of the children whimpered a little. The sandy haired youngster went over and turned the lights back on. Arthur looked slightly shocked. He could tell the kids were getting uneasy and decided to rest assure them before they got too upset.

"There, there kids. It's only a hologram; the man was okay, and everyone got out alright. You just didn't get to hear that part." This comforted them, and some of them perked up at this news. "Now come on, we'll go play with the little lasers eh?" he invited rising to his feet. The small children squealed in delight as they followed. The Amethyst eyed boy wiped his nose on his sleeve, looking over at the boy named Seto. The brown-eyed boy also looked over at him as well as the violet eyed boy as they stayed seated.

"Seto, did they really make it outta there okay?" the brown-eyed one asked, voice nervous and small. The icy blueness in his eyes faded a little and he turned away from them. He was only a year or two older than the other three small children but his father had beat into him everything he could. He knew what the outcome of that battle was, that holographic projector had been found in the ruins of the old fort along with the body of Commander Staggard. Seto almost didn't have the heart to tell the three that every last soldier in that building had been slaughtered by the vampirish hordes, but he still refused to lie to them. What concern of it of his?

"No, No they didn't Ryou." He replied softly getting to his feet and following the others. Ryou nodded, he had a feeling that they had, the other two remained silent as well rising to there feet and shuffling behind the rest, heads bowed in sorrow.

Sirens screech in the air, thick loud and buzzing. Bakura clapped his hands to his ears, pitiful Humans. How could they make such a noise. It must be here! The Humans must have the object in that fort of theirs.

"Do you think it's in there?" Asked a sultry voice from behind him, as Natalie returned from organising the ranks.

"Who cares if it isn't?!? One less place to search!" Marik snarled as he too returned. It had been five years ago that Bakura and Marik were promoted to Tisnatas, being the keen fighters they were. The Vampire race was discovered and the Humans had made the first move, attempting to rampage the Warehouse in which they lived and kill the King and Queen. Now they were not so restricted they were going to show the Human race the error of their ways.

"Well let's get this started, hey Marik?" Bakura sneered.

"All ranks advance, search the building, kill anyone who interferes." Natalie yelled, instantly the hordes of Vampire charged at the large fort. Marik, Bakura and Natalie also advanced leaping into the battle taking place. Bakura lashed out with every dagger he could reach, whether it be his or theirs it didn't matter. He was steadily being coated with blood and every five seconds he licked his lips, bringing into his mouth the blood that had gathered there. It was like small energy shots. The human fighters continued to get exceedingly more tired with every shot they fired and every punch they swung. The vampires on the other hand only got stronger, feasting on the blood flung into their mouths as it spurted from the cut veins in the people they killed. On and on it went, the vampires reached the outer door and rammed it through, lustily chasing the smell of fear filled blood. They ran through the rooms of the building. Bakura reached the control room. He could hear a voice inside "…We need back up! I repeat we need back up. We haven't enough men to retreat and survive." Bakura snickered and moved to open the door. The man inside had heard him. Bakura distinctly heard the soldier's heart rate increase dramatically and heard him cock his gun as he said "Wait, someone's coming…." Bakura opened the door to a volley of gun fire. He moved fast in through the door, so fast that the commander didn't see him.  He flicked the 3D recorder off , and walked up behind the man and in one swift movement snatched the gun from his hands and placed a dagger to his throat.

"Well hello there Commander." Bakura snickered into his ear. "Happy to see me?"

"You dis-" The commander started but was cut off by Bakura.

"You disgust me you filthy Human. You started this war when you attacked us, you brought this upon yourselves." He snarled.

"W-Who are you? W-What do you want?" The commander choked.

"What makes you think I want anything?" Bakura queried inside thinking that if he knew he wanted something then it must be here.

"You haven't killed me yet…" he replied. Bakura snarled in his ear softly "I could fix that. How long do you think you have little Human. How long before your race falls? Now tell me, where is it?"

"What do you mean?" The commander asked in bewilderment.

"We know you pitiful humans have it. You have something that belongs to us, a golden box, we want it back! Now, WHERE IS IT!" Bakura screeched tossing the man onto the computer desks in the room.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" he stuttered, getting to his feet.

"Don't Bullshit me! Don't you dare! You disgusting piece of filth! WHERE IS IT?!?!?!' he said kicking the man into the wall. The man coughed, blood staining his lips, Bakura swept over lifting the man by his throat. "Well?" he asked.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" he replied once more. Bakura sneered, this man truly had no idea. Oh well this was one less fort to search he supposed. That meant this human was of no use to him, except to exact his frustration upon.

"Are you sure?" Bakura purred deadly. The man trembled in fear.

"Y-Yes I'm sure… I don't know anything about a golden box…." He panted. Bakura's sneer grew, he lent forward and licked the man's lips clean of blood, giving a small moan of pleasure at the taste. The Commander's heart rate climbed into extremities. Bakura swiftly bit into his neck sucking his veins dry of blood. He collapsed on the floor and Bakura stalked out of the room to finish of the rest of the soldier scum in this fort.

Amethyst eyes snapped open and a scream broke from the young boys throat before he started to sob into his sheet. It was all just a dream, a nightmare… or was it. It all seemed too real, so realistically true. It was like he had looked through time into the past and followed Bakura around at the fort. The poor commander had died, and the blood, the violence, the screaming. The sounds and images never left his mind as he continued to sob into his sheets, dampening them. One of the other boys must have heard him and woken up as well.

"Are yoo okay?" said a soft and gentle voice, one that could only have belonged to Ryou. He walked over and brought the smaller, crying boy into a hug. "It's okay, did yoo have a nightmare?" he asked his speech not perfect with age. He always dragged out his you's so they became yoo's. The smaller boy nodded.

"Uh huh, B-Bakura killed Commander Staggard, and attacked the fort… and t-they all d-d-died…" he whispered, speech stuttering in fear. The embrace that the boy was in tightened a little more. Ryou didn't know what to say, maybe he should get a grown up to help, but he didn't want to leave.

"Is anyone else awake?" Ryou called. He waited for a reply

"Yeah." Came a voice.

"Can yoo go get Uncle Arthur or Grandpa or-or someone?" Ryou asked, a small hint of pleading interlaced in his voice. He heard sheets moving and then someone leaving the room hurriedly after a small okay. He sat there cradling the smaller boy still, he had always been the more emotional of all the kids in the building. He had become saddened after hearing what had happened to Yami, even if it was just a story, a really old story. He was so sensitive. Someone would be here soon and be able to calm the smaller down, to stop the tears from flowing from his soft amethyst eyes. The door suddenly burst open to admit Grandpa.

"What's the matter, Ryou?" He asked urgently.

"Nightmare, he had a nightmare, and started crying." He said motioning towards the small boy in his arms.

"Oh I see." The elderly man said coming closer to take up Ryou's position next to the crying boy. He drew him into his lap and felt as little hands latched onto his shirt. "What happened little one?" He heard the bundle in his lap sniffle as he replied.

"The Vampires, attacked a fort, and Bakura was there and so was Marik and Natalie, and t-they were looking f-for something. B-Bakura, went to Commander Staggard and…and asked him where a golden box was, a-and he said he d-didn't know, and Bakura started hitting him." He said punctuating it with a large sniff. "T-T-Then he K-Killed him and then he and the other were g-g-gonna kill everyone…" he finished more tears welling in his eyes to roll down his face and into Grandpa's shirt. Grandpa patted him on the back.

"There, there, it was only a dream… only a dream" He stated firmly, He sat there still rubbing the smaller's back as the other children watched raptly. Soon the sniffles stopped, the tears ended and the young boy fell into waves of sleep. The old man tucked the boy back beneath his sheets.

"Off you go the rest of you, back to bed." He ordered kindly, helping one or two of them back beneath their sheets. He was surprised the little children could sleep. It had been over four hundred years since the Vampires had nearly wiped them out and since then they had began to rebuild. They lived now in a small protected valley. They had a large building for all the children, and the older ones taught them everything they could before they were forgotten. The human race had learnt to band together to rebuild what was lost. The Vampires had retreated when the Human numbers had become low so as not to extinguish there source of food. It had been said that the leader of the remaining human race had spoken to the Tisnatas Natalie and reasoned with her. The Vampires would only kill the unjust and the wicked, as they could tell who was unworthy and was slowing the human race down. It was law now that once every two months you had to donate blood, so the vampires wouldn't have to kill. It had worked well, the Vampires and Humans, although bitterness still bloomed in them, had learned to accept each other. Many Humans still craved revenge for the many the Vampires killed and knew that the vampires had less numbers then they, others still just lived peacefully and happily in their little grove, knowing that the Humans had attacked first. The building the Children slept in was a fairly grand one, like a manor, this had actually once belonged to Seto Kaiba over four hundred years ago, The Vampires hadn't destroyed it as they had to find it and when they did, the war was dieing down anyway, so they allowed it to stand and for the Human's to live and expand from their. It was ironic, Seto Kaiba was said to be heartless and cold, he had once been an orphan and now his home was practically an orphanage, the epicentre of charity, a place of warmth and love in the buildings tired old walls. One of the children in here was actually a descendant of Seto Kaiba and shared his name.

The old man left the room silently closing the door behind him, he was surprised the children could sleep, their beds were nothing but clothe wrapped straw, but then they had grown up on beds such as these. Being the elderly man he was he received a more comfortable bed, one like the old ones but they couldn't afford the same luxury for the little ones. He stretched wearily returning to the dinning room he had been in when the young child had found him. He walked into the room, footsteps echoing off the walls. He scraped a chair out and sat down with a sigh.

"So what was the problem?" Arthur asked from behind his coffee mug.

"One of them had a nightmare, about Bakura and the fall of fort Besubus." He replied tiredly, reaching for his own discarded coffee mug.

"Fort Besubus? How we they know of the fall of the fort? Have they been taught that yet? I showed them something from the ruins that I had been given to repair today." Arthur replied vaguely.

"Oh really? What was it?" He replied rising his head in interest.

"It was one of those old Holographic Projectors, I showed them it. I didn't know what was on it, it was just Commander Staggard telling the General that the building was being over run. I told the children that they all lived, and they got away." Arthur answered.

"Well the boy dreamed that they didn't escape, that Bakura killed the Commander and the rest of the Vampires killed everyone in the fort." He replied.

"Oh my, well they are calmed down now?" Arthur asked.

"Yep. I'm going to head off to bed now Arthur, I'll catch you in the Morning. Good night." He said rising to his feet. He walked over to the door as he left he could hear Arthur bidding him a good night as well. He headed to his bed chambers saying a prayer to the gods before resting himself between the sheets and falling into sleep.

"It hasn't shown up!" Bakura snarled. "We have been searching for four hundred years!"

"I still say the Humans have it." Marik answered feet resting on the desk before him.

"Why do we even have to search for it?" Bakura grumbled.

"Because you were told to. You two are supposedly the best people for this job." Natalie said entering the room.

"Natalie. Any luck?" Marik asked.

"Afraid not, that thing is as missing now as it was then." Natalie replied tiredly, finding a seat for herself. Bakura remained standing glowering at everything through his sharp brown eyes.

"I give up! I'm through searching for it." He yelled.

"You can't we have to find it and-" Natalie started before she was cut off by Bakura.

"And what?!?! You know the curse as well as I do! He's stuck in there until his precious little aibou is reborn!" he snarled. Marik decided it was time to add his two cents in here.

"He is sure to have been Reborn by now. You can go look for him and me and Natalie will keep looking." Marik answered. Natalie and Bakura stared in awe at him. Did something reasonable and sensible just come from Marik's mouth?

"Fine." Bakura growled vanishing from the room.

"Good he's gone! Now I can sleep!" Marik sighed.

"Oh no you don't! We have to look." Natalie said.

"But I was up all day! Even if I was underground!" Marik whined.

"Go pick yourself out a criminal and then come back here, we have to find that object!" Natalie called. Marik gave a whoop of glee before leaving the room. Natalie shook her head dismayingly. She wished for nothing more than to find that object, the Vampire race wasn't going to last much longer if they didn't get Yami back.

To Be Continued….

Silver: Thank you to all who reviewed our last Chapter!

Wing: We hope you like this one too!

Silver: Yeah…

Wing: And you better review this one too or we'll set fire to your house

Silver: --u you really are a pyromaniac aren't you?

Wing: Yep

Silver: Well thank you to all who review

Wing: Curses on those who don't

CHEERIO


	11. Chapter 11

Forbidden love

Chapter 11: Lost is found

Marik was getting bored rapidly, grinding on each of Natalie's nerves.

"Natalie! I'm getting bored!" He whined. Natalie rolled her eyes before casting the skywards in a silent plea of "why me?".

"This is the last place, it's got to be here." Natalie said as they approached the building in the distance. The building was impressive, surrounded by lost of trees, a small grove hiding within the large expanse of Garden. Marik and Natalie slunk to the door, being vampires they could knock and gain entrance. Natalie tapped the door briskly. Shuffling footsteps could be heard as an old man approached the door. The door slowly creaked open to reveal a grey haired old man, his hair was hidden beneath a low bandanna but you could still tell that without the bandanna his hair would be a spiky ball. He gave a small gasp as he saw the two at the door, and fought to control his fear, desperately trying to think what someone or what he could have done wrong.

"Can I help you?" he asked, voice remaining pleasant and free of fear despite the fast pace of his heart. Natalie had previously told Marik not to answer any questions, or not to say anything basically, and so she answered the question, voice dignified and calm.

"We are looking for something."

Natalie watched the cogs turning in the old mans head.

"What?" he asked, in curiosity.

"We must identify the object visually." Natalie replied curtly. The old man nodded his head and moved to the side to admit the two vampires.

"May I ask how old it might be?" he asked. "It will make it easier to find it if it is here." He added.

"It is very old, but we don't know who old it will look so we will just search the building for it." Natalie replied before turning to Marik. "Marik, you search that half, you should remember what it looks like, even in your old age." She teased. Marik rolled his eyes stuck out his tongue and vanished down the halls. The old mans head had snapped up in interest, Marik? Could it be?.

"Would you…." Natalie started, waiting for the elderly man to give her his name.

"Solomon."

Natalie's mind flared, Solomon… Solomon Mouto…the boy's grandfather…. The one Yami killed….. "Solomon, would you show me to the rooms containing any items whatsoever?" She asked, but it was more a demand.

"Of course, but in the rooms we have mostly children." He replied making idle chit chat.

"How old is your oldest?" Natalie enquired, distractedly. Not really curious at all, but just making conversation.

"Most of the children here leave at the age of around thirteen, we have four who grew up here and stayed, they are…. Sixteen now I think." He answered. Natalie nodded as the old man stopped before a door. He opened it slowly.

"If you will give me a minute." He said while he slipped inside. Natalie could hear him checking to see if any of the children were awake. Finding none he opened the door to admit Natalie. She walked around the room, feeling for the object and the power it should have. She felt nothing as she walked around and so she shook her head and they left the room, the door quietly clicking shut behind them. A voice could be heard from one of the open doors. Muttering quietly, the elderly mans ears pricked.

"Please excuse me for a minute." He said before rushing to a partially opened door. Natalie followed to the door in curiosity at what he was doing, she remained cat like quite. Inside the room someone gasped, eyes flinging open. Two bright amethyst orbs looked around the room, finally falling on his grandfather who was sitting beside him with a glass of water in hand. He downed the glass quickly with a small thank you. He stayed staring, panting a little and Solomon could only feel sorry for the boy. He gently reached over and removed the golden bangs from the others eyes, tucking them behind his ears so the he could see the face.

"Tch tch tch, my poor boy. Was it that dream again?" he cooed softly. A small voice came back, breathing unsteady.

"Yes," he nodded, "I just don't understand why I'm having these dreams. With that weird puzzle in it, and the maze and the voice. Maybe I should just finish it and the dreams would stop." He said, hope flittering in and out of his words. Natalie leaned her head in the door and suppressed a gasp. Sitting in the bed, a sheet lying across his lap, damp sweat covering his face and body, was a boy. He had spiky hair with blonde bangs hanging about his eyes, his eyes were a spectacular amethyst colour, sparkling in the soft candle light. Natalie couldn't believe it, when they had been looking for the object could they have found the boy instead?

"Ahem." Natalie said making her presence known. She watched the boys eyes widen considerably as he choked out.

"Natalie…?" It was Natalie's turn to be shocked, but if he was the boy then it was a little surprise.

"Yes, I am Natalie. Who are you?" she asked kindly.

"Y-Yuugi." he replied. Natalie had to suppress a whoop of joy.

"May I ask how you know who I am?" she further questioned. She had to be sure.

"Y-You were in m-my dreams." He replied nervously but still unbelieving.

"Sorry, miss. I'll continue showing you about." Solomon said in attempt to draw attention away from Yuugi. He slowly began rising to his feet when Natalie raised a hand.

"There is no need." She said. Yuugi's eyes widened, she couldn't mean him. "Yuugi, you'll be coming with me." Yuugi shook with visible fear and Natalie's eyes softened.

"No need to be afraid; just come." She said, voice comforting and soft. Yuugi nodded he had somehow known this was to happen.

"Can I bring this with me?" he said pointing to a box on his shelf.  Natalie's eyes followed the finger to the shelf it was pointing to. Resting there was a golden box. Natalie gasped and swiftly moved over, opening the lid she saw many pieces, that obviously belonged together. Some of them were even fitted together into larger pieces. She could feel the soft glow of resinating power. This was the object they had been looking for! They had found the boy and the object in the same room!!

"Where did you get that?" she gasped.

"Oh I found it one day. I-I've been trying to put it together." Yuugi replied uncertainly. Natalie grabbed it from the shelf and turned to Yuugi, her eyes soft and inviting.

"Come on, you're a very important person so I can guarantee that nothing bad will befall you under my care. Now let's go get Marik and then get out of here." Yuugi nodded, feeling a little less surprised then he should at Marik's name. He followed Natalie down the hall head bowed at leaving the safe confines of his home. Many curious faces peeped at him from doorways as they walked.

As they reached the front door a presence suddenly filled Yuugi's vision. He looked up into the sharp violet eye's and instantly recognised their owner.

"Marik…" He whispered eyes wide with fear and expectation. Marik looked at him and the golden box in his hands.

"Nat, is this the… and that's the…" he said unable to make full sentences due to shock and disbelief.

"Yes, after four hundred years we have finally found them both. It's fortunate that they were both in the same room eh?" Natalie replied, eyes dancing happily.

"HA HA! We beat Bakura. He was supposed to find the boy and we found him!" Marik whooped in glee, before running out the door laughing to himself. Yuugi was a little more then concerned for his safety , and so was his grandfather. He had told tales of these vampires many times over. The insane sandy haired Marik, The calm and kind Natalie, and last but not least, Bakura the calculatingly cruel and partially insane one. Yuugi could see his Grandfather obvious discomfort and turned to embrace him warmly.

"Guess I'm finally leaving, Grandpa." He said.

"Yuugi? What's going on?" a soft British voice came lilting down the hall. Ryou had awoken to see Yuugi hugging his grandfather, saying that he was leaving, and wasn't that a vampire standing behind them?

"I have to go with Natalie." Yuugi said motioning to the Vampire behind him. Ryou shook his head.

"If he goes… I go with him." He stated coming to rest at his side.

"Ryou!" Yuugi gasped in disbelief. He couldn't believe his shy friend saying that.

"Fine, but let's just go. I don't want to be late." Natalie said voice still soft. She was a very kind person. The stepped outside into the cold night air. Yuugi clutched his box to his chest and Ryou just walked calmly by his side. Down the end of the garden on the road was a cart. Riding up the front of this cart was Marik. He was sitting in the drivers seat.

"I couldn't be bothered carrying them and this will be faster anyway." Marik said as Natalie approached. Natalie gave a nod and opened the door, tot the beautiful coach. She ushered Yuugi and Ryou into the cart.

"W-Where are you taking us Natalie?" Yuugi asked, voice quivering nervously.

"Home." She answered simply.

=-**This** !#$%& **is** ()&%$# **a** ?:"{}/ **Line** =-

Bakura paced around his living quarters. No luck, he hadn't found the boy. But it didn't matter, at least he still wasn't searching for that freakin' object, he smiled. There was a bash on the door and Marik and Natalie sauntered in.

"You're in luck Bakura!" Marik said gleefully. "We found the boy for you!" He said stepping aside to reveal Natalie, who was cradling the sleeping boy in her arms. Bakura gasped.

"He looks just like Yuugi!" he choked.

"Yup! His name is even Yuugi! Oh and better yet, look what else we found. He's like your look alike so we figured you can keep him!" Marik smiled. Bakura swiftly moved over to the white haired boy hiding shyly behind the three. His hair wasn't at as many sharp angles as his, and his eyes were a softer chocolate brown. His skin was pale, as though he had never before seen the sun; Bakura's skin was much the same.

"And who are you?" Bakura queried moving around the boy. He could tell this made him uncomfortable but he didn't care.

"R-Ryou." The boy answered, voice quivering slightly in a small dose of fear.

"We also found the object!" Marik gleefully stated. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to go celebrate. There's this child molester down in one of the cells I've just been dieing to kill." He quickly turned and left the room abruptly, a slight skip in his step, no more searching for any stupid box, no sir. Bakura was struck, they had found the object as well! He was about to leave to celebrate as well, when he was stopped by Natalie.

"Bakura, if you don't mind could you keep watch on these two whilst I go and find a place we can put them?" She asked so sweetly in made Bakura's teeth hurt and he was sure she did it on purpose.

"Sure." He growled grudgingly, moving aside so the she could dump the little one on the bed. Well at least he was asleep so he couldn't disturb Bakura. He huffed over to his chair and sat down giving Ryou time to take in his surroundings. The room was dank, grey cement walls forming all the four sides and the door to this room looked uncannily familiar. Something clicked in Ryou's mind, and he was sur that Bakura could have heard it. This was the door that was described by Grandpa in the story grove, this was the door to Bakura's room or sometimes his cell. It was designed to keep him in and others out. So this must be _the_ Bakura, and that was Marik and that was Natalie. Ryou head was in a spin. These were the three from Grandpa's story, the one of Yami and his love Yuugi. Wait; hadn't they been searching from something, and hadn't Yuugi seen them in a dream years ago?

!!!! FLASHBACK !!!!

"What's the matter, Ryou?" He asked urgently.

"Nightmare, he had a nightmare, and started crying." He said motioning towards the small boy in his arms.

"Oh I see." The elderly man said coming closer to take up Ryou's position next to the crying boy. He drew him into his lap and felt as little hands latched onto his shirt. "What happened little one?" He heard the bundle in his lap sniffle as he replied.

"The Vampires, attacked a fort, and Bakura was there and so was Marik and Natalie, and t-they were looking f-for something. B-Bakura, went to Commander Staggard and…and asked him where a golden box was, a-and he said he d-didn't know, and Bakura started hitting him." He said punctuating it with a large sniff. "T-T-Then he K-Killed him and then he and the other were g-g-gonna kill everyone…" he finished more tears welling in his eyes to roll down his face and into Grandpa's shirt. Grandpa patted him on the back.

"There, there, it was only a dream… only a dream."

!!!! END FLASHBACK !!!!

Yes they were looking for a golden box. Ryou looked to the small box that Yuugi clutched to his chest, a golden box. But hadn't Marik just said that they had found the boy as well. Did that mean that, wait the story. Grandpa had said that, Yami had trapped himself inside something and it broke to resemble the broken pieces of his heart. Did that mean that, inside that box was all the pieces, the item that Yami had trapped himself in? He had also said that Yami would never be free until his love was reborn so the item pieces alone were useless to them, unless they find the boys reincarnate. What if Yuugi was the reincarnation or the reborn form of Yami's long lost love. What is the story was true? Wait while he was listening in to the conversation beyond his door he had heard Natalie say that they had been searching for four hundred years. Sure they might have felt responsible for Yami's death but why would they search for four hundred years unless Yami was more than what he was told to be in Grandpa's stories, unless he was someone deathly important. Four hundred years, the war had happened about that time as well. What could make the vampires need Yami so desperately? All these thoughts clicking together were rasing more questions and Ryou was almost tempted to ask Bakura what had happened to Jou, and ask if the story was true. But he wouldn't dare, he had heard the tales of Bakura and wasn't about to try out his temper. Ryou was lost in thought but it was interrupted suddenly by Bakura who was growing irritated with Ryou standing in the middle of his room gazing in to space while he thought.

"What are you doing? You're just standing there like a stunned mullet. Sit down you're disturbing me." He barked. Ryou nodded meekly and moved over to the desk, his footsteps seemed loud in the deathly quiet room. He reached the desk and jumped lightly to a sitting position on its edge. Bakura watched him walk carefully. This youth looked just like him only softer and it surprised him. Sure that Yuugi had looked almost exactly like Yami and this new Yuugi looked exactly the same as the last one if not a little more innocent. Well at least his look a like was no longer standing the middle of the room. Now all he had to do was sit by while Natalie came back. His ears pricked and he looked over to Yuugi. Ryou saw him and looked over as well not seeing any change in the boys sleeping form, but he didn't have ears like Bakura's. The boy breathing had slowly hastened, and became a little more uneven. He must be having a nightmare, Bakura rolled his eyes. Soon the boy began murmuring incoherently in his sleep, and began to toss and turn uncomfortably. Ryou rose from his seat on the bench and walked over to the young boy, gently shaking him in an attempt to rouse him from his sleep. The boy's soft eyes opened slowly to reveal tear filled eyes.

"What was it Yuugi?" Ryou asked urgently and gently. Yuugi quivered and he looked down to the box resting in his arms. He slowly moved away from Ryou and opened it. The pieces inside glowed a little and Bakura rose from his seat to get a better view of the contents of the box. Yuugi looked up at Ryou for a second before returning his attention to the puzzle that now lay revealed before him.

"I need to finish it, it hurts." Yuugi murmured before beginning to attempt the solving of Yami's puzzle. Trying to slot together the pieces of his broken heart.

=-**This** !#$%& **is** ()&%$# **a** ?:"{}/ **Line** =-

Malik burst into the dining hall. He was wearing his usual clothes but on top of that he was wearing a cloak. Solomon looked up from his breakfast at the sixteen year old boy.

"Malik?" he questioned noting the determined look on his face.

"I am going to find Ryou and Yuugi." he snarled, showing no hint of ever being stopped. "I know where they are going to be so I am going to get them."

"How do you know?"

"They left in a carriage. I'll follow the tracks which is why I'm leaving now." He said grading an apple from the table and turning to head off. He was stopped by a hand on his arm. Malik growled and glared up at the taller boy.

"Let me go." He growled softly.

"No. I'm coming with you." He replied just as softly but more icily then possible for the smaller. Malik looked up at the Seto Kaiba that was grabbing his arm and nodded slowly, feeling uncomfortable beneath his icy gaze. They would find Ryou and Yuugi, and Marik. Malik had seen Marik standing in the room eyes looking for something. Malik had remained quiet but was intrigued by his vampire look a like and he wanted to see if the stories told about him were true. Although he had been warned many times that a human curious of vampires was a dead human, He couldn't pass up this opportunity to discover the truth behind the story that Grandpa had told him in the grove, all those years ago. Why Seto Kaiba wanted to come was a complete mystery to him but he was probably just curious as well, having had enough of the boring life in the orphanage and craving for something more. Some adventure.

=-**This** !#$%& **is** ()&%$# **a** ?:"{}/ **Line** =-

To Be Continued….

Silver: Okay now we'll send it to our dear friend Karasu8 and she'll proof it for us,

Wing: and then we'll post it

Silver: Sounds like a plan man.

Wing: Okay now THANK YOU Karasu8 You rock!

Silver: Yeah thank you very much

Wing: We would appreciate a review from our readers

Silver: Yeah, please review!

CHEERIO


	12. Chapter 12 getting long isn't it?

Forbidden Love

Chapter 12: Before Now

Ryou was puzzled, his little light hearted friend had told him that it hurts. But what exactly hurts? He would ask Yuugi but his to entrapped by the task at hand. Finishing that puzzle, the puzzle he had been doing since he had found it that day.

--------------!!!! FLASHBACK !!!!--------------

"Yuugi! Yuugi my boy, get back here!"

"Just wait a second Grandpa!" Yuugi called back over his shoulder, following the feeling tugging at his chest. The other children watched from the top of the hill as Yuugi delved down in to the foreboding forest, horror plastered on their small faces. The elderly man standing with them called out again to the young wanderer but did not receive a response this time, Yuugi was too keen to follow this feeling he had. There was something down there, in amongst the leaves and twigs of the forest floor, hidden beneath the dense canopy above him and the eager vines wrapping around him. What was it? This feeling he couldn't quiet describe, this feeling in his chest telling him the something was down here, something was calling out to him far stronger then his grandfathers low voice.

As Yuugi peered through the gloom he heard footsteps crashing behind him added to his grandfather's calls, but these calls were no longer directed at him but at the two boys stumbling after him.

"Yuugi? What are you doing down here?!" the brown eyed boy that had followed him asked, small fear and curious wonder in his voice. The other boy, the sandy haired, violet eyed Malik, shook his head at Yuugi in disapproval of him coming down here.

"There is something down here." Yuugi replied, voiced hushed and young as he stepped further in to the damp woods.

"Yes, Spiders and leeches and snakes and-" Yuugi cut off Malik small rant with a shushing sound as he continued forward, the others in tow.

"No, there's something down here, calling to me. I can feel it, I just have to find it." Yuugi said eyes not leaving the front, steps not faltering as they crushed the fallen leaves and twigs lying on the ground. Ryou and Malik just nodded, still not fully comprehending what the other was saying, not understanding just what he meant. Ryou followed, hunched over slightly to avoid the lower hanging branches. Yuugi looked out to the left, eye scrutinizing the ground for something unusual. He could find nothing out of the ordinary for the forest, the air was damp and he began to worry about those leeches Malik had mentioned earlier, no doubt they would thrive in this damp place. The trees themselves looked to be decaying from the inside out, branches twisted and cruel, but they didn't bother him as they normally would have the fragile boy. This time he had come down in search for something he was determined to find, something that was almost screaming his name, and curiosity, being Yuugi's major weakness, was screaming just as loud for him to follow this mysterious voice. A lengthy and piercing shriek broke through his thoughts and the silence that had enveloped the group as Ryou came charging past.

"AH! Something's on my neck!!!!" He yelled running away into the woods. This scared Yuugi and Malik enough to pursue their friend and his flee, afraid that whatever had got Ryou might get them too. They reached the bottom of the gully to find Ryou running in mad circles clawing the air around the back of his neck, not quite able to reach it and not quite willing to touch it. Malik grabbed him, calming the poor boy as he hysterically fidgeted beneath his grip.

"W-What is it?" He questioned fearfully. Malik pulled a face and reached over tenderly to pull a small beetle from the back of Ryou's neck. He brought it by for Ryou's face and he let out a weak laughing and a breathy sorry at the sight of what had been irritating the back of his neck. He was however sorry that he had forced his friends to chase after him.

"That's okay Ryou, it would have scared me too." Yuugi said as sympathetic as ever. Malik just held back giggles behind a beetle free hand.

"Well I'm not afraid of a beetle!" He said striding forward. "Malik the fearless!" He declared stepping forward proudly, chest puffed out and nose in the air. Had he not had his head held so high he would have seen the root sticking out of the ground and wouldn't have fallen over on it, landing very ungracefully on his previously upturned nose and the rest of his face. Ryou and Yuugi compressed laughter before Yuugi again received a strange feeling, but this time it was stronger, far stronger then it had been before. He turned around and began walking forward into the shrubbery once more, ignoring the questioning voices of his two friends as, dazedly, and he made his way closer to the feeling. There, nestled in the hollow of a tree trunk, something was glittering. He stepped forward, moving closer and closer. He reached out eager and hesitant fingertips to brush against cool metal. He brushed away the leaves quickly and pulled the box free. Its golden surface glittered at him and Yuugi wondered how long it had been down here, it looked brand new but it felt old.

"What is that?" Ryou questioned peering over Yuugi shoulder to see the box he had pulled from the tree.

"I don't know." Malik said.

"I wasn't asking you. Yuugi?" Yuugi just stared down at the box, whatever it was, it was wondrous indeed.

!!!! END FLASHBACK !!!!

It was wondrous, Ryou thought looking at his friend, absorbed in the solving of the puzzle. He could be at this for hours.

"You!..."

"Ryou."

"Ryou, where did he get that?" Bakura asked, voice agitated and harsh, he wasn't interested he just wanted some sound, he couldn't stand the silence, the watching, the waiting. Waiting for something, anything to happen, but nothing had, and nothing could be heard but the soft mutterings Yuugi made as he tried to slot the puzzle back together.

"H-He found it, in the forest… near the orphanage we live in…" Ryou replied, shocked by Bakura's forthrightness.

"Well then there is now doubt he is the one."

"The one?"

"Yami's little lover reincarnate."

"Oh. So it is true?"

"What's true?"

"The stories."

"What stories?"

"The one about, Yami, and Yuugi, and Yami trapping himself away…when Yuugi died."

"How do you know about that?" Bakura asked interest peaked.

"Well Grandpa told us, in the story telling grove. I didn't think it was true. Are you, _the_ Bakura? The one from the story? Is the story true?"

"What story? And what of this old man? How did he hear the story?"

"I don't know."

"So how do you know I'm not an entirely different Bakura?"

"I don't, that's why I'm asking you. Are you the Bakura from the Story?"

"What story?"

Ryou let out a long sigh, this was going no where. Bakura was talking him into circles. "The story in which you and Marik and Natalie held Yami back from getting to Yuugi in time to save him from Tea, the one in which after, Yami traps himself in some item which broke apart to represent the broken pieces of his heart? Is it true?"

"What true?"

"The story!" Ryou was slowly becoming agitated and this delighted Bakura greatly.

"It might be." Bakura replied nonchalantly. "Let me hear this story."

Ryou had just finished retelling the story as he remembered it when a blonde haired man burst into the room.

"Bakura you won't believe this! There are these two guys right, and they are trying to break in, and get this, one of dem looks just like Marik!" he said excitedly. Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"…So?"

"So?" The man replied weakly. "Don't you wanna go and check 'em out? What should I do with 'em? Want me ta bring em here?"

"Sure." Bakura replied uncaring as always as the man ran out of the room, Yuugi and Ryou unnoticed.

"So are you?" Ryou said, picking up his previous line of questioning.

"Am I what?"

"_The_ Bakura, The Bakura from the story and is it true?"

"Yes."

"Yes to what? To both?"

"Both what?"

"Both questions."

"Why are you so interested?"

"I want to know why you brought Yuugi here, and why Natalie said he was important."

"Why?"

"Because I do! I want to know if the stories are true. If I'm correct you didn't hold too much of a fondness for Yami in the story so why is he so important now?"

"Why do you want to know all this?"

"Because I want to know what it going on around me." Ryou retaliated, patience growing thin on Bakura's game. Bakura just chuckled at his frustration delighting in his torment. True in Ryou's place Bakura would be frustrated as well, not that he would show it. So Ryou and his little bunch new about the tale of Yami but what they obviously didn't know was the catastrophe that followed, what the vampires were still trying to repair.

!!!! FLASHBACK !!!!

Bakura reclined on the lounge chair he was sitting on, he could hear Yami mournful cries still echoing about the night. His little lover had just been buried, Yami was crushed. Bakura was an emotionless being but still couldn't help but feel bad, almost a guilty feeling. Yami had been a very proud and strong vampire, a very worthy adversary to Bakura. They weren't enemies but the disliked each other greatly, Bakura always found it a challenge to try and agitate and confuse Yami, to try and make him nervous or scared, if he ever was he never gave Bakura the satisfaction of knowing it. Pushing Yami was Bakura's favourite thing to do. To see Yami so deeply broken was shameful, Bakura couldn't stand the sight of his adversary this way. He had died on the inside. There was a rattling sound at the door but Bakura could already tell who it was.

"What do you want Natalie?" He drawled to the door.

"Yami's gone." Natalie replied. This sentence caught Bakura interest.

"Gone? What do you mean?" He said and with a flick of his wrist the door opened to admit a very distraught and yet hard-faced Natalie.

"I mean Yami has gone. He- He was so heart broken about his love he did something to himself."

"What did he do?" Bakura asked sharply, Natalie faltered not replying to his question. "Natalie?" He requested an answer.

"He trapped himself, in something, i-it broke apart and disappeared… He's g-gone. Joey said, he said something about… he would return when h-his love comes b-back." She said, voice restricted.

"So?"

"It gets worse, I asked the K-King and Q-Queen about it too. T-They said, it could only be put together by his love incarnate, and o-only he could get Yami free… and then…. We were attacked."

"WHAT?!?!?!" Bakura said rising from his seat.

"T-The humans found out somehow… they attacked the warehouse…. T-The King and Queen….. they didn't make it."  Natalie continued. "Y-Yami was their Son….. The last of the royal line….." Bakura fell back on to the couch.

"Shit." He said simply, the magnitude of all the problems now created over whelming him.

"Who else knows?" He queried.

"Marik, the Tisnatas Amanda and I were guarding the room w-when the alarm went up. We've kept it pretty quiet, A-Amanda is taking care of it. What are we going to do? Yami is the last of the royal line and he's gone. We have to keep this under wraps until we get him back." She said voice cracked slightly.

"Those pathetic humans, how dare they attack us! What did we do to bring upon us their attack? Curse them! Yami, we'll have to find him, or his stupid puzzle that he's trapped himself in! Those stupid humans must have it now! We can't let them know they've killed the King and Queen! We can't let them know anything!" Bakura said rising to his feet and pacing from one side of the room to the other. Natalie had come to Bakura as he was a fast thinker and as much as he thieved and frowned upon the rest of the world, as cruel as he was, in a crisis he was the best. He had a calculating intelligence which enabled him to look at a problem from various angles fast and devise a way of action that would prove the best as he was known for underhandedness as well, he was tricky. Bakura's eyes narrowed as he thought.

"The Tisnatas should take the form of the government until we find Yami, and this time we should fight the Humans back. In the last war we backed off of them but this time we should beat them and take control over them, try to work some kind of peace this time but only after we beat them so they know we are superior to them. We should immediately begin searching for that damn item the Yami has locked himself in." Bakura said distractedly, as he continued to pace, Natalie could only stare in wonder at this never before exposed side of Bakura. Natalie nodded and they headed back to the warehouse.

Bakura's mouth almost hung agape at the destruction he beheld. Bodies lay everywhere, luckily it was a feasting night when all was out hunting, all the Vampires in the area had been called to the warehouse and entered through kicking bodies from the hallways. Bakura walked in spotting Marik in the throne room, lounging on the altar stairs.

"Bakura! About time you fuckin' got here! There's bloody, dead, human carcases all through the place! You should have seen them! They have known for a while, they had Silver bullets! They shot the King and Queen with what must have been pure sunlight! Don't even ask me how they managed that!" Marik ranted getting to his feet to tromp over, it was then Amanda entered shutting the door behind her jarringly.

"That's a bloomin' nightmare in there!" She exclaimed arms raised to the sky.

"Well we'll have to deal with it. Now let's start sorting out this mess!" Natalie said in an almost determinedly cheerful voice, she clapped her hands together and Bakura rolled his eyes and let out a weary sigh, it was going to be a long night. He realised the war that was going to follow, the planning and the whole while, through the entire thing they were without a King and Queen and the only reason the vampire race still lived is because although trapped, Yami was still alive and so the royal line was continued, but should the humans find and destroy the item Yami was currently trapped in, all the Vampires would die. Thankfully, the human race were ignorant bunch, and as long as they were kept in the dark they were as blind as… a human.

!!!! End Flashback !!!!

Bakura sighed, as with every piece that Yuugi slotted together the torment and concern for his and the rest of the vampires race's existence, became less and less.

"So are you going to tell me?" Ryou questioned, quiet voice interrupting his thoughts.

"Tell you what?"

Ryou let out an exasperated sigh as the door burst open once again.

"MALIK! KAIBA!" Ryou exclaimed racing to the door as the two were shoved in by the blonde man he'd seen before. Malik looked around growling at the blonde and glaring at him with sharp eyes, before they settled on Ryou and softened.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ryou asked helping the two to their feet.

"We came looking for you of course." Malik replied giving his friend a hug before goggling at the sharp-eyed a vampire sitting opposite. It was at this time amidst the confusion and disorientation in the room that a very happy Marik entered and ran right into his look a like Malik. Natalie entered the room looking questionably at the chaos within it. Bakura sat back and watched with small merriment in his eyes which soon turned to annoyance at the din. There was shouting and confusion, and all the while Yuugi sat on the bed quietly doing the puzzle in an attempt to stop the ache in his heart, the ache that urged him to complete the puzzle as it never had before. Before long Bakura's ears began to hurt with the noise and he covered them as Natalie sought to control the commotion. Bakura sighed and leant back this was going to be a long day.

--------------------------

To Be Continued.

Silver: Yay!

Wing: Well we are starting to piece things together now eh?

Silver: Yeah, well time to send this one off to our friend.

Wing: Yes. Kikyo you are the best.

Silver: I hope there aren't too many mistakes and it isn't getting tiresome doing this for me all the time.

Wing: Yeah, thank you very much. Anytime you would like us to return the favour.

Silver: You have only to ask.

Wing: Hia,

CHEERIO


	13. Chapter 13

I can't believe all the reviews I'm getting! It's a major Mind blower! Thank you to all those people who reviewed. tosses Chocolate and jars of Nescafe into the crowd YAY! Well here is the 13th chapter… this story is pretty long.. but we are approaching the meaty bit. (sorry vegetarians…. To you it's the…. Big……. Bit… I suppose.. the important… main… thinger……)

Forbidden Love

Chapter 13: Simplicity Hopes

There was darkness everywhere, clawing at his skin, seeping into his wounds, creeping around the chains that encircled him. He sighed tiredly, letting go of the breath he was holding, and feeling the pain in his chest lessen, the chains loosening their grip as his chest shrunk. He tried to move once more, to free himself of the chains, to break them and the harsh darkness around him. He only succeeded in inflicting further pain on his already torn soul. He shook involuntarily with cold, wincing as the frozen-like metal, chain brushed and pressed his bruised skin. He sent his eyes skyward, seeing nothing but black abandon, and he sent a hopeful prayer. A prayer for light, for freedom from his pain, but unless he had his love with him, he knew he would never be free again. His frame grew more weary, pain etched into his skin with punctuated marks. He soon collapsed against the chains that held him, unable to hold his head any longer, he was almost glad for the gripping metal, it stopped him from falling into the inky water he stood in.

;- ;- ;- ;- ;-;- 

Natalie shook her head against a growing head as she sat hunched over her desk. She had been at this for four hundred years, since the death of the King and Queen. Her job as a Tisnatas was to govern the Vampire race until they found the "prince" Yami. She rubbed her temples tiredly as she reclined her chair, resting it on its back legs while she stared at the ceiling. She could almost feel the sun's dying rays staining the ground above her as she waited for darkness. She couldn't wait for a chance to go out and celebrate a little, with nowhere to search, nothing to look for and the promise of all her governing duties to be lifted from her shoulders soon. Her lungs starved for the brisk night air and her skin screamed for the moonlight's caress. She wanted to take flight into the air, and just be able to enjoy it, to be able to pick through the smell of earth. Since the Vampires had attacked the humans they had been taken back a couple of years in size and technology. They were living on solar power, not too much of a demand for electricity with the destruction of TV. They enjoyed simple pleasures and were becoming very wholesome, no large cities full of cars to pollute the air, and not too much crime for the fear of death. They were living naturally off the land without spoiling it. It was like the humans, having almost lost everything including their lives, had learned to just appreciate what they had and took great care in the use of what they had and were grateful for it. With much smaller numbers and smaller, more widespread communities they were very kind creatures-almost. She smirked at the ceiling as the thought of Vampire scouring the land of filth, returning it to the way things were. Scourge of the planet, savour of the great mother earth. Natalie almost giggled at the thought of them being some holy protectors set out to do the gods bidding. Natalie let her imagination run wild as she gazed dazedly at the ceiling, work lying for gotten and dusk passing slowly.

;- ;- ;- ;- ;- 

"How long has he been sitting like that now?" Marik asked, poking his head into Bakura's room. Bakura sat in his chair, arms folded, eyes narrowed and glaring thoughtfully, Ryou sat on the desk head rested on drawn knees as he began to grow tired. Yuugi sat on Bakura's bed, puzzle pieces spread about him and an incomplete puzzle lying in his hands, being agonizingly slowly solved.

"Since he woke up, a couple of minutes after him coming here." Bakura growled.

"Holy Shit!" Marik exclaimed eyes widening. "That was last night!"

"Yes, and I have been sitting here watching him for just that long as well! I'm getting bored of this Marik! When is Natalie going to come and watch him?" He snarled agitatedly.

"Well…" Marik said looking hesitant to speak. Noticing Bakura's mood he didn't think it would be the best idea to tell him that Natalie had left as soon as the sun had disappeared, going to "enjoy the night, for once" as she had said.

"Well Marik? Where is she?" Bakura snapped.

"She's…er… gone out?" Marik said, voice slightly strained. Bakura's eyes narrowed further and began taking on a slightly purple hue to add to his brown, not a good sign. Marik could see the muscles of Bakura's jaw tense up as he clenched his teeth. When he spoke his voice was a harsh and rough as a chipped blade.

"Fine. Where are the other two?" Bakura replied referring to the blue eyed Seto Kaiba and the Sandy haired Malik.

"Malik is in my room completely passed out as humans are during the night and the Blue eyed one is sitting, scowling, in my chair. Joey is watching them."

Ryou, who had been half listening to the conversation, perked his head up in recognition of the name.

"Joey?" He said cutely. Bakura's eyes locked onto Ryou's, their sharpened gaze piercing into Ryou's melting chocolate eyes.

"The one who was here before. Blonde hair." Bakura said distractedly before returning his attention to Marik, all he found was an empty doorway. He had been abandoned once again. He cursed and shut the door with a pointedly, angry glare. Ryou just looked on, mystified and distracted by the cold and lurking fury in the eyes of the other. Bakura ignored Ryou's stare, although he could feel it, and turned his attention to the small boy. Yuugi sat, legs crossed staring intently at the puzzle feeling the empty spaces and looking for the right piece with his fingertips and his eyes. Bakura found it almost fascinating; the effect the puzzle was taking of the boy. He felt the urge to try and distract him, to wave a hand before his face in attempt to break him from his trance just to see if he could.

Ryou was thinking about his un-answered questions, no doubt these were the people from the story he had once been told, Joey must have been made a vampire after Yuugi had died. He let out a sigh as his head once more came to rest on his knees, Bakura looked at him sharply.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked voice as sharp and careless as usual.

"N-Nothing, Just tired I suppose." Ryou replied astonished by the question. Bakura just nodded.

"You should sleep, save me having to watch you." Bakura said, voice reminding Ryou of the taste of strongly aged cheese, bitey and almost bitter. Ryou nodded and let his half lidded eyes slid all the way closed and falling instantly to sleep. Bakura turned to continue to watch as Yuugi pieced the puzzle together.

Time passed, about three hours to be exact, when the room shook. A piece of roof dislodged itself and crashed onto Ryou's head. Ryou jumped awake with a yelp, falling ungracefully to the floor in a heap. Ryou winced; rising to his feet and rubbing his now aching bottom. Bakura's eyes had briefly widened at the disturbance before he vanished suddenly from the room. Soon enough he returned, poking his head into the room.

"Stay in here! Don't move unless I come back and tell you to!" He snapped.

"What's happening?" Ryou asked.

"We're under attack."

;- ;- ;- ;- ;- 

"Fire!" squealed commander Taggart, leader of what he called the free forces.

A shell screamed into the air with a deafening bang, shredding through the haze to come crashing down on the ground above the underground kingdom of the Vampires. They had left early in the morning and arrived too late in the afternoon but they daren't stay close to the Vampire hide-out throughout the night with their weaponry so they had been forced to attack.

"Men to the ready!" He roared above the sounds of cannons launching their assault on the ground. "When we break through attack!" he commanded. He turned back to look to the front after having twisted to see his men, his face was a mask of horror. A large mass of black entities were shrieking through the air towards them, white teeth glimmering, eyes pitiless and bloodthirsty.

"A-Attack!" He roared, speech faltering slightly in shock. His men gave an almighty war cry before charging forward, pistol in one hand silver sword in the other. The Vampire flock deftly dodged the wild swings, and misfired bullets, to begin picking off the enemy one by one. Marik was in the thick of things, cackling as he tormented the humans, carrying them into the air, biting them for a blood hit, before laughing manically as he threw them into the other running humans. Some of them raised their swords to shield them from whatever was flying towards them, not realising it was their comrade until after they had skewered them, blood gushing onto their face. Marik shrieked in joy at the screams emitting from his victims and the victims of others, swooping on the army with some others who chose to fly above the battle. Not many chose this course of action for they made easier targets for bullets, but Marik didn't fear this as he was an accomplished flier and had spent many afternoons practicing just this exercise, the dodging of gunfire. He flickered in and out of sight of the human beings bellow, his laughter striking fear in their hearts.

Commander Taggart watched as his army was slowly disassembled by the hordes of vampires rolling over them in waves. He turned and ran, vanishing into the woods behind. He had lost, but would return next time.

;- ;- ;- ;- ;- 

Ryou sat, bewildered with how his friend, could sit doing that puzzle while the room shook and pieces of dislocated roofing fell on and around him. The shaking stopped suddenly and Bakura re-entered the room.

"W-What's happening n-now?' He asked, voice shaking with fear. Bakura collapsed back onto his chair.

"Nothing, they're all dead or retreated. I didn't even get a chance to enjoy it." He grumbled.

"Why so fast?" Ryou asked, realising how short a period they had been under attack for.

"Well figure it out. They were blowing pieces out of the ground, the longer they do that the more holes they make, the more holes and the deeper the holes the closer they get to us. As soon as we get holes we have to fill them in or when the sun comes up we roast, so we can't stay up there and enjoy the fight, we have to hit hard and fast to overwhelm them so we can repair the damage before the sun rises. Baka." He mumbled as if all this were obvious to anyone with at least half a brain.

Ryou nodded in understanding, it made perfect sense to him. He heard a low mumble come from Yuugi and looked over to find that there were only four pieces left to be slotted in, Bakura left the room. Having noticed the same thing as Ryou had he quickly went in search of the others, the puzzle was almost finished. He was sure that if Yami came back and they had a King this would brighten up the Vampires who were already growing weary and bitter. These attacks had not been unusual, but they didn't have the resource to find out and destroy just who was attacking them.

"Marik!" He called having spotted him moving in the hall above him, licking his arms clean of blood. Bakura wrinkled his nose. "That's disgusting." He said. Marik shrugged.

"Waste not, want not." He replied before turning his head. "What did you want? I don't think you came looking for me for no reason." He stated eyeing the silver haired Vampire before him.

"The shrimp has almost finished the puzzle, he has four pieces left, probably three now." Bakura said before turning on his heel to return to his room, hearing a happy whoop behind him. When Bakura burst into the room Marik and an excited Natalie entered with him. They watched keenly as Yuugi picked up the third last piece and slotted it into place, then the second last. As he reached for the last piece he faltered, and looked up at the four gazing intently at him. His eyes began to well in tears.

"What's the matter? Why don't you finish it? Why don't you put the last piece in?" Marik questioned, not pausing for breath between questions. Yuugi shook his head, tears sliding down his soft skin.

"This isn't the last piece, o-one is missing." He said softly.

"WHAT!" the three Vampires yelled. Bakura snatched the puzzle from Yuugi's hands and eyed it over carefully, they small triangle piece would fit on the bottom, but Yuugi was right, there was a piece missing. On the front of the almost complete puzzle was the eye of Horus but on the back was an indentation, in the shape of something almost key like. He recognised it as an Ankh, the symbol of life, rebirth. The last piece was not the triangle bit at the bottom but the sign for life. They needed that piece to give Yami life. Bakura felt like pegging the puzzle at the wall and swearing loudly. But instead he tossed it back to Yuugi and departed the room, slamming the door right of its hinges in his wake.

"I'm sorry…" Yuugi whispered heartbrokenly tears falling on to the piece. Natalie shook her head.

"Don't be." she said trying to comfort the lad, Marik slammed his fist in to the wall and Ryou just on looked almost peacefully lost in thought… the ankh…. He had heard of it somewhere before…

Flashback (I like flashbacks don't I?)

"Grandpa… what happened to Joey and Yami and, and everyone else?" Malik questioned after having heard the story for a second time now. Grandpa shook his head in amusement, sunlight flitting across his face with the movement.

"Well, little Malik, When Yami trapped himself in the puzzle to await the rebirth of his love it broke into millions of pieces. They collected together and appeared in a box somewhere, all but one piece. It is said that all but one piece of the puzzle disappeared. This piece was taken by Joey, who gave it to someone to keep it safe, and it has been passed down in their family, they are one of the oldest families in all the world. The only ones not to oppose the vampires as the other rich and powerful families did." He said tapping Malik playfully on the nose before shooing the kids off to see one of the other caretakers of the orphanage. Malik still curious walked up to who they called "uncle Pegasus" and asked him who the oldest family was. Pegasus chuckled.

"One of you here would know." He said cheerfully, turning his head to look pointedly at…

;- ;- End of Flashback ;- ;- ;- ;- ;- 

"Seto…" Ryou breathed, Natalie turned to look at him.

"What?"

"Seto Kaiba… descendant of one of the oldest families left in the world…." He said, voice airy and dazed. Yuugi his snapped up.

"Of course! He has it!" He yelled in sudden understanding.

"What are you humans on about?" Marik questioned.

"In the stories… One of the puzzle pieces didn't go in the box… it was picked up by Joey Wheeler, who gave it to who must have been Seto Kaiba… and that's why he didn't join the attack on the vampires... that's why the oldest family existing is the Kaiba Family… the old Seto Kaiba must have promised to keep the piece safe… made a promise to Joey!" Yuugi said bouncing on the bed. "That means that our Seto Kaiba should have it!" He said. Marik gave a brisk nod and charged from the room to fetch Seto. He burst into his room and grabbed, a very disgruntled Seto Kaiba, by the collar and dragged him back to Bakura's room to find that Bakura had returned, his mood calmed a little. Marik walked in and smirked, motioning his thumb over the corner of his mouth. Bakura raised a thumb to notice that there was remaining blood resting there and quickly wiped it off with a smirk. Marik tossed Seto into the middle of the floor with a thud.

"Ow! What's the fucking deal?" Seto snarled glaring at the vampire. Yuugi ran over to stand in front of Seto, on his knees he was eye level with the short boy.

"Kaiba, do you have a little piece of jewellery or something that looks like it'd fit in here?" He asked pointing at the gap. Seto reached out and traced a finger around it before running his hand down his shirt to retrieve a fine gold chain, it was so thin you could barley see it and on the end of the chain hung a small symbol, the symbol of life. The Ankh. Yuugi watched the small shape twirl on its chain.

"C-Can I have it?" Yuugi asked. Seto looked at the puzzle and the small ankh he held in his hand. His dying mother had given it to him, told him to keep it safe until such a time as Yami's puzzle was solved. He had been taught Vampire and Human history since he could read, his father beating it into him, claiming that no Kaiba would ever be ignorant of their past. He removed that chain from his neck and let the ankh slide off it into his hand. Yuugi slotted the bottom triangle piece on before gently lifting the last piece from Seto's open hand. He slowly and cautiously placed the small piece into place, hearing it click together. The energy and motivation to complete the puzzle left him, the heart burn searing his insides left and he sighed happily at his completed work. The puzzle began to slowly lift settling before his chest, glowing white. All but Yuugi shielded their eyes from the light, but Yuugi found it didn't hurt him as it did the others. Waves of joy spread through him and he was given an odd feeling of release.

;-;-;-;-

To Be Continued…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just kidding.

Light flooded in from everywhere and a pair of tired crimson eyes opened. The chains around him dissipated into beads of light, twinkling as they faded away into a not-so-dark gloom. With the absence of the chains Yami fell face first into the cold water and suddenly he was falling. He could feel the scraping wounds healing; the bruises disappearing. Light engulfed him, filling his lungs with sweet air, could it be? Was he finally free of the puzzle he had been trapped in? Was he finally free of the cold consuming darkness he had spent four hundred years encased in? Was his love returned to the world? He gasped, eyes opening to a strange room, it was filled with toys and niceties, and it was bright and cheery and warm. Yami had only eyes for the bed which lay against the wall, the pillows soft and inviting to the drained spirit. Yami felt him self drawn to the bed and he collapsed onto it; falling into a warm and soft sleep.

Yuugi's mind almost blew with information, something had just happened, he couldn't place a finger on what had just happened, but something definitely had occurred. Natalie looked around the room in confusion.

"Where's Yami?" She said, voicing the question nagging at her mind.

Yuugi came, at this point, to a realisation. Something had happened. Something had been added to him… something existed in his mind that hadn't before. It was a sleeping figure, it looked like him but was different in aspects of his body, face and hair. The figure was curled into a warm and happy ball, sleeping peacefully, a soft smile on his lips. Yuugi could feel the being's contentment and pleasure in the simple act of sleeping on a bed and wondered. Could this be him? 'Yami?' Yuugi thought.

"I-I think…he's in here." Yuugi said pointing to his head.

"What do you mean?" Bakura asked cocking a graceful eyebrow.

"I-I can feel someone…. In my mind… they are sleeping… on a bed….. they look a lot like me…. I can tell he's tired." Yuugi drifted off.

"Natalie? Do you think that when he trapped himself he forfeited his body? And now his energies are weak from containment?" Bakura said looking at Natalie.

"The only ones to know are dead. We'll just have to wait and see. Yuugi you stay here in Bakura's room I'll get an extra bed, you too Ryou. Seto, you can return to Marik's room where you will sleep along with Malik." She rattled off heading for the door. Bakura gave out a sigh. Salvation was just going to take a little bit longer, nothing could ever just be simple.

To Be Continued….(Yes I'm serious this time)

Silver: Well that was fun eh?

Wing: Very much so.

Silver: Now to send it to Karasu8

Wing: nods

Silver: I'm not sure if you're allowed to do this but…. I'm going to add to this story a web link to a page were there is a petition

Wing: This petition is for the return of the NC-17 rating to 

Silver: Please sign it

Wing: If you agree with it.

ht tp:w ww.petitionspot.c om/petitio ns/NC1 7 

Wing: If the link doesn't work then copy and paste it… and then remove all the spaces.

Silver: Yeah it's

www. Petition / petitions/ NC17

Wing: If it doesn't appear above.

Silver: please review

CHEERIO


	14. Chapter 14

Blood, screams death, eyes, large crimson eyes flashing before he woke, gasping, panting, sweating. It was another nightmare, they seemed inescapable, one after the other, limitless, endless. Yuugi brushed his fevered brow idly with a sleeve as Ryou blinked awake to look at his friend in concern. Every time Yuugi's head would hit the pillows, every time he closed his eyes, his breath would become laboured and before long his eyes would snap open and he would be awake again. Ryou never truly fell into sleep but kind of dozed. He shuffled over next to his friend and laid an arm around his shoulders, bringing him into a warm embrace.

"Another nightmare?" he cooed in his soft British accent. Yuugi nodded.

"It's the same, every time I close my eyes…. P-people, dieing, b-blood… and their screams, Ryou, their screams rake against my ears, then there are eyes, crimson, blood red eyes…" Yuugi replied, voice soft and swift. He couldn't escape them, those eyes, they seemed so familiar yet he was at a loss to remember them. And while Yuugi sat, panting and sweating, after what must have been the fifth nightmare since he had attempted to sleep, Bakura, Marik, Natalie and the Tisnatas Amanda sat in conference.

"What are we going to do?" Amanda said clutching her head in aggravated dismay, she had just been told of the completion of the puzzle and Yami's presence in his young love reincarnation.

"We need to find a way to get Yami out of the boy's mind." Marik said unhelpfully.

"Why is he in there in the first place?" Amanda cried out, this was so irritating, salvation close now further away.

"Yuugi solved the puzzle, but Yami must have forfeited his body to trap his spirit and only his spirit inside, therefore the only place Yami could exist is in Yuugi's body. I wonder…" Natalie replied, voice drifting off.

"What?" Marik snapped eagerly.

"I wonder if there is a way that Yami could take control of the boy's body. It only stands to reason that if Yami is in the boys mind he could control it. Maybe he would know." She answered. Bakura nodded in understanding, deciding that if Yami had got himself trapped in there he must have known a way out.

"We could always scare Yuugi enough that Yami would take control of him to protect him." Bakura smirked. Marik caught wind of the small and ferocious grin on Bakura's lips and sprouted a similar one. May the scaring of little Yuugi begin.

**_Chapter 14: Scary Revealings_**

Ryou sat wearily against the wall beside his friend who shook uncontrollably in his arms after yet another nightmare. The intensity of his trembling was concerning for his silver haired friend, who stared into space hoping a solution would come to him. Yuugi shifted slightly face burrowing deeper into Ryou chest, it was almost as if Yuugi wanted to wriggle his way into Ryou chest to be hidden from the nightmares, as if in vain hope he could hide from them, but how can you hide from what's in your mind? Ryou thought about what he'd heard from vampire lore, trying to find a reason for the nightmares, it was his belief that to find the root of a problem was to make it half way to the answer. But try as he might none of his thoughts or knowledge could fill the gaps, if only someone like Seto Kaiba were here, he had been well educated but Ryou daren't leave the room. Lost in his thoughts Ryou was quickly brought back to sharp reality with an equally sharp knock on the door. Ryou and Yuugi yelped in unison, both shooting a fast glance to the door as it creaked open and a dirty blonde head popped in.

"Sorry ta scare ya, but I'm just checking up on ya." The honey eyed Jou said quickly.

Ryou and Yuugi nodded in understanding settling down after their brief jolt.

"So…er… are you guys okay?" Jou asked eyeing the smaller boy wrapped in pale half sleeved arms.

"I'm fine but Yuugi seems to be having nightmares." Ryou answered truthfully looking down at the smaller one sympathetically.

"I think I can explain dat." Jou said stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. "Ya see, Humans and Vampires can't sleep in the same room together, the vampires presence being unguarded while we sleep, can be felt by unconscious human beings, de same way some people have ghost of people who have died in the room or house they is in. Cos Yami is apparently dorming in Yuug's mind his presence is strong enough to effect him while his sleeping but not anyone else, he's still too weak… or atleast that's what I…er…. Overheard." Jou explained.

"S-So, w-w-what am I-I g-going to do?" Yuugi sniffed looking up at Jou innocently, amethyst bright orbs shining with forgotten tears. Jou looked at the small boy and felt tears of his own begin to well up in his own eyes. He looked just like the old Yuugi, the one who would wave over his shoulder to him as he left for school, the one who was picked on but still tried not to fall into a rut. He had the same amethyst eyes and they held the same tears that had once been cried over the loss of his grandfather, the pain of the bruises and cuts that had marred his skin. He had the same promise of rosy cheeks and bright smiles. And the same promise of demise, short and sweet, the demise that Jou had been to weak to save him from, the demise that drove Yami's heart to and past breaking point. He still remembered the funeral, on that day it seemed that even the heavens themselves cried for the loss of the bright spark of life that had been snuffed up. But this time Jou was strong enough to be able to protect him! This time no evil King nor Queen would command his death. Jou swiped at his running nose and eyes swiftly as he remember just where he was. Ryou watched in interest as Jou caught hold of Yuugi's facial features, he had heard Natalie and the others saying how much Yuugi look just like Yami's Yuugi, and according to the tale Ryou had been told Jou had tried to prevent the old Yuugi's death and had failed.

"I don't know but I'll try ta find out for ya." Jou said leaving the room swiftly, unable to cope with the sight of Yuugi reincarnated. As he left neither of the two boys left in the room noticed the shadowed presence that had slunk into the room with the chill breeze from the hallway. The candle in the room was suddenly snuffed out and Ryou and Yuugi were left in the darkness. Yuugi quivered in fear of the dark, as Ryou looked around the room for anything, peering through the darkness. Bakura, who was the shadow who had entered and snuffed the light, grinned at the sound of their quickening heart beats. Just a little more he thought, deliberately knocking over the chair in his room to the sound of leaping heart beats. He scuffed his feet lightly on the ground and flapped his velvet wings to create a rustling noise that frightened the boys further, especially Yuugi. With a sudden swoosh Yuugi was gone from Ryou's grip and both let out a cry of separated panic. Yuugi squealed as he was lifted by his throat and pinned high upon the wall, he couldn't tell how high but anywhere for someone of his size was high! Bakura let out a low rich chuckle, the soft whimpering and gasping of the boy in his grasp delighting him greatly. He could see Ryou fumbling and feeling his way along the bed to the sound of his friend, human eyes blind in the darkness that engulfed the room.

"Afraid?" Bakura sneered at the boy, voice barely above a whisper but perfectly audible to the straining ears.

"You should be, we have decided that it better you be dead, and I get the pleasure of toying with you first. We wouldn't want you to die without a proper farewell would we?" Bakura snickered. The sound of the door slamming closed was heard as Bakura turned to see Marik walking into the room confidently.

"No Bakura, shouldn't you share. He's too sweet for you to have all to yourself." Marik chided jokingly, voice sickeningly happy.

"All in due time Marik, I want my fun after all I went through because of that parasite in his mind." Bakura spat. He could see Marik shrug and talk up a leaning against the wall, and grinned savagely. "On second thought…" he said before unexpectedly tossing the small boy to Marik. Marik, caught unaware, still managed to catch the boy who screeched in fear. Marik laughed evilly at the squeal. Suddenly the boy sprung from his arms and a golden light bathed the room, relighting the before snuffed candles, as Yami finally made his appearance.

To Be continued…

Silver: Sorry for the delay but…

Wing: We BOTH have writers block, I could barely string

Silver: To sentences together, the next chapter will be a lot longer!

Wing: We are sooo sorry to those who waited and got this piss poor excuse for a chapter.

Silver: sob we're soo sorry! We didn't mean to! But I j-just c-c-c-can't type!!! sobbing Silver runs from the room.

Wing: o.O oh my…. Sorry… please review… it might make her feel better. We are also sorry for any mistakes in spelling or grammar as we didn't have the time to send it to our friend Karasu8 who is no loner Karasu8 but HottieKarasu . she is an awesome Author, check her out. Lol.

CHEERIO


	15. Chapter 15 recap

Chapter 15: Shadowless

Blinding light flashed through the room and all the occupants had to shield their eyes. Yami. That one name resounded through Bakura's mind as the light died down, suddenly he felt the cold presence of cement upon his back, and the stone hard grip of fingers around his throat. The remaining candle light illuminated the figure of a slightly taller boy then Yuugi, with golden rods spiked up through his hair, and once pure crystalline Amethyst eyes had been exchanged, switched for eyes of deepest red but wait. Bakura remember Yami's eyes as an intense crimson glow but where was the glow, these were Yami's eyes for sure but they were duller, dimmed as thought a sleepy fog had enveloped them during the years he had been gone, trapped. Bakura remained calm, not carrying for the grip on his throat, he had expected no less from the spiky haired vampire.

"Long time no see Yami." Bakura whispered, voice sickeningly smooth and laced with poison.

"Bakura. What do you want?" said a voice that should have snarled but didn't, Bakura eyes narrowed at this strange voice. The voice seemed to echo lightly, and although the mouth that formed the words looked to be growling loudly the sound had been turned down, Bakura felt like he was hearing Yami through muffled speakers.

"My my Yami, you don't sound very well. What's the matter, life in a puzzle not treating you well?" Bakura sneered, voice taunting and teasing. Yami lost patience and with less strength than he should own he tossed Bakura into the wall carelessly.

"Quite!' Yami seemingly screamed. "You know nothing of life in that puzzle, nothing of the pain I've had to endure!" His face angry yet foggy soft, his voice screaming and quiet. Too many contradictions carried in his facial features and the movement of his lips as to what they heard, he sounded very far away.

"Yuugi?" asked a quiet voice as Ryou looked on in amazement. Yami turned to see the owner of the soft accented voice but it was Marik who answered Ryou's question.

"No, this is Yami, Prince of all Vampires." He said harshly. Yami whirled.

"What?"

"You heard me Yami, since you left the vampire race was uncovered and the King and Queen killed, not that the humans know of their victory. And before they died they told us you were their Heir, The one true Prince of Vampires who abandoned his people over the loss of some human!" he spat acid etched into his words. Yami didn't understand, Prince? No. He couldn't be the prince ,the King and Queen never had an heir… But if it was true the King and Queen had been killed, then the Vampires should have all died unless there was an heir… Yami's drugged mind could hardly process the information that was being fed into in large chunks, almost choking on thoughts that had been foreign to him… he had never known his parents…yet now he was told he had… he had bowed to his parents, his parents had damned his heart to failure, had killed his young love, his parents had been cruel and forced him to train endlessly, His parents had lied to him, his Parents…. No! He never knew his parents they were some rich vampire couple not the King and Queen of the vampire race! He never saw them, but they had stared at him. NO!

"No, I'm not, I can't be…" Yami whispered although no one could hear him due to the muffling of his voice already, but they saw his lips move to form words of disbelief.

"Yami you need to get out of the boys body!" Bakura said softly making his reappearance. He had been watching the conflict in his eyes, and watched keenly as Yami's eyes flickered and you could visibly see flecks of purple twining in them as Yami began to weaken. Yami's energy couldn't last long after being released not so log ago. He saw Yami's frame begin to slump down slightly, proud shoulders bending low. Yami looked directly at Bakura, determined to get out the words that he had really awoken to say in the first place.

"Don't…ever…scare…him….again……." Yami managed to choke out before his eyes faded completely to soft amethyst, his blonde strips fading away into nothing. Yuugi blinked, and blinked again unsure of what happened. He could feel Yami crawl back onto his bed again and snuggle up to a peach scented pillow contentedly. He reached up a pale hand to massage his temples in an attempt to cure the pain, which throbbed dimly in his head.

"What…happened?" he asked turning to the people in the room, eyes questioning and bright. Ryou gazed at his friend in uncertainty, he wanted to answer but he himself didn't truly know what had take place.

"We wanted a chat, with Yami." Marik answered with a maniacs grin playing on his lips. "I'm going to go check on the others and bring them here, I'm sick of those two in my room."

"HEY! You're not dumping more Human brats in here!" Bakura shouted indignantly.

"Oh Yes I am!" Marik grinned before slipping out the door. Bakura snarled at the empty doorway, and when he caught Ryou's gaze on him he snapped at the young human boy, asking him why he was staring at him.

"Well…. I…." Ryou stuttered looking for an answer but finding none that would appease the stern white haired vampire. Bakura just chuckled at the boys poor attempts to come up with a suitable alibi, the Ryou creature sitting no his desk was something of hours of amusement to Bakura. The way he would politely ask him a question and the way that he was so easily frustrated, but still remained polite and not appearing angered at all, just flustered. Bakura chuckled again. Ah Yes, Ryou, source of Bakura's human entertainment.

Marik was well gone towards his own room while Bakura "played" with Ryou. His mind was alert for anything as last time he had entered his room he discovered the sandy haired Malik, looming near the doorway ready to strike him down and grab his friend, tired of Vampire containment. He opened the door and walked in too fast for any waiting humans to pounce on him, not that e was worried if he were to be pounced on. That might've proved to be fun now he thought of it, overpowering the small creature until he realised just how weak he was in comparison to the vampire. He chuckled inwardly to himself at the thought of the human squirming under him, withering around desperately trying to escape his clutches.

Marik turned so he could see the two leering boys behind him as he heard the door he had previously entered through slammed closed.

"Where are Yuugi and Ryou?" Malik demanded harshly, the taller icy eyed one remaining silent.

"They're in Bakura's room, and because I am sick of you two, that's where you guys are going too!" Marik said overly cheerful, strutting over to the two. He grabbed them both roughly on the arms earning equally angry growls of displeasure from them both. Malik tried to free himself from the vampire's death grip informing him curtly that he wouldn't run off, where would he go anyway? Marik did not relinquish his grip on him until he tossed the two into Bakura's room.

A cry of joy was heard as pale arms wrapped around the tan skinned Malik before wrapping around the icy eyed Seto Kaiba. Ryou was glad to see his friends and they began to talk rapidly of events, of everything. Marik and Bakura left the room at the start of the conversation locking the door and chuckling as they headed into the City, freed of all Duties.

The place they live was a gigantic hollow beneath the earths crust. The roof and sides of the cave were like a honeycomb of rooms. These being the dorms, where the vampires lived, filled with long hallways and taking off platforms. Bellow was the city, a large collection of buildings resembling those of the humans at the height of their ear. Marik looked out upon the city and let out a long sigh.

"Hnuh?" Bakura queried looking over to his "friend", using the term loosely of course. Bakura Traced Marik's gaze to the city and saw a lost wish in his eyes.

"I miss the Human city… above ground. Sure we were always hiding; stalking prey in the night in the dark alleys, but it was a buzz. Sneaking around, laughing at how they didn't know we were there, how ignorant they used to be. I miss, talking one to the ground as he fled, I miss searching through the city at night, looking for a law breaker to kill. The thrill of the hunt, there's no thrill here. I miss the rain and the sky, sure I get to see it, but I miss flinging in and out of the shadows of their city. I miss the way it was before they knew." He said heavily. Bakura nodded in agreement. He did miss it all. The city life of a human, the walking amongst them with them clueless, finding your prey instead of having it handed to you. Bakura let out a sigh identical to the one Marik had let out just before, laced with loss. Sure the city they had built was great, with its many pubs and clubs. Sure they no longer had to hide, and could walk free amongst other people but Vampires weren't meant to hang in large groups for long.

"I know." Bakura said as they began walking through the streets towards there favourite club/pub. It was quiet, secluded, perfect. They pushed through the swinging doors into the dim interior, looking around to see the same old drunks. Vampires didn't need to drink at all, but some just did it to drown their sorrows. Bakura shook his head. The vampire world was falling apart. There were small groups of vampire who would rant to each other about dieing; they didn't want to live as vampires anymore. They were transformed ones, who couldn't hack being a vampire when it was what they had wanted, ungrateful rats.

Marik and Bakura pulled up seats in there favourite corner, they hadn't been sitting long before a waitress glided over to take there order. Marik order his favourite, a policeman. Bakura ordered himself his own personal favourite, a nice stiff CEO.

"I don't know why you drink Policemen all the time." Bakura commented. A Policeman (no not an actual Policeman fool!) was a sweet kind of drink. Many Vampire liquors were named after stereotypical humans. The Policeman was often stereotyped as a large man who ate donuts, thus the drink was a sweetly iced drink and was warm in feeling a sip raising warmth to the throat, as a fat policeman who tries to catch a criminal will often overheat rapidly. The CEO was a cold, stiff drink. Iced and steely, like a CEO was often depicted, sending shuddering alert into one rapidly, and it leaving just as fast, in an eye blink.

"I have a sweet tooth, k? And I mean I don't ask you why you drink those CEO's." Marik replied as the waitress returned with their drinks, they looked similar to rum and whiskey but Bakura and Marik knew better to what they were. Bakura smiled taking a sip of his CEO as Marik hummed on the sweet taste of his policeman.

"Maybe we should have fake lost that last war?" Bakura said returning to the previous topic of 'the way things were'.

"They pretty much won. They killed our King and Queen and because of one of them our prince is a spirit living inside his incarnates head." Marik sighed.

"Yeah but they don't know that, so they think they lost. You know how foolish they are, always after their pitiful 'revenge'." Bakura replied, reaching over and taking another sip of his drink.

"Yeah, maybe we should fake our defeat and let them keep to their ignorance." Marik said.

"Last time we did that we almost wiped ourselves out, there were hardly any of us left. I mean, maybe now we have this city, we could build another one go there and let this one be destroyed with all the suicider's in it. I mean they could fake our extinction."

"Yeah but we still have Yami to worry about, I mean what are we going to do. We need to get him a body!" Marik cried resting back on his chair and taking another warming swig from the glass in front of him. His eyes turned to the door as the Blonde haired Jou staggered into the pub, smelling of drunks. Bakura wrinkled his nose, ah who could forget the drunk. It was filled with a high content of alcohol, the drunk was a vile drink. It was tasteless, like water but had a slight bitter tang to it. Too much would make you ill, the taste being a bit of a put off, as was the smell. Just like a drunk. Jou's eyes were heavy and lined with dark bags and bloodshot eyes, cheeks and nose a cheery red. Marik raised an eyebrow but Bakura understood why Jou was in such a state. Jou had been a caretaker of the young Yuugi, who resembled the one in his room so severely that it must be a slap in the face to see him, not to mention Kaiba. He resembled the old Seto Kaiba so incredibly that Jou must being feeling past feelings. It was no great secret that Jou had shared feelings for the CEO, and cared greatly for the small Yuugi. Ah past memories, the things of dread for a vampire. Human only had to deal with pasts of 80 years of life Vampires had an eternity of memories, hundreds of years stored to remember.

"Hey Jou! What's wrong with you? How many Drunks have you had?" Marik called looking over to the bleary eyed vampire.

"Not enough." He grumbled ordering a drunk from the bartender. He was handed the drink and began to long swigs from it, desperate to numb his brain into blissful ignorance. Jou soon finished his first and got another one, and another.

"Wow…he must be really cut up over Yuugi's appearance, and Seto's." Marik noted, turning back to Bakura.

"I suppose so. Gah! He must have been kicked from three other clubs before coming here, he reeks of Drunks." Bakura said, leaning back on his chair. Marik nodded in agreement, taking another sip of his Policeman as Bakura did his CEO.

"So what are you planning on doing once Yami is free, what are the _big plans_?" Marik snickered.

"I don't know, maybe we can kill those damn humans trying to bomb us. I'm either voting to fake our destruction or kill them. I miss the days above ground. Even that warehouse was better than here." Bakura said looking around the fogged room. Jou was now on his fourth drunk, he must be sculling them. Bakura shook his head at the site.

"I say we fake death, sure I don't like to loose but I _want_ to loose this place." Marik replied. "Reckon we should stop him?" he asked shooting a glance to Jou. Bakura shrugged swallowing the remains of his CEO and rising from his seat. Marik downed his Policeman smacking his lips in sweet delight before rising from his seat also. They stood on either side of Jou.

"You've had enough." Bakura stated frankly grabbing the younger vampire from his seat.

"Get the fuck off me Bakura, whaddya knows eh?" Jou said shrugging out of the hold, voice horribly slurred and toxic.

"It's a fact, now we're going to haul your ass back to your room and you can drink there." Marik commanded. Jou was very submissive due to the alcohol running rapids through his system, besides he could barely keep his eyes open. Marik and Bakura dragged him back to the rooms tossing him into and elevator before walking in themselves. They rode the elevator to the top admiring the stalactites hanging from the roof of the large cavern. They dragged the recently passed out Jou into his room and tossing him into tangled heap on the bed.

"Come on we'd best check on the Humans, see if they're not killing each other." Marik chuckled. "Although it would be amusing." Bakura rolled his eyes at Marik sense of Humour. What's the point of them killing each other if they can't see it? Marik just shrugged at Bakura's eye rolling unlocked the door and opened it gradually. Malik and Seto were asleep while Ryou and Yuugi were awake, and well alerted to their presence. Bakura noted the tired look in once bright amethyst orbs. The lack of sleep was gnawing at the young boy he could tell. Ryou on the other hand seemed fine, obviously he was more used to late nights.

"Where'd you go?" Ryou asked innocently. Bakura shook his head he was too innocent.

"None of your business, human." Marik said testily, the sun was nearing rising and poor little Marik had been without sleep. Bakura shook his head at the vampire, who stretched skyward and left the room muttering about sleep. Bakura however decided to stay, after all this was his room and he would be damned before he let a human sleep in his room alone.

"So what is going on? I haven't heard anything since we were brought here, and then the Yami thing… what's going on?" Ryou asked boldly, too bold for his shy nature.

"Marik and I, although it is none of your business, went out for a drink is all. You and your friends aren't really too important to us so don't push your like here Ryou. Yuugi and what's in his head is all that really matters to us. We need to get Yami out of his head to restore order to the world, to decide something. Our government just doesn't have the power." Bakura said.

"So you're really counting on Yami?" Ryou questioned.

"We are." Bakura nodded.

"So the attacks are regular?" Ryou queried.

"Yes, you Human's just don't take loosing well." Bakura said with a shrug. "You look tired. Though you're hiding it well." He complimented.

"I can't leave Yuugi up alone."

"Obviously. Sleep I'll watch him." Bakura said in a peculiar gesture of care. Ryou nodded simply and fell fast into sleep, Yuugi soon followed and Bakura worked some minor magic. He isolated Yami's influence in Yuugi's mind, allowing him to sleep. It was like laying fog into the room, in thick grey streak, clouding off all outside influence or inside as the case may be. But the rest wouldn't last long for with the morning Bakura could feel problems. Yami needed a body, they didn't know how to get one, the vampire world was falling apart and they couldn't find an answer. Yami had an answer, he knew he did. Bakura lent back in his chair settling in for a long night of thought, trying to solve the problem of the bodiless vampire and the falling race.

(Okay now cos I'm not going to try and draw a line… dumb …..)

TIME SHIFT

They were outside, they had been locked away inside for so long that they were allowed out for a while. They were walking in the moonlit fields surrounding the entrance to the Vampire City, although Bakura and Marik had been assigned to keep watch over them, and although they both groaned over "babysitting duty" they were enjoying springing through the trees, ducking branches but most of all… they were enjoying the air. Not stale and stagnant as the air of the bellow was, no the air was crisp and fresh. Yuugi drew in a long breath, savouring the cold air gushing into his lungs, and sighing in content, he let it out. He could see Marik and Bakura nor could he hear their movements but you'd here a snap and Bakura yelling at Marik then a crack and Bakura laughing. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. Yuugi flopped down onto the grass to gaze at the giant, milk white, orb glowing in the sky. He watched the stars twinkling and let out yet another contented sigh. He heard Ryou and Malik flop down next to him as Seto elegantly lowered himself to a sitting position then craned his neck back to see what was so fascinating above them.

"It's so pretty out." Yuugi commented.

"Yes, it is. This is so much better then being stuck in that room hey Yuugi?" Ryou replied. Yuugi nodded his head with a peaceful sound of agreement, laced with joy.

"I don't know…." Malik said as the others turned to look at him. "… That cave was pretty cool. I mean it was huge!" he said ignoring looks as he watched clouds graze past the moon.

"I suppose." Ryou replied.

"That city, reminds me of how the old cities used to look. Our cities. I've seen pictures…. They were huge, with skyscrapers and other tall buildings. That city, in there, is like…. A replica of some part of it." Kaiba said thoughtfully. No one doubted him.

"Maybe….. They miss the old world too." Yuugi said distantly, not really focused on the conversation. There was a tingle in the back of his head, a whisper but what was it saying? The voice was weak and distant, a small croak, indistinguishable. Yuugi focused on the presence on the bed in his mind, his eyes were shut and he was still sleeping but he was whispering something. Yuugi drew closer and closer and caught the words as they were let out. There was effort in the voice like it wanted to wake up but why? It was explained in the words he had whispered into Yuugi's ear.

"Look out…"

Yuugi's eyes snapped open and he screamed as a bombshell erupted nearby and soldiers came charging towards them. Ryou and Malik yelled in horror at the army running towards them. Yuugi lost sight of them as the army swept by, heading for the vampires erupting from the opening to the city. He screamed as he was knocked to the ground, men were running by him, almost stepping on him. Screaming, blood. Suddenly as he watched a body flew over his head, a human body. He clenched his eyes shut tight, and tried to block out the screaming.

"Third wave! CHARGE!" the one and only commander Taggart squealed. The third and last wave of combatants rushed froward, to their doom. They were lucky in they killed just onevampires, but no vampire would get him. One spotted him, and began to fly at him, knowing he was the source of army, knowing he was the leader of the group. He was coming faster and faster. The Commander reached for his gun, fumbling with it as tried to load it. He cocked it back, the Vampire was about to collide with him when… BANG! He shot. The vampire stopped right in front of him, dropping the few centimetres, to the ground. He stood before the commander wide eyes, He was a vampire that shot should have had no affect….. Then why… why did it sting so? The commander shot one more time knocking the vampire to the ground. The thump was audible through the whole field. All stopped to see and what they saw was a vampire, on the ground, and a commander, shaking and pointing a gun loaded with a special kind of bullet. The kind of bullet that could kill. Marik let out a shriek of fury screaming after the commander as he fled, it was only a two shot per round system and he couldn't reload and run. The rest of his army began to retreat, all twenty of the remaining men. All were killed, no way were they permitted to escape and there commander, Taggart. He was the last to die, thrown from a great height into the savage trees, before being drunk dry.

Yuugi opened his eyes, he was splattered with blood, not his but others. He swallowed hard and looked around, looked straight into narrowed Chocolate eyes. The eyes softened and closed slowly, breathing ragged.

"Bakura?" Yuugi whispered.

He was lying on the ground, blood trickling from two bullet holes in his chest. Yuugi crawled forward to the vampire, looking at him in disbelief.

"I thought…vampires couldn't die…"

"I'll shoot you with golden bullets, and see how you fare." He sputtered. Yuugi tore a section of his shirt of with pale, trembling hands and began to stuff it over one of the wounds. Not knowing what to do. There was so much blood. He let a small tear escape his eye, falling onto the puzzle hanging bellow his head as he knelt over the fallen vampire.

A warm glow began to emit from the puzzle, as well as a steady mist. The tear drop was slowly drawn into the centre of the eye on one of it's faces, as the blood began to seep into it, through the joins of the pieces, It looked like someone had drawn the lines on in red ink, and slowly it was all pulled into the centre of the eye. It began glowing more brilliantly now, more mist spewing forth. Yuugi let out a gasp as he felt the figure on his bed wake up and walk out of the room in his mind.

Yami appeared next to Yuugi, formed from the mist until he became solid, he knelt forward, grabbing the puzzle in one hand. He looked at Yuugi and smiled softly as more mist came forth spreading into the wounds. The golden bullets were drawn out until they rest on Bakura chest.

"Yuugi… you need to grab someone…. Nearby… bring them to Bakura…. So he can drink of them and heal." Yami said looking solemnly at Yuugi. His voice was still muffled and distant but Yuugi heard it more in his mind then anywhere else. Yuugi nodded and rushed to a nearby body throwing in all his effort, it barely moved. Suddenly it was moving and he looked across to see Ryou, Malik and Kaiba helping as well and soon the body was next to Bakura's. They manoeuvred the body until it's neck was lying before Bakura mouth. Feebly Bakura opened his eyes and bit in, the soft sound of tearing flesh making the four humans wince. Bakura son began to become more and more aware of his surroundings and once the body was empty of all blood he tossed it aside. He looked on his chest to see the golden bullets, covered in blood but still showing flecks of gold. He snarled and swiped them of his chest and yanked up his shirt to watch as the wounds healed shut before his eyes. He sighed happily and got up.

"Th…..u.." He mumbled.

"What did you say?" Ryou asked politely, fully aware of what he had said but who said that he wasn't allowed to have pay back for the times when Bakura messed around with him?

"…."

"Didn't quite catch that sorry." He said sweetly.

"I said… Thank you…" Bakura said harshly.

"No problem." Yuugi said, before passing out. It everyone just ignored Yami until he raced forward and caught Yuugi before he fell.

"Yami? I though I was hallucinating." Bakura said. Yami simply shook his head and lifted the smaller boy into his arms carrying him back to the room in which he was the first time he had woken. As he walked off Bakura noticed that although Yami was visible he was the tiniest bit see through and didn't cast a shadow, but as he walked he became more and more solid, but still he cast no shadow.

(time shift)

"SO… the humans saved you?" Marik said teasingly.

"No one else was were they?!?!" Bakura snapped back taking another sip from his CEO as Marik did his Policeman. Yes, they were back in the pub, Yami had refused to leave Yuugi's side until the boy would wake up and Ryou and others were still asleep after there efforts during the night to not get killed. Well the day had been "fun".

"So no shadow you say?" Jou intervened.

"Yes, Yami has no shadow." Bakura replied.

"What does that mean?"

"Who knows?" Marik replied casually. "But we're sure to find out."

To Be Continued.

Silver: I hope this makes up for the bad chapter before.

Wing: If it seems a bit fast it because it is. This is all happening very fast and next chapter we'll hear thoughts on that.

Silver: Yes and now a brief recap.

Yami is a vampire who loved a human boy named Yuugi. Yuugi was always beat on but Yami kills his tormentor and then Kills his grandfather under order of the King and Queen. Something strange happens to Yami and suddenly he grows a larger resistance to sunlight. Yuugi has fallen in love with the vampire and doesn't know that he killed his grandfather, but becomes distressed when Yami ahs to leave for a week. Yami gets back but has to go out for a while, Yami asks Jou to keep an eye on Yuugi. Jou is human and works in the game shop. Yami is told by the King and Queen that he cannot love the human boy. When he refuses to let go the King and Queen order his death. Natalie, Marik and Bakura hold Yami back at headquarters as Yuugi is attacked. Yami breaks free but is too late. Yuugi is dead, Jou couldn't hold of the attacker. Yami out of grief for his loves death traps himself in a golden object, which breaks to resemble the broken pieces of his heart. We find out this is a story.

Four hundred years later and there was a war. The King and Queen died but Yami is the heir so the vampires haven't died cos he lives. And so Marik, Bakura and Natalie set out to find the reincarnation of Yami's love and his puzzle. They find them and take them to the city, Ryou tags along. Malik and Seto Kaiba follow them to the city.

Yuugi finishes the puzzle after discovering the last piece is missing. Seto has the piece as it was handed down through his family. The puzzle is completed and a weak Yami now exists in Yuugi's mind. The Vampires are desperate to get Yami out so he can do something. They won the war and some Humans are after revenge and are attacking the humans.

The rest is in this chapter you just read.

Silver: SO there you go

Wing: We hope you review this chapter as enthusiastically as the rest.

CHEERIO


	16. Chapter 16

SEQ CHAPTER h r 1Chapter 16: Away To There

'It's all happening so quickly, the vampires, Yami.' Yuugi thought looking over to the vampire. He hadn't stopped watching him, eyes curious, just taking it all in. Yuugi felt much the same, taking in all this…mayhem. The battle he had been caught in was still fresh in his mind. 'I wish I could be back at the orphanage, sure I can only teach the younger classes, with kids smaller then me, because as soon as they get near my height they inevitably start teasing me, not listening. Still, I wish I could go back… to my home… not in this mad house… not in the vampire city…' He thought, flopping backwards onto the bed. He looked around the dreary walls of Bakura's room. Seto Kaiba was asleep in the chair in the corner, head dropped down low, arms still folded over his chest, Malik and Ryou were asleep as well. Ryou was sitting on the desk, legs pulled up and head resting on them, Malik was on a mattress on the floor, curled up protectively around the pillow his head was resting on. Yami was awake, and watching him, pools of bloodied wine narrow and alert, Moonlight skin glowing peacefully, constricted in black leather clothes. It was daylight outside, day… he hadn't been underground in the vampire city for long, but already he missed it, the heat of the sun, warming his body, heating the world around him, raising trapped water from in the veins of plants, released thy smelled sweetly, and warm. He remembered the jasmine growing around the orphanage, sweet little white flowers and beautiful scent, appealing. His favorite place to go, was in the grove, were the jasmine grew with the honeysuckle and the large oaks.

He missed the sun, missed the scent of warm air, and missed his home, and the regularity of his before life. He wanted home, and familiar halls. He wanted small children looking at him, listening to him. He wanted his grandfather, hugging him warmly after the kids he had cared for had grown until they stopped listening to him, holding him when he was scared, and upset for the taunting words. He wanted his grandfather to be sitting beside him as he woke from a nightmare, drawing him into safe, comforting arms. He wanted out of this below ground cavern, this retched cold and dank prism of darkness, but for artificial light.

Yuugi let out a long sigh, breath dragging at his lips as it was exhaled in the small gush.

"Is something wrong little one?" he heard Yami ask, voice still distance and muffled in reality; but clearer in his mind.

"It's just… I miss my home… everything is so strange here… happening really fast. I miss my old simple life, my grandfather, and the orphanage…" he muttered, head rested on his knees facing the opposite direction to the Vampire form beside him. He felt a comfortable weight rest on his back as Yami placed one of his hands on it in a comforting gesture.

"I understand; this must all be very frightening and disorientating for you." He said as Yuugi nodded. It was with a touch of only just hidden sorrow that Yami continued. "However if you want to go home, you may." Yuugi's head perked up, and swiveled to face Yami. "I will not have you kept prisoner here, it would be very boring here while I try to settle affairs and find an answer to the human rebellion. There is nothing holding you here, and you're free to go." Yuugi's face split into a grin at the thought of home and returning to it.

"Really Yami? I- well.. we" he said motioning to the others. "Can go back… back home?" hope flittering through his eyes and stitched into his voice.

"Yes you may, I will ask Natalie to take you back, tonight aibou."

"Aibou? Yami… why are you letting us go? Why are you being so nice to me?" Yuugi voiced the question that had first popped to his head.

"Bakura tells me… you know of the tale… of how I was trapped in that object." Yuugi nodded. "Then surely you know why. In everyway you are almost a perfect replica of the Yuugi I loved four hundred years ago. The one whose spirit I fell in love with, the one I lost… I have waited four hundred years to see him again and here you are. Same name, same voice, same innocent eyes, the same captivating human I fell in love with and still love. It would break me to see you unhappy, to see you sad, knowing I could make you happy." Yami said, voice clear as always in Yuugi's mind and yet his lips did not move.

Yuugi drew it all in… was he saying that… "You love me?"

Silence inclosed the two in a bubble of reflected light, the anxious need to hear the reply.

"Yes… I do. You're that spirit I love… the person I love… I love you…" Yami replied. Yuugi let out a weak "oh" eyes distant as he processed this new information. Yami loved him, his spirit, him. Before Yuugi could say anything Yami stood and told him he was going to make the arrangements to have him taken home as soon as possible. Yuugi stared in stunned silence. Did he love Yami? When he had felt Yami in his mind, he had grown a liking to his powerful presence and the feeling of the simple joy Yami felt just being nuzzled up to the pillows in his bed. He had missed it when Yami had leapt out of his mind and into reality, now with his real eyes he could see Yami, and with real hands he could touch him… but why? He felt safe under Yami's gaze and felt so right in Yami's arms when he had been semi conscious. He remembered when he had passed into full unconsciousness and then woken to find Yami apologising grievously for what had happened. He was profusely sorry, it was kind of cute. Yuugi stifled a giggle as he remembered it.

Flashback!

Yuugi woke; he was in Bakura's room again, on his bed. He could tell because of the dreary grey walls and black sheets beneath him. He gave out a groan and looked to the side, Yami was hunched over a little way off, but upon hearing Yuugi's groan his head snapped up and he sprung over to the bedside.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He said head down on the bed. Yuugi giggled at the behavior of the strong vampire.

"It's okay." Yuugi said smiling sweetly.

"No it's not, I made you pass out! I'm sorry." Yami said with his muffled voice. He pulled Yuugi into a fast hug, burying his head in Yuugi chest as he repeated "I'm sorry."

"Aw, isn't that nice." Came an innocent voice as Ryou looked on with a smile and Malik gaped, Seto on the other hand ignored them. None of them noticed how tightly Yami was holding Yuugi.

"Y-Yami….need… air." He gasped out. Yami gasped and let him go, apologizing again. Yuugi just smiled, telling him it was alright and that he was going to go back to sleep. Yami nodded and moved to his perch, watching Yuugi intently, saying sorry one last time before Yuugi closed his eyes and fell to sleep.

End Flashback!

Ryou was roused from his sleep as Yami had brushed by, he looked up to see Yuugi just sitting there looking completely struck.

"Hey Yuugi, what happened?" Ryou asked stretching out muscles and coming to rest by his friend.

"Yami says we can go home…and.." Yuugi caught himself and stopped there.

"and?" Ryou questioned.

"Nothing." Ryou didn't want to pursue the matter further and he could tell Yuugi didn't want him to either.

"Ok, Yami said we can go home, well that's good." He said. Yuugi nodded, home sounded nice. Ryou decided when he got back he would ask Seto why it is him and Malik look so much like Bakura and Marik. Now wasn't the time and he didn't want to ask Bakura because Bakura would talk him insane, and he didn't want to try his luck with Marik either. He stretched once more as Bakura entered the room, catching him in mid stretch.

"Yami says to wake you all, sunset is in ten minutes and I have to drive the stupid carriage." He snarled, it was a fact that orders never sat well with Bakura. He kicked the mattress Malik was on, waking him and then kicked the chair Kaiba was sitting on, his head snapped up immediately. Malik groaned.

"What's the big idea?"

"You're going home in 8 minutes." Bakura snarled pacing back to the door and slamming it shut. He hated that door. Yuugi watched the door thinking about how fast everything was going, even now. Taken in the middle of the night here, solving the puzzle, caught in the battle, Yami coming out of the puzzle, Yami _loves_ him, and now going home. His head nearly spun on his neck as it tried to keep up with events. He couldn't wait to get back home and away from this madness. Everyone else was much the same but not all were without little quirks wanting them to stay that were peacefully ignored. Ryou wanted to stay and try solve the mysteries deep in Bakura's eyes, he wanted to know how his mind ticked, clicked and whirred, what drove him and drives him still. Why he hates authority, why he liked to play mind games with him. Ryou wanted to sit and watch his cold narrow eyes, and see if he could glimpse what was inside them. But then there was home, nothing was more alluring then the thought of home, and the slow paced life they once led.

Malik was much the same way, but his interests lied with Marik. Marik seemed insane, and took pleasure in scaring people, he was insane, more so then Malik but... there was something about him. His off the hook laughter, his hyperactive cheery taunts, it would be interesting to hang around with the other vampire, to be insane with him, just for fun. But again there was home. Home was too boring for Malik's liking, but he had come to save Yuugi and Ryou, for adventure, He had said he was going to go and fetch them back, so he had best bring them back. Anyway it would be good to spend a few days in the sun.

Seto didn't know why he was here; he had more important things to do back at home, all those things he had to repair since he was much better than Arthur was at manipulating things. He wanted to get back home, to his creations. The Vampire race didn't hold much new technology, he could make better, and the city, it looked dirty, a hole. He didn't want to explore it, he knew what it would look like, like the old cities did. Marik was annoying, Bakura was cruel and calculating, and everyone here had more power over him then he had over them, and he couldn't stand it. Even that dirty haired, half wit, blonde Jou had more control over him in this place. He wanted control back, he wanted machines that didn't answer back and could be logically reasoned out unlike the blonde dog. He thought of his little brother, whom he had left to the care of those doddering old fools back at the orphanage. He needed to get back home.

Natalie, Marik and Bakura entered the room, Marik and Bakura standing to the sides scowling while Natalie greeted them.

"Okay we're going to start heading up, Marik and Bakura will watch you as I get the carriage." She explained. The mob nodded as they were shuffled out the door. They began walking through the maze of tunnels in single file, Bakura at the back, Marik at the front. Yami was no where to be seen.

Bakura watched the back of the human in front of him. Ryou. Ryou was the most fun Bakura had had in a while. The way he flustered easily, his appearance so much softer then his own but so much a like. His soft doe eyes, wearied and misty with tiredness. He would miss the fun he could have with the young human, the way Ryou would watch him as he sat. He was smart, he wouldn't deny that he was innocent as well. But he had to get back to his own life, just as fast as Ryou had come he would be gone. He bet his boots that Ryou's blood would be the sweetest ever, laced with the taste of candy red lips. Sweet and tangy, the essence of sweetness and innocence itself would be found the blood of Ryou, Bakura was sure. But he would never get to drink of him, now he was leaving. Oh well. He'd just have no one to play mind games with anymore, no one to watch any longer. Bakura was just as interested to see how Ryou worked as Ryou was him. But they were going home now.

Marik stood at the front, feeling Malik's gaze upon his back. Malik was almost as wild and out of control as he was, and seemed to have the same sense of humor, but he was also pretty innocent compared to himself, not that you would call Malik innocent. He was rebellious, Marik imagined he would be fun to hang around with, and his blood would be warm and wild, like an exotic drink. But he wouldn't know now, Malik was leaving. Oh well, he couldn't have much fun with the Human anyway, he was human and couldn't get up to the mischief he could... but then again. There were something's an unknown human could do that a well known vampire could not. For instance Malik could lure a vampire, he felt that the human had the nerve to do something like that, just as long as the chosen victim had something dropped on him, or something sinister befall him. He could feel the humans' lust for adventure and wildness, something he couldn't have at home. 'Oh little Malik, you could have wildness and adventure with me.' Marik smirked to himself, but it didn't matter. As much fun as Malik was to fight with, and it was fun, he was going home now.

Natalie had turned off to go the other way to get the horses, It was sad the humans were leaving, they were something different and she could tell the Yami would miss Yuugi. But it was unfair to keep them here, I mean they had taken them from their lives and tossed them into this head first, giving hardly any explanation so it was only fair they should be taken back.

She reached the stables above ground and was surprised to find that half the horses had been strung together and attached to the carriage they would be taking. The carriage had been wheeled over from the other side of the room. She found Yami coaxing another horse towards him, to attach him with the string.

Natalie remembered something about Yami liking horses. It must have been a few days after she met him, when she took him on his first hunt. They had ridden to the village. Natalie smiled as she remembered the joy on his face when he rode, how graceful he mounted and dismounted, how beautifully he rode. She had asked him if he had been taught, or if he rode a lot. It was one of the fondest memories Natalie had of Yami, eye's bright and joyful, smile wide and young as he chirped happily "No I was never taught, but I always liked riding. It calms me down being around horses, riding them is fun and fast and they are pwetty." He had sounded so childish. The fast horse ride had almost transformed the sixteen year old, scowling king into the most immature five year old ever. 'I guess they still seem to calm him down. He still loves riding.' She thought stepping over.

"Do you want a hand?" She offered. Yami shrugged.

"I was almost finished, but you can hook the last ones up with me." He replied. It still irked Natalie, the sound of his voice. It was so muffled and distant, it was so quiet when he formed the words loud. She frowned, there was something wrong, he sounded sad. Yami petted the horse carefully, smiling when it nuzzled his hand. Horses liked Yami. Of course, Yuugi. Don't ask why Yuugi had popped into Natalie's head but of course Yami would be sad. Yuugi was leaving.

"We can bring him back later, when things have settled down. Or we can visit him sometimes." Natalie said and noticed Yami stiffen and turn his back to her, walking over to the other horse.

"What if he doesn't want to come back? This is another time. Humans know about Vampires now and he already has an opinion of them." Yami replied, he had to say it loudly when he wanted only to whisper it, but of course he knew Natalie wouldn't hear it.

"He's not that kind of person. You know his spirit and you know that he would never generalise like that." Natalie argued.

"Still, I fear that this time… my love will not be reciprocated by him."

"He will, Souls are drawn together no matter the time. You and him will be together, he needs times to wrap his human brain around what's been happening." Natalie said laying a comforting hand on Yami's shoulder. Yami nodded.

"I will be accompanying them on the journey, but don't tell the humans." He said, leading the last horse over and attaching at the front of the string of horses. Natalie nodded as she clambered up onto the drivers' seat and sat while Yami drove the horse forward to where the others were waiting. Once close enough Natalie climbed off before anyone could see her, hoping they would think that she was the hooded driver.

Yuugi clambered into the back of the carriage, wishing Yami was about to scramble out of the hole in the ground to bid him good-bye, but it never happened. He heard Bakura move to the drivers' seat and then the steady sound of hoof beats as they were brought lurching forward. Marik, who was sitting on the back of the of the carriage, rose an eyebrow as Natalie gave him away and smile before launching herself back into the hole. If Natalie was there who was driving with Bakura? He looked at the carriages shadow, created by the moon above and saw while, if he looked over the top of the roof there were two figures in the driving seat, there was only one in the shadow. Yami must be up there, he concluded. He knew he couldn't not see his little love off.

"So Yami, are you going to let me drive yet?" Bakura queried.

Yami gave a shake of his head in a "no" gesture. "Fine by me." Bakura whispered in reply, settling back to watch the forest through-out the remainder of the journey. Surprisingly the Orphanage wasn't too far from the city. The city itself was built next to where old Domino City used to be, it was still there but was caged off from the rest of the world and in sever disrepair but you'd be surprised how many vampires went there at night… when they weren't under siege. The Orphanage was on the opposite side of Domino city and you had to go around it to get to the aforementioned home of the homeless.

The carriage pulled to a stop before the large oak doors of the mansion. One by one the little humans trundle out Yuugi the last to exit as he was the first to climb in. Ryou turned to the carriage driver, giving him one last remembering look before bowing and politely saying thank you before heading back to the steps to wait for his friends. Malik plainly nodded at Bakura, who had done him no harm, and stuck his tongue out at Marik who returned the gesture happily. Yuugi bowed to both and turned to head off when a shot struck his mind. It was like ghostly lightening striking a flickering flame of awareness in his mind as Yami dropped behind him. Yuugi hadn't turned to see him but felt his presence as a tingling pressure on his back.

Yuugi spun on his heel to come eye to eye with two molten eyes. He was frozen in place, trapped in those glowing orbs. He heard a soft voice in his mind (A/N: I almost wrote "he heard a soft mind in his voice" snicker), a delightful whisper that sent shiver up his spine and fizzing into his mind.

"Do you think I'd let you go without saying good-bye? Or making sure you got here safe, aibou?" Yuugi shook his head slightly and heard a rich chuckle at his star struck face.

"I will see you again soon, keep this safe for me." He said placing the object he'd been released from around Yuugi's softly skinned neck. "See you again soon my little love." Yami looked fondly down at his little angel, tracing his face a soft hand and planting a light kiss on his lips before disappearing back onto the coach, which was whisked quickly to life.

Yuugi stood, and blinked, and stood, and blinked, stood a little more, before raising slightly shaking fingertips to lips that never felt smooth and more estranged to himself. He looked up to see the carriage disappearing into the darkness. Before it was completely consumed he heard a voice say lightly in his mind.

"I'll be back for my shadow."

LI--NE

Yuugi looked into the blue sky above his head, heavy sighs adding to the rain clouds gathering at its edge. He had been "home" now for four weeks, and wished he had never left the city. Ryou jogged over to see how his friend was. He still had the picture of Bakura's eyes in his mind, he couldn't drive them out. He wanted to talk to the Vampire again, yes just to be taunted, but he wanted to see the angry eyes, the trapped secrets. He wanted to probe into his thoughts, and find what made his calculating intelligence so. He could tell that Yuugi missed Yami, no one had spoken of it but Yuugi seemed depressed. He was catching a lot of hardship on his return. After telling his grandfather of what had transpired at the vampire city, of Yami and his shadow. No one had noticed until that fist day as they were walking in the fields. Yuugi had two shadows, his own and a slightly taller one. They were in the same place but you could see where Yuugi's ended and the other began, it somehow, if possible, seemed darker.

Ryou had been walking one night, trapped in thought and his own wonderings when he heard a soft whimper through the halls. Yuugi quite often had nightmares, but none had heard them. His grandfather was always the first on scene, comforting the boy hugging him tightly, but not this night. Ryou had quick marched to the door and opened it to find Yuugi sweating in his sheets. His grandfather followed Ryou into the room and roused the shaking boy from his treacherous sleep. He patted the boy on the back a few times, told him it was only a nightmare. He hushed Ryou out of the room and with a quiet goodnight left the still half crying Yuugi in the room.

Since then Ryou had taken noticed of how his grandfather acted around Yuugi. He could see the small strain on his face when talking to him and was reluctant to hold the small boy. The children were no more cautious of him than any other time, nothing changed for them but for there insistent questioning of "Where did ya go Yuugi?". The adults were another matter. Ryou had began to notice the slight shadows beneath Yuugi's eyes from lack of sleep and how he always had to be touching. Whenever he could he would touch someone, maybe to assure himself he wasn't contagious and dark, Ryou didn't quite know, but he could tell that the distance and lack of comfort he was receiving from his Grandfather, who had always cared for him so readily, was breaking his heart.

"Hello Yuugi." Ryou greeted brightly.

"Oh, Hi Ryou." Yuugi said with a smile. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh nothing much. I was just talking to Malik. He's been wondering what has been happening underground." Ryou said cautiously in spite of his determined cheeriness.

"Yeah, I hope no one else has started bombing them."

"Yes I do too." Ryou replied breaking off a piece of the biscuit he had in his hands and passing it over to Yuugi. "How long has it been now?"

"Four weeks and a day tonight." Yuugi replied automatically, not thinking about his words too much. "I didn't know Yami too well, but I kinda miss him. I didn't get much of a chance to get to know him. I hope he comes back soon… but sometimes…… sometimes I wish I had never solved that puzzle." Yuugi whispered eyes skyward once more.

"Why?" Ryou said in shock.

"My Grandfather hates me now, he thinks I'm…. like… like I'm… evil or marred by something he could catch…. H-he's so reluctant to be near me…. The adults who know are the same more or less…… it's like…...a-all the trust I had earned……was just… lost as soon as Yami came to exist…" He said, voice hitching in his throat as tears sprung to his tired eyes.

"Don't say that. You saved him from that place, he will be back soon. You're not "marred" by anything Yuugi. They just don't understand is all." Ryou quickly said.

"I just want to get out of here. In the city all I could think of was home and now… I wish I hadn't come back!" Yuugi said wiping away impatient tears, swiftly springing to dulled eyes as they became bright with them. He stood up quickly and walked hurriedly off with a short good-bye to Ryou.

"Oh my…" Ryou said quietly to himself. "Maybe I should speak to Grandfather."

Night came swiftly, as the days were short this time of year and daylight was expensive and undersized to the need of it. Yuugi lay in his bed, window opened slightly to the night's brilliant air. He loved to be snuggled in his sheets, blankets a comfortable weight on his chest as brisk night air rushed along his face, cooling it nicely. Crimson eyes danced behind closed eyes lids and lips tingled in recognition of their last good-bye. What he wouldn't give for pale moonlight skin and fiery crimson crystals, set in a perfect mask. He gave a sweet sigh, breath catching in the wind.

"Yuugi?" came a soft voice. Yuugi ignored it.

"Yuugi?" It whispered, still Yuugi ignored.

"Yuugi? Aibou?" About to ignore it Yuugi sat bolt upright, only one person had ever called him that before.

"Y-Yami?" he choked out in urgently and sudden disbelief.

"I'm back." This time the voice was in his mind. Yuugi looked around without delay, to find the source of the voice and leapt towards dark outline in his room.

"Yami!" Yuugi cried out in delight, wrapping his arms around the waist of his taller. Yami let out a rich chuckle.

"So you missed me?" he commented and got an enthusiastic response.

"What's been happening? Why is your voice loud now? Do you want your shadow now? Did the attacks stop?" Yami cut him off before the hyperactive boy could be louder still and ask more questions. It looked like he was becoming short of breath anyway.

"Later. For now you must hurry. I have to go back, would you like to come with me?"

To Be Continued….

Silver: I'm sorry we haven't updated in ages!

Wing: We're sorry for the delay, higher school certificate year… the teachers are frantically giving us assignments!

Silver: There was a lot of thinking… not dialogue… stuff…

Wing: and in the next chapter we will explain why it is Yami killed Yuugi's grandfather in the past, and why Yami, Marik and Bakura have look-a-likes in the first place.

Silver: Thanks for reading it! Please review!

Wing: It would make us very happy!

CHEERIO


	17. Chapter 17

Warning there is swearing in this chapter! Tee Hee! Thank you for reviewing all who did! Majorly!

**_Chapter 17: Away for the last_**

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Shunning him as you do! Why are you so reluctant to be near him?"

"You don't understand-"

"Understand what? It's you who doesn't understand! Having Yami in his head didn't have any affect on him at all! What's wrong with you? You do know you're breaking his heart?!?!"

"I know what I'm doing!"

"So you plan on driving him far into depression!?!?! If you continue like this that is what's going to happen! Why?... Why won't you stop… stop isolating him?"

"It's for the best. He's not the same person-"

"What do you mean he isn't the same person?!?! He's exactly the same as he was before! You wouldn't even be this way if he hadn't told you! He trusted you and this is what he gets!"

"He isn't, he has two shadows! Two of them for Christ's sake! That isn't normal, the reason he's so sad is because of that thing in his head!"

"Didn't you hear him?!?! There is nothing in his head! Your grandson needs you! He needs you to comfort him and you won't even do that unless you have to! I have seen how reluctant you are to hold him! And…. He knows it too."

"What are you saying? That I don't care for the boy?"

"You sure as hell act like you don't care about him!"

"I care for Yuugi a lot, it's that devil inside him that I don't trust! I don't want to comfort that thing, I don't want to touch it!"

"GAH! What does it take! There is nothing in him! Yami is gone, out of his head! All that's left there is Yuugi! Now colder, now more afraid and isolated, Yuugi!"

"But his shadow-"

"The only reason he has two shadows is because Yami left his SHADOW! That's all! He left it as an excuse to come back to see Yuugi most likely! Yami cares for Yuugi and if he knew what-"

"Yami? What would he do?"

"Oh I don't know... you are isolating and depressing the love of his fucking life! You know that story better than anyone! Yuugi is his love's incarnate and looks just like the old Yuugi you described to us! WHAT DO YOU THINK HE'S GOING TO DO!? He's going to get angry and probably go out and kill someone because Yuugi wouldn't want him to kill _you_!"

"Don't swear! I still practically raised you and all the others here-"

"GOOD THING WE ALL DIDN'T TURN OUT LIKE YOU!!!"

"Don't yell at me young man, you don't know what you're talking about-"

"Don't patronize me! I know what the fuck I'm going on about! You are depressing and isolating Yuugi, he thinks that the one who has always been there for him, is fucking abandoning him! He thinks he's contaminated with something so you don't want to fucking touch him! You're making him feel diseased! So you should grow the fuck up! Get over the fact he has two fucking shadows and Yami was ONCE in his fucking mind and comfort him!"

Silence screeched through the halls following the out burst. Ryou panted, out of breath from the yelling he had done. The many eyes, in slightly opened doors, were wide and staring incredulously at Ryou. Shy, quiet, Ryou who had just swore and screamed his head off at their fondly-called Grandpa. Yuugi's eyes were the widest of all, he had heard the commotion in the hall and had opened his door slightly and peered over its edges to witness the word war between his Grandfather and his friend Ryou. It was obvious they were talking about him. Yami was watching as well and was also surprised at Ryou, but even more so as he overheard how Yuugi's grandfather had been acting towards his beloved. Even more reason for Yuugi to come with him, back to the vampire city.

"If you don't care enough he's going to leave and not come back, and I'll go with him. If that's how you're going to treat him then I don't want to know you." Ryou said softly turning his back to walk away.

"But I-" He was cut off as Ryou spun around obviously severely upset and angry at the old man.

"But you what? You raised him, raised me? So? Do you want a prize for abandoning one under your charge! Fuck you Grandpa, fuck you." His words were spoken quietly, yet so loud at the same time that it shocked the elder into complete silence.

Ryou stalked off in the direction of his room, feeling rather light-headed. 'Oh my… that didn't go at all as it should have…oops…. Did I really just tell Grandpa to Fuck off? I think I did… uh oh… that really didn't go to well at all….' He thought. He looked at Yuugi's door as he was soon to pass it and noticed it open slightly, as was Malik's. They must've heard the whole thing… everyone must have heard. 'Oh my…'

Yuugi couldn't believe it. He didn't know Ryou even knew language like that! It was… incredible… He was… for some reason really hyperactive now, and proud of Ryou. He wanted to jump up and down and scream "GO RYOU!" but first he had to get over the shock. He turned to Yami.

"At least we know Ryou's going to come with us."

"Yes we do." Yami replied a smile gracing his lips. Yuugi melted inside but had to cover it quickly.

"Y-Yeah… I should go see Malik, his room is two doors past mine, and then there's Kaiba's room… then Ryou's."

"Best hurry aibou. Bakura is waiting. I'm sure he and Marik can't wait to congratulate Ryou after more than likely hearing that." Yami chuckled. Yuugi smiled as well before poking his head outside.

"Everyone's back in there rooms… They're probably all gas bagging (1) about Ryou and Grandpa. I can make it to the other rooms now. No one will hear or see me." Yuugi said pulling his head back in the room.

"Then go. I'll meet you outside." Yami said softly, kissing Yuugi lightly on the cheek before vanishing. Fire sprung to life as Yuugi's face lit up bright red. He "eep"ed to himself before rushing to Malik's door, he knocked twice and was quickly ushered in by the lavender eyed boy.

Yuugi turned; Malik was dressed in just a large T-shirt and boxers, much like himself. His hair was ragged and unkempt, and while his body language screamed that he was feeling slow and tired, his eyes were bright and fast.

"Did you just hear that?" He asked voice feverish.

"Yes, yes, but that's not it!" Malik looked puzzled.

"huh?"

"Yami was just in my room. He, Marik and Bakura are all outside. I'm going with them… would you like to come?" Malik didn't need time at all before he let out a cheery "HELL YEAH!"

"Good I'll go ask the others too. Meet us outside when you're ready but they can't wait long." Yuugi whispered hurriedly as he flung himself out of the door and knocked on Seto's. Seto declined, saying maybe later he'd go alone but he had too much to do now. Yuugi understood. It was too much to ask of Kaiba to leave his brother more then twice in one half of a year. He knocked on Ryou's door and opened to find Ryou balled up in the corner of his bed. His head shot up as Yuugi entered.

"O-Oh it's you Yuugi." he said nervously. "I knew you had heard."

Yuugi looked Ryou over closely, he was rather ragged looking, and he was obviously a bit startled about what he had done. Yuugi didn't have the time to comfort his friend at the time, or congratulate him, or cheer him up. He had to go.

"Ryou… I heard but I'm not here about that…. Bakura, Marik and Yami are waiting outside. If you want to go with me… with them. You have to get dressed…get ready fast… and meet us outside." Ryou's eyes went wide.

"Really?"

"Yes. But if you want to go you have to go now!" Ryou nodded and reached for his draws. Yuugi left and ran back to his room. He threw on some clothes and a sweater. Grabbing a small bag (the only one he had) and crammed it with some other clothes that he would need. He let out a shaky breath and poked his head out of the door.

The hall way empty but for Malik's shadowed figure as he disappeared out an open window. Malik had found the safest and quietest way out. Of course, Yuugi had played around here often and knew exactly how to get out of it quietly. He, Malik, and Ryou had often snuck out

classSection2> 

against the wishes of their guardians. He saw Ryou approaching him from his other side.

"You go ahead I'll follow you." Yuugi whispered and Ryou nodded in response, quickly darting to the window, Yuugi in tow. Ryou flung himself gracefully from the window and into the garden outside. Yuugi wasn't that graceful so just carefully climbed out. He slunk beneath the windows, before dashing to the waiting carriage. They had no doubt they would come. Yuugi smiled.

"Where's the tall one?" Bakura asked as he approached.

"He's not coming." Bakura nodded before looking directly at Ryou. He had missed this one.

"Congratulations Ryou." Bakura snickered before Marik joined in. Malik poked his head out of the carriage after dumping his stuff inside.

"Yeah, I didn't think you had it in you to swear like that!" he appraised. Ryou blushed, angrily ducking his head.

"N-Neither did I." He confessed softly. Yuugi smiled.

"Come on, let's go." He said walking over and throwing his bag into the carriage happily. As Yuugi began to climb in a sound was heard, a sharp piercing creak filled the air. All eyes turned to the front door of the orphanage as an elderly man opened it slowly, peering outside, a torch held high. Yuugi watch as time stood still, nothing moved, everything was quiet as the group stared at Grandpa and Grandpa stared at them.

"Y-Yuugi? You're…. What are you doing Yuugi?"

"I-I'm going." Yuugi said quietly, as an ache began to form in his heart, as it always did when his grandfather spoke to him lately. He couldn't forget the isolation.

"G-Going where?"

Yuugi was about to reply, but was silenced, as Yami held a finger to his lips and walked to the elderly man, his steps purposeful and stance proud.

"He's coming with us, to our home where he'll be welcome. I have heard of the way you had treated my aibou and how distressed you made him." Yami's voice sent trail track shivers up the man's spine, the sound of the other's voice unnerving him. "Go back inside." Yami commanded.

"Bye…" Yuugi whispered as he turned his back and crawled through the open door. Yami followed swiftly. Ryou and Malik watched the scene unfold, and watched as Solomon took a step forward, but thought better of it when Bakura and Marik growled low there throats; Daring him to step closer to them. The old man shook his head and whispered something audible only to himself and selected others, he turned his back as well, not saying anything to Ryou and Malik as he solemnly re-entered the home, staying standing in the doorway. The two weren't sure to make of it all but as Ryou reached for the door handle he heard a disguised sniffle and thought better.

"What is it?" Bakura barked as Ryou drew back a little.

"Yuugi's upset... I don't think we should go in…" Ryou said softly, turning to look Bakura with soft eyes. Reserving better judgment for better moments Bakura rolled his eyes and grabbed Ryou, chucking him onto the long driver's seat. A sharp look to Marik and Malik was sitting at on the back with Marik.

"You might want this." Marik said handing over a rope. Malik gave Marik his cutest and most confused look ever, so he would survive the trip.

"Bakura isn't exactly slow and won't stop if you fall off." Malik grimaced and wrapped the rope around his waist.

"Do it up tight." Marik said reaching over and fastening Malik more securely to the seat. "Last thing you want is a rope long enough to drag you." Malik paled at the thought, nodding in acknowledgement before the carriage sprung into sudden speed. Malik was never happier for a rope tying him down than he was now.

!#INSIDE#!

"Yuugi… are you okay?"

"Y-Yes I'm fine. As much as I felt bad in there I'll still miss it." Yuugi whispered, soft angelic voice clogged with unwelcome tears.

"It's only natural to miss where you grew. But hopefully you will like this new place better." Yami soothed, placing a hand on Yuugi's knee as he looked at the boy sitting opposite him. Yuugi's head was downcast as he cried, hair hanging low, bangs swinging in heavy sighs. His hair shook as Yuugi nodded his head in response. Yami rubbed the knee affectionately and comfortingly. Yuugi slowly looked up and fell into crimson eyes. Alight with fire and compassion, the feeling of being alone disappeared, the feeling of isolation vanished and the worries and pains of loneliness dissipated into tiny crystals, catching the light, sparkling and dancing before his eyes.

"Yami." Yuugi breathed softly, sniffles subsiding in awe of those eyes.

"Yes." Yami whispered gently in response.

"I missed you…" Yuugi murmured. A grin cracked its way onto Yami's face as his face split into a smile.

"Really?" Yuugi nodded. "I'm glad. I have missed you so much little one." Yuugi blushed at the name, heat rising rapidly to once cool cheeks. He could feel the tears evaporating from his face with the heat of his blush. Yami's smile grew slightly more on one side.

They were face to face, eye level to eye level, sitting exactly opposite each other when suddenly the carriage launched itself forward, the jerking movement knocking two faces closer and lips closer still. Lips desperate for contact that they could almost feel though did not exist. Two lips that wanted nothing more that to have contact exist, suddenly air. The other exhaled as the lips grew closer, a gasp and there was no distance, was no wanting but having. Warmth on warmth, need on need intensified to breaking point. Eyes once wide were closed as they fell into the kiss, eyes that did not want to see the end of it. Air, this time lack of, drew the two back but only for a second, a quick gulp of air and they dove back in, mind gone, nothing but need left. Lips opened taking in air but still not wanting to part. A sleek, warm, muscle moving into a steamed cavern raising flames of passion and joy. The fallen were soon caught, all too soon caught, by thought. Thought, the killer of spontaneous and senseless acts.

Misty amethyst eyes creaked open, eyelids low and heavy. Unbelieving finger tips reached up to feel softened warmer lips and even warmer cheeks. Where do you go from here though?

Yami opened his eyes as Yuugi did and both took in the others appearance a revelled in the joy before rationality seized them.

"Holy shit." Yuugi breathed.

"Yuugi!" Yami cried out in shock. His little innocent Yuugi had just sworn, Yuugi realized what he had said and clapped his hands over his mouth eyes wide in shock. Yami laughed at the expression of horror on his face, and before long Yuugi joined in, basking in the simple joy of just laughing.

"Feeling better?" Yami said standing up and placing himself beside the other boy instead of opposite him, to stop future embarrassment. Yuugi smiled cherubically.

"Yup! Thank you." He said cheerily, a good kiss will do that, and the extra sensation seemed to have gone to his brain.

"That's good. I don't want you to think on that man. You will be happier in the city, you can hang around with me and keep me company." Yami sighed.

"I would have thought that being who you are you'd have lots of company." Yuugi said puzzled.

"That's true, that's very true, but it's not the company I want. It's unwanted company." Yami replied. Yuugi nodded.

"I understand, so what's been happening?"

"Nothing much at all… the bombing has stopped and we are talking about what to do now, Humans aren't happy with what they call "Vampire rule." Stupid pathetic little Humans… Oh Sorry." Yami said realising he was talking to one of the said "Stupid pathetic little humans".

"I forgot." He rushed out, hanging his head.

"That's oKAY!!!!!!!!" Yuugi squealed as Bakura turned the carriage sharply sending Yuugi flying onto Yami. Yami let out a grunt as he was flattened down on the back seat, Yuugi on top of him. There was a tense moment as Yuugi shifted slightly and was nose to nose with Yami. Breathing hitched and before they could think of anything they were engaged again in a fiery kiss. Lips parted and tongues explored finding the place to press and move against to give the other pangs of pleasure. Eventually they had to part once more, part away from the others warm lips. Yuugi shifted slightly and Yami… did he just gasp? Yuugi tried to see what he was doing but the movements seemed to make Yami's gasping and groaning worse.

"Yuu-gi, could you, stop, doing, that?" Yami panted and Yuugi stopped moving. Yami let out a small sigh of relief, Yuugi didn't have any idea what Yami was on about though and looked at him in cute confusion. The slim bit of exposed stomach was being rubbed against Yuugi's belt buckle and every time Yuugi would move his thigh would move against Yami's in an almost seductive manner, and it worked well for Yami. He lifted Yuugi up and plopped him into a sitting position before pointing to his belt buckle.

"That's cold!"

Yuugi looked down and saw his buckle and broke out into a stream of giggles. Using his arms Yami propped himself up and Yuugi shifted off him so he could sit upright again.

"Sorry." Yuugi giggled.

"That's okay." Yami replied with a sigh. Yami turned his head to gaze out the window and noticing where they were he informed Yuugi that they were getting close to the entrance.

"Oh…"

"Oh?"

"It's just…."

"What?"

Yuugi averted Yami's gaze looking to the floor.

"I wish I had got a hug from my grandpa before I left but… he wouldn't have anyway…."

"I'll give you a hug." Yami said looking over at him seriously. Yuugi let out a small giggle and Yami smiled but it changed to a frown when he Yuugi continued.

"I know you will…and I'm glad for that but…I'm afraid still…"

"Afraid?"

"I…I'm afraid I'll miss the sun, I'm afraid that when I enter the city someone will get me and I'll be trapped in the darkness, where I can't see anything. I'm not a vampire… so if I stay in the city I'll need different things than all the other inhabitants." Yuugi said head downcast. Yami plainly saw how uncomfortable Yuugi was with being surrounded by a large number of vampires and how afraid he was of not being able to see. The whole time Yami had seen Yuugi sleep, he slept with a candle burning.

"Why do you fear the dark?" Yami said.

"I lost my parents in the dark…" Yuugi whispered. Yami's eyes went wide as did his mouth as shock settled in. He had to quickly change the subject though so quickly pulled his face out of a shocked expression.

"Don't worry. The dark isn't anything to be afraid of, but then again I can see in the dark. Don't worry about needing different things. As long as you're with me I would give anything." Yami replied kissing the younger on the forehead lightly and hugging him. Yuugi nuzzled into the hug as the first real hug he'd received in quite some time. He felt so happy he could have collapsed inside safe warm arms… well he was tired…. It was human sleepy time…..

Yami looked down at the bundle in his arms as he heard breathing even out and quieten as Yuugi feel into a sound and exhausted sleep. Yami grinned at his small success, Yuugi trusted him, Hurray! And missed him and Yami had managed to divert any thoughts Yuugi might be having about not being in the city with him. It was all going very well.

Yami grinned as he kept in his position cradling the boy in his arms as he watch the trees pass by.

To the front of the carriage

Ryou sat quietly as Bakura steered the coach, it didn't require much. The horses followed the track and there was only one track so, he didn't do much but keep an eye out for anything that might spook the horses. The two torches lit at the front of the carriage provided light for the horses as they plodded through the night, and also provided light for Ryou.

"Would you stop watching me." Bakura growled at the doe-eyed human.

"Oh…sorry." Ryou mumbled turning to look at the front of the carriage.

"Why do you always watch me so much! What's so fascinating?" Bakura demanded, not liking the silence after it had been broken. The jagged edges were too uncomfortable.

"It's just... I've never met anyone like you."

"You mean a vampire?" Bakura growled.

"No, no, no, no." Ryou hurriedly replied. "Just someone like you, personality and appearance wise. Actually I wanted to ask you… why is it Malik, Yuugi, and I look so much like You, Marik and Yami?" Bakura seemed to stew over whether he'd reply or not but seemed to decide to answer the young human's question.

"Born vampires don't turn into a vampire until they are sixteen, so until then they are basically human and age and can be killed as humans are, and made vampires, non-born's are humans before as well. So every Vampire has been Human and has aged as humans do and existed as human exist. When you become a vampire you are no longer a mortal, so your mortal soul dies. Each human is made of both mortal and immortal souls; mortal souls retain your appearance to an extent while your immortal soul holds your personality and such. So therefore you, Yuugi, and Malik appear so much alike us is because our mortal soul has died and been reincarnated in you. It takes approximately four hundred years for a soul to reincarnate. And _that_ is why you look like us, it's rare to appear so similar and rarer still to ever meet anyone who looks like you but there you go." Ryou took it all in quietly and had to think a while before it all sunk in.

"So I have your mortal soul."

"Correction, what was _once_ my mortal soul. It isn't mine anymore."

"Oh."

"By the way I'd like to say how shocked I am at the way you yelled at that old man, I never thought you'd use that kind of language." Bakura smirked.

"Well… he did kind of deserve it anyway."

"So you weren't blowing out of proportion how he had been treating Yuugi?"

"No I wasn't, not at all." Ryou replied shaking his head sadly.

"Then I'm surprised Yami didn't burst in there and kill him." Bakura said. " But then again that wouldn't be what Yuugi would have wanted." Ryou nodded in agreement and silence settled around them.

"You're watching me again."

"Oh… sorry."

To the back of the carriage

"That was funny."

"What was?"

"The way Ryou yelled at that old geezer."

"I was surprised that Ryou could yell like that. It was scary. Let's hope he doesn't do it again."

"Yeah, but that might happen."

"Why do you say that."

"After we have just schemed he'd have a reason to yell at us."

"Yes but he doesn't need to know we even did anything."

"Then how do we take credit for what we did?"

"We don't have to we just laugh while they try to figure it out, then we laugh more and get in less trouble."

"No one would start trouble with me."

"Yeah but it'll still be funny to watch."

"Yeah." Marik said as the two sat at the back and broke out into evil giggles of horror, soon followed by the evil cackles of doom.

To Be Continued…

Silver: Well that was a bit of writing.

Wing: Sorry we got a bit lazy with the Ryou and Malik conversations.

Silver: But you get what's happening.

Wing: If you want to know what happens, and what mayhem Marik and his new side-kick Malik achieve then stay tuned for the next episode.

Silver: and the big problems and stuff will be happening soon, the main theme anyway. So review!

Wing: Yes you should review.

Silver: Pwease Puppy dog eyes of doom

Wing: Oh I just remembered..

(1)(Kikyo:Points at term "Gas Bagging" What does this mean tomodachi? It's not a familar American term...Silver: Oh Gas Bagging is when you all talk about something like all "Oh My God did you just see that!" basically gossiping.)

Silver: The one! Thanks to all previous Reviewers and I fabulous proof reader! She's the man is she not?!

CHEERIO


	18. Chapter18

Thank you reviewers! You rock! Thank you Kikyo! You rock, How do you like this chapter?

Okay now to answer a question. Now the other chapters before chapter 10 and them are pretty disorientating to the point where you don't really know what's going on. I'm sorry but there was a time change in there. Ryou, Yuugi and the others are really older now, as was kind of explained when Natalie came looking for the object at the orphanage and when Yuugi got back to teach the little kids. Sorry about that, I was in a world of my own and forgot to actually write that part. Gee I suck. So Sorry and yeah.. so Yami and co. aren't big pedo's … but when you think of it they are a couple of hundred years old but just to clarify.. Yuugi and Malik and Ryou and all them, are old enough for "this sort of thing". Sorry!

**Chapter 18: Alberta Mortis (not a person but a place)**

The large carriage came to a grinding halt outside the outskirts of a forest. Yami reluctantly raised a sleeping Yuugi just before the carriage came to a complete stop.

"We're here." He whispered softly. Yuugi blinked sleep from his eyes and rose upwards, stretching tense muscles loose and comfortable. He looked around.

"Where are we?" he asked, this wasn't where the entrance to the city was, this was just a forest.

"We're at Alberta Mortis." Yami replied softly and rather matter-of-factly.

"Oh? What's at Alberta Mortis?" Yuugi said childishly cute and tiredly.

"A bed." Yami replied with a grin as the smaller one nodded sleepily.

Just outside Malik was asking the same of Marik.

"Alberta Mortis, home of the final vampire race, Villa of the Kings, village of the Tisnatas, and township of the Faithful." Marik replied with a relaxed look about him as he untied the rope from Malik waist.

"The Tisnatas¼. Grandpa said something about the Tisnatas long ago¼ they were mentioned in the story¼. What are the Tisnatas? And the Faithful?" Malik asked hopping down from the back of the carriage.

"You'll have to wait and see." Marik chided childishly as he hopped down as well, spreading graceful wings in a long stretch. He turned his head to see Bakura doing the same Ryou looking around the forest wondrously. The door opened and Yuugi stumbled sleepily out Yami in tow. Ryou smiled at Yuugi disheveled appearance.

"Come on, we've only got three hours before sunrise." Bakura said as he took the lead, into the forest. The dark leaves of the evergreen pines stretched up over the heads of the six, moonlight not finding its way to the ground as the forest engulfed them in darkness. Yami followed behind Bakura and let Yuugi grab the back of his shirt so he could follow without fear of being lost. Ryou grabbed Yuugi's shirt and Malik grabbed Ryou's as the humans formed a chain so they may safely pass along the invisible path.

A gentle wind whispered through the trees and the breeze was at first cold but then suddenly it wasn't. Suddenly the floor turned from twig and leaf to rock and soil, hard soil. Dank air swirled around the noses of the group, and there footsteps hollowed. They had obviously entered a cave. Yami felt Yuugi's grip on the back of his shirt tighten, not liking his loss of sight and the creepy feeling emitting from the very walls of the cave.

Bakura turned, eyes following a carefully laid out trail, it wasn't visible unless you knew what you were looking for and although Bakura himself had only been to Alberta Mortis five times in the past hundred years he still clearly remembered the way. Stalactite fangs hanging from the ceiling marked the way and although the cave was wide and split off many times if you followed the fangs then you'd be fine. It was a good thing it was so dark, all the twisting and turning would confuse the humans so they wouldn't attempt to leave Alberta Mortis during the day for fear of being lost in the depths of Blood Cave.

Dank air soon gave way to crisp warm air, as they entered Alberta Mortis. The first thing Yuugi noticed was light, there were a few, what you could call street lamps, lighting the village that lay sprawled beneath them, and the stairwell they walked down. There were no lights on in the village bellow, the curtains in the windows of the many small homes, drawn tightly against the chill. But there was movement in the shadows and voices.

The humans were led down the stairs and into the village heading straight for the other side. They were led into a large building, it was huge compared to the other houses. The inside was grey and stony, the doors were a grayish blue. The inside was lit with lanterns, no windows to let in the sun that would follow soon, the air though was still fresh and crisp as the night air outside. Yuugi's bleary eyes didn't take in everything at once, and his mind was too clogged with the need to sleep to understand anything that was going on around him.

"These are the three."

"I thought you said there were going to be four?"

"The fourth didn't want to come."

"Natalie is waiting in the Orbis room."

Yami nodded in response to the vampire guard as he stood by the inner doorway. He saw the guard smile as he looked at Yuugi's child-like frame etched with sleep.

"Kidnapping kids, sir?" The guard chuckled. Yuugi frowned and muttered something about not being a kid.

"No, he isn't a child. These three need to be accommodated for the night. You know where we'll be should you need us. They are free to wander during the day just as long as they don't leave." Yami instructed.

The Guard nodded gruffly.

"I'll get one of the Faithfuls to keep an eye on 'em. Give them a look around and take care of them. Answer any questions they might have during the day." Yami nodded turning and leaning down to be eye level with Yuugi. Yuugi raised his weary head to stare at Yami's face as he spoke.

"I'll have to go now, and I'll be asleep during the day. You, Ryou, and Malik will be assigned Faithfuls to keep an eye on you and take care of you while I'm asleep. If you need me ask one of the guards and they'll lead you to where I am day or night, don't be hesitant to wake me. But don't try your luck with Bakura or Marik." Yami explained with a small smile. "Go to bed, we'll see you tomorrow evening."

Yuugi yawned and nodded cutely, making Yami's smile even larger. His face turned grim as he rose back to his feet and with a curt nod to the guard and a short look at Bakura and Marik, the three vampires disappeared down the long hallway of the building. The Guard nodded as a second guard emerged a few seconds later.

"Okay now, I'll take you to see one of my friends, he'll take good care of you during the day." He said cheerily moving forward. Yuugi was a little slow while Ryou and Malik were awake. The two stifled giggles as the blonde haired guard had to walk back to the door way and grab Yuugi's small hand in his, gently leading the boy beside him as you would a very small child, which Yuugi was in comparison to the Vampire's height.

They were lead silently through the small village until they came to a door; on the door was engraved a pattern, a small spiral, but due to the lack of visibility that was all that was able to be seen. The Guard reached over and briskly knocked on the door. He waited impatiently knocking again, and again. Finally, a clumsy clattering sound a string of curses reached the groups ears as the door was opened by a man wincing and holding his knee cap.

"Yello¼" he said groggily.

"Hey there old buddy old pal. You being the worthless bachelor in-a-big-house-all-by-yourself that you are, you have been asked to take care of these three, during the day. They are guests of Yami himself, so they are to be treated well, and shown around and stuff." The guards said happily.

"Oh okay¼ do you know how long for?"

"Nope." He replied with a grin.

"Well okay¼ Um, my name is Tristan of the fourth order, I guess I'll show you to you to where you'll be staying." He said extending a welcoming hand. Ryou and Malik took up the hand while Yuugi, almost asleep on his feet, was startled by the sudden extended hand, much to the amusement of Tristan. Tristan gave a wave to the guard calling out a farewell, but not that loudly and ushered the group into the house.

"Er¼ Just follow me." He said as the others nodded, Ryou this time taking Yuugi's hand. They were lead up a flight of stairs to the left of the door, they spiraled up through the ceiling, and into a hallway. The hallway was wooden as was most of the house and was bare but for some candles on holsters to light the way. There was a dimly lit globe at the opposite end of the hallway next to a door, two doors to the right and two doors to the left.

"Okay, where the light is, is the toilet, the bathroom is the door closest to it on the¼left¼ my rooms this first one on the left. One room is a study and the other is a guest bedroom, I have a double bed in there, and I think I have another single underneath that¼ I could set the single up in the study if you want some privacy but I knew if I was knew here I'd wanna stick close to my buddies. So is it ok if you share a room?" he asked as he explained everything briefly.

"Yes, thank you very much for letting us stay." Ryou said politely with a small bow which Malik mimicked.

"Yes thank you. Its fine we all stay in one room, it'd be better that way." He said.

"Okay now if any of you need to use the bathroom, now's the time. I'll just go downstairs and fetch some sheets for the other bed if you wanna go in and get the other bed out, and you should probably put that one to bed right now." Tristan said looking at Yuugi, who yawned and sighed deeply, eyes heavy. Tristan turned to go down the stairs, candle lit hallway casting his shadow sprawling across the floor. He called back over his shoulder that the one on the left closest to them was their room.

Ryou nodded opening the door to a dark room. He instinctively reached for the upper left hand corner of the door finding a candle holster, right where expected. His hand fumbled around for a bit before finding the desired key and pressed down sharply sending a spark into the wick of the candle and illuminating the room. The three slowly walked in, or in Yuugi's cased led in, and stood in the middle of the room. The walls were white washed and plain, the sheets were just as plain, a hazy blue tinge apparent in the glowing light. A wooden trunk sat in one of the corners, beautiful carving standing it out in the shaded corner. The blinds were drawn closed making it slightly darker, and yet the room was pleasantly warm. There was a light filter of dust coating the rounded ends of the poles sticking from each corner of the double bed a small table beside the bed with a candle a holder placed in its centre was coated in the same dusty cover as the poles. A faded blue and worn rug lay sprawled in the middle, ragged and frayed around its circular edge but comfortable and soft looking, despite its raggedness. On the other side of the double bed, there was nothing. That would more than likely be the location of the single bed hidden beneath the larger one.

Malik whooped in joy and leapt on to the large bed, sending once dormant dust into the air. He laughed a little before the dust finally got to his nose and he sneezed hard. Ryou laughed at his expression as Yuugi began to toddle over to the bed. He collapsed on it and fell into sleep.

"Wow, he sleeps fast." Malik whistled sitting up on the bed and flinging himself off.

"Well he was practically asleep on his feet." Ryou commented walking over to the bed.

"Yeah, so let's get this other bed out so I can crash too." Malik said kneeling down and lifting the sheets to peer beneath the bed.

"So you want the single?" Ryou asked politely.

"If that's okay with you?" Malik replied looking over his shoulder as he reached beneath the bed and began hauling the bottom of the two mattresses under the bed out.

"Uh huh. That's fine with me I don't mind sharing with Yuugi." Ryou said as he walked over and began to help in the pulling of the bed.

"Cool." Malik grunted, as he heaved backwards.

"Hey! I got the sheets. Wow is he asleep already?" said a voice as Tristan appeared in the doorway with a bundle of sheets and pillows.

"Yes, he was very tired." Ryou commented. Tristan nodded, coming over to lend the two a hand. Before long the single bed was made up neatly in the room. The bed had pale red sheets, and a cloudy white doona. Within minutes the house was quiet once more but for the sound of steady breaths, inhaling and exhaling as sleep devoured the occupants.

Meanwhile, with Yami

"Okay so that's what we're going to do?"

"That sounds like the best course of action." Yami said as Natalie looked at him quizzically.

"I agree with Yami, What we thought of then is the best plan of action we have now." Bakura agreed, jagged eyes narrowed as he spoke.

"It will require some sacrifices." Yami said looking over the small council that had been formed. The group nodded.

"We are willing to make those sacrifices." Spoke up one of the members.

"This will take a year to orchestrate but hopefully, it will work and be well worth it. Send out a couple of squads to clean up domino and contact or foreign lords and inform them of the plan." Yami said voice deep and commanding, showing no sign that his command would not be obeyed.

"I'll send out some messengers upon sunset tomorrow." Tamara said rising from her seat gracefully.

"I'll send the squad first fade tomorrow as well." John said rising as well.

"Then we are agreed. We will meet again in one week's time, until then if you need to speak to me you know where to find me." Yami said. The others bowed their heads respectfully and exited the room quietly.

"Natalie." Yami called out before Natalie completely left her seat.

"Yes?" She turned and said, puzzled look on her elegant features.

"Please send a request to April and May of the Faithfuls. We will need their co-operation and those two are very wise. Don't wake them just leave them a letter to meet me after the sun has set." Yami asked, not wanting to order anyone he knew personally around. Natalie smiled.

"Of course I'll get on it now and then retire for the morning." She said over her shoulder as she headed out the door. Yami sighed laying his head on the table.

**I never wanted to do any of this. Damn the King and Queen.**

_But they are your parents._

**It doesn't matter. That doesn't excuse the injuries they have done to me.**

_Well it doesn't much matter, you are who you are and you can't change that._

**I just wish I hadn't emerged from that item to be faced with all these problems that I was never prepared for.**

_Well you placed yourself in there so you could see that boy again._

**I know I did, and I'm grateful for that. But now I have to solve the problems of a place I don't know. This isn't where I was, so much has changed.**

_You should know how fast things change Yami._

**I know, but why me? Oh well, at least I have Yuugi now, and I can start over. Maybe I can stay with him now with no parents to order his death.**

_But they did it for a reason. You aren't supposed to mingle species._

**I know, but now, I'm practically King. I can do what I want.**

_That is very brattish of you. They set up laws for reasons, the vampire race wont like it at all._

**I'm sure I can find a way a round it, I just want to be with him. I would give anything!**

_I know, you have before.___

**I hope April and May can help me.**

Yami rose steadily from his seat, walking calmly out of the room. He traveled down the many halls before his sixth sense kicked in and he stopped his meaningless wanderings to go to his chamber, the sun was soon to rise.

Tristan poked a head into the room he had leant to the three strangers who had appeared in the night with his friend. They were resting soundly and Tristan didn't want to rouse them from their comfortable slumber but he couldn't let them sleep away the day. He tip toed into the room to the window opposite the door, gently pulling up the blinds and opening the window to allow a warm morning breeze to dance into the room, carrying the affectionate scent of the jasmine from vines growing up the side of his home. The scent of cool pines was also present in the air, blowing in from the outskirts of the village.

It tickled the noses of the sleeping boys, gently raising them from their rest. Tristan quickly left the room heading downstairs to make breakfast.

Malik mumbled incoherently as the breeze licked the back of his neck, sending a shrill shiver down his spine. He pulled the sheets over his head to try escape the playful breeze, and smiled in small success before he ran out of air and had to pull his head back out. Ryou watched his friend's antics with a bemused look on his face. Chuckling softly to himself when his friend gave out a small cry and dove back under. Beside Ryou, Yuugi began to stir, moaning softly as he opened his eyes to the morning sunlight.

"Where are we?" he mumbled as he stretched limbs and yawned, hungry for air.

"We are at a man called Tristan's home, after arriving here last night. I'm not surprised you can't remember right away, you were dead on your feet." Ryou informed him. Yuugi shuddered at the mention of the phrase "dead on your feet", many of his nightmares including people being exactly that.

"Oh, I kind of remember." Yuugi mumbled as his senses began to waken, he looked over at a lump in a single bed as it gasped in exasperation.

"Fine! I'll be awake." Malik exclaimed having lost the battle to maintain sleep and elude the breeze that was waking him. Yuugi stifled a giggle as he greeted the other teen with a cheery good morning. Yuugi began to properly take in his surroundings, being fully awake now. He was lying in a bed with pale blue sheets, the room had white washed walls and out the window. Yuugi gasped leaping over to the window and looking out. The sun was shining brightly over a peaceful village, small laughter coming from not too far off and beautiful emerald leaves glistening in morning dew. Alberta Mortis¼ The name sounded kind of creepy but the place itself was anything but, it was wondrous. Sweetly scented flowers blossoming to take in the much needed sun rays, leaves whispering in a honey breeze.

"Wow¼" Yuugi breathed, looking it over. Ryou came over to join him eyes wide in appreciation, Malik didn't really want to leave his bed so instead grumbled as he eased arms from the sheets and snatched his shirt from the floor having slept in boxers only, and not wanting to venture into the air outside his bed without protection. Yuugi was still fully dressed but Ryou was in plain white boxers as well and had to ease himself from the window to get dressed.

Malik rose from the bed eagerly pulling on pants before stretching long arms upward.

"Where is the toilet?" Yuugi asked unexpectedly, although they had been told Yuugi couldn't quite remember.

"Oh, the toilet is down the end of the hall." Ryou replied tugging on a shirt. Yuugi nodded his thanks and headed wearily down the hall to the bathroom. Ryou and Malik, now fully clothed, headed out the door after neatening the beds.

The squeak of the fourth step alerted Tristan to the two coming down the stairs, and he headed to the bottom, to direct them around.

"Morning." He greeted brightly, his face turning to confusion as he noted the absence of the smallest of the trio. "Where's the other one?"

"Yuugi just needed to use the bathroom." Malik said.

"Yes, he should be down in a second." Ryou added. Tristan nodded in understanding.

"That's good, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you for having." Ryou replied polite as ever.

" 'Twas no problem. I'm glad to have the company. Oh here's the last one." Tristan said as he saw Yuugi's small feet on the steps above them. Yuugi reached the bottom saying a mumbled good morning as he was very shy of strangers.

"Ok I guess I'll show you the bottom level. It's pretty basic, there is of course, the Kitchen and dinning room, which is through there¼." He said pointing to the right of them. "The lounge area is over there." He said pointing to the left side. "And at the end of the hall is the door to the front, behind us is the door to the back, feel free to make yourself at home." The three nodded in unison.

"Okay, now breakfast, mostly bread and fruit, a cold breakfast I kind of slept in." Tristan said leading the way to the right. The Kitchen was open enough, plenty of room. There were cupboards above the bench tops and a pantry in one corner. Tristan directed them to the breakfast set out on the breakfast bar at the other end of the kitchen.

"Eat up and then I'll show you around, I've got a few errands to run if you don't mind tagging along?" he asked as the three sat down.

"No we don't mind. I'm Malik by the way, and he's Ryou and he's Yuugi." Malik replied with a smile.

"It's an honor to meet you. Now I was told to take good care of you because you're guests of the big man Yami himself. So if you want anything don't hesitate to ask. Most of the people around here are very friendly and we all know each other so if somehow you get lost just ask where Tristan's house is, and they point you straight." Tristan said as he ate. Yuugi ate hungry, stomach rejoicing at the much wanted food. The troop finished there meal and headed out into the sunshine.

The chorus of birds, joyful children and happy people talking as they walked, met the group's ears. It seemed so surreal, it was incredible.

"I never knew a place like this existed." Malik said.

"And so you shouldn't. This is very secret place and is well guarded. The only way in is through that maze of tunnels and down those stairs, and you'll have to go down in single file making you easy prey. Or alternatively, flying in, which only vampires can do. The old jets and planes never got this far out this way, and if they did they were up high enough so that the mist that coats this valley makes us look like the rest of the forest, quiet a feat actually. So you wouldn't know and you aren't really supposed to. I am surprised to know they brought you here." Tristan said as he maintained his pace, shoed feet walking lightly on the grass carpet.

"Oh, so were you born here?" Malik asked.

"Yes, everyone here was, apart from the vampires but we have constant vampires here." Tristan replied.

"So you live here in peace with the Vampires?" Ryou said, voicing his own question.

"Yes, it's a very old alliance. The Vampires and the Faithfuls." Tristan answered.

"The Faithfuls?" said Ryou.

"Yes, Long ago, back in the dark ages, when the world was strife with magic, and plague, when pagans ran wild in Ireland before the days of Saint Patrick, vampires were outlawed. Many feared them and wanted to destroy them, some night hunting parties would venture into the woods to find and kill them. At the same time the pagans sought to protect the vampires, understanding that they only killed those who had deserved the death and they need to survive. The pagans were much easier to find then vampires and were attacked in force by Christians, and the continent was converted. Some of them fled and from the pagans sprung witches. The witches were secretive, hiding cloaked in black as they would walk in the woods to meet at night, because of the black robes they were declared evil as well. The vampires remembering the ancient race who had tried to protect them came to meet with the witches, it was then that the burning of the witches began. While meeting one night a group of "hunters" found them and killed many, they even felled a vampire. The King of vampires had come that night, and would have been felled as well had one of the witches not taken the shot meant for him." Tristan said as the group gasped in shock.

"The vampires were grateful to her, the Humans not so. They dubbed her completely taken by evil. The vampire king had tried to save the girl but the wound was too deep, so instead made her a vampire as well, and she was the first. She was the first declared Tisnatas, which is 'Satanist' backwards, which was what the humans called her. The King took her as a queen and the together some of the witches came together with the Vampires to form this place. The witches, changed there ways slightly and because the vampire race saw them as being so faithful to them, they were dubbed Faithfuls. Eventually we formed our own system of laws and structure outside of the normal ones, and while we watch over the vampires during the day, they watch over us at night." Tristan said as he continued to walk.

"Most of the Vampires here are just guards, Royalty, important, Tisnatas or just others who have served well. Basically this is paradise." Tristan smirked. The group had listened quietly the whole time and grinned at the last comment.

The group silently followed Tristan into a building. The inside was warm and wooden, the shelves set around the edges were filled with goods. This was quiet obviously a village store.

"Hello Mr. Kowenkeeny, how are you this fine day?" Tristan greeted politely. An elderly man smiled from behind the counter. His hair was silvery and he had a short beard growing in the same silver strands. His eyes were bright and youthful, while the wrinkles in his face showed of the years he had lived.

"It is going well Young Tristan, you're in the fourth order now are you not?" He asked kindly, voice a beautiful baritone and filled with an ease and simple joy.

"Yes I am sir, three days since yesterday." Tristan said proudly, puffing out his chest proudly.

"That's very good, congratulations¼Oh." The men exclaimed in surprise spotting the unfamiliar boys standing behind Tristan and looking about the room.

"Hello. Who might you three be?" He said friendly. The three jumped in surprise by being addressed.

"O-Oh¼ I'm Ryou. H-Hello sir." Ryou greeted shakily.

"I'm Malik. Hello." Malik said happily.

"I-I'm Y-Yuugi¼sir." Yuugi said head down and a feather light sprinkling of blush upon his cheeks due to his uncontrollable shyness.

"I am Mr Kowenkeeny, pleased to meet you. It's not often we get strangers here." The elderly man said.

"Yes I know, they're staying with me for a time." Tristan said conversationally.

"Oh well best show them a good time¼ speaking of time, Tristan aren't you running late?" He said with the slightest of frowns. Tristan's eyes went wide and his eyebrows went high.

"OH DAMN! I completely forgot!" He exclaimed before whirling around to face the three puzzled boys. "I have to go to Meditation! I'm suppose be there for half the day for the first week of being one of the fourth order, then twice a week after that. I have to go now Boy's! Wander around the village for a while." He quickly spun around.

"Mr Kowenkeeny, could you¼" Tristan pleaded.

"Yes, Yes, of course. You'd better hurry or you'll be late." The elderly man informed him, a smile on his lips at Tristan panic.

"Merry Part Mr. Kowenkeeny." Tristan said with a short bow before running out of the room.

"Tristan has left the building." Malik muttered as he saw the lanky frame of Tristan fly out of the room and into the streets. The three now turned to face the old man who chuckled.

"Tch Tch, youth today. Well now you three. Do you think you remember the way to Tristan's house?" Mr. Kowenkeeny asked politely. Yuugi nodded, he could find his way around anywhere with his sharp memory.

"Good Good, Tristan was here to pick up his weeks food, I guess he'll need a little more feeding you three as well." The old man contemplated." Hmm, well I guess he should get an extra two bags, good thing have lots to spare. Follow me." He gestured rising from his seat and round to the back of the "store".

Malik led the way Ryou and Yuugi in tow as they passed a curtain and entered the back room. The backroom was lined with even more shelves and bags labelled neatly in Symbols the three couldn't understand.

"Okay¼ now this one¼ this one¼and¼.. this one ought to do it." The elder said scouring the shelves and selecting three bags. He hauled them over to the group handing them one each.

"What Tristan and I would like you to do is; take these back to his home, place them on his kitchen bench and he'll sort them out later. If you ever need to look for something don't hesitate to come back and ask me. Okay?" The three nodded in unison.

"Okay then. Merry Part until next time I meet one of you again." The elder nodded, holding the door open for them as they passed out. The three called out a good-bye, Malik's enthusiastic, Ryou's polite and Yuugi's quiet, and headed down the street. Yuugi took the lead having remembered the way to go.

Once they had returned the bags they set about walking around the village, Yuugi feeling uncomfortable as they looked at his dual shadows, but they brushed it off and didn't say anything for which Yuugi was most thankful. 'This place seems so nice. I wish I could live here.' Yuugi thought wistfully casting his gaze skyward. What had started as a very promising day slowly changed as he noted the thunderclouds coming in fast.

"It's gonna rain soon guys." Yuugi said looking at his companions as they continued to walk around freely.

"Yeah, looks like it. Why don't we head back to Tristan's? I want to know what's going to happen next and the only way we'll find out is by talking to Yami or some other Vampire, so we should go to bed so we can be awake for the night." Malik replied intelligently, as he looked at the other two who nodded in response.

"Good idea." Yuugi commented.

"Then I guess we should head back." Ryou added as the company turned around to return to their present "home".

They opened the door to find Tristan on the couch asleep. 'I guess Meditating must be hard work. Or just boring." Yuugi thought as they walked upstairs. Once more Yuugi didn't bother getting changed but instead curled up under the sheets and fell into a warm sleep, Ryou and Malik soon following.

Unbeknownst to the other two, Malik hadn't really wanted to go and see Yami but was more interested in seeing Marik so they could solidify their plans. Dum Dum DUMMMMMMM!

Later on

Tristan opened bleary eyes to darkness, he groaned he had fallen asleep on the couch. As his eye's adjusted to the lack of light present in the room he noted that it can't have been long past a couple of minutes since the sun had set. Sun set¼.Tristan jumped up running upstairs to the guest room to find the three he had been asked to take care of, soundly asleep on top of the bed sheets fully clothed. He let out a sigh, he had been on his way home when April and May had halted him.

!Flashback!

A length sigh escaped Tristan's lips as he began to return to his home. It had been a long day, and the disturbance during the night before had left him even more weary then was usual. He turned a corner not really looking where he was going, but feet remembering the path to his home from the prayer site.

"Oomph!"

Had he been watching where he was going he wouldn't have ran into a woman walking the other way. Tristan was shocked and quickly helped her to her feet apologising numerous times.

"That's okay Tristan." The girl said brushing off her knees. A pang of recognition struck Tristan as he realised just who he had knocked over, and in all his hurry he had failed to notice the other girl standing beside the one he had knocked quite rudely to the ground.

"I-I'm still sorry, Miss April." Tristan said with a bow. "Is there anything I can do for you or Miss May?"

The two smiled at him kindly.

"No that's okay, but while we have your attention we have a message we need you to pass on." April replied.

"S-Sure anything."

"We need you to tell the three boys staying at your house that they are to meet Yami with us and we'll be at your home after sunset to get them." May informed him. Tristan bowed again.

"Will do, Miss April, Miss May. Merry Part." Tristan said as he took off. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, he couldn't believe he'd just walked into April and May of the Seventh Order! They were the wisest most highest ranked individuals of all of the faithfuls! And he knocked one of them over! Tristan shock his head at his stupidity, and continued on his way back to his home.

He collapsed on to the couch, still shaken from what had just passed. April and May had that affect on most people, and Vampires as well. He might as well wait on the couch for his three guests to arrive, as searching for them was rather pointless when he had no idea where they'd be, some great host he was. A long, bedraggled, sign whooshed pass his lips as he began to calm down, falling gently into a light slumber. He fell further into sleep and missed the sound of the three entering and going upstairs, too much asleep to notice.

!End Flashback!

Tristan lightly shook them awake one by one.

"Huh? S' gettin' all darkkk." Malik slurred, as he tried to pull the sheets over his head.

"Malik you have to get up, April and May are going to be here any second to come and get you." Tristan urged.

"April and May? Who are they?" Yuugi asked rubbing sleep from his eye with one tiny fist.

"They are the only two seventh order, they are extremely wise, and very powerful for their age. When you talk to them you call them Miss April and Miss May, you be very respectful to them, and you don't through any sarcasm or anything their way." Tristan said shutting the window and the blinds. A gentle patter was heard from the front door and Tristan jumped.

"They're here!" He yelped charging out the door down to the front door.

A feeling of silent dread crept into the room. The description of the two that Tristan had provided left the mental image of two elderly ladies, or slightly aged ladies with cranky wrinkles and cold powerful steely eyes. A fear of saying the wrong thing to one of them grew as the thought of being verbal beat into submission was brought about their ears as thunder cracked over head, and the group shivered.

Malik being the boldest took the lead out the door followed as always by Ryou then Yuugi. The steps creaked and hearts beat, hands shook and bodies trembled out of control. Balls rose in throats and made it harder to swallow and painful to breath, knees were weak and feet unwilling to take another step. Finally the three reached the bottom hearts and lungs clenched in anticipation.

"Hello." Said a cheery voice as they entered view. Cheery?

Malik was the first to spot them and went weak with relief but he was awed with disbelief. These are the two Tristan had been speaking of. The same feeling carried on down the line as each spotted the two.

"Hello." Malik replied his voice oddly small.

"I am April of the Seventh Order and this is my companion May of the Seventh Order." The slightly taller one said. Yuugi peeked out from behind the two in front to see. The one who had identified herself as April had wild blue-ish black hair. Her face was pale but her lips were warm and full, carrying in inviting smile and welcome carved into pearly white teeth. Her eyes were an intense brown, intelligent, but soft and deep. A pale White robe hung over her shoulders and faded blue hems could be seen poking from beneath the frayed hem. A small white bindii was placed in between her eyes, sparkling fondly at the group. On her right hand she wore a ring, the surface was smooth and perfectly round. The ring looked to be made of a stone called hematite, and was dark in contrast to her milky white skin. On her other hand was a white ring, strike forth and whiter than polished bone.

May was very similar in clothing, the same pale robe and blue pants, the same two rings but her eyes were not brown as April's but were a soft melancholy hazel. A twinkle gracing the corners, her hair was a warm chocolate brown, and hung from her head freely and wildly, much the same as April. Both had short shoulder length hair. Her face was slightly narrower and around her neck was a white collar.

"Very pleased to meet you, Miss April and Miss May." Ryou said politely with a short bow. Yuugi followed suit with a bow and a polite "Hello."

"Thank you very much but we should be going now." May said chirpily.

"Excuse me, but just where are we going?" Ryou asked. April and May looked at him incredulously, before looking at Tristan who ducked his head and bushed.

"We're taking you to see Yami. Now come on before we are late." April said motioning them out the door. The group bustled down the empty streets silently, a light fluttering filling each heartbeat, which Yuugi's muscle produced. Yami, he was going to see Yami again tonight, and he wasn't tired and they weren't being bustled off to somewhere and he wasn't recovering from unconsciousness and... and¼ Yami¼.

_'He's a blood sucking Vampire... you don't belong in his world as you don't belong in most.'_ An evil voice sniggered to him. _'Not to mention your human, you're not a Faithful, you are a pathetic excuse of a human. You are of no use to him at all, except as a toy__¼__ little Yuugi, Yami's toy! Ha Ha Ha Ha!'_

The pit of Yuugi's stomach dropped, he wish that evil little voice in his head just as he wished he didn't when he was cornered by the big kids when he was little.

'NO!' He refused to believe that of someone that¼he¼

_'You care about him? Dirty little Homo. That's disgusting and your "friends" will think so too.'_

"No.. They wouldn't think that¼ I refuse to listen to you anymore!'

_'You just refuse the voice of Truth. You are a runty little Toy! Ha Ha Ha HA HA HA!!!'_

Yuugi swallowed hard as they entered the building, his heart pounding wildly against his ribcage. He was nervous under the stares of the passers by as the headed towards the deep recesses of the building.

'It doesn't matter¼ I'm here¼ Not where I was¼ People are nice here, and they're nice to me.. I'm not a toy or a runt, I'm not disgusting¼. I can live here¼. And Yami loves me.'

To Be Continued¼..

Silver: That was long!

Wing: I full 13 pages worth, minus us talking at the bottom

Silver: Booya! So fic readers Welcome to Alberta Mortis, home of the _final_ vampire race! MWHA HA HA HA HA!

Wing: Calm down¼

Silver: I am calm!

Wing: sure¼..

Silver: Well if you want more long chapters! Review... We'll update more often cos.. HOLIDAYS! YEEEAAHHH!!!!!

Wing: Well until next time!

Silver: Review pwease!

CHEERIO


	19. Chapter 19 getting longer eh?

Thanks for all those who reviewed last chapter! This hasn't been beta read but when it has I'll update it. so sorry about the mistakes but! I don't know what was with those ¼ things… I didn't put them there.

**Chapter 19: Plans to Be**

Yuugi trailed behind the two Faithfuls and his other two friends as they were lead by the guard that had taken them to Tristan's, through the maze of corridors. When they had reached Yami's door, Yuugi's heart leapt in anticipation, and he fidgeted while May rapped on the door.

"Come in." came a melodic voice from behind the door and it was opened. Yami's room was nothing spectacular, nothing too grand or anything, but Yami on the other hand. Yami was dressed in his usual black leather attire, crimson eyes glinting in the sharp candle light, and pale smooth skin glowing invitingly.

"Good Evening Miss April, Miss May." Yami said respectively to the two with a small bow of the head.

"Hello Ryou, Malik, Yuugi. Do you like the village here?" he asked warmly.

"Y-Yes, it's Beautiful." Yuugi replied, feeling comfortable replying when usually he'd wait for one of the other two to. Malik and Ryou nodded their heads in agreement.

"That is good. Natalie, Bakura and Marik are in the Orbis room, waiting for us. April, May, if you'll follow me. We have something important we need to talk about with all of you." Yami said, his tones deep and almost (almost) friendly.

April and May nodded as did the others as they fell behind Yami as he led the way through the maze of halls to the Orbis room. Awe was the first impression. The room was perfectly circular, black cast iron candle holders sprouting from the sides. The roof was a perfect dome, carved with intricate patterns giving the effect that under your gaze the whole ceiling moved. The floor was tiled, and a polished oak table sat in the middle of the room. Around the table sat Marik Bakura and Natalie, none of them looking up as they sat but staring into the distance as they thought. There was no doubt that they were aware of the new arrivals presence. Yami moved gracefully to his chair motioning for the humans behind him to take a seat as well.

"Why have you called us here Yami?" April asked directly.

"Yes and might we enquire as to why the three outside humans are here as well?" May added nonchalantly.

"You are here because we have need of you're co-operation and Council, Faithfuls of the Seventh Order. And as for Yuugi, Malik, and Ryou, they are here because we need them to be here." Natalie replied.

"Well then, what do you need from us?" May asked leaning back on her chair.

"We have a plan that we are going to set into motion, but it will take a lot of effort and sacrifice, and there are some things that Vampires cannot do." Bakura said diplomatically, voice as cold, harsh and calculating as ever, eyes narrowed.

"And what would those things be?" April asked.

"Daylight, obviously. We cannot go out in daylight and can't converse with Humans at all. Even if we were to tell them they wouldn't believe us." Bakura replied.

"Things have happened as they shouldn't have happened." Natalie explained.

"Us winning that war for example, shouldn't have happened." Marik added helpfully, cleaning his nails absentmindedly as a smirk graced his lips with his comment.

"I see so what are you plans and what are it's reasons." April said softly so it sounded like a question, but it was more a demand.

"Our plans are to annihilate our own race." Yami said emotionlessly and in all seriousness. A dramatic silence filled the room, as shock was plastered onto the faces of the humans, the vampires in the room however, kept still faces. They weren't kidding.

"We have realised that we shouldn't have won that war, it's not supposed to happen like that. We have seen now that out of hiding we are thriving, and with the King and Queen gone, the Vampire race has been multiplying like crazy. We are now too numerous for the Humans to sustain us, eventually the humans will be gone and the Vampire race will die as well."

"Four hundred years ago, just before the war, two hundred and thirty of us lived in one area. One Thousand of us lived world wide, and now over One Thousand of us live in this area alone. It can't keep going like this, you know better then we do that the larger a number the harder to control. The Vampire race is going to self destruct soon. When once we lived in relative peace with each other now brawls are happening everywhere. Boredom and depression are driving the cities mad. The Humans keep trying to destroy us and reclaim their rule over the world wasting thousands of men on attacks that don't work. So the plan is to make the attacks work."

"The arrangement is to take all the ones loyal to the crown, all the ones who have the determination to live and bring them here, into Alberta Mortis. There should be around two hundred to three hundred. The rest of them, the villains, the ones who are tired of being immortal, the drunks, the ones who can't stand their life as it is, stay in the city. If we get the Faithfuls to spread a rumour around the major rebellions world wide that we have a special day were everyone sleeps during the night and day because… of some thing we vampires do ever couple of hundred years, I don't know but the key is to tell them that during this time, we sleep with our doors open. The rebellion forces will attack then. With their mortars and other weaponry they'll shoot down deep enough to let sunlight into the caves, wiping out the vampires inside and giving a "victory" to the humans."

"Also tomorrow night we begin reconstructing the old cities, the big cities. They were destroyed during the war and if the Humans ever wonder why were re-building, then just tell them that we were rebuilding them to live in there and maybe even further rub it into their noses of their defeat. We want to make it believable."

Yami continued solemnly. "Things weren't supposed to happen as they did, it is our fault that these problems exist and by faking our demise we can hopefully return to the way things were. The Vampire lives that will be lost are ones that are already lost anyway and we will make sure beyond all doubt that they understand and are willing to go through with this plan of action. Countries everywhere will be doing the same. Miss April and Miss May of the Seventh order we cannot do this without the co-operation and support of the Faithfuls, nor can we go ahead of you disagree with our course of action. You are the wisest people we know…is this the right thing to do?"

April and May exchanged looks, calculating things over in their minds. Everything Yami had said was true, the human race was declining while the Vampire race bloomed.

"Why rebuild the cities?" April asked quizzically.

"Because we like to live in the cities and we know the humans would want to rebuild it. That may take years, if we rebuild it as much as we can before the attack then they won't have to work on much and we won't have to have two hundred to three hundred vampires housed in Alberta Mortis for longer than what is necessary." Bakura explained.

"We are hoping to return to the way things were." Natalie said.

"Ah the cities… those were the days." Marik interrupted dreamily, eyes glazed.

Yuugi's head spun… two hundred to three hundred… over one thousand... the minimum lose of Vampire life per area would be…

"Seven Hundred!" Yuugi exclaimed out loud, sinking his head a shying slightly when he realised what he had done. He looked to Yami, whose face was solemn and still.

"Yes Seven hundred, seven hundred who don't want to exist." Marik said.

"But seven hundred seems like a heavily lose when you have an average population of one thousand." Ryou commented.

"It seems that way when truly it isn't. Most of those seven hundred would have lived for so long they have shared the life times of millions. Most of those seven hundred are weary of life, and remorse being born vampire or made vampire." Yami explained as Ryou nodded in understanding.

April and May were exchanging whispers, before they both nodded their heads, a sad expression on their faces.

"As Faithfuls it is our duty and our charge to protect the vampire race, to help ensure their survival, whether it's need or not." April said emotionlessly.

"Sadly we agree to take part in the killing of so many we are sworn to protect. Although against what we stand for, we understand." May added.

"As faithfuls we are sworn to help the vampires in the best possible way, to make certain that the future created is a good one." April continued.

"We agree that this is the best course of action, and although we are raised never to harm a vampire or see one harmed, will help in the organisation of the slaughtering of so many." May said solemnly. Yami's face remained a mask of nothing, an empty sheet of paper with only stark sternness slightly painted on his features.

"Thank you. We wish it didn't have to come to this but this is the only solution." Yami said head slightly bowed.

"Thank you for your council, we are grateful to the Faithfuls for having protected us so long." Natalie said respectfully, as conversation died down.

"Now why are these three here?" May asked motioning towards the out of place humans sitting in the other occupied chairs.

"We also require their help to spread the word as they will have a few more outside connections and can view things differently having a better understanding of humans outside Alberta Mortis." Yami explained. It was partially true yes, but mostly Yami just wanted Yuugi near him.

Yuugi's heart leapt at the words. He wasn't just some toy, he was useful to Yami. The churning in his stomach left, he did have many contacts. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Malik nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, we know lots of people, in the rebellion factions. Lots of people who have left the orphanage joined up." He informed the group.

"Yes." Ryou agreed. "Even though we were taught to leave the vampires alone and just live by their rules, it didn't sit well with a lot of people who don't like authority like that. Lot's of other people outside know people in the factions as well, but aren't actively involved." He said casting a small look at Bakura who he knew to have a problem with authority. Bakura just chose to ignore, thinking over all the pieces in the puzzle as they were slotting together. Thinking over for any flaws in the plan, any problems and studying the features of those present what they thought.

"Well then we'll settle the final plans tomorrow night. April, May, I need to have a word with you both please." Yami said as Marik, Bakura and Natalie rose from their seats.

"What about us." Malik asked and Marik walked by. "What are we doing now?"

"You come with us." Marik said continuing to the door, waiting as the three humans also rose from their seats and followed them out the door. April and May gave Yami a quizzical look as to why he needed to talk to them. Yami let out a lengthy sigh, relaxing his muscles a bit, and for the first time dropped the guards he kept up, showing the deep bone weariness that had infected his system. May frowned and rose from her chair, heading to the edge of the room, removing a bottle from its tray. She walked over next to the tired vampire, placing it down next to him. Yami looked at it, delicate nostrils testing the scent emitting from the cork. It was the sweet scent of blood, and so without hesistaion, Yami reached over and popped the lid. He inhaled the scent deeply before taking a swig, insides dancing and eyes beginning to liven back up, dim embers becoming exploding fireballs set in a more youthful face.

"Thank you, I needed that." He sighed relieved, at the blood coursing through deadened veins. May nodded in response.

"So what is it you needed to discuss with us, now you're fully awake." April commented with a small smile.

"Yuugi." Yami said simply. He could tell by the looks on their faces that they understood.

"I don't know what we can do, intermingling is forbidden and after what you're planning turn him into a vampire wouldn't be recommended." May informed him.

"I know." Yami said defeatedly. "But you must understand… I love him, I have loved him, for four hundred years I've been waiting for him… he saved me from a world of darkness… and I can't imagine being without him again…"

April nodded in understanding of the vampire's dilemma. "We understand. But you must see the problems." She reasoned.

"I know!' Yami said exasperatedly. "I know all the complications… all the problems but….. I can't not be with him. I'd give up everything and if I was an ordinary Vampire I could be with him. I could have ran off somewhere without anybody knowing!" Yami said, these mad thoughts had been chasing him in circles for days. "I just need… I just need to find away." He said placing his head in his hands.

April and May exchanged looks, seeing how distressed all the problems were making the vampire. They felt sorry for him, having all these problems thrown on him at once, all the complications and responsibilities of leadership with so many problems, after being confined as he was. He wasn't strong enough to carry the weights being laden upon his back and wasn't prepared. And the only thing he has, the only thing to make him happy and give him strength, is another complication adding to the load of others.

"We could…." May mused looking over to April.

"Hmm... I wonder if… they would accept that…" April said catching on to May's train of thought.

"What?" Yami asked, slightly irked by the way the two exchanged thoughts, as they almost shared a telepathic link.

"Well… Yami you know the story of the First Tisnatas and the Queen?" April said, a grin on her lips. Yami nodded remembering the story well.

"The First Tisnatas and the Queen was a human, who saved the King from a bullet." May said.

"You're not suggesting we fake an assassination attempt?" Yami said with a shocked expression.

"No, no!" May said quickly reassuring the shocked vampire. "It's just that, Yuugi released you from the puzzle, and just for returning you as king he should be given special treatment." Yami nodded following the conversation smoothly. "It's just that if we play the right cards, we could say something in relation to the first Tisnatas and how the queen was human… He is the carnation of you mortal soul and so drinking from him would make you stronger, but to kill him wouldn't be proper after releasing you from the puzzle, and so we thank him for donating his blood and for helping us spread the word… after the plan. And Boom you can make him a vampire and we all live happily ever after." She explained with a large toothy grin that kind of scared Yami, but the plan was good.

An unmistakeable grin sprung to Yami's face and his eyes lit up like a jack-o-lantern. His Yuugi… with him forever. Now all he needed was Yuugi's approval.

"Well if that's done… us day dwellers need to sleep." April informed him cheerfully as May yawned loudly. Yami nodded and opened his mouth to thank them when he was interrupted by May.

"Don't worry about thanking us. It's what we're here for." She said with a grin, grabbing April's hand and walking out of the room. Yami downed the bottle of blood with a grin, his skin tingling, veins humming warmly. He let out a happy little sigh before regaining his composure and calmly walking to the place he knew Marik and Bakura would have been, with the others. When he got there however all he found was Natalie leisurely reading a book.

"Where are the others?" Yami asked.

"Oh." Natalie said peeking at him over the top of her book. "They went out to the peak, full moon tonight you know." She said. Yami thought that was odd. Like Bakura and Marik were being nice and… shudder that was odd.

At the Peak

"Wow, I've never seen anything like it, it's soo big." Ryou said in awe.

"Yes it is quite big." Bakura snickered.

"I don't see how it could fit in?" Ryou asked.

"It's amazing how easily it fits in that little hole though, you wouldn't think it would." Bakura replied. Ryou whistled in appreciation.

"It's nice." He said.

"It's nice enough, not like the cities though." Bakura commented.

"I imagine the cities were different than this little town." Ryou said (A/N what were you guys thinking he was talking about?) lying down on to his back, gazing at the clear night sky above him. The moon glaring down at him, flashing on to him as the air moved over him comfortably. Bakura turned to look at him, all laid out like that, moonlight glinting off the soft dew around him and adding a glowing quality to his skin. He almost looked good. (A/N: Almost! Ryou is a little sex hound and a sex fiend… deep down inside.) Bakura remained upright not seeing the point in getting his back wet on the glistening dew.

"What were they like… I mean I've heard about them… in stories." Ryou said nonchalantly.

"They were large, with lots of light illuminating the streets all the time. There was a park in the centre of the city I lived in, it was beautiful at night. There were tall buildings, plenty of dark alleyways…plenty of pray and entertainment. In the day there were plenty of dark places to hide. It was great. Until we ruined it." Bakura sighed, letting down a small amount of defence. As soon as he realised what he had done his walls shot back up and his eyes become suddenly sharper then they were just moments before. Ryou missed the slightly softer eyes but were still intrigued about the sharper more mysterious ones.

"Oh…Bakura… do you miss it?" Ryou asked staring at the sky.

"Miss what? The cities?" Bakura replied.

"No…The sun… the day." He said turning his head to watch Bakura's face. Bakura just looked out over the city.

"The sun, you get sun burnt." Was all he replied.

"That's not what I meant, well it was but. Do you miss seeing it?" Ryou asked.

"Why would I?"

"Because it's warm… it's the sun." Ryou replied.

"Why?" Bakura asked, winding Ryou up, a new favourite pass time.

"Because you can see everything." Ryou replied exasperatedly.

"I can see everything at night too." Bakura replied.

"But things look different in the day."

"To you."

"No I mean flowers bloom, animals are awake… more scents… everything is warm." Ryou explained.

"You think I'm cold? Animals are annoying, and flowers. Phh."

"You're just saying that."

"The night is better."

"I dunno, at least the day is warm." Ryou said, pulling his cloak more firmly over his chest and arms.

"No, it's warm… you're just a day dweller used to the heat so everything is else is cold to you." Bakura stated, relaxing back on his arms, craning his neck to get a good view of the sky.

Meanwhile

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Malik asked.

"Of course I am sure. And this way everyone will be happy." Marik said peeling off his shirt. Malik's eyes went wide.

"What are you doing Marik?" he asked. Marik just looked at him like he was insane.

"Getting a moon tan." He said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Malik mirrored Marik's look that he had received previously, the one that tells the other you think them to be mad.

"A moon tan?" Malik said breathily in disbelief.

"Yeah, anyway it's too hot out here." Marik said.

"Hot, it's kinda warm for night but hot's going too far, I'm only comfortable with this big as cloak." Malik stated.

"Nah, when you're a vampire the night's are as warm as day. So this is a warm day. Now about the plan, how are we going to get that Ryou kid to go upstairs?" he asked.

"Well I could ask him to help me with something…but what about Tristan.. it'd have to be night for you to be there…. and for us to be downstairs… we'd have to be doing something." Malik said.

"Well we can get Tristan assigned to night outs, and say that you can sleep in the day too so you can hang around with us at night."

"Wouldn't that make things suspicious?"

"Just say that the day is boring without anyone to show you around, and you… want to know what's going on in the world of vampires."

"Oh, hmmm, so how are we going to get that stuff into Yami and Bakura anyway?"

"Well we don't eat humans here, nope we have bottles of blood from the donation things… all we have to do it slip it in their bottles tomorrow night… I'll do it before they come… can you do the same."

"Yeah I'll get it to Yuugi and Ryou. This is gonna be funny." Malik giggled, giggles soon turning to manic laughter and was joined by another manic cackle, as Marik and Malik laughed at there brilliantly evil plans.

MEANWHILE

Yuugi sat on his own, quiet contemplating things over. Hmm he could see Rebecca, Amy, Lee, Joseph, Seto, Kara, Lena, Tara, Ronan, Elvis, Tammy, Patrick, Tom, John, Keith, Sara… who else did he know on the outside… Seto had a million connections with people, due to his technological know how, he was sought after by everyone and was sure to know some major figure heads in the rebellion…

Although Yuugi had tried to concentrate every time he searched for names one would pop up constantly… Yami. The sexy Crimson eyed vampire King. Yuugi couldn't explain the soft tugging at his heart and the sudden butterflies when a glance was thrown his way. He couldn't quite explain it, this feeling he got at the mention of his name, the thrill of hearing and seeing Yami… he knew they were in love once... in the past, but fear crept in at that thought, it was the other Yuugi he loved, not him. But then again… if you love someone for their spirit, oh well… two people will always be drawn together, to matching souls will find their way to each other, wether as brothers or father and son, or lovers…

'Eww being Brothers with Yami, and he's old enough to be my father!' Yuugi thought, as smile graced his lips. Oh well, doesn't matter how old he is, he looks my age and technically with his mortal soul gone, he hasn't aged a day. Yuugi's thought soon flickered to Yami's black leather attire, and once more to his burning eyes. They were so beautiful, and strong. Yami's skin looked whiter against the black leather then he imagined it would have if he wore lighter clothes but that didn't fit a night dweller. He would stand out too much. He let out a sigh as he thought of the vampire, wistfully giving way, finally, to his thoughts. He was caught off guard when a figure gracefully sat beside him stretching out his legs.

"Hello, little one." Yami said, deep melodic voice trickling into Yuugi's ear and dancing through his blood. He "eep"ed and jumped slightly, not prepared for the presence of another or the sudden sound.

"O-Oh.. Hi Yami." Yuugi said looking over to the other, an almost nervous grin on his lips.

"What are you doing up here?" Yami asked as he stared off into the distance.

"Well Marik lead us here, saying he was sick of being indoors." Yuugi replied, picking absentmindedly at the grass. Yami looked across at Yuugi, who had turned his face skyward. His skin seemed to soak up the ray's of the moon and glow in return, his eyes sparkled brighter then any star, and the pure Amethyst orbs were so clear and beautiful. Moonlight trickled on his lips, glistening invitingly upon soft, warm, red, lips. Yami suppressed the urge to kiss the younger boy but instead opened his mouth to speak.

"Yuugi, I have a question…" he started off, hiding his nervousness with his beautiful rich voice.

"Yes?" Yuugi asked innocently.

"How do you feel about Vampires?" He asked. Yuugi considered it, eyes to the sky as he replied.

"Well.. they're just people who live longer and differently to me I guess." Yuugi replied.

"Have you… ever thought about being one?" Yami asked, he needed to know.

"I don't know if I would miss the sun with nights like these, it would be great to fly… I guess I have kind of thought about it, but Flying would be the greatest." Yuugi replied, as he thought of flying. Yami smiled. And rose to his feet stretching out his wings before kneeling behind him.

"Then fly with me." Yami whispered in his ear, causing sudden hot shivers to tingle down his spine. His breath caught in his throat as two arms wrapped around his waist securely and suddenly they were up, shooting into the sky. Yuugi's couldn't close his eyes for a moment as they began to soar through the crisp night air. The sound of Yami's graceful wings echoed through the air gently and his strong arms held him safe. He let out an excited whoop of joy at the feeling of flying.

The air buffeted his hair and caressed his face as they flew daringly through the fresh breezes, the land playing bellow them, only just visible to some in the moonlight.

"Can you see?" Yami asked. There were no lights on in the village, but for a few of the street lamps.

"Kind of, I can see where the moonlight strikes things, but I can't see very well." Yuugi said joyfully, not wondering why he was asking but too taken up in flight.

"Do you trust me?" Yami asked, his minding concocting ways to make the flight more fun. At this Yuugi grew slightly suspicious.

"…yyyeesss." He said dragging out the word as he thought about it. It was a good thing he didn't see the evil grin that scampered across Yami's face as suddenly bolted skyward in a gentle upward arch. He gave a sudden last push of speed and flung Yuugi upward into the air. The way that Yuugi had been thrown he was spinning a bit, head over heals until he reached the highest point of the throw, hang in the air for a second before beginning to plummet head first toward the ground. He had his eyes tightly scrunched up, his heart was beating fast and gave a scream as he fell. His scream was silenced as he heard wing's flapping behind him, as Yami pulled parallel to his back. He grabbed Yuugi and curved steadily out of the dive until they were heading up again. Heading back up Yuugi gave a "w00t", from the rush of adrenaline.

Yuugi tried breathed deeply, to calm his heart, and it paid off, as Yami heard his heart rate slow down a bit. Yami chuckled before deciding to land back down on the peak. He landed softly and cat like on the ground, gently placing Yuugi back on the ground as well. He had to hold Yuugi's shoulders while he gained his balance, feeling disorientated after falling and flying. Yami grinned as when he let go at Yuugi's request he almost fell over trying to walk.

"Why don't you sit down, until you get used to being on the ground again." Yami offered. Yuugi took his advice and flopped down on to the ground while Yami gracefully sat. He heard Yuugi let out a long and steady sigh as the he felt a bit steadier sitting down.

"Thanks for taking me flying, and not dropping me without intention to catch." Yuugi said with a small chuckle, Yami joined in on the chuckle a warm smile appearing on his face. The difference it made was amazing. His eyes seemed softer now, like gentle a gentle flame, not the vicious swift killers that ate away at buildings and forests, and his face seemed to loose a few of its sharper angles as well. He was absolutely gorgeous. Yuugi had to restrain from drooling over the smile, and Yami's expression.

"No problem Yuugi." He said in response, but then suddenly his face changed, becoming more serious as a question formed on Yami's lips. Yuugi was confused at this sudden change.

"It's different when you're flying by yourself, and can see in the night." He said carefully, laying the implication that it would be good for him to become a vampire. Yuugi picked up instantly on the concealed message.

"I don't know…" Yuugi said looking out over the distance. Yami knew that Yuugi had picked up on his message and knew now that Yuugi needed time to think. He slowly stood up and kissed Yuugi on the forehead before walking off to leave Yuugi alone to his thoughts.

To Be Continued….

Silver: Hey!

Wing: I don't get what was with all those ¼ thingers. I mean they were dots and other punctuation marks.

Silver: That was weird, maybe the upload went all screwy. Yeah.

Wing: Well we can let you know what will happen next chapter.

Silver: Yup, Marik and Malik's plan goes BOOM!!!! MWHA HA HA HA HA

Wing: pulls out mega phone Now review please or we'll get Marik and Malik after you!

Malik and Marik: HA HA HA HA MWHA HA HA HA HA HA

Silver I can't believe you work with those too, Yuugi and Ryou are much easier to work with

Ryou and Yuugi: sleep Mutter mutter…. Coconuts……mutter… snore.

Silver: " he he he he…..

Wing: I dunno Yami and Bakura are funny to watch off screen though.

Yami: Give that back Tomb Robber!

Bakura: You lucked out Pharaoh! I stole it fair and square!

Yami: There's nothing fair about stealing!

Bakura: Yes there is pulls sheet of paper out read it right there.

Yami: reading… I see…..hmm….. wow… apples…. Coconuts…

Bakura: I can steal those too!

Yami: Nope coconut stealing isn't fair

Bakura: I don't care! MWHA HA HA HA runs off with coconut

Yami: Give me that BACK!!!! Chases Bakura demanding that he give him his coconut back

Wing: he he he

Silver: Oh well please review oh dear sweet Reviewers whom we love so very very much

Wing: yes please review… I don't wanna know what Malik and Mark will do to you… but if you wanna know what they do on stage you have to review!

CHEERIO


	20. Chapter 20

This chapter is very out of the loop. Sorry but I just wanted to get weird and crazy and all that kind of good stuff. SO yeah this isn't like most of my other chapters sorry for those who like 'em but basically they all get drugged up and go nuts. Sorry I can't hold it in!!!!

**Chapter 20: Fun with drugs.**

Yuugi and company had slept through-out the day, as Tristan did due to the fact he had a night shift. The house was quiet but for the light breathing of the sleeping individuals. As the sun slowly sunk they continued to sleep, natural body rhythms telling them it was dark and time for sleep. Meanwhile Yami, Bakura and Marik approached the house. Marik wearing a particularly evil grin.

Earlier that night

The sun was only half hitting the horizon, when Marik stirred from his rest. He gave a smirk and headed through the empty corridors, it was very dark here though, and the torches hadn't yet been lit. He was definitely up early and this was going to be good. Hidden in his right pocket was a small packet, and Malik owned just the same little packet. Now the contents of the packet was something he had obtained in the city, using some underhanded tactics to obtain it, as it wasn't exactly legal, but since when did Marik care what was legal.

The packet contained a red powder, compromised of hydroforms, palimonies, anti-aponic acids, Tyrolidics, Glucose, two different kinds of sugar, formic and citric acids, Tentain, ververen, hystochemics, and varies other compounds, heated at incredibly high temperatures until they formed red crystals, which were crushed into a fine powder called, Red-ice. It was a very unique drug, and handily enough dissolved in any kind of liquid. (A/N: I just made that up U)

He entered the room containing the days blood supplies. He hadn't actually ever been in this room before, and didn't know how the blood was set out, but shouldn't be too hard there were only 10-20 vampires here and they only needed one bottle a day. He checked the racks for today's blood. He found the right date labelled on the side and pulled it out of the cooler. They weren't numbered so it didn't say whom was receiving the blood. Eye brows were raised as he wondered what to do. He looked closely down at the rack for hope of some identifying marks. There were numbers etched on to the bottles on the bottom. Hmm Bakura was room 10 and Yami he had room 20. He quickly found the bottles and removed the corks, and gently poured the powder in. It was scentless and tasteless, even to vampires. Ah the joys of illegal drugs. Marik smirked as he replaced the corks and disappeared back to his room.

End FlashBack

Marik reached the door first but didn't think it proper so leapt into the nearest open window. He landed cat like and could almost feel the scowl on his back but didn't care. He quickly dashed into the room carrying Malik's scent, rousing the boy. Malik was about to give a loud groan when it was muffled by a hand over his mouth. Malik's eyes went wide before he noticed who was there. He nodded and Marik removed his hand from the boys mouth and smiled as he left the room. Malik had to wake up first, it was part of the plan.

He leapt back out of the building saying they had to get decent and waited out the front with Yami and Bakura head turned as he hid a devious grin. This was going to be interesting. Soon the door was opened to reveal an alert Malik.

"The guys are just finishing waking up. They'll be down soon, you can sit in the lounge area." He said showing them in. Marik entered first giving Malik grin as Yami and Bakura followed. He took a perch against one of the chairs as Yami and Bakura sat. Yuugi and Ryou stumbled down the stairs into the room below, stretching out muscles, as they entered.

"Good…er night Yami, Bakura, Marik." Yuugi said as he flopped down on the couch.

"Good evening Yuugi." Yami said, still not having forgotten last night, but acting as though nothing had changed regardless, and had it really changed?

"Good evening everyone." Ryou said flopping down beside Yuugi. Malik soon entered the room wit two glasses of red coloured juice, called a fruit cocktail. (A/N I drank some just before and it's red-y coloured. So it fits) He handed the glasses to Yuugi and Ryou before returning to the kitchen to grab his. He returned to the room juice in hand, and sat down next to Ryou, a small smile on his lips. Marik had explained that soon everything was going to turn pear shaped.

FlashBack

"Wait, how can we get it so they're affected at the same time?" Malik asked eagerly.

"Well little Malik, a vampire has a higher resistance to drugs and it'll take longer for it to affect them, a human on the other hand, especially humans like Ryou and Yuugi, are effected much more quickly." He sniggered. "So they should kick in at the same time, even if Yami and Bakura take it before the others." Malik nodded taking the packet from Marik and hiding it in his pocket. He had stitched a second one into the first, but unless you knew where it was you wouldn't find it.

End Flashback

They sat quietly as Ryou, Yuugi and Malik drunk their juice. Whilst sitting quietly the strangest feeling hit Yami, he shook his head to try and clear it but it came back, and beside him Bakura just did the same, Marik's evil grin becoming more predominant upon his face. Yuugi frowned watching as both the Vampires shock their heads.

"er…is something wrong." He asked. Yami just shook his head a little more.

"I hope not." He said blinking hard. What the hell was going on. Yami looked to his side and noticed instantly the malicious grin on Marik's face.

'What have you done, Marik?" Yami demanded knowing that he was the cause of this. Marik just snickered.

"Nothing… much." He said. "You'll just have to calm down til it settles in." he said smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"I hate you." Bakura spat out looking over at Marik and closing his eyes. He leant back on the chair breathing easily, trying to just forget the sensation. When Bakura reopened his eyes everything was a little fuzzy, and weird coloured. His eyes went wide with shock as his view became duller and duller.

"Holy Shit! What the fuck did you do!" Bakura roared looking over to Marik. Bakura and Yami certainly didn't like this feeling and the poor visibility.

"You'll just have to wait!" Marik said in glee as he noticed Ryou and Yuugi begin to shake their heads. He chuckled softly and left the room, returning with a fresh apple so he could sit and watch the show. They were all panicking, apart from Bakura who just sat back and took what was happening in. Malik watched what was happening with a small smirk on his lips.

When Bakura opened his eye's next his sight was returned but his head was still the tiniest bit foggy. His arms legs and torso felt kind of heavy as well.

"What did you do Marik?" Bakura snarled looking over at the vampire.

"Nothing." Marik attempted to answer innocently.

"Don't lie to me, what did you do?" Bakura demanded. Marik smirked at him.

"Red-ice." He said simply and Yami and Bakura's mouths dropped open in shock.

"RED-ICE! That stuff's illegal!" Yami said.

"Thank you, King of the obvious!" Marik said smartly.

"W-What is Red-ice?" Yuugi asked nervously.

"Red-ice is a drug that is very, very illegal." Marik grinned.

"What does it do?" Ryou asked worriedly. He didn't like the idea of this, and how on earth was he drugged?

"Red-ice affects the mind and body in just a few little ways. The good points are, your senses are slightly higher, your body will tingle every now and again, that's always fun. The Bad points for you are, you'll find it a bit difficult to lie, it might take a bit but you can be tempted into doing things, on the condition that you're not really that bothered with it anyway. Also you might get a bit of a sugar hype and won't really care what you're doing. Might being a key there, I'm pretty sure you human's will get it though, Vampires as old as Bakura and Yami won't be affected like that. Also for the vampires more then the humans a state of drunkenness will over-whelm you." He said grinning wolfishly.

"Oh." Yuugi's said as he fidgeted a little in his seat, before an inescapable grin spread on his face. Yuugi and Ryou were especially susceptible to sugar highs. Ryou also began to grin too, the sugar in the drug taking affect.

"Uh-oh." Malik said. Yuugi and Ryou were banned from having anything with a large sugar quantity; the affect on them was… Malik shuddered; this was going to be amusing, disturbing, scary or sad.

"So Bakura how are you feeling?" Marik mocked.

"I want to kill you." Bakura answered gritting his teeth.

"Naw, you don't really want to kill me do you? You're just angry you didn't get me with this. And you're sexually frustrated you old lonely vampire." Marik laughed as Bakura glared.

"I want an apple. Marik gimme your apple!" Yuugi said pouncing forward to grab the apple Marik was eating. Marik held it out of reach.

"Get your own!" He said, and Yuugi bounced out of the room to get an apple.

"Hey I want one toooooooooooooooooo." Ryou said boinging out of the room into the kitchen, a squeal sounding from the kitchen a little while after he had entered.

"Ry! Gimme dat apple back."

"Nooope! Mine apple is now!"

"Ry!"

"You want the apple Yuuuugggggiiiiiiiii? Well then you have to get me one!"

"ooooooookay! Here ya gooooo."

"That is a tomato. Giggle."

"Oops, will here yooo gooooooooooo."

"Thanks Yuuuuuggiiiiii."

"Now gimme my apple Ryyyyyoooooouu!"

"Heere you gooo."

Malik's eyes were kinda wide as the other two skipped into the room again. Marik found it funny, they were open to easy manipulation now.

"What do you want to do Yuugi?" Marik asked.

"I have an apple." Yuugi giggled, quickly devouring the apple. Ryou had already finished his apple, and was now bouncing up and down on the spot.

"Ryou, what do you want to do?" Marik asked.

"erm…… I wanna look at Bakura!" Ryou said, resting his chin in his hands and staring determinedly at Bakura. It was then that an idea hit Bakura… wait they couldn't lie, and they'll be inclined to say whatever comes to mind. This is good.

"Why? Why do you hafta watch me?" Bakura asked, and almost cringed at his "hafta" his language was getting kind of slanged uncontrollably.

"Cos, you pretty!" Ryou said.

"WHAT!!!!" Bakura said eyes wide and Yami chuckled.

"Ha Ha! You're pretty Bakura! Pretty little Bakura." He chuckled as Marik and Malik started to laugh.

"I'm not pretty!" Bakura snapped.

"Maybe not pretty, but you're pretty sexy." Ryou giggled. Yuugi giggled too.

"Ryou!" he said shocked. "Does you like Bakura, Ryouooo?" He asked.

"Maaaaayyyyybee." Ryou said, bouncing slightly. Bakura's eyes almost fell out of his head.

"Ha Ha! Bakura, Ryou likes you!" Yami laughed. Marik and Malik started to laugh as well and Ryou blushed. Yuugi began to bounce in his seat. "Ryooou and Bakura sitting in a tree!" He sang.

"Be Quiet!" Bakura snapped at Yuugi.

"Hey Don't yell at Yuugi!" Yami yelled at Bakura.

"Move on Yami! That isn't Yuugi, Yuugi. This is four hundred years later Yuugi!" Bakura snapped back.

"So!" Yami said childishly in rebuttal.

"Maybe this Yuugi doesn't like you!" Bakura said, trying to upset Yami.

"Well I dunno! I'll ask him then! Yuugi do you like me?" Yami asked. Yuugi looked over at Yami in surprise, still on his drug hype.

"Yeeeeeeeesssssssss." Yuugi said dragging his words out and bouncing over to plop himself onto Yami's lap.

"Ha HA! Take that Bakura!" Yami said sticking his tongue out at the vampire.

Meanwhile Marik had sauntered over to Malik and rest on the arm rest of the chair he was sitting on.

"This was worth it." Marik said with a grin.

"Yep this is quite amusing." Malik agreed watching as Bakura glared at Yami.

"Oh well! You can keep Yuugi, Ryou likes me though!" Bakura spat back. "Don't you Ryou?" He asked.

"Yup, yup" Ryou said bouncing over to Bakura and flinging himself on to Bakura's lap. Bakura smirked triumphantly at Yami for having caught himself a Ryou.

"I kind of feel left out." Malik said watching as Ryou sat on Bakura's lap and Yuugi sat on Yami's.

"Aww poor Malik. But being drugged like them means we don't get to watch and find it funny." Marik informed him.

"Yeah I suppose." Malik sighed as he watched the two vampires with the humans.

"Ha Ha stupid prince man! I have Ryou and he's cuter and cooler and sexier and cuter than Yuuugi." Bakura said drunkenly.

"Is not! Yuugi is way much betterer. I've never been drunk before." Yami said out of the blue.

"Sheltered pansy!" Bakura cackled.

"Least I'm not pwetty!" Yami called back mockingly.

"Hey, I'm pwetty sexy! Ha HA Take that!" Bakura laughed back.

"Pwetty sexy my ass!"

"Hehe he he he he Aaaaaaassssssssssssssss." Yuugi giggled and Ryou joined in.

"You stink!" Bakura said.

"No you do!" Yami argued back.

"No YOU!"

"No YOU!"

"No YOU!"

"No YOU!"

Yuugi and Ryou exchanged frightfully insane glances, before they turned on their respective vampires.

"Shhhhh!" they both said covering the vampires mouths with their hands. It happened like clockwork and mirrors, both doing the exact same thing. And as it unfolded Marik's grin began to fade as things seemed to run in slow motion.

The two vampires smirked and nipped the hands covering their mouths, enough to pierce the skin, vampire teeth are sharp. Both Yuugi and Ryou pulled their hands back with a giggly "Ow!" and glare and a "look what you did!"

Yami and Bakura were both chuckling until the blood hit their tongues, and abruptly the laughing stopped. Both eyes slid close as the tangy red liquid's flavour hit them. Marik realising what was to happen gave a yell and threw Yuugi and Ryou ff the ground, and leapt against Yami and Bakura.

Malik watched in horror as Yami and Bakura began to thrash violently against Marik, who was attempting to hold them back. Yami and Bakura's fangs were drawn to full length, their eyes were stormy and red, there was no iris no eye whites, just red, all blood red. They were snarling ferociously.

"Malik! Take Yuugi and Ryou upstairs! NOW!" Marik roared over his shoulder, voice strained with effort. The roar brought Malik out of his shock and he ran over to the two, grabbing their arms and running upstairs into the guest room they were allowed in. He threw them in slamming the door behind them out of breath and shuddering in fear. As Malik tossed the two into the room their heads hit the floor hard, knocking some sense into their heads.

"Malik? What's going on?" Ryou grunted, voice holding a slight tremor of fear as he heard the growls bellow.

"Don't you remember?" Malik asked astonished.

"I remember… but… what's wrong with Bakura and Yami?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know. Marik just told me to take you two. Here I have something for you. This has gone on far enough." Malik said dejectedly as he reached into his left pant pocket and pulled a small vile out, with an acidic green colour illuminating it.

"Marik said, one drop… on your tongue should get red of the red-ice." Malik informed them, walking over to Ryou and removing the cork. Ryou was becoming slightly sugary again and Yuugi was bouncing slightly, so he didn't trust them to do it themselves.

"Tongue out Ryou." Malik commanded, as Ryou poked his tongue out obligingly. A drop of the liquid fell onto Ryou's tongue making his eyes squint and body shudder.

"Yuk! Oh my… that's awful!" Ryou said trying to scrape the taste of his tongue as Yuugi was treated with the liquid. Yuugi gave the same response, shuddering violently and eyes squinting at the sour, bitter and putrid taste.

"That's vile!" He cried out attempting to scrape it of his tongue as well. It was then they noticed the silence but for the stair squeak as someone approached the door.

Yuugi's breath hitched in his throat, and heart beat in fear as a light tapping was heard on the door. An eerie silence filled the room, and a saddened sigh was heard from behind the door. Yami could hear their rapid heart beats and shallowed breathing, as their fear grew.

"Yuugi? Malik, Ryou?" Yami said gently through the door.

"Y-Yes." Yuugi replied, sugar high gone, rational thought and fear held deep in the cavity of his chest.

"It's okay now… come down when you're ready." Yami said using one of his more softer melodic tones.

He headed down the stairs, his tongue tracing the edge of his lip as he reached the bottom.

"They're badly shaken up. Damn it Marik! I should have you gaoled and used as fodder for what you did!" Yami snarled angrily as he paced over to a chair in the room and sat down.

"You weren't complaining before." Marik muttered.

"Before! I was drugged!" Yami growled. Marik stretched his arms and cracked some of his joints I the movement, hissing as his wounds began to heal over.

"Serves you right." Bakura smirked, earning him a leer.

"You two are vicious going after the scent of fresh blood. No self-control." Marik scoffed scornfully.

"You know the additional affect of red-ice on a vampire do you not Marik! Not to mention what might have happened to the humans! They could have been killed due to your little fun!" Yami roared at Marik. Marik looked slightly taken a back at this, he had thought it through but how was he to know that Yami and Bakura would get blood on their lips. But he had to defend himself.

"Well if you didn't have human's here then you wouldn't have got their blood on your lips! Now you know why you can't mix species Yami!" Marik snarled knowing that to be a sore spot at the moment. Yami inwardly cringed.

"It doesn't matter that these Humans are here Marik! If either of us had got any blood we could have attacked any of the faithfuls, and ruined everything! Now you know why it is so illegal! Even more so in Alberta Mortis!" Bakura snarled.

"What so now you're on the Great Yami's side huh Bakura!" Marik glared.

"I'm on no ones side but my own. And I don't like being drugged, especially with Red-ice." Bakura said deathly quiet.

"Red-ice… where in all of the seven hells did you get Red-ice?!" Yami cried in exasperation.

"The streets of the city." Marik shrugged casually before stretching out to full height, fully healed now.

"That's better."

"Pity you should have suffered longer." Yami muttered to nobody in particular. Bakura got up and walked to the window, back turned to the occupants of the room, as he leant on the window frame, thinking.

"What happened Marik?" Malik asked as he came down the stairs Yuugi and Ryou in tow, both looking nervously at the vampires.

"Calm down you two! They are under control." Marik unformed them, hearing their lurching heartbeats and noticing their very slightly panicked eyes.

"Under control. I'm not some kind of dog Marik." Bakura hissed from the window. Malik looked over to the vampire as Yuugi and Ryou took seats. Fear out of their control and heart rates the same, they hadn't lost any of their uneasiness.

"What happened?" Malik asked again, not asking for an answer from a specific person. Yami glared at Marik before answering Malik's question in a conversational kind of voice. Holding an emotionless frame through his rich voice.

"The drug Marik fed us has another effect, one of which he failed to mention before. The effect happens very very rarely in humans, but what happens as the taste of blood will set off a trigger. Usually a vampire can withstand the urge for blood, easily if they had eaten before but red-ice will make a vampire completely loose control. The urge for blood becomes great and uncontrollable to a vampire drugged with red-ice and usually it takes more than one kill to satisfy a red-icer." Yami explained to the trio of humans sitting opposite him.

"Oh." Ryou said weakly, realising the danger they had been in. both Yuugi and Ryou sent evil death glares at Marik for drugging the vampires. It was a horrible thing to do.

"I'm going now." Bakura said unexpectedly, leaving the room silently as a billowing mist, being sucked through an open door. Before they new it Bakura was gone.

"I wonder what was wrong with him?" Yuugi wondered at the empty door whilst Ryou stared at the door as well, a vacant expression on his face as he thought.

"Nothing, he's just Bakura." Yami sighed.

"We had better catch up with him. The last thing we need is Bakura in a huff. Because your responsible for it you can help me look for him. We have to return home soon anyway." Yami said regally, rising to his feet. Marik grunted in response and stalked out of the room. Yami sighed heavily, those two.

"Good-bye, Ryou, Malik I'm sorry if I scared you." Yami said walking over to where Yuugi was sitting, staring at the floor. "I'm sorry if I scared you as well Yuugi." he whispered gently, before lightly kissing his forehead and leaving quickly. Malik and Ryou looked over to Yuugi, and made childish "Oooooh" Noises at Yuugi being kissed on the forehead by Yami. Yuugi just flipped his hand at them and crawled up the stairs to bed.

The call of morning was coming, he could almost feel it on the breeze. Yuugi lay in bed quietly, staring at the ceiling, through the ceiling and into thought. Although the night had been irregular, it was interesting nevertheless. Yami and Bakura fighting over who was better, Yami's Yuugi or Bakura's Ryou. Ryou declaring his liking of Bakura, and Yuugi of Yami. Malik had sat quietly and watched with Marik, so there might be something there. But who was to know?

The stars? Was everything written in the stars. Was it written in the stars dance or in the spaces between them. was it written in the light or the dark. Was the moon at the start or the end. Was everything written in the stars or in the sky. On days of war the skies would cry sometimes. Sweet tears drops of heaven falling to the earth, other days were sunny when a battle was fought, but as the sun would set the sky would always bleed a blood red that it saved for days such as these. What did the stars say about tomorrow, or the plan that had been concocted, we the sky cry or bleed, or would nothing change at all? What did the sky say about today, the fray that had occurred and the drugs that they had taken. Did it see all that? Did God plan this all? Did the gods plan all this? Or was it just a series of events played over like a ball of yarn in fates paws?

Whatever the answer was, he'd find it, even if it took him eternity.

To Be Continued.

Silver: 9 pages

Wing: Not bad.

Silver: sorry about the out of the loop-ness of this chapter, and the last paragraph. Doesn't really fit.

Wing: very sorry about that! But please review

Silver: I'll get to work on the next one right now!

Wing: I'm finishing this story within the next few days. Exams and I can't afford to be distracted in anyway.

Silver: So we'll update soonest

Wing: til then review please.

CHEERIO


	21. Chapter 21 22pages!

Warning there is a sex scene contained in this chapter, and yes…. Enjoy and thanks to my reviewers! This is an extra long chapter!

****

**Chapter 21: To Be With You**

Time had past, and nothing much had changed. No one ever truly found out just why Bakura had walked off in such a huff. And Yuugi and Ryou were out in a small village known as Tamera. They were going to meet with some friends here, and then tonight they would make the journey back to Alberta Mortis. They had been out amongst the light people of Tamera for three day's, meeting up with the last of their old acquaintances. The travel over the past eleven months had changed Ryou and Yuugi. They weren't as aw stricken by everything, although their eyes were still wide and innocent they had learned the careful trade of exaggeration, and lying. They had talked their way out of many situations, using their large innocent eyes, their intelligence and their ability to make puddles out of anyone with a pair of matching puppy dog eyes. A truly fierce secret weapon.

Their Journey had toned their muscles, and although Ryou's skin was still milky and white his body was supple and strong. Yuugi was the same, not buffed with chiselled abs, but muscled for instances when they needed it. They wore traveller's clothes of a ragged leather jacket and loose leather pants. Black boots poking out from beneath the hem of their pants, and a traveller's worn cloak hanging from their shoulders.

They walked into what could have been called a pub but wasn't, the town was too small. This was just where people drank, played, ate, and were guests slept. Ryou walked over to the bar, politely ordering a sit of drinks for himself and Yuugi as Yuugi went to take a seat. Their friend should be here soon.

"Here you go Yuugi." Ryou said, placing the drink down in front of Yuugi. Yuugi looked at him and smiled, as Ryou began to sit.

"Thanks." He said taking a sip from his glass.

"What! Get outta here! You filthy Bastard!" a man hollered from a games table. A brawl soon irrupted as the two men began to throw fists at each other, and a small collection of others jeered them on.

"I'm so glad we get to go back tonight." Ryou said with a sigh, turning his head back to his friend.

"So will I." Yuugi agreed nodding his head.

"I wonder how Snow is doing." Ryou said, looking down at his glass before taking another gulp. As a precaution Yuugi and Ryou never referred to any of the Vampires by their real name. It was too dangerous as they were farily well known, especially since Yami was King and Bakura and Marik were two of the most despised Vampires ever.

"Yeah, I'm envious of Malik. He got to go home four days ago." Yuugi said dismayingly.

"Yeah, he and Spiky have probably been fucking like rabbits ever since he got back." Ryou replied, grinning along with Yuugi at the statement.

"If ever a two deserved each other, it's those two." Yuugi chuckled.

"Yeah. Natters is probably organising the last of the raff, in time for the big bang. It's only a few weeks away." Ryou said, referring to Natalie as Natters.

"Yeah, she's good at that. Snow is probably lazing around somewhere, waiting for you to come back… or something exciting to happen." Yuugi said.

"He only waits cos he has nothing better to do." Ryou joked. "Unlike Pines, who's probably busy as well."

"Yeah." Yuugi said distantly thinking of "Pines" He smiled. They had picked that name for Yami as his hair reminded Ryou of that of a porcupine and they didn't want to say Porky, so they named him Pines. Not to mention the spikes of his hair looked like Pine trees had sprouted from it at different angles, all pine needles. "I wonder who he sent to get us."

"Hmm, if Snowy's bored enough he might come, Pines would shove everything aside to come and get you. How long has it been since we have seen them?" Ryou asked.

"Six months, 12 days and…. 48 minutes. Since we saw them last in Kakora." Yuugi muttered, but perked up a little as he noticed someone heading towards their table.

"Anna!" Yuugi cried out welcomingly, waving at the emerald eyed girl walking their way. Her hair was the colour of strained peaces and she had a very slight over bite, but was nevertheless very beautiful.

"Hello Yuugi! Ryou!" she chirped happily taking a seat.

"Man it's been ages since I saw you guys last. I was surprised when I heard you were in town. So finally left the orphanage did we?" she said taking a swig from the drink she had carried over with her.

"Yeah." Ryou said weakly, slightly overwhelmed by her booming personality. "We've just been travelling around a bit."

"Really? I always wanted to travel but… you know I have work here." She said in a hushed voice

"What have you been up to? I heard you joined a resistance faction." Yuugi said in a lowered voice.

"Yeah." She nodded back taking another mouthful from her glass.

"Then we have some news for you." Yuugi said in an almost triumphant way.

"What news?" she whispered urgently.

"Well we heard this by accident a couple of weeks ago." Ryou said leaning in closer so she could hear. "There's an opportunity to destroy the vampires, once and for all." He continued.

"How?" she asked.

"Well Yuugi and I were travelling when we overheard a man talking to another man. We don't know the details exactly but he has a whole lot of Vampires after him. He found out that once every twelve years, on the twelfth day, of the twelfth month the vampires hold some sort of ceremony." Ryou explained in a hushed whisper.

"Really? What kind of ceremony? What happens?" Anna asked excitedly. His time is was Yuugi's turn to explain.

"They sleep, through half the night and all the day. Nothing can wake them up. They all sleep with the doors open as well. The man didn't hear much about why they do it, or anything like that but that'd be the perfect opportunity-."

"To blow those assholes to hell!" Anna interrupted. "But how do you know he wasn't just making tales?" She asked.

"Well he was just finished whispering when the door flung open. I swear it was Bakura himself! He grabbed the guy and asked him if he had told anyone. His friend was gone by now, and so he said he hadn't told anyone. Bakura called him a liar, and-and…" Yuugi faltered slightly.

"He threw the guy out the door, and then there was a scream…. We haven't seen him since…" Ryou finished.

"No WAY! Bakura! So what the guy said must have been true! I mean I had heard the slightest of whispers but… this confirms it!" Anna whispered.

"We talked to some of our other friends. I heard all the factions might get together for this, world wide!" Yuugi said in awe.

"Doesn't surprise me." Anna said, taking a swig of her temporarily forgotten drink. "I have to report this back to H.Q. they'll want to get in touch with the nearest other factions. This is gonna be huge! Thanks for the info guys! I owe you. I might be back in later!" She said sculling the rest of her drink and rising to her feet.

"Anything we can do to help. We don't like the Vampire rule anyway but… You can't see us in a fighting squad." Ryou smiled.

"That'd be funny, imagine Ryou toting a gun around, in army drag." Yuugi chuckled.

"Hey!" Ryou said indignantly. "At least the gun won't be bigger than me!" he said in childish rebuttal.

"Will you get over my height? Move on Ryou!" Yuugi shot back, before noticing the amused look they were receiving from Anna as she tucked her chair back under her desk.

"Well I'll see you two later." She piped happily, as she waved good-bye.

"Bye!" Ryou and Yuugi called out in unison, waving good-bye. As soon as she was gone from sight they both let out a sigh.

"Phew. That's the last time we'll have to do that again." Yuugi said, flopping his head down on the table with a thump.

"Yeah, I don't think I could stomach that routine again. Telling about how Bakura tossed Tristan out of the pub and stepping on his foot." Ryou snickered.

"Yeah, now we've done all we can. The rest is up to the factions." Yuugi sighed removing his head from the table, a coaster stuck to his forehead. Ryou laughed at the caster implanted on his friends forehead, and how he comically tried to look at it, making him cross-eyed looking upwards. It was very amusing anyway, Yuugi brushed it off, rubbing his forehead free of the mark the edge of the coaster had made.

Ryou leaned back on his chair, stretching his arms upward.

"What's say we go to our room and wait up there?" Ryou asked.

"Sounds good." Yuugi said rising from his seat, finishing off his drink and giving a wave to the man behind the counter as he and Ryou headed up to their room. It was the very last room in the hall, as they had requested. They lit a candle upon their entrance, using the candle beside the outside of their door. Yuugi lit one of the bedside candles and placed it one the window sill. The light illuminating the windowsill in a warm glow. Ryou flopped down on the bed, the sun had set a few seconds ago, and the after glow was just leaving, a final sigh of warmth and light caressing Yuugi's skin before it faded completely.

Yuugi was standing by the window, watching the sky outside as the stars began to fade into view. Yami was going to be here soon he hoped. He couldn't wait to fall into those arms, to meet with those lips. He couldn't wait to gaze once more into smouldering crimson eyes as he had dreamed about each night. A small smile graced his lips at the remembrance of Yami's fine features illuminated in soft candle light in the night. His pale moonlight skin, his blond spikes. Yuugi let a lengthy sigh pass through his slightly parted lips. Ryou sat up on his bed.

"Thinking about Pines?" He asked knowingly. Yuugi smiled weakly.

"Yeah… six months… we only saw them for a night six months ago. If you take that out it's been eleven months ago!" Yuugi said, voice a little nervous, anxious, excited and exasperated.

"I understand. Oh well, it's all over tonight. We go home. Back to Pines, Snowy, Malik, Mutt, Tech, Natters, and even Spiky(1)." Ryou said getting up. "I wonder if we should leave with a bang?" he thought over. Yuugi raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Well the story we tell, is the guy was caught for telling about the "twelve month thing". So what if we do the same. It'll make it more believable. Whoever it is that comes and gets us, we'll make them fake kill us for telling everyone." Ryou said excitedly. Yuugi's face lit up.

"Yeah! Anna will find out what happened and figure we must be telling the truth, and she can use that to convince the others of the same!" Yuugi said, getting just as excited as Ryou.

"What are you two scheming?" came a harsh and furry voice from the window. Ryou's head sprung up and looked to the window.

"…'Kura." He breathed rising from his seat on the bed. Yuugi, who had trotted over to join him, was also looking at the window, transfixed by the second figure.

"Yami." Yuugi breathed, rising from the bed hurriedly. He scrambled over the sheets and flung himself at Yami, bodies crushing together. Yami chuckled, pulling Yuugi into a tight embrace. Arms fitting comfortably around Yuugi's lithe form, Yami let out a happy sigh.

"Hello, Yuugi. I've missed you." He said, inhaling the sweet scent of Yuugi's rust dipped hair.

Ryou didn't rush to Bakura as Yuugi had Yami, but instead walked over to stand in front of his other. He looked Bakura over, taking in his familiar russet eyes, and angry white hair. He took in his black clothes, and faint lips. Bakura stood as well, watching Ryou, innocent doe eyes and fluffy cotton hair. Bakura smirked pulling Ryou forward and wrapping arms around his waist.

"Hello Ryou, miss me?" Bakura asked, voice softer than usual.

"You don't know how much." Ryou whispered fiercely, nuzzling into Bakura's chest and wrapping his arms around the vampire.

"I think I do." Bakura chuckled, vibrating through his chest and into Ryou. Ryou pulled his head out of Bakura's chest and pressed his lips hard, and needily onto Bakura's in an unexpected show of dominance. Bakura's eyes went wide in shock before sliding closed and he began to deepen the kiss, clutching the boys head to his. Ryou and Bakura fell into the kiss, a deep longing resounding through them both and bouncing off the space around them, pushing them closer. They parted, taking in shaky gulps of breath.

"I missed that." Bakura commented. "So what were you to planning?" Ryou grinned mischievously.

"To go out with a bang." He said looking over to Yuugi. Yuugi had his head against Yami, and turned it to see Ryou. And they both shared a grin.

"So what's the plan?" Yami asked.

"Well, we were planning on having you two kill us. We were going to get you to come into the downstairs area and say you're looking for us." Ryou explained.

"Yeah, and then you guys spot us and come over, asking us about what we've been telling everyone. We'll act all scared and really fakely deny it." Yuugi added.

"At which point, you two throw us out of the building, snarling as you do. We'll scream for a bit and then you can pretend to bite us. Then take off, taking our 'corpses' with you." Ryou finished.

"You want to make it so more people believe what you said. If we kill you then that's proof that you two weren't lying and you were on to something." Yami pointed out.

Yuugi and Ryou nodded proudly at their scheme. "Uh huh."

"Sounds good, meet you down there in five." Bakura said pecking Ryou lightly on the lips before flinging himself gracefully out the window. Yami nodded to Ryou and kissed Yuugi, quickly before jumping out of the window himself.

"Ready for out final performance?" Yuugi said looking over at Ryou who smiled.

"Let's do it!" he said blowing out the candles in the room and heading downstairs.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

They had sat with a glass of water, in a little secluded corner and were talking to each other when the doors burst open. All heads in the room turned to see the two vampirish forms enter the room. They instantly recognised Bakura as the white haired demon himself, but the other one? They hadn't a clue as they hadn't heard of what Yami the King of vampires look liked.

"Listen here! We're looking for two boys, about sixteen to eighteen years old! Have any of you seen them around?" Bakura demanded of the small crowd. Yuugi and Ryou pretend to grow fearful, gently leaning back more into the shadows. Yami looked around and shouted, pointing directly at the two.

"There they are!"

With a flash the two vampires were gone and now standing in front of Yuugi and Ryou, who cowered shamelessly before the two. Bakura scowled and Yami frowned hatefully at them.

"We've been looking for you." Bakura snarled.

"Seems you have both been saying some pretty interesting things." Yami said, voice harsher then usual.

"N-No w-we swear… W-W-We h-h-haven't b-been saying a-anything." Ryou said, voice quivering in fear.

"Liars!" Yami roared.

"N-N-No w-w-w-w-we swear.. we h-haven't s-s-said anything" Yuugi cowered.

"I don't believe you, and just in case." Bakura said ripping Ryou from his chair by his shirt. Yami did the same, trying to make it look rough but not wanting to injure the young boy. The two vampires dragged the humans out by the scruffs of their shirts, each pleading, swearing over and over that they knew nothing, they hadn't been saying anything! The room watched as the two were dragged outside, almost in tears, and listened as they heard matching high pitched screams. Many rushed to the window to see the two hanging limp in the vampire's arms as they fed from their necks.

The scream had sounded very realistic. Yuugi had screamed but as Yami began to lightly suck and nip at his neck his air passage had been cut off and the scream died in his throat. He turned to putty in Yami's arms, letting his arms fall limp to empress the crowd and simply because the actions been taken against his neck were making him limp. Ryou was experiencing the same before Bakura stopped suddenly, licking his lips and moaning at the left over taste of Ryou's supple skin. To the viewers inside the two had drunk the life out of the other two very innocent looking boys.

Anna was watching horrified by the window as Yuugi and Ryou were tossed over the vampires shoulders and the two spread their bat wings and flew into the sky. Yuugi… Ryou… gone... they must've been telling the truth! Why would they go through the trouble to do this unless everything they had said was true? She screeched out of the building to Headquarters to tell them of the latest happenings, the deaths of Ryou and Yuugi.

Meanwhile in the skies, out of view from anyone, Yuugi and Ryou had been moved from over one of the vampires shoulders to being cradled Bridal style in their arms, letting the air buffeting them massage their bodies gently while they fell into a sleep in the arms of their respective vampire look-a-likes. Yami and Bakura flew in silence, arms never growing weary of the weight in them. They hadn't really much too talk about, but both grinned when they saw the welcoming lights of Alberta Mortis coming into view.

On the ground in said place, staring up at the sky, was Malik, Marik, and Natalie. Patiently waiting for the arrival of Yami, Bakura, Ryou and Yuugi.

"You see them yet?" Malik asked the two vampires, as he couldn't see in the dark.

"Nope." They chorused peering at the skies edges. "Nothing- oh wait… there they are." Marik said nonchalantly. Malik gave a little leap for joy, and looked at the sky, searching for the silhouette of the vampires in flight. He could spot them as they dove into Alberta Mortis and landed gracefully on the ground, and he'd be hard put to not see the grins on their face.

"Yuugi! RYOU!" Malik yelled sprinting over to his friends as they tried to find their land legs again, it felt like they had been left on the ground from where they had taken off, Malik colliding with the two it didn't help. The three completely overbalanced and toppled to the ground. Yami, Bakura, Marik and Natalie watched in amusement as Malik bounced up and Yuugi and Ryou wobbled up.

"Wow! It's great to see you two!" Malik said pulling his life long friends into a hug.

"Yeah, you too Malik." Ryou choked out, as the air was squeezed from him. Yuugi was much the same and managed to choke out something about missing Malik too.

"Er… Malik." Natalie said, interrupting the moment.

"What Nat?" Malik asked.

"They can't breath. You're suffocating them." She helpfully pointed out. Yami and the others chuckled as Malik let go and the other two began gulping down air greedily, Malik apologising to both as they did this.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Malik asked as they finished breathing hard.

"We should go inside and talk. I don't feel like standing in the middle of Alberta Mortis just talking." Bakura interrupted.

"Yes he's right, and we should show you where you will be staying." Yami said taking Yuugi's soft hand in his and leading the group to a small building. The exterior looked just like any other house in Alberta Mortis, but it was fairly close to the Vampire caves. It was a single story building with windows shut and curtains drawn.

"Here we are." Yami said opening the door and ushering the group in. instantly they were in the lounge area, the expanse boasting a few comfortable look chairs and a small table. Malik strolled in behind Marik who plopped down onto the couch. Malik placed himself on Marik's lap, and Bakura sat next to Marik, motioning for Ryou to come over. Ryou sat down next to Bakura and rested his head upon his saviours shoulder. Yami sat down in one of the recliners and Yuugi jumped onto his lap.

"This is where you guys'll be staying." Natalie informed them taking a seat herself.

"Yup, Kaiba got here yesterday, he's asleep in the end room at the moment though. He was really tired." Malik informed them, nodding his head. "So what have you two been doing?" He asked looking at first Ryou then Yuugi.

"Well we've been travelling everywhere, talking to people we know. We met up with Anna today, and told her about "the guy" and apart from that nothing at all has happened. Every little village is the same. We faked our death though." Ryou said.

"Yeah, we got Yami and Bakura to charge in drag us outside and kill us, while Anna was there." Yuugi said excitedly.

"Yeah I faked my death as well. We did the same thing, almost, as you did. Except Marik scared the shit outta some people first, then he killed me, and was playing with my body… you know like tossing it around in the air." He added noticing the looks he got from everyone. "Oh grow up!" He told them as they began to snicker. "You know what I meant! Anyway, they all think I'm dead and Marik is still a psycho." He concluded.

"Oh." Ryou said softly, stifling a yawn. Bakura frowned.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"I've been up and travelling around all day, so I'm just a little tired." Ryou said unconvincingly as he yawned again. Bakura sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'll show you where your room is." Bakura said getting up and pulling Ryou along with him. Yami was about to ask Yuugi if he wanted to go to bed but he was already asleep. Nuzzled into Yami and breathing lightly. Yami raised a graceful eyebrow.

"Guess Yuugi's tired too," he said getting up with the sleeping boy in his arms. He walked down the hall to the left to one of the empty rooms. He placed Yuugi gently down on the bed. He removed Yuugi's shoes, jacket and cloak, and placed him under the sheets, planting a chaste kiss on his lips before quietly shutting the door. He let a small smile flitter over his face, Yuugi was back.

Yami left the room returning downstairs to the others. Sitting down on a chair.

"That must've been fun, 'killing Yuugi.'" Marik snickered, referring to when Bakura and Yami had mock killed Yuugi and Ryou.

"Oh I enjoyed it!" Yami replied unexpectedly, a wicked grin flashing towards Marik. That wasn't quiet the response he was after.

Bakura had shut the door behind him as he walked Ryou towards his room. Ryou carelessly stripped down to his boxers, blushing as Bakura looked him over.

"Don't do that!" He squeaked, cheeks burning.

"What?" Bakura said innocently, rasing an eyebrow. Ryou threw his arms up in the air, and settled for a small glare before he sauntered over to Bakura putting his arms around the back of Bakura's neck, playing with the skin there, causing Bakura to shiver slightly. Bakura moved his hands around Ryou's slim waist.

"I was just noticing how much, firmer." He said pressing Ryou harshly against him. "Your body has become, from all that travel." He purred. His leather clothes pressed against Ryou's bare chest making it tingle pleasantly. His body shuddered as Bakura began to smoothly caress his back, tracing his spine up and down. Ryou tilted his head up and pressed his warm and honeyed lips to Bakura's softly. Bakura responded, tracing Ryou's bottom lip with his tongue, only to have the two lips part to admit him entrance. He had missed the warm sweet cavern that was Ryou's mouth but still hadn't forgotten his soft spots. He flicked his tongue onto the roof of Ryou's mouth, making him moan. It was then that Ryou pulled away, after having explored Bakura's mouth as well. He placed one last quick kiss on Bakura's lips leaving him puzzled. Ryou bounced out of Bakura's arms and dove under the sheets of his bed.

"Night 'Kura." He said with a smile.

"Tease." Bakura growled heading back to the door. He jerked the door open shutting it behind him and stalking back down the hall to the lounge room.

"Took your time Bakura." Marik said.

"So what if I did Marik. I'm going back to the dorms. I need a good day's sleep for once." he said walking to the door.

"For once Bakura's right. I need to sleep as well." Yami said with a nod, as he exited the room as well.

Marik and Malik exchanged glances.

"Was it something I said?" Marik asked.

"Naw, they're probably just upset because they can't sleep with Ryou and Yuugi cos they're tired. They're saving up for tomorrow night." Malik chuckled, leaning over onto Marik's shoulder.

"I didn't want to think about that." Marik said shaking his head as to clear it of thoughts of Yami and Bakura "on the job". Malik giggled kissing Marik on the cheek. "I'm going to bed… but there are a couple of hours of night left… if you wanna join me." Malik said seductively, rising from his seat and swaying his hips as he walked towards his room. Marik groaned, and sprang from his seat, tossing Malik over one shoulder and ploughing down the halls to Malik's room and the empty bed.

Natalie sat alone now in the lounge room, just shaking her head.

:-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:-

Yuugi woke the next day, just as the sun was setting, it was unusual for him to be just waking up, but the bed he was lying in was so comfortable… and he hadn't slept well in months. He yawned cutely snuggling into his blankets and sighing in satisfaction at the warmth beneath the covers. He was in Alberta Mortis, finally, after all this time they were back where they had always dreamed of returning to. Yami was more gorgeous and sexy than Yuugi had ever remembered, but Yami was too good to be even dreamed of. His eyes were still the intense crimson he had remembered them, his skin still pale and smooth as white satin. His lips were still just as he had remembered them, no better than that, even better than he had remembered, even better than he had dreamed. He had dreamed of seeing Yami again ever since he had left, sometimes they were dreams other times nightmares. In his nightmares the problem of him being human was magnified.

He would see Yami, and for a captivating moment be happy enough to burst, and then Yami would smirk. He would smirk cruelly at him, maliciously tearing his soul apart with the malice in his eyes. A beautiful maiden would saunter in at this point, grinning just as evilly at Yuugi. Yuugi would ignore her, focused completely on Yami, until the girl fell snugly into Yami's arms. Her black leathers rubbing against his, vampire teeth glistening at Yuugi before they disappeared into Yami's kiss. Yuugi would cry out at this point, and Yami would remove himself from the kiss, arm resting about the female's shoulders. And he'd smirk.

"Y-Yami…" Yuugi would choke out, between heart wrenching sobs.

"What is it Yuugi? Gonna cry. Go cry on your own time Human." He would say, voice dripping with venom as he spat the word human.

"But I thought you said… you loved me… even though I was human…" Yuugi would whisper. Yami would snort, as the woman clung to him laughed.

"Sure Yuugi, keep telling yourself that. I'm a vampire and you're just a little runty human. Why worry about you, when I can have this, without your stupid human worries." He would say pulling the red head into a fiery and passionate kiss.

"You actually believed I would love some Human. Ha, species don't mix and you're easily replaced." Yami would sneer, cackling evilly as tears would spill from Yuugi's eyes. His heart would break and then he would wake, face damp with tears he'd shed in his sleep.

There were good dreams too, him and Yami beneath a freshly bloomed night sky. Yami's arms wrapped around him, as Yuugi leant his back against him, safely contained within his arms. Yami would whisper gently in his ear, sweet little thoughts, and sweet words of comfort.

For the first couple of weeks being apart Yuugi would look down at his shadow and give an empty sigh. Before Yuugi had left to spread the word, Yami had taken his shadow back, by order of Natalie. Two shadows would draw attention to Yuugi that would be bad. Yuugi used to miss the second shadow, the little part of Yami that followed him around.

Yuugi brought his thoughts back to the present, being safely nestled in his bed of blankets, the dying rays of the sun washing his room in its last living colours before the night swallowed them into its dark abyss. Red being the predominant colour splayed along the room's walls, red like Yami's eyes. Yuugi let out a sigh of longing, he wanted the sun gone, he wanted night skies, moonlight and Yami. Thoughts of him had chased him everyday and every night and now, in the same village as him he couldn't escape it. Another sigh, as he thought about something that Yami had asked him before he left. As Yami took his shadow back he had asked Yuugi to join him. To change into the night dweller that Yami was. He hadn't stopped thinking about it since. To be with Yami as a vampire. Would it be so bad, to spend eternity with Yami, never be parted him. Never loose him to his mortality, although he would be hiding, he would be with Yami. Weighing it all up against each other he had come up with an answer. He wanted to be with Yami, and so had decided to take Yami up on his proposition... even if the change would hurt… he was willing to take the pain, for a moment of pain he would get a forever that was truly a forever.

He gave out another sigh, seems he was filled with them this morning. The room was fading slowly, into the darkness. Yuugi groaned and pulled off his sheets, he walked to his candle and lit it up. He walked over to the chest in the corner opening it to reveal a change of clothes and an extra blanket and sheets. He pulled out the clothes and after stripping off yesterday's clothes he pulled on the fresh ones. They were a Faithfuls brown leather pants and loose cotton shirt. He pulled the shirt of his spiky shirt, loving the feeling of the crisp white fabric against his skin. He needed a bath really he did.

He poked his head out into the hall, lifting his candle out into the hall. He looked up and down the empty hall way. Before he boldly stepped out in his bare feet. He walked down the hall lighting the candles as he went, bringing light out into the darkening house. He headed out into the lounge room hoping to find another form of life in the silent house. He heard the small cluttering of plates and headed in the direction of the sound. He walked into what must've been the kitchen to find Malik searching the cupboards, upon spotting Yuugi he grinned.

"I'm starving!" he said, as he turned to continue searching the shelves.

"Yeah, me too. Are there any oranges up there?" Yuugi asked. Malik shoved some things around before tossing down an orange.

"Thanks, I haven't had an orange in ages. Oh Malik… do you know where the bathroom is? I need a bath." Yuugi said with grin. Malik laughed.

"It's right down the end of the hall." He said placing his head back in the cupboard.

"Thanks" Yuugi said flippantly as he walked back down the hall, orange in hand. He entered the room, reaching up high to light the candle there. He shut and locked the door behind him and began to fill the tub with water, placing his candle on the bench next to the sink. He began peeling off his fresh clothes and refolding the clothes and placing the on the bench, placing his orange carefully on top. He turned off the gushing faucets and lowered himself gingerly into the steaming water, hissing before sigh with delight. He carefully scrubbed everywhere, behind his ears, even the bottom of his feet, dipping his head beneath the water and flicking his head back again, splattering the walls with water.

"Oops." He said looking around brushing his golden bangs from his eyes. He lay down in the water, loving the gentle pressure pressed to it by the water. His peace however was interrupted by a tap on the door.

"Yuugi?" A softly British accented voice called softly.

"Yes?" Yuugi called back in reply.

"Are you almost done?"

"I was just about to get out." Yuugi said resignedly, soon his skin would go wrinkly anyway.

"Don't empty out the water, I'll go in after you. Just tell me when you're out." Ryou said politely before he was heard padding away from the door. Yuugi raised his hands to the edge of the bath tub and hauled himself upright. He pulled his legs out of the warm water and reached for a towel, eager to dry himself before the water on his body turned cold. He brushed the water droplets off his body with the towel before tugging on his clothes. He left the candle there, grabbed his orange and left.

"Ryou! Bathroom's Free!" he called out down the hall. He heard Ryou reply and walked into the lounge room, sitting down on the couch and looking out the window. The sun was gone by now, even though a slight light lingered on the edge of the earth. He shoved his finger nail through the rind of the orange and began to peel off the skin. He bit hungrily into the ripened fruit, the juice dribbling down his chin; he wiped it off and continued eating.

Soon his small meal was finished and he was back in the kitchen washing his hands free of the sticky and sweet juice. Ryou padded into the Kitchen in search of sustenance.

"Sleep well Yuugi?" Ryou asked as he opened the cupboard pulling out an apple and crunching into it.

"Yes, very well thank you. And you?" Yuugi replied sitting down at the breakfast table.

"Very, I miss the beds here at Alberta Mortis." Ryou answered.

Yuugi nodded, putting his head down on the desk, tapping on it idly. He was waiting impatiently for Yami, the light had left the sky and it was dark outside. When there was a tapping on the door, Yuugi was a blur racing the door to find it already being opened, by none other than Seto Kaiba.

"Kaiba!" Yuugi exclaimed, pulling short before mowing him down.

"Hello Yuugi." He said before turning his attention back to the door. He opened it to reveal a dirty haired blonde, the first Vampire they had met in Alberta Mortis, who was none other than Jou. Behind him was Yami, Bakura, and Marik, all waiting to be let in.

"Hey Yuugi!" Jou said walking in past Seto. Kaiba stood aside to let the others in. He got a nod from Bakura and Marik as they entered and a warm smile from Yami.

"Hello." He said friendly.

"Yami, can I talk to you please?" Yuugi asked, avoiding Yami's gaze.

"Of course." Yami replied a little confused with Yuugi's behaviour. "But if you want privacy it'll have to be out on the peak. Bakura, Jou and Marik will not hesitate to use their enhanced hearing to overhear us."

"HEY!" Marik called out angrily from the lounge room. And Yami looked at Yuugi pointedly as he smiled.

"Okay then." Yuugi said heading out the door. Yami followed, taking Yuugi's hand tenderly in his and taking the lead on the way to the peak.

Yuugi melted into the contact, facing growing warm and heart skipping a beat for a second. He tried to keep a clear head, going over what he would say again and again. He was trying to find the best way to say it, the best way to tell Yami that he was willing and ready to join him. To become a vampire.

As they climbed the stairs, nearing the peak, Yuugi became more nervous. Yami stopped as they reached the top, offering a seat on the ground to Yuugi, sitting down himself.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Yami asked curiously.

Yuugi looked down to the ground, trying to avoid Yami's piercing crimson eyes. He wanted to avoid answering forever, because even though he knew Yami would like the answer, the consequences were a little frightening.

"What are you afraid to tell me Yuugi?" Yami asked gently, placing a hand upon his knee.

"Do you remember… when you took your shadow back, and you asked me a question… about becoming a vampire?" Yuugi asked, looking out over the village as he spoke. Yami's heart jumped.

"I do." Yami said, recalling the moment perfectly.

"Well, I've been thinking about it a lot…" Yuugi said, voice drifting off a little towards the end.

"And your choice?" Yami said, anxiously. One word would make or break him.

"I… I want to be with you… forever." Yuugi said looking down. Yami's stomach did back flips and his heart fluttered in his chest.

"D-Does that mean…?" Yami said, eagerly, stuttering for the first times in his life.

"Yes… I want to be with you… as a vampire." Yuugi said. Yami's arms wrapped around Yuugi in absolute glee, he planted kisses all over the boys face and leapt up into the air with a whoop. This joyful energy bubbling in him was fighting for a way out, he shot into the sky yelling in glee, and then he was on the ground again kissing an amused Yuugi. He didn't know what to do, he turned and suddenly kissed Yuugi passionately and exuberantly. This was the biggest rush. Yuugi giggled at Yami's face, when once it was so stern and serious it was now alit with boyish delight. 'Like a kid in a candy store with a million dollars in his back pocket.' Yuugi thought amusedly.

"Yes! You… and… then… yes!!!" Yami said before realising himself and begining to try and regain his composure. Yuugi giggled as Yami sat back down, the grin couldn't have been cut from his face, as it was so deep seated.

"You don't know what this means to me, what you mean to me. How happy I am that you're going to do that." Yami said, voice melodic and cheery.

"Oh I think I do." Yuugi grinned. Yami chuckled.

"Just tell me when you're ready." Yami told him.

"I'm ready." Yuugi said quietly. Yami's eyes widened a little in shock.

"I've wanted this for a while. I'm ready." Yuugi informed the aghast vampire. Yami's face soon changed to deep seriousness.

"If you're sure?" Yami asked, making absolutely certain as was done it couldn't be undone. Yuugi nodded, golden bangs swaying in the gentle wind as he whispered.

"I'm ready." Yami nodded in response, a mischievous grin filling his face and eyes.

"Well then allow me to show you to my chambers." He said pulling Yuugi from his sitting position and leading him down to the Vampire dwellings.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"I wonder where Yami and Yuugi are." Malik said as he sat in the lounge room with Bakura, Jou, Ryou, Natalie, Marik and Seto Kaiba.

"I think I have some idea." Ryou said quietly.

"Oh?" Bakura queried.

"Well… Yuugi was just talking about something while we were travelling… and he looked determined just before he left." Ryou said, avoiding the point.

"You don't have to tell them but tell me." Bakura said, needing to know everything. Ryou lent in close and whispered gently into Bakura's ear. The humans in the room strained to hear what it was Ryou whispered, even the vampires had to try a little.

"WHAT!" Bakura, Marik, Natalie and Jou all yelled in unison. Ryou nodded sheepishly.

"What?" Malik whined tugging on Marik's sleeve.

"Yuugi… is gonna… he's….." Marik said breathily.

"What! Spit it out!" Malik demanded.

"He's going to be sleepy for days!" Natalie informed them.

"What? Why? I don't understand." Malik whined.

Seto understood perfectly he other message in that sentence, not days as in a length of time but Natalie meant it in the sense of what time.

"Will someone just tell me!?!?" Malik commanded stomping his foot down on the ground.

"Yuugi is going to become a vampire." Bakura said bluntly.

"WHAT!" Malik yelled.

"He's going to be changed into someone who sleeps during the day." Marik said.

"I know that, I can barely believe it." Malik said flopping down onto Marik.

"I can't picture it. Vampire Yuugi." Jou said awe stricken.

"Well soon you will be able to." Natalie informed him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Yami opened the door to his room inviting Yuugi inside. Yuugi wasn't in too much awe, he had been in here before, but that didn't stop his heart pounding and fluttering at the same time.

"Yami… what's going to happen?" Yuugi asked as Yami closed and locked his conveniently sound proof door.

"Well, tomorrow you're going to be able to go out to see a sunset, but that'll be the last one you see. And then you'll be changed completely when the sun has finally sunk. It will be painful, but once you're completely changed, your hearing will increase, your sight will increase, your strength will increase, and of course your life span." Yami said with a small grin. Yuugi nodded and kissed Yami hard.

Yami responded running his hands up Yuugi's shirt and lifting it off as they parted for breath.

(cough lemon cough)

Yuugi's small nimble fingers flicked the buttons of his shirt open, and dragged it from off Yami's shoulders, exposing the warm pale skin. They kissed again, pressing there chests to each other, feeling each heartbeat resonating between them. Yami's hands hooked into the hem of Yuugi's pants, dragging them down over his waist. While Yuugi's undid Yami's belt, before pulling down his leather pants. Yami kicked off his shoes, and gently guided Yuugi to his bed. He laid him down gently kissing his face in warm affection while Yuugi kicked off his shoes and clung to Yami's back.

Yuugi's uncertainties were flitted away with gentle and tender kisses, soon cascading over his chin and down his throat to his chest. There was no room for a rational mind as heat swept through his body, gentle contacts, and presses here and there. Gasping, moaning, wanting. The air became thick and scents of hot passion filled the air, as one lithe body rubbed against the other, causing thrills and delights. Yami teased a nipple, worrying it between his teeth before kissing it and licking it in an apology that was more than enough to satisfy Yuugi. Gradually Yami hooked his thumbs into the hem of Yuugi's underpants, looking at Yuugi to check for any uncertainty. There was nothing but pure love, trust and lust in those now cloudy eyes. He removed them slowly, kissing down Yuugi's inner thigh as he went, causing Yuugi to buck and shiver uncontrollably. Yami just smiled at his antics and reached back up to dominate another joining of lips.

Yuugi's eyes slid closed in ecstasy, the warm air sliding across his sweat slicked skin. He ran his hands down Yami's back, hooking his own thumbs into Yami's undergarment, all to pleased to free him of it. He reached up to lick the sweat from Yami's chest. Yami moaned and growled low in his throat, the look of a predator in his fierce eyes. He let his fingers roam freely over his Yuugi's body, pressing against places to make him squirm, nibbling an earlobe to make him purr. It was a delight to hear all the little noises emitting from the younger, and smaller, ones mouth.

They were panting now. Grasping each other in need and love. Gently caressing each other with unsteady hands. Yami couldn't hold his want in any longer and gently wormed a sweaty finger into Yuugi's entrance. Yuugi relaxed instantly, knowing it wouldn't as much if he did, and he trusted Yami beyond all. Soon a second finger found its way in and a third followed soon after. Yuugi squirmed, uncomfortably around on the sheets.

"Sh… it'll be okay... just relax." Yami comforted.

Yuugi nodded with a small hiss. Yami removed his fingers and slid his stiff, hard length into Yuugi, tight and warm sheath. When Yuugi was comfortable with Yami's presence within him, Yami began to rock them back and forth, slowly withdrawing and reinserting himself. He soon removed himself almost completely from Yuugi making him mewl in displeasure. But his cry was cut short as Yami slammed back into him, hitting his prostrate dead on. His breath was strangled in his throat, and was soon engaged in another fiery kiss. Lips were pressing; tongues were lashing at each other in a mock battle, as each pushed the other to there extreme. Frantic movements, flurried kisses, touches, shaking, trembling, wanting. Starving bodies, pressing to each other, lungs gasping for air. A heat bubbled down from their stomaches, spreading through their bodies with pins and needles, worrying into muscles causing spasm of pleasure. It was there Yami chose his moment.

:":":":(Kinda the end of the boy boy stuff but here is the blood drinking.)":":":

During the throws of Yuugi and Yami's climax he leant down close, and as they reached the edge he bit, mixing the pain with the pleasure for a strange feeling. Yuugi cried out as Yami slowly drew the life out of him while he felt his liveliest. Yami moaned at the warm copper liquid playing on his tongue, filling his veins.

"Y-Yami." Yuugi muttered breathlessly, as Yami drew back before Yuugi could fall into a drained sleep. His veins hummed in delight as he fumbled blindly for his dagger, never loosing eye contact with Yuugi as he did so. His finger tips met a cruel edge and quickly snatched at it, fingers finding the hilt of the sharp blade. He dragged it along his wrist, but it'd heal so he'd have to be quick. He moved the bleeding wound before Yuugi, placing it against his lips. Yuugi sucked it gently, drawing the copper liquid into his mouth. A new fire spread through him a different fire, causing him to gasp. Slowly he felt his teeth shift and suddenly his teeth were sinking into Yami's arm, desperate for blood as the wound on Yami's arm closed.

Yami gave a light moan as a mixed feeling of pleasure from the tongue licking his arm, and pain as fresh teeth dipped into his veins. Yuugi was drinking from him with an urgency that Yami had expected of him, and when Yami felt the blood he had take from Yuugi be once again taken from him he gently removed his arm from Yuugi's mouth. Yuugi's breaths were laboured and eyes were wide as he panted. Yami leaned down kissing the wound he'd made on Yuugi's neck until it vanished completely from sight. Yami's own arm was healed by now as well, leaving no trace of being slashed or bitten. Yami was looking at Yuugi's eyes when he noticed the smallest red tinge on his lips. Yami leaned down and licked it off, finding pleasure in the taste of the blood there. The lick soon turned to a passionate and sloppy kiss as tongues darted out of their own homes and into others, sweeping the taste of blood from the others mouth. Moaning and grasping then parting with a deep sigh.

(End of blood drinking!)

"Well that was fun." Yami remarked casually as he lay down next to Yuugi. Yuugi nodded sleepily, snuggling up to Yami's bare chest as a cool breeze chilled their sweaty bodies. Yami smiled down at the adorable bundle resting on his torso and drew a blanket over them, settling in for a day's sleep.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Do you think Yuugi's a vampire now?" Malik asked the room.

"He won't be until the sunset tomorrow, that's the last part of day he's allowed to see." Natalie told him.

"Oh so now he's still human?" Malik asked, he was eager to know.

"No, he's a Vampire, he'll wake before the sunsets, watch it and then he'll never be able to see daylight again. And he can't go out before the sunset either. He's got the teeth and by tomorrow night he'll be completely a vampire, wings and all." Natalie replied in answer to Malik's question.

"Oh." Malik replied dumbly.

"Well I'm going to go to bed now and catch Yuugi at sunset." Ryou said rising from his seat. He leaned down and kissed Bakura softly upon his pale lips before saying his goodnight to everyone and padding down the hall to his room. Bakura watched him leave and, finding there was no point to him being here if Ryou wasn't, left himself.

"Let's go keep Ryou up." Marik whispered seductively in Malik's ear, causing him to shudder in agreement. They were the next two to leave the room, both heading for Malik's bedroom placed handily next to Ryou's.

"I still can't picture Vampire Yuugi." Jou said shaking his head and getting to his feet.

"Sunrise is a couple of hours away but I could use the sleep, I have duty tomorrow." Jou informed the room.

"er…Goodnight and day Seto." Jou said before leaving the house as well. Seto excused himself for bed as well, he wanted to be awake during the day to spend some time with Mokuba. Natalie left as well, doing rounds of the small village of Alberta Mortis in search of the latest Vampire count.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

To Be Continued…

Silver: Awww I wanna keep writing!

Wing: but we should have Yuugi's last sun set in its own chapter!

Silver: But I wanna write it nooooooowwww!

Wing: Me too. Okay. No continuation… tis continued.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Yuugi was awake and restless, pacing around Yami's roomed like a caged bird does in front of the door to its cage. (A/N my bird does that along the bottom of the cage. Back and forth Back and fort. It's like he's tap dancing on the newspaper and the sound drives me nuts in the morning!)

"Yuugi…" Yami groaned, having woken up as Yuugi began his pacing. "Settle down, sunset isn't for another hour! Shouldn't even be awake." He muttered.

"Sorry, did I wake you." Yuugi said startled by Yami's voice.

"Uh huh." He replied grogishly.

"Sorry, I'm just a little anxious." Yuugi replied stopping his pacing and flopping down on Yami's bed. Yami sat up and gently caressed Yuugi's arm.

"It's okay I would have been too." Yami soothed, placing a gentle kiss on the crook of Yuugi's elbow.

"I'm sorry I woke you up with my pacing." Yuugi replied moving up to curl up with Yami.

"It's okay. Just promise me something." Yami requested. Yuugi looked a little puzzled.

"Sure Yami."

"Promise me." he said gathering Yuugi's hands in his own. "That before the last drop of light has left the sky, you'll be back in your room." He asked.

"Why?" Yuugi questioned in his confusion, tilting his head cutely to the side.

"Because when it becomes completely night, the rest of your transformation will be complete. It will be painful, you mortal soul will be shredded from your body, wings will burst from your back, your senses will heighten, everything will happen at once and it'd be best if it happened in doors. I'll be there for you when I can get there in night. Take Malik and Ryou with you to watch the sunset and when you feel a little dizzy go straight back, get them to carry you to your room, get them out of your room and lock the door after them. You won't like what'll happen if you don't." Yami informed him. Yuugi looked at him quizzically.

"What will happen?" he asked.

"When your change is complete, your mind'll be a bit foggy basically leaving things to your body. And the first thing your body'll want is blood, and having to mortals in the room you'll more than likely attack them." Yami said running a hand down Yuugi's back although still not completely awake yet.

"Come lie here with me, I'll tell you when it's safe for you to go out." Yami instructed patting a spot in front of him. He was still tired, and as Yuugi obliged, crawling up to snuggle against him, Yami sighed in bliss. Yuugi was soon to be his forever. The joyful little creature was soon to be with him as he had craved for hundreds of years. He could feel in the corners of his mind, his awareness of the sun decreasing rapidly, it was just about sunset. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep, as soon as he could stand it, he was going to go to the home that he had given to the four humans in Alberta Mortis who were not Faithfuls.

"Yuugi, it's sunset." He said kissing the boy gently in the nose. "You can go now, but just remember what I said." Yuugi nodded engaging Yami in a passionate kiss before slowly easing out of the bed and with a small good-bye he headed out of the room. He walked down the halls, his small knowledge of the place telling him how to get out from Yami's room. He walked through arch after arch finally spotting a light at the end of the hall. He ran to the exit of the building, finding Ryou and Malik already waiting for him there.

"Yuugi!" they cried out in unison as he came hurtling out of the building.

"Hi guys!" he said turning to favour them with a wave. Malik sauntered over and stood in front of him.

"Show me your smile Yuugi." Malik demanded cheerfully. Yuugi frowned slightly but did as he was told smiling at him brightly, revealing all of his teeth. Malik was especially interested in his new ones.

"So it's true… like your fangs." Malik said weakly, before Yuugi hic-coughed and remembered his teeth, closing his lips quickly.

"Don't worry, Ryou told us and we figured it out from there." Malik commented slinging an arm around Yuugi's shoulders. Ryou blushed a little before asking softly where Yuugi would like to go.

"Um… can we go to the peak? It's not far from the house." Yuugi asked.

"Sure." Ryou said kindly and they began to quick march to the peak. Yuugi was there just in time to see half the sun begin its journey downward, slowly being swallowed by the hills it had soared over. He sat in the grass watching as inch by inch the sun sank lower. Thoughts crossed his mind, well a thought did. He was going to be a vampire completely, this was his last sunset.

"Wow…" he murmured as the sky washed with colours. Ryou smiled and comforted Yuugi in his decision.

"It's very beautiful." He commented, "But Bakura has informed me that a moonrise is the most beautiful thing you'll ever see. You'll have to tell us what the night looks like, I'm sure it much more beautiful than this." Yuugi smiled.

"I've liked the night a lot, it should be great when I can see in it." Yuugi said, raising hope in his chest and excitement along with it.

"I'm envious, you get to spend your time in one of the most beautiful times of the day, not to mention you'll be able to fly." Malik said, continuing to reinforce Yuugi's decision. Yuugi smiled watching as the suns rim slowly began to vanish, and he held his breath for a moment. He knew that it didn't get dark when you couldn't see the sun, but a while after it was gone did it get dark but as that last golden ring vanished he felt a small buzz in his stomach, and a dizzying feeling in his head.

"Guys…" he said, from between clenched teeth, trying to fight off the dizziness.

"What is it Yuugi?" Ryou asked instantly, noticing Yuugi's tightly shut eyes.

"I need you to t-take me down to my room please… really quickly." He said rising to his feet, instantly Ryou and Malik were by his side. They draped Yuugi's arms over their shoulders and quickly half jogged down the peak, the sky was slowly beginning to fade as they reached the house. They ploughed down the hall to Yuugi's room laying him down on the bed.

"Y-You have to get out." Yuugi stuttered out, teeth still clenched as a small amount of pain began to creep up his back.

"No Yuugi, we'll stay with you." Malik said.

"NO! You have to go! Now!" Yuugi yelled, rising to his feet and forcing them out of the door. The two went quietly and sat by the door after it was closed behind them, the lock sliding securely into place. They just had to wait now.

Yuugi fell to the floor, clutching his stomach in pain as he rose his head to look out the window; the sky was almost completely dark now, slowly giving chase to the light, the ever present darkness. His pain subsided as he watched, until with the last drop of light he gave out a scream as fire raced through his body. He thrashed around on the ground, body convulsing in pain, eyes blurred as he gave out a pain filled moan. Fire swept his body, fire burnt his veins, and fire scorched his mind, fire everywhere! He rolled face down on the floor dragging his hands along it in pain, back arching as suddenly he felt his skin tear. His eyes were teary and his back was bleeding as his wings tore from his skin. He clawed the ground, panting for air with the intensity of his pain. He smashed his fist to the ground as he felt his skin tingle. For a second he was blind and deaf, and began to panic. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear, but he could feel, and all he could feel was a white hot tingle of pain, and the grains of wood beneath his arms.

The pain began to lessen and he felt the room grow bright, from the dim light that had embraced it before. He could see clearly now through the night's shroud. He could hear voices and breathing on the other side of the door. Although the pain was gone he felt a hunger unrivalled by any other. His body was weak with pain and mind clogged with the information his senses were getting.

"Yuugi?" came a small British accented whisper, but to Yuugi now the sound was as if he had whispered it into his ear. Yuugi groaned in response unable to come up with anything else to reply. Yami seemed to be out there as well, he heard Yami tell them something and then heard the door shudder. Someone was opening the door but Yuugi was face down on the floor and didn't feel like moving unless there was something to motivate him. He heard the lock snap and chink to the ground, and groaned a little more. The door was shut again and he heard footsteps vibrate through the floor boards.

"I have a present for you, if you'll roll over." Yami said, having been obviously the one to have entered the room. A pop was heard in the room and soon a scent flew down to Yuugi's nose. Blood. Yuugi's eyes shot open and propelled by the sudden need for blood he flipped over, screaming in pain as he crushed his fresh wings and tender back to the floor. He shot into an upright position and Yami hissed in sympathy as he gently rubbed Yuugi's back. Yami handed a green bottle to Yuugi. It reminded him of the wine bottles he had seen, the long necked green bottles, this also contained a red liquid but this liquid was far more appealing. The red, copper, tang was swallowed by an eager throat eager to please the undernourished body. With the blood came a new sensation, a pleasant tingle and pleasant warmth. He was now far more awake and his mind worked faster now, comprehending things at a much higher rate.

"Ahh…" Yuugi said with a gratifying sigh. Yami smiled at him.

"Feel better?" he asked warmly. Yuugi nodded enthusiastically.

"Good." Yami said rising to his feet, dragging the new vampire Yuugi up with him. Yami took a step back to take a look at Yuugi and gave an approving whistle. He smiled walking back over to his young lover, securing his lips to the others, in a passionate kiss.

"You look good." Yami said huskily with a small wink, Yuugi blushed. One of the qualities that made Yuugi so cute was his blush. Lucky for Yami, Yuugi's blush was a frequent visitor to his face.

"Thanks." He mumbled, making Yami smile.

"Feeling ready to venture outside the room, Ryou and Malik are worried with all that screaming you were doing." Yami said casually. "Not that I blame you, it is painful as they'll find out."

"Oh?" Yuugi said tilting his head in confusion. Yami tapped his nose knowingly.

"Trust me on that. I have a feeling eventually that Kaiba will know too. If ever he deflates his ego enough to stop picking on Jou and tell him he likes him." Yami continued giving Yuugi a cheeky smile while the smaller looked aghast.

"You're surprised? Keep an eye and an ear out and you find out things." Yami said kissing Yuugi on the cheek before leading him to the door. Yami watched as Yuugi slunk over to the door, obviously nervous about his appearance which was nothing to be ashamed about. His wings were a smooth and rich black, tinted purple with a hint of amethyst, curling like smoke from the edges. His shirt had large tears on the back and when once it was white the back was slightly bloodied from where the wings had torn the skin. Yami pulled Yuugi head back, deciding it was best to give him a clean shirt first. He searched the draws finding a shirt he tore gashes into the back of it. He next slipped off Yuugi's shirt, carefully avoiding the wings and back that were still tender. He put Yuugi's fresh shirt on nodding in approval. That was better; at least he wasn't bloodied up.

Yuugi walked back to the door, popping his head round the edge in search of his friends. He didn't realise it, but as he looked out curiously his wings had spread out, as a horses ears does when pulling attention to something in front of them. It was as if they were acting as receptors, opening wide to try and see and hear as well. Yami smiled, and heard Malik see Yuugi and give out a cry. Yuugi noticed as well as he shrunk back a little, wings shrinking back as well, trying to hide themselves. His wings were conveying his emotions, spreading and peering as he did, and sheltering and shrinking back. Just like a horses ears show emotion to an extent. He heard Malik begin to dash down the hall.

"Yuugi! Are you all right!?!?" he called coming to a screeching stop before Yuugi. Yuugi had the door closed about his head, shielding the rest of him from view, that is until Yami pulled the door open to step beside him. Yuugi sent him a frown as he was revealed and Yami just smiled dashingly back, making his heart flip flop.

"Wow…" Ryou said breathlessly from behind Malik as Yuugi stepped out of the shadows to properly reveal himself. Malik gasped as well, awed by Yuugi's appearance. His wings were curled on his back, comfortably sitting there ready to spread at any moment. His head was ducked low, but his wings were amazing. Suddenly Yuugi was swept up in a hug from both Ryou and Malik.

"As pretty as you look Yuugi, it didn't sound fun at all." Malik said jokingly. Yuugi smiled weakly.

"It wasn't." he replied just as weakly. Ryou smiled and they released him from their hug Ryou's hand brushing one of his tender wing joints. Yuugi hissed in pain and displeasure.

"Sorry!" Ryou said, realising what he had done by accident.

"That's okay, I know it was an accident." Yuugi said dismissing the apology.

"Hey Yami! Come here right now!" a voice screeched. Yami recognised the source of the voice to be Natalie, a very displeased Natalie.

"Yes Natalie?" Yami called out as he approached the others following curiously behind him.

"Yami Atemu Balitang!(2) You have been lazing around for three days now! Get back inside that building and help organise this mass bloody suicide!" Natalie screamed. Natalie was usually kind and calm but now resembled a very upset Panther. Yami shrunk back a little under her glare.

"But Nat." he started.

"No Yami! I don't care if you're the King, or if Yuugi just became a vampire or anything! I don't care even Bakura became the pope and is planning to turn the world to Christianity and only you can stop him! The fact that you are king means you should be doing this work not me now come!" Natalie yelled grabbing Yami by the ear and giving it a hard twist dragged him out of the room.

Ryou, Malik and Yuugi watched in a mix of fascination and fear.

"Remind me never to get on Natalie's bad side." Malik said weakly as the other two nodded in agreement.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

To Be Continued…

Pines, Snowy, Malik, Mutt, Tech, Natters, and even Spiky(1) Translation: Yami, Bakura, Malik, Jou, Seto Kaiba, Natalie, and even Marik.

Yami Atemu Balitang!(2) Translation: basically.. it doesn't need translation, I didn't know what last name he should have so basically, I stole the last name of a very rich family and someone related to the throne… from a Temora Pierce book. Sorry.

Silver: 22!

Wing: Holy chripes! We were on a roll

Silver: Yup there was the requested Lemon and we got a wriggle on in the story line cos yeah exams.

Wing: after all the hard work we went to I think you can write a review!

Silver: Yeah or else we will set fire to your cat, or dog, or or animal! MWHA HA HA HA!

Wing: She's been at the computer too long and has gone stir crazy,

Silver: La La whoop whoop-dey-dooper-dah!

Wing: sweatdrop

Silver: Review!

Wing: Please.

CHEERIO


	22. Chapter the Last

Okay now, I started off with intentions to write a kick ass story, but due to lack of planning it really went no where, hopefully the next ones'll be a bit more organised. This will be a long chapter, with lemons and conversions for all, lot's of it. This is the last chapter so thanks for reviewing, and I'll catch you at me next idea eh?

**Chapter the Last: Ends, starts and stars**

There was an awe stricken silence, a deafening respectful silence, decorated with the sounds of bat wings in the night. Yami was standing before the small gathering. The quickened heat of dawn was approaching and breath hitched in throats as Yami spoke.

"In one hour's time seven hundred of our brethren in our home will die. Many thousands will die world wide. We will hold a silence for them in the orbis room half an hour prior to dawn, and then we shall wait and be thankful for the opportunity they are giving us. Don't ever squander the chance you are being given." Yami said, acknowledging the crowd, deep regal voice sweeping over the ears of the vampires and faithfuls present. The crowd in return nodded, with respect departing the small clearing, preparing for the long days and nights of mourning. A flame would be lit at the by the faithfuls as soon as daylight kissed the night sky, remaining lit for twelve days and nights. The Vampires watching it through the nights, tending the flame. The faithfuls would stand by it during the day.

Yami ducked his head down, everyone knew that the deaths of the many vampires would affect him personally. Being the King of vampires he had a connection to all vampires, with so many of them each connection was weak, but with so many dead it wouldn't be pretty for the vampire king. Yuugi traced Yami's form with his eyes, taking out certain features, to notice them carefully. Yami's steps were slightly crooked, not as certain and perfect as once before. His hands lay at his sides, not casually but more nervously, as if he didn't know quite what to do with them. His shoulders once proud and held were sagging, but he tried to maintain his composure. Only those who knew him well would notice the slightly off things about him this night.

Bakura was trying not to fidget, he had no ties to the vampires in the city, all the ones he knew to any personal knowledge were here, in Alberta Mortis, but still the death of so many of his kinsfolk at one time could not be taken lightly by any vampire. No matter for his icy eyes and actions, his calculating and cruel intelligence. It did not matter that he would have pummelled any vampire to irritate or slight him, but still. He could see Marik from the corner of his eye, sitting on a bench with Malik, foot twitching up and down. His energy was pent with the anticipation the occasion pulled to it.

Ryou was standing beside Bakura. Pale locks of silvered hair hiding his features from view as he kept his head low. He was neither faithful nor Vampire, not kin or sworn guardians of them. He was a normal human, like the ones out there soon to be killing the vampires in the cities. He was an outsider, commanded to get along with the Vampire rule but, unlike so may of his kind, he hadn't resisted but lived his short life peacefully in an orphanage, but was uneasy. Who he was, dubbed him not like the rest with no ties to the vampires, Bakura knew he felt like an outcast but for Malik who was much the same. Yuugi was once classified this way before Yami turned him vampire one night.

Watching Yuugi though his keen eyes, he could see the young vampire with his head ducked low after looking at Yami for a second. Yami now approached the smaller one laying a hand on his shoulder, deriving some form of unusual comfort from it. Yuugi looked up, placing his own hand upon Yami's shoulder before coming to rest against his chest, sensing his partners discomfort at the situation, however necessary. Yuugi's smoky wings were currently pulled back, retracted from view as were Yami's after finishing his little speech. There was a reverent silence in the town as befitting it.

One by one they began to shuffle their way in doors, weary of the ever growing presence of the sun in their minds. They filed into the building in ones and twos, feet scuffing the ground every now and again, a sign of the dreariness of the small town. They each took place around the room, settling about the edges, leaning on walls, sitting on the tiled floor and just waiting in silence, waiting.

Yami was standing in his own little secluded area, his young partner beside him, arm draped around his smallers shoulder as his smallers was around his waist. His eyes weren't bright and burning embers, more like coals. Heat wasted on them as the cold wait choked out any warmth. Jou was standing nearby the King, Seto at his side, fingers slyly intertwined in comfort. Marik was now on the floor next to Yami, Malik settled between his legs resting back upon his lover. Bakura's keen eyes swept over the nervous crowd of faithfuls and vampires. There were few whispers as dawn approached, nervous spilling from words and actions. Ryou sighed turning his back to the crowd to face Bakura, who was leaning against the wall.

" 'Kura?" Ryou queried softly, leaning into to breathe the words into Bakura's ear.

"Mmm hmm." Bakura replied.

"How will everyone know?" he asked.

Bakura looked at Yami in explanation, and added that they would know when the sun rose. Ryou nodded in understanding hugging Bakura and burying his head within the crook of Bakura's neck. Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou as well, burying his own head within white cotton locks.

Yuugi could feel the tension in the air, the dread in the room and he could feel the slight tremors racing up and down Yami's body. Yuugi could feel his own awareness of the sun increase steadily with each second. He could feel the fringes of it burning at the earth, slowly peeking it's head over. The crowd held it's breath, knowing now is when the heat and light would flood the cities and the lightly sedated vampires within it. Yuugi felt Yami's tremor increase slightly as the sun rose as well, and then it stopped. Yami's tremoring stopped and the room stilled.

Suddenly Yuugi could feel Yami's weight sag against him, and he crumbled to the ground. An echoing gasp filled the room as Natalie, Amanda, Jou, and everyone else flooded in close to the king. He was lying face down on the ground breathing harsh, air trickling through his mouth and sprawling onto the cold floor. It was then everyone knew they were dead, that it had come to pass. While the human's cheers filled the air surrounding the fallen vampire cities and homes, suppressed sobs echoed in the orbis room. Yuugi gently rolled over Yami to reveal crystal shimmered eyes. Yami's eyes closed heavily and two tears trickled down the sides of his face and Yuugi knew how bad it was. He curled up on the Kings leather bound chest, offering him comfort with all that he was.

The rest had turned away and began to shuffle out, leaving the King alone to deal with his pain in peace. Ryou, Bakura and the others stayed though, trundling over to the table and flopping down heavily, while Yami lay on the floor staring at the ceiling.

"Did we really do it?" Natalie whispered, the silence overruling her voice. All she received in response were grim faces and grimmer nods.

"Yes, we did." Jou whispered voice harsh from disuse.

"I can't believe it." Ryou whispered.

"I can." Marik said, not liking the silences control over them, braving his voice beyond a whisper.

"But all those Vampires… in a second were dead." Ryou said in small wonder. The occupants of the room cringed at the reminder.

"They were, but they were ready." Bakura replied softly in his own form of comfort. Ryou nodded looking around the sullen room, Yami still lay there on the floor and Yuugi still lay with him. A third and fourth tear squeezed from his eyes, it was a heartbreaking site to see them so gently patter to the ground. Ryou had to turn away as he felt a lump in his throat and the stings on tears in his eyes.

"What does this mean?" Malik whispered.

"Yami can keep better track on his Vampires, and in a year we'll be back in the city alleys." Jou responded.

Yami seemed to have redrawn some strength and was absent-mindedly stroking Yuugi's hair now, blinking at the ceiling and drawing calming breaths. Yuugi crawled off of Yami and rose to his feet, helping the disheartened ruler to his feet as well. He cast his eyes over the remaining group sitting at the table. He turned his back for a moment to brush the dampness from his eyes and cheeks, allowing only Yuugi, who was standing behind him, to see the crystalline drops.

"Was it really that bad?" Yuugi asked a little amazed and shocked at the rare jewels that had spilled from Yami's crimson eyes. Yami nodded slowly and headed towards the table, taking a quiet seat and motioning for Yuugi's to sit with him. Yuugi crawled gingerly onto his lap, allowing protective arms to hold him close to Yami's chest as Yami's head rested on the crown of his.

"Are they all…" Natalie ventured, voice quivering slightly.

"They are… every last one…" Yami said quietly head hidden in Yuugi's hair in remorse. Although the decision was planned, voted for, and was in the best interest of everyone, it came down to his ruling and so he held the conscious of the souls that were released from their now hollow shells. And just as he had felt in his body, mind, spirit and heart the effects of the choice, it weighed him down after the pain had left.

"World Wide?" Jou asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm not strong enough to have range that far so we'll just have to wait for word." Yami replied as the group nodded in understanding. Bakura began to rise from his chair pushing it in as he stood behind it.

"I'm going to bed, I want to be up early to head off to the city." He informed the crowd.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Bakura." Yuugi intervened boldly. Bakura looked harshly at Yuugi.

"And why is that?" He asked in a frightening clam voice.

"Well… it's just that the humans will stick around until tomorrow. They'll stay fortified at night just to make sure that they got all of them even after they check it in the day. So if you went and were spotted it'd all be for nothing." Yuugi said hesitantly, although nobody could argue with his logic. Bakura narrowed his eyes at Yuugi for pointing it out.

"He's right you know Bakura, any trips to the city can't be until the night after the next." Marik said, knowing it would get at Bakura. "You're just gonna have to stay here and fester you little sugar bat." He taunted. Although it was neither the time nor place for the two to start slinging insults.

"What did you call me?" Bakura demanded.

"I called you a sugar bat, Ba-Ku-Ra." Marik said teasingly. Marik used to call Bakura a sugar bat in the very early days of them knowing each other. Bakura's white hair making him vulnerable to be called any white substance, like snow, cocaine, or sugar. Bakura growled low in his throat, before smirking much to the confusion of the occupants.

"You dolt, can't you think of anything new?" he snickered evilly before turning his back to Marik. "Then again why give up on the old ones, corn ears?" he said leaving the room. Marik fumed.

"Corn ears…" he mumbled as everyone but Natalie looked confused.

"I think I should head to bed too." Yami said, noting that Yuugi was curled up and looking very drowsily at him in his lap. Yami scooped the smaller in his arms and got to his feet, kicking the chair in behind him as he went. The door had remained opened since everyone had filed in so he needn't bother with door nobs. He retreated to his room, gently placing Yuugi on the bed before climbing down next to him. Yuugi snuggled up to Yami sensing that he would soon begin to think about the Vampires in the cities.

"Good morning Yami, my strong king." He said falling to sleep with his head resting on Yami's chest. Yami smirked at Yuugi's form of comfort, grinning in spite of himself before giving way to the sleep that had claimed his young lover.

Bakura had gone to his room to sleep as well, trying to remove the sight of Yami's tears from his mind. As cold as Bakura was he couldn't ignore what it must've been like, If Bakura had been throwing into this after being as emotionally devastated as Yami, after feeling all of those deaths torn from your soul. He felt a small amount of pity and was unsettled by the tears; they weren't Yami, not at all.

Marik had been angry at the corn ears comment for some while before heading to bed, leaving Ryou and Malik to head back to their home with Natalie.

As the suns edges crept back down below the horizon a chill more chilling and sinister than before crept down the empty corridors of the building that homed the three hundred Vampires in Alberta Mortis. There was a definite air of sadness in each breath and sigh of the wind. One by one vampires emerged, having drank already from the bottles in their rooms. They stood outside and looked up to the peak, taking in the burning flame the glowed so brightly. Many of them gave flight into the air, circling above the large flame, using the heat to push them up. It was a dead night. After the twelve days they would hold a celebration, as was traditional. Life moves on, they're immortal souls have left their bodies but they'll be back in one way or another.

(I'm so lazy so 12 days later)

The feast was grand, although Vampires didn't need to eat they would indulge themselves every so often, Bakura chomped into a raw steak, devouring it quickly before sitting back satisfied. Ryou was eating a sweet, a small grin on his lips. Yami was sitting at a small table to the side, not wanting any kind of light on him as he sat with Yuugi and the rest. His eyes were surveying the group's activities. Marik and Malik were soon to need a room, their passion running wilder and wilder with sugar induced thrills, the extra portion of blood Marik had been given still tingling in his veins. They sucked on each others lips feverishly, until Marik bumped Jou for the umpteenth time.

"Look you two! Get a damn room would ya!" he hollered. Marik didn't waste time but ran into the home that Malik, Ryou, Seto and Mokuba shared. Mokuba was out talking with one of the born vampires who was yet to turn, and you could practically feel the fresh summer romance oozing off the pair.

Marik burst into the house still kissing Malik feverishly, eyes burning like candles within his face. Malik was tearing at the vampires shirt, dragging it from his shoulder and carelessly dropping it to the floor as his back slammed to the wall as Marik fumbled with the door handle to his room. He had already tossed off his and Malik's shoes so as he flung Malik onto the bed he didn't have to worry about removing them. He turned back and slammed the door closed. Malik drooled as Marik stood looking at him, hands on hips, at the end of the bed. His hair was wildly striking up at angles and his violet eyes held a frown as did the rest of his face. Malik in turn frowned at his lovers scowl.

"What is it?" he asked impatiently.

"You're wearing too many clothes kitten." Marik said, a smirk gracing his lips as he approached the bed, hips swaying. He gave of the impression of a jaguar slowly stalking up to his prey. Malik shifted under the predatory gaze blanketing his currently clothed body. Marik sauntered to the edge of the bed gracefully resting on it as he pounced on Malik, engaging his lips as his hands engaged the buttons on Malik's shirt. The buttons lost parting the shirt so it could be removed, the next battle ended swiftly as the zipper to Malik pants was undone and pants ripped from his body, taking his underwear with it. Marik looked down at Malik's erection in approval a smirk on his lips. But even though he called Malik a kitten it was because a kitten still had claws as well, and was friskier than a full grown cat or wild mustang for that matter.

Malik thought that Marik was now the one with too many clothes and rubbed his chest against Marik's and noting a pressure against his thighs. He flipped Marik on to the bottom, teasing his skin with nicks and bites. Running his hands down the side of his tensed body, feeling the muscles ripple beneath his finger tips, dragging nails gently as well, raising goose-bumps, Malik continued. Marik grunted and groaned, moaned and gasped at the touches, licks and saliva trails on his skin as slowly, agonizingly slow, they lowered. Malik's hands skilfully flicked the pants open and drew them down and off his lovers legs, separately removing the underwear with his teeth. Marik shivered in delight as Malik slowly licked up his rock hard shaft, forcing a dewy small drop of Pre-cum out of its tip. Malik ignored it continuing up his lover's body to kiss him greedily upon his lips and be flipped back over.

Marik dominated over Malik's body, ruled and toyed with his kitten, making him yowl in pleasure and sometimes a kind of pleasurable pain. He played with his flesh, his lips, dancing with nimble finger tips upon his chest and curved hips.

"Fuck Marik! Stop dawdling and FUCK ME!" Malik panted out, the actions on his body, tiring him out before the real pleasure was to begin. Marik smirked and flipped his lover onto his stomach and sharply, roughly, swiftly rammed into his entrance. Malik gasped in pain, soon choked out as the head of Marik's rock hard cock brushed against his prostrate, making Marik smirk larger. He began pounding into Malik over and over, making him scream in pure bliss, groan in ecstasy. Marik grunted with effort at ever thrust, the effort being containing himself, holding off his orgasm for as long as possible to make it all the more pleasurable. Malik was being pounded so hard and the pleasure was so immense he thought he might faint, the bed rocked thudding against the wall in a steady pattern.

_Thud thud thud._

Malik moaned and gripped the sheets with white knuckles, one hand against the head board to stop his head from being thudded into it. His legs were sprawled out wards, giving Marik easier access and aim. Malik screamed in pleasure.

_Thud Thud THUD._

Marik was gasping, covered in sweat, hair matting to his forehead. He held Malik at the hips slamming Malik's hip down as he rocked forwards into him, striking his prostrate over and over. He could feel Malik clenching his muscles tight around him, all around him. His edge was coming closer with ever thud of the bed.

_Thud THUD THUD!_

Malik was getting closer, his mind was getting foggier, his muscles were tensing. A warmth was spreading through his body in the form of tingles and needles, his vision was growing starry at it's edges and he clenched them closed tight. His teeth were clenched together in absolute bliss, it was almost torture.

_THUD THUD THUD! SCREAM!_

Malik clenched hard as he spurted his essence all over the sheets, and felt Marik let go within him, white essence searing through his inside. They panted, sharing lazy sloppy kisses. They were too tired to kiss but still attempted to anyway.

"That was fun wasn't it kitten?" Marik smirked still gasping for breath.

"Yeah, I'm stuffed." Malik sighed.

"Why? I did all the work." Marik said, his voice was taunting and teasing as he joked. Malik knew he was only trying to rile him up because he thought he was hot when he was angry apparently. He rolled his eyes at the futile attempt.

"Bite me." he said nonchalantly.

"Oooh, is that a request?" Marik said, finding a bit of energy to straddles his lovers hips and gaze down at him heatedly, leaning down and nipping at his skin. Malik thought about it, was it a request? Did he want to be bitten? Marik wasn't tired now, he never seemed to be tired for more than a few seconds after sex. Malik guessed Vampires had more endurance, the never got tired for long, unless it was day. They had higher senses too, sex must be great as a vampire, your skin more sensitive, more endurance for longer sex but it'd be fun-er. (Silver: He thinks about sex a lot for a kitten. Wing: Yeah but he's Malik. Silver: Good point)

"Maybe." Malik said shifting his body a bit, waving it ever so slightly but ever so tantalizingly, brushing his hair back purposely revealing his milky white neck. His heart beat was still racing.

"Maybe?" Marik said a little surprised. "cos you smell very, _very_, sweet." Malik rolled his eyes but moaned as Marik's tongue dove into this belly button. Marik chuckled.

"It'd be my pleasure to bite you, little kitten." Marik purred, teasing Malik's nipples, rasing a moan from his throat.

"I bet it would." Malik grunted. "But wouldn't you have to ask the King first?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Nup, I've been a Tisnatas running the vampires since he was gone and therefore have the right to turn a person! Fuck Yami." Marik replied now sitting upright on Malik, slowly rocking his hips.

"Would you stop that, or I'll say no." Malik groaned, Marik's face was a mask of shock, glee and the tiniest pout as he had to stop.

"You mean, you actually want me to be bite you, and change you like Yuugi was?" Marik asked. Malik nodded. "Are you sure?" he asked. Again Malik nodded. "Are you really sure? He asked, Malik nodded. "Really real-"

"I'm sure!" Malik interrupted aggravated with the repetitive question.

"You're so sexy when you're angry." Marik smirked as Malik rolled his eyes. Changing tactics Malik hooked his slender arms around Marik's neck lifting himself so they're faces were inches apart. He leaned over closer, breath playing along Marik's ear. He shifted slightly until he could feel Marik's breath on his neck, knowing ti was just where it needed to be. Heatedly, softly and seductively Malik whispered in Marik's ear.

"Bite me."

Marik was fighting the urge, not sure just in case it was the after sex talking. But the neck was emitting a scent that seemed to scream into his brain and body the same words as what had been whispered into his ear. "Bite me, bite me, bite me, I'm sweet and luscious and soft, Bite me." He inched closer and closer, eyes growing steadily more clouded, he opened his mouth, allowing his tongue to lick the tender flesh, he had resisted from licking Malik's neck for just this reason. It was so tasty, so creamy and smooth beneath his tongue, it was delectable. His fangs grew longer sensing the stream of warm blood beneath the layer of soft skin, but still Marik's brain fought.

"What are you waiting for?" Malik purred. "Bite me."

Marik's will was strong but not _that_ strong. He lunged forward sinking his teeth into the flesh. Malik gave out a choked sound, a suppressed cry of pain at the teeth piercing his neck. He felt the life being drained from him and felt tireder than before.

Marik was in bliss, sweet, copper, fairy floss, blood rang through his being, creating stars, lights and fire in his belly. He felt the blood refreshing his soul. He leaned down, following the body as it grew weak and Malik's grip sagged. Before it was too late Marik reluctantly pulled out. A small amount of blood trickled from the wound on to the pillow and filled the vampires nostrils with the scent of it. Marik bit into his own wrist, aiming for the main artery there.

"Your turn." He said shoving the bleeding wrist to Malik's lips. Malik licked the blood off first before beginning to suck the tender flesh. He began to suck harder and harder needing more and more blood. He felt his teeth shift and before he knew it he had pulled back an inch before plunging his newly formed ivory fangs into the wrist. Deciding that wasn't good enough he left the wrist and biting Marik on the neck. He got more blood this way, faster, warmer sweeter. Marik was a little surprised but kept track of the blood in his veins, only allowing Malik to drink his own blood back. He pried the cross vampire human off his throat.

"Fun?" he asked.

"Fun." Malik agreed nodding his head and licking his lips free of any blood.

"So you know what happens, you've got one sunset." Marik asked. Malik nodded lowering his eyes lids seductively.

"There are a few hours before sunrise, back to your place for more?" Malik purred. Marik couldn't refuse, snatching on his pants, throwing Malik's his. After dragging them on and Malik had his on he tossed him over his shoulder and ran back to his room in the Vampire home, leaving shirts and shoes behind.

Bakura saw from the corner of his eye Marik and Malik fleeing to the rooms the vampires had been given, carved into the cliff side. Now the house was unoccupied he could take Ryou in for some fun of his own. He wrapped an arm around Ryou's waist as he sat there. He leaned in close and whispered that Marik and Malik had left the house, he ran his had along Ryou's thigh to further display his point. Ryou understood perfectly and blushed, smiling though. He roes from his chair, excusing himself to Jou and Kaiba as he swayed towards the house, Bakura following him. He calmly reached the front door and opened it, Bakura following behind. He turned upon hearing the door close to be pounced upon by a hungry Bakura. Bakura savaged his lips, lifting his against the wall, acting just as feverishly as Marik had moments before. As they passed Marik and Malik's room a scent caught his nose and he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked when Bakura stopped kissing him and froze in Marik and Malik's door way.

"I smell something." Bakura grunted.

"It's probably sex, Malik's room always smells like sex." Ryou informed him. Bakura smirked.

"Yes it smells like sex, but something else too." Bakura said looking over the room.

"What?" Ryou asked curiously.

"Smells likes…BLOOD!" Bakura cried out spotting it on the pillow. "Marik bit Malik!"

"And then there was two." Ryou said. Bakura smirked again.

"We could fix that." He said unable to think of anything more perfect that Ryou's blood. Ryou kissed him passionately, avoiding the question and running his hands up Bakura's shirt and over his well carved chest. Bakura didn't care and continued to Ryou's bedroom, removing his shoes after entering the room and dumping Ryou on the bed. He shut the door as Ryou yanked his own shoes from his feet. Bakura sat down on the edge of the bed, as Ryou reached over to kiss him he pulled back.

"Someone's eager. You know… maybe I'm not interested tonight. If you could make it interesting then maybe I'd be more inclined to, but you'll have to entice me Ryou." Bakura said, wanting a show knowing very well how sexy Ryou could be. Ryou raised his eyebrows.

"Oh like you don't want sex all the time." He said, slightly out of character but not enough for Bakura's liking.

"Maybe I want a bit of a show first, to make me want it a bit more." He replied. Ryou rolled his eyes but when he discovered Bakura was being true to what he said and wasn't in the least interested. He knew what the vampire wanted, he wanted to see Ryou wanton and begging, because he was cruel. He stood up and sat with his legs on either side of Bakura's hips, looking at him pleadingly and rocking his groin to his.

"Please?" Ryou asked. He'd been deprived for a while, as long as Bakura had and tonight he really, really wanted it. Bakura smirked and shook his head.

"You'll have to try harder." He said. Ryou used puppy dog eyes but couldn't persuade him that way, so instead begin to remove his shirt, slowly inch by inch revealing his milky whist chest and stomach. He swayed his hips suggestively and leaned in close to Bakura, removing his shirt with skilled and gentle fingers. He kissed gently down Bakura's toned chest, licking and sucking a nipple, digging his tongue deep into his navel, flicking it in and out. Bakura moaned slightly but still made no move. Ryou pulled away, moving slowly and seductively as he removed his pants and underwear, standing naked before the vampire. He trailed a hand down his chest, as if he was displaying his wares to Bakura. Bakura swallowed hard as his pants bulged noticeably.

Ryou smirked sexily and confidently sauntered over to the vampire, knowing he could wrap Bakura around his little finger with this method. He undid Bakura's belt buckle and gently pulled his pants off, making sure to trail his finger tips along Bakura legs softly and teasingly. He kissed up Bakura's leg, making him feel like royalty as Ryou kneeled naked at his feet. He kissed Bakura's knee cap, licking up the inside of his hips making him groan. He kissed up Bakura's chest seizing Bakura's cock in his hand and gently tugging, squeezing, and stroking it. He then moved and sat on Bakura's lap, never stopping his tender administrations. Bakura finally couldn't stand it, Ryou's hips, skin, his drooped and lusty eyes.

"I give!" Bakura said pulling Ryou harshly forward, crushing his body to Ryou's rubbing their chests together. Ryou smirked.

"I knew you would, now fuck me…. please." Ryou said kissing Bakura wantonly. Bakura kissed back hard, throwing the other onto the bed. He kissed down Ryou's milky white chest, caressing the inner side of Ryou's thighs with his hands before moving back up to nibble Ryou's earlobe. Ryou moaned and groaned making Bakura want him even more, Ryou lay looking up at his lover as Bakura wormed a finger into Ryou's tight entrance hoping to loosen it, to make it less painful when Bakura's finally took him. Ryou squirmed in discomfort but still allowed the second and third of Bakura's fingers to enter and being a scissoring action. He relaxed as hot kisses bathed his body giving him a feeling of euphoria.

Bakura removed his fingers, Ryou spat into his hands and slicked up Bakura's length in his saliva. Bakura groaned at the sensation and engaged Ryou in a kiss, tongues dancing together and sparring in a playful bid for dominance. He slowly slid into Ryou the kiss pausing as Ryou held his breath. He relaxed as well as he could and soon grow easy with the feeling of Bakura nestled deep within him. He rocked his hips gently against Bakura's. Bakura took this as a sign of encouragement and slowly pulled out of Ryou, almost all the way. Just before he was completely out he rammed himself back in, making Ryou cry out as stars shone before his eyes. He groaned Bakura's name, in need.

"How do you want it Ryou?" Bakura asked panting.

"Harder!" Ryou cried out as Bakura rammed into him again, mewling in pleasure.

"How do you like it Ryou?" he panted.

"Faster! Oh god Bakura!" Ryou cried out, gasping for air as Bakura's thrusts increased in speed and strength.

Bakura groaned and pressed into Ryou urgently, feeling the need for more contact. He trailed kisses along Ryou's face and lips, pressing them together urgently, rubbing their bodies together.

"Oh God 'Kura! Harder! Faster!" Ryou moaned, body shaking with want. Bakura pressed harder, roughly tearing into Ryou.

"Take me!" Ryou panted.

"I am." Bakura grunted as they same closer and closer to the edge.

Bakura's body was covered in sticky sweat, as was Ryou's. Ryou's fingers dug into his back, clinging onto him though the haze of passion that fogged him. Thrills rushed his body in dizzying waves, more often, faster and harder and, and oh god. Ryou screamed out in pure rapture as he spurted his seed all over Bakura's abdomen. Bakura wasn't too far behind him, moaning as he released into Ryou. They sat perfectly still, panting for air and gazing through half lidded eyes. To Bakura's nose Ryou never smelt sweater, with all that blood rushing through his veins. Bakura looked down and smirked.

"Aw, Yuck Ryou! Look what you did!" He said motioning to the sticky white mess on his stomach. Ryou blushed and gathered it off with his hands before like his fingers clean. Bakura licked his lips at the sight he made, as Ryou wiped his hands clean of saliva. Bakura lent over and purred gently into his ear.

"You know we could still change that there are two non vampires, non faithfuls here." He said moving his eyebrows suggestively, and licking Ryou's neck.

"I don't know…" Ryou said, gulping at the damp warmth on his neck.

"What's not to know." Bakura said seductively. "Sex'd be much more fun that way, and you could be normal, instead of a human who stays up at night and sleeps during the day… you're practically a vampire as it is."

Ryou was thinking it over, ti was true it'd be easier and he'd already heard Yuugi talking of the night and the moon with his new sight. He had wanted to see for himself, and this way he could be with 'Kura forever… look at his eyes forever.

"Will it hurt?" Ryou asked. Bakura smiled, still licking Ryou's neck.

"Not really, the initial bite will but it'll go numb… then when you turn completely… I mean you were standing outside Yuugi's door when he changed. But after that it's all smooth running." Bakura said, sultry and husky voice raising hairs along the back of Ryou's neck.

Was he really ready to take this risk, never be mortal… be a vampire and live forever… I t wouldn't be so bad would it?.... I mean a moment of pain wasn't too bad… Maybe he should….

" 'Kura….I love you." Bakura was a little startled at the response, he'd heard it before of course but not like this, not in this tone. Ryou meant yes!

"There's no going back." Bakura made certain, and felt Ryou nod.

"I love you too." He whispered before plunging his teeth into Ryou's tender neck flesh. Ryou whimpered in pain and felt his muscles weaken, he felt clouds gather before there was scent at his nose, and he could see the blurry outline of an arm.

"Drink." Bakura commanded gently. Ryou parted his lips and ran his tongue over the small amount of welled blood. It wasn't too tasty but an interesting taste…. Maybe she should try some more… and his vision was slowly improving with each particle of blood he took in. He felt his teeth shift and felt as slowly the amount of blood he got was listening, but he still wanted, he still needed more. He opened his mouth wide and bit into the milky skin, teeth piercing it and releasing more blood for his pleasure. He drank greedily, liking the taste more and more until Bakura had to pry him off his arm. He licked his lips and teeth clean, swallowing the lingering taste happily. Now he was full and sexed out he was feeling kind of tired…

"You'll be staying in my room tonight… then you get to do the sunset thing." Bakura informed him as he lifted the sleepy boy from his lap, tossing him his clothes Bakura himself began to dress. Once they were both dressed Bakura gathered the smaller in his arms and carried him back to his room, a happy smile on his lips. For once he wasn't smirking.

Yami and Yuugi had seen the couple's pair off, and emerge from the house, there was a few hours til sunrise and so together they headed back to the room hand in hand. Yami was striving to maintain a walk heading towards the building. He had to refrain from pouncing on the younger vampire. They hadn't joined since two days before the mourning days and were eager to celebrate.

As the door closed behind them Yuugi was pulled into a sudden bruising kiss from his other. Want, need, lust, love whirring in the room. They dragged their clothes from each other, eagerly heading to the bed. Although people may not have guessed it Yuugi was just as much of a sex fiend as any of the vampires and Malik. Soon Yuugi's back was to the bed and he was being bathed in kisses and caresses. Yuugi was just as eager to caress Yami's taunt body and just as eager to taste it. They rolled on the bed until Yuugi was on top, teasing Yami's hardened nipples between his teeth as heat rushed his body. His body was more sensitive than ever now he was a vampire and so every touch sent him wild, and when Yami was caressing his back Yuugi couldn't help but purr and arch into more contact. Yuugi kissed Yami on the lips feverishly, nipping his bottom lip to break the skin. Sweet copper blood spilled from Yami's lip and into Yuugi's mouth as he sucked the lips making Yami moan and arch, pressing Yuugi's body firmly to his to gain every inch of contact.

When the wound had closed Yami flipped the back over, pressing down onto Yuugi and rubbing their bodies together, groins grinding together to cause their owners to emit little moans of pleasure as Yami took his turn to bite Yuugi's bottom lip and suck the blood free before it healed. They were writhing around on the bed, heat pressed to eager heat. They placed little bites and kisses all over each other deriving excessive amounts of pleasure from the two.

Yuugi's bangs were plastered to his head with sweat and Yami brushed them aside to get a better view of his sexy little lover. His face was flushed with pleasure and eyes were sparkling with energy and want. Yuugi arched his back upwards wanting more contact, more, more always more! Yami in turn was pressed down upon his smaller, running his hands down the others sides as Yuugi's hands scurried along his back. Yami by now was rock hard with desire, and wanted to roughly take the smaller now as fast as he could. Yuugi was the same, just wanting the greater contact now! He slid under Yami and moved around until he could impale himself upon Yami. Slowly he did so gasping in both pleasure and pain as Yami looked on in surprise and pleasure. Soon he was completely sheathed with the little one and said little one was bucking his hips in encouragement. Yami didn't need anymore than that, settling between the others leg and gently pulling and pushing himself in and out. This wasn't frenzied but slow and sweet, savouring every touch but as the pleasure grew more and more enticed by the other it became fast. Yami was pressing himself into Yuugi, and with every strike to his prostrate Yuugi's head would be tossed back and he'd groan in pure bliss.

Yami was in a world of his own, with flashes of reality being glimpsed as Yuugi's moans drew him further towards the sweet sea of bliss. He ravaged Yuugi's neck as Yuugi gasped and clenched around him. Such sweet pleasure should be a sin, and more than likely was but the two couldn't care as they drew nearer and nearer to the completion that they craved so badly. They screamed in unison the name of their others as they tumbled off the edge, having reached the highest point of their endurance. Yami collapsed wearily on top of Yuugi worn out completely but there was a warm patch on his stomach that needed to be addressed and as Yami looked down at Yuugi he noticed the same mess. He smirked and gently made his way down Yuugi to his stomach were a small patch of white glowed against his skin. He licked it off, causing Yuugi to squirm at the motions. Yuugi followed his example, liking his own essence from Yami's stomach before settling in his arms for a well needed sleep until the day was gone again.

;-;-;-;-;-;-90;-;-;-;-;-;

Ryou woke in Bakura's arms and wondered what the time was. He didn't know but he could feel ti was a little before sunset. He tried to ease his way from Bakura's grasp and only succeeded in waking the older vampire up.

"Oh god Ryou… it's only two hours til nightfall. Sleep!" he murmured, burying his head into Ryou's cotton soft locks.

"Two hours til nightfall… is it safe for me to go out?" Ryou asked gently. Bakura grunted running a mental check before nodding.

"Yeah, I'll see you in two hours… lock yourself in your room like Yuugi did. We don't want you hounding after the faithfuls or anyone else." Bakura said as he turned his face into the pillow and tried to keep sleeping. Ryou smiled and kissed his hand gently before padding over to the door. He opened it and looked around cautiously before walking out and closing the door behind him.

He walked down the hallways to where he felt the sun, seeing the end of the hallway he met up with Malik heading the same way. Malik smiled at him revealing his canines and Ryou responded with the same, Malik the most surprised. Ryou had already known but Malik hadn't. They walked out to the peak to watch the sun fade, watching it sink lower and lower. A new night was coming, with new things to explore and soon things would be different and the same.

Later that night Yuugi sat with his two friends, both now vampires. Their lovers were each sitting behind them as they gazed upwards. The moon was shining its silver rays of light down upon eyes of brown, crimson, amethyst, and violet. The stars were winking fresh in the sky, some people think they predict the future in stars, the stars tell time but time in an illusion. They were staring at what lay beneath them but did not tell the ones below what to do, but they brought promise.

fin

Silver: Okay that's it! All done!

Wing: I'm not happy with it.

Silver: Neither am I… think we'll delete it from the computer once it's posted.

Wing: Yeah, the story was going well until we stuffed it up.

Silver: Well that was the last chapter.

Wing: Review us please.

Silver: And we'll see you at our next story or one-shot

Wing: Will be soon.

Silver: Review!

Cast, Crew and Authors bow before the curtains close.

CHEERIO


End file.
